The Power of Seven
by Flight-of-Hawks
Summary: What if there were seven Wardens instead of one? How will this change the course of the events to come in the ever changing world of Dragon Age? Expect multiple romances! Also, I take my time to write good chapters so the next chapter may not come sooner, I do other things too. I explain more on my deviantArt page where this story is.
1. Prologue

It was a dark cold night at the ruined fortress of Ostagar.

Soldiers from near and far were patrolling the grounds and borders, carrying torches that shone like little wisps, keeping the void of darkness away. Others slumbered between shifts among the Grey Wardens in the sleeping quarters.

Duncan, Warden-Commander of the Grey Wardens in the country of Fereldan, had just awoken from a strange dream in a cold sweat. In all his years as a Grey Warden, his dreams had never left him this ponderous, but this wasn't just a dream it was also a very strong and convincing message. This left him to think back and remember what was said as he rubs his short brown beard.  
_

(In the Fade)

Duncan was in the Fade, out of curiosity he followed an orb of warm illumination. It slowly danced and slightly swayed as if it was a living being itself. As the two were getting closer to an open area, the orb suddenly changed its spherical form and into a young and beautiful woman.

She wore a dark red cloak with gold silk embroidered in the shape of ancient forgotten symbols which Duncan couldn't identify, it concealed her whole body except her flawless face, bright sky blue eyes, hair gold as a newly pressed sovereign, lips red like fresh blood; the woman appeared to be in her mid-twenties.

Duncan became suspicious in an instant that she could possibly be a desire demon in disguise, but since he had no weapons with him, he had to question her intent of luring him to her.

Duncan broke the silence with his questions speaking with authority, "Why have you lured me here? Are some desire demon hoping to feed off me or a spirit hoping to converse with me? Lastly, do you have a name?"

She smiled, knowing what his reaction and began to answer him, "A demon or spirit, I am neither Duncan. An ancient mage who has lived, seen, and done much, I am. Willow is my name."

"How do I know what you're saying is true?" Duncan countered.

She then added, "Watched you for a long time, I have. A message, I bring you: Seek seven new recruits, you will. Lying will gain me nothing."

Duncan was surprised of how she knew what he needed, even before his quest even began. The real reason why the Grey Wardens and Fereldans soldiers, are at Ostagar is to fight the main horde that was discovered in the Kocari Wilds and vanquish the Archdemon and stopping the fifth Blight, that was seen in his and every Grey Wardens nightmares. Duncan had been having nightmares of the Archdemon nights before.

However, the closest Warden outpost is in Orlais but it would take time for them to Ostagar mostly due to their own set of laws to abide. The only alternative Duncan can do at the moment was to recruit more people into the Grey Wardens.

"Why seven, if I might add?" Duncan asked in more of a calm tone this time. He had recruited that many before, usually a few as two or three. The more the merrier he thought humorously.

"Bestowed birthmarks, I have. Glow upon your presence, they will. Blessed the wombs of their mothers before birth, I did," Willow then told Duncan the secret power that the held, "Great power, the birthmarks hold: complete immunity to the darkspawns tainted blood and all other diseases internally and externally, a panacea. In addition, removed all the negative effects of the taints abilities; those include reduction of lifespan and infertility, so they could live life to its fullest. But they will still have nightmares as well as sensing darkspawn presence. Even took the liberty of giving this gift to other individuals, Alistair included, I have."

Duncan was astonished in amazement by what Willow said, he sat on the cloud-like ground to take in what he just heard for no more then five minutes.

Thinking back to what Alistair did after he woke from his Joining almost six months ago; when Alistair's eyes opened he almost instantly began to vomit in a nearby shrub. However, it wasn't undigested food he expelled, but the very tainted blood he'd consumed. Duncan thought it was normal that new wardens would have after effects of the Joining, until now.

All Duncan could muster to say was, "How did you do it, Willow? Are you that powerful?"

"I'm afraid I am," Willow said with a solemn expression then adding more detail to her unique powers, "A savant in remembering much knowledge, I am. I flow across the currents of Time and Dimensions since man first began to grasp magic. Seeing both past and future, as well as seeing the threads of fate of each living being, even your own. Which its nearing its end."

Duncan took a deep breath and stood back up and said with a smile, "Thank you for sharing this to me, I'll take what you said to heart. And I know the exact places where to look."

Willow beamed with joy and gave Duncan a parting gift from within her robes sleeves, "Take this, its called 'The Ring of Haste' as long as you wear this, it will increase your speed greatly and benefiting your journey. Oh. One last thing before you wake, tell the seven and Alistair about the gifts I've given them. Now you wake."  
_

(Morning)

Duncan studied his fingers and found the very ring that Willow gave him. "It wasn't a dream after all!"

He now realizes what happened in the Fade was all real! Then found several more of the same rings on his bedside, one for each of his recruits.

It was now mornings first light, Duncan dressed and quickly found Alistair where everyone was eating breakfast of meats and bread.

Duncan asked Alistair to talk to him in private after they ate.

Afterwards, Duncan told everything that had happen in his dream including Alistair's gift.

At first, Alistair being as laid-back as he is thought it was some good joke, but quickly took Duncan's word seriously. Alistair had looked up to Duncan ever since he recruited him into the Grey Wardens, and saw him as a father figure.

While the morning sun shone its rays still, Duncan packed some supplies, including the rings and equipped his sword and dagger as he informed everyone at Ostagar that he'll only be gone for two weeks.

He gave a quick hug to Alistair and made his way out of Ostagar and on the crossroad of the Imperial Highway.

Duncan knew the first place to start searching, in the woods of the beautiful yet savage Brecilian Forest.


	2. Ch1 Mahariel

(In the woods of the Brecilian Forest)

Mytha Mahariel and her childhood friend and fellow hunter, Tamlen were hunting for wild game to provide for their nomadic clan that nestled on the forests outskirts near its entrance.

The two stopped for a short time in a small clearing where the suns rays shone most through the forests thick trees.

Mytha then looked at her green-colored birthmark in the shape of a leafy mask residing on her upper right shoulder. When she was first born, Keeper Marethari studied the mark and concluded that Mytha's mark means for a greater purpose. Luckily, Mytha was still accepted by the other clan mates.

Mytha and Tamlen began to talk humorous things that involved clan activity until Tamlen brought up one topic, he questioned with a grin on his face, "Hey Mytha, weren't you suppose to help Master Ilen with gathering materials?"

Mytha blushed with a smile, unable to hide her affection for her lover. In truth she had always loved Tamlen since their teenage years. Three nights before, Tamlen confessed his love for her, she was elated when she heard him say this and the two passionately embraced and kissed each other.

One night, Tamlen and Mytha sneaked to a more private place to express their love for one another. The next day, she told her adopted mother, Ashalle about how she loves Tamlen. Ashalle wasn't surprised, but knew and hoped that the two would be together. Mytha, Tamlen and Ashalle brought this to Keeper Marithari attention, she agree to organize a wedding ceremony within a month from now.

"I wanted to be with you, Ma vhenan." She answered in a loving tone as she gently brings Tamlen's head closer to kiss him as Tamlen did the same.

She felt his smooth short blonde hair while Tamlen in return felt her short, soft, scarlet, pony-tailed hair and bangs that framed her beautiful face. Tamlen gazed into Mytha's emerald green eyes before his lips met hers, both wished this moment would last forever.

However, the tender moment was short lived when the two hunters heard the screams of three frightened human men running for their lives from something unknown that wasn't there.

In an instant Tamlen and Mytha became serious as they looked at each other then turned back toward the noise. The two hunters instantly got up and readied their bows and aimed them in the direction of the incoming men. One of them lost his footing and slid right in front of Tamlen, the other two ran right next to their companion.

When they saw Mytha and Tamlen pointing their arrows aimed to kill if something went wrong, one of the men shouted out, "It's a Dalish!"

"And you three shemlen aren't where you're suppose be," Tamlen said as Mytha stands beside him.

"Let us pass, elf. You have no right to stop us." The red-headed man said looking irritated and in a hurry.

"No? We shall see about that," Tamlen was very confident of catching the three human men, "These men were lurking in the bushes, bandits no doubt." But he second thought when he took a close look at their clothing and the lack of any armor. They were no bandits.

"We're not bandits I swear. Please don't hurt us." The red-headed one pleaded and appeared to be the more vocal one of the bunch.

"You thought you could drive us out of our home."

"We'd done nothing to you Dalish. We didn't know that this forest was even yours." The second human said feeling intimidated.

"This forest isn't ours, fool. You stumbled too close to our camp. You shems are like vermin, can't trust you not to make mischief." Tamlen corrected. Then he turned to Mytha and asked her, "What do you say, lethalin? Should we let them go?"

Unlike most of her clan mates, Mytha never really held a deep grudge or hatred against humans or dwarves. Instead, she showed empathy for them; humans, elves and dwarf alike struggled everyday just to live and work in any way they can.

To answer Tamlens question Mytha honestly said, "Tamlen let them go. You judge humans too harshly."

Tamlen turned again to look at her and argued, "Mytha you were always soft to humans," Tamlen conceded and both lowered their weapons to appear more civil, "Alright, lets just see what these three were up to."

"Look we didn't come out here looking for trouble. We just found a cave." One of the men said.

Then the red-headed one defended, "Yes a cave! With ruins like I've never seen. We thought there might be, uh..."

"Treasure. So you're more akin to thieves than actual bandits." Tamlen surmised.

Mytha was experienced, she knew almost every inch of the forest, there are caves around, but never entered inside either of them, mostly out of fear. She then asked, "If you've been inside the cave, then you must have something you took from within."

"I... have proof! Here... we found this just inside the entrance." The man said as he handed Tamlen a strange stone statue of a woman with antlers and small animals at her feet with strange letters carved at the base.

It seemed familiar to Tamlen when he said, "This stone has carvings... Is this elvish? Written elvish?"

"There's more in the ruins! We didn't go very far in, though..." The man said hesitantly.

"Why not?" Mytha asked

"There was a demon! It was huge, with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to out-run it." The men express with fear

Tamlen scuffed in disbelief and asked, "A demon. Where is this cave?"

"Just off to the west, I think. There's a cave in the huge rock face, and a huge hole down inside."

Now knowing of the strange caves location, Tamlen wanted a final opinion from Mytha on whether to let the men go or kill them, "What do you say Mytha? Do you trust them? Should we let them go?"

Mytha didn't have to think twice and decided, "You've frightened them enough. They won't bother us." She said putting blame toward Tamlen for showing such harshness toward the unarmed and scared humans.

Reluctantly, Tamlen sighed and said, "Run along then shems... don't come back until we Dalish have moved on."

Of course! Thank you!" The three men ran off out of the forest and didn't turn back.

Now that the danger has past, Tamlen smiled and look toward Mytha, "Well, shall we see if there's any truth to their story? These carvings make me curious."

Mytha had a bad feeling to what the humans said, demons and Creators who knows what. She brushed it off as she confidently said, "Sounds like a good idea, love. But I have a bad feeling about this cave."

"Don't worry. I'll be there to protect you. What could possibly go wrong?"

Mytha still held doubts, as her and Tamlen made their way from the clearing to the cave. Almost immediately they accidently disturbed two wolves feeding off a halla they killed, as predicted the two attacked Mytha and Tamlen. No more then a few seconds later the two wolves were shot dead in the head with the ground stained red.

Mytha dropped to her knees and prayed for the fallen halla. The halla are large white stags with magnificent curved antlers; they're sacred to all Dalish for their beauty and use in the past as mounts, but now used to pulled the aravaels. It's natural for a predator to hunt a halla, but when a human kills one it's unforgivable.

When she was done the two moved on, but the air was strange; there were no birds singing only eerie silence and chilled air that made her hair raise a little. Mytha was beginning to regret this, but there was no turning back she had to see this through to the end with Tamlen, despite the clear warning flags in her mind.

Tamlen noticed that Mytha moved away from the caves entrance a little, he gently held her hand and said, "Don't worry, love. If we find something interesting, we'll be treated as clan heroes!" He kissed her on her warm checks giving her courage as they enter the abyss-like entrance.

(Inside the ruin)

It was dark but the sunlight coming from outside made everything more visible. Mytha and Tamlen could see everything in the room they're in. Large roots consumed most of the stone ruin walls and floor. Some of the stone collapsed due to age making the ground more dirt like as the forest floor.

Tamlen muttered to himself about how the humans were right, he seemed to have made his confidence scared.

As soon as they entered, two giant spiders hissed as they climb down their webs.

Mytha and Tamlen weren't afraid, Tamlen armed himself with his sword and wooden shield while Mytha only had her bow and fired arrows while keeping distance. Soon, the spiders were dead.

Mytha stopped to talk to Tamlen, who looked kinda scared by everything he was seeing. "Are you alright, Tamlen."

"Yes. It's just that this place makes me... nervous." Tamlen answered

"They're just spiders... only bigger. I hate it when they hiss as they come down." Mytha said while mimicking spider leg moments with her finger. Usually she's serious about almost anything, except when she's with Tamlen most of the time.

When Tamlen saw what Mytha was trying to do, he gave her a sly grin and laughed a little giving him much needed confidence to open the door to a hallway.

The hallway had two ways going left to right, Mytha and Tamlen decide to go right.

The northern room was bigger then the last but with a small hole through the roof of the ruin; there were more large roots between the rubble of the dead cold floor.

But then, instead of two there were three spiders came down and did their hiss this time. Like before, Mytha shot from a distance while Tamlen took the more direct approach. One spider tried to overwhelm Tamlen, suddenly Mytha shot three arrows at the same time that pierced the eight-legged freaks head, killing it.

She did the same with the last two, one managed to bite Mytha on the leg before it died.

"Mytha! Are you alright? Here let me treat your wound." Tamlen was very concerned because of the spiders venomous bites that can paralyze prey. Surprisingly, Mytha felt none of the spiders venom affecting her, she didn't know why but it was a blessing.

Tamlen manage to treat and wrap the wound with sucess.

He tried to have Mytha lean on his shoulder, but she insisted that she could walk just fine. Turned out, she was walking pretty fine the wound wasn't even that deep.

The two moved onto the left side of the room with the door that lead to the other room. However when they opened the door, Mytha instantly sensed some pressure plate traps and yelled, "TRAP!" She quickly worked on disabling the traps in the hall and in the next room before encountering with three more giant spiders. (sigh)

Mytha has the almost all skills of a rogue; disarming traps, lock-picking, the essential skills. She never would set traps though, 'There's no honor into using cheap tactics instead of hunting by running it down like a true predator.' She thought.

Mytha does have a unique skill, she is a Ranger, able to call upon her animal companion if she or her friends were ever in true danger or on occasional hunts, Torpor the great brown bear.

Years ago, she bonded with the bear and use her other unique ability to communicate with him mentally, but only with him and no other animal. Torpor reside in camp providing extra protection, which the Keeper doesn't mind of course.

After they slew the last spider, Mytha mentally called upon Torpor not risking to get overwhelmed. Within minutes, the large brown bear trotted in scaring Tamlen a little as Torpor gave a slobbery lick on Tamlens face like a happy dog, "Ah! Torpor! You got me smelling like something died!" He said with an annoyed look.

"He just likes you, Tamlen. And he wanted to clean the spider guts off." Mytha said almost rolling over snickering.

"Well, shall we get going then." Tamlen said wanting to move on while rubbing off the bear drool off his face.

As the three continued further, they come across some corpses of long dead humans or elf warriors, hard to tell without their ears. They wore ancient armor and still grip their own weapons.

Tamlen notices a worn statue of a person wielding a spear in her right hand and appeared to have wings on his back and called for Mytha to look too and asked, "I can't believe this. You recognized this statue, don't you?"

Mytha looked closer and did in fact recognized it, "Its worn, but it's vaguely familiar..."

"Back when our people lived in Arlathan, statues like these honored the Creators. When the shems enslaved us, more of that lore was lost. This looks like human architecture... with a statue of our people. Can these ruins date back to the time of Arlathan?" Tamlen asking Mytha.

"Its interesting. So much of our past is lost."

"I'd never guessed that ancient elves use to live here! With humans!"

The three turned to one final door, however like before, Mytha sensed a trap right in front of the door and disarmed it immediately before it activated. While at the same time, the four lying corpses rose from the ground with growls eager to kill.

Luckily, Torpor charged at the two corpses about to assault Mytha, using his killer teeth and claws he tore through the two like a hot knife cutting through meat.

Mytha took action firing at the two remaining corpses attacking Tamlen, he had some scratches and bruises but alright.

He exclaimed, "This place is haunted!"

"Now you realized it, genius." Torpor thought loud enough for Mytha to here, but wasn't smiling, this was becoming dangerous.

Mytha sensed something savage and twisted coming from inside the final room.

Tamlen opened the door to reveal a beast next to a tall mirror. It looked like a bear but it was no bear they ever encountered before; it had spike protruding from its back and sides, much of the skin looked torn showing flesh while fur remain, eyes a faded white as if it was dead but alive, and longer fangs compare to a normal bear.

"By the Creators! What is that thing?!" Tamlen yelled in fright of the gruesome beast.

Before the beast could land a single blow as it charges at full speed, Mytha fired an arrow aimed for the eye, blinding the monstrosity and bleeding profusely from the socket. Torpor was almost afraid to face the beast.

Torpor muster the courage to impale the flailing beast through its throat killing it instantly. Torpor dared not to clean the blood off fearing he could end up like that beast.

Upon further inspection, it was actually once a bear, but something infected it with something but with what, Mytha wondered.

Out of curiosity Talen ran up the steps toward the front of the mirror, it ominously glowed a purple hue, it reflect anything from within the room at all, and there were two statues of men nest to it with writing.

Tamlen called Mytha to come look while Torpor didn't budge from the entrance door as if afraid to go near it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I wonder what the writiing says?" Tamlen wondered like a child asking many questions.

Mytha did not trust the mirror and insisted on leaving now and to tell Keeper Marethari, "Stand back, Tamlen. We can't be sure it's safe." Mytha warned but Tamlen wouldn't heed her warning, insisting that he takes a closer look.

Tamlen notices a light shinning from within the mirror itself, he asked, "I wonder what this writing is for? Maybe this isn't- Hey! Did you see that? I think something moved inside that mirror."

Mytha now was starting to not trust the mirror, "Tamlen get away from it, please!"

"Hold on. I just want to know what it is. There it is again." Tamlen still paid no heed to Mytha, "Can you hear that? I think it knows were here. I just need to take a closer look..." he then began to touch the mirror itself on the glowing glass. Big mistake! "It's... showing me places. I can see... some kind of city... underground. And... there's a great blackness..."

All of a sudden... it happened, "It... It saw me! Help! I can't look away!" Tamlens last words before he entered the cursed mirror, causing a white flash that pushed Mytha across the room and landed on the floor unconscious feeling waves of pain throughout her entire body.

Not willing to abandon his master, Torpor lifted her onto his back and carried her as he ran as fast as he could to exit out of the ruin.

When the two got outside, Mytha's birthmark began to glow brightly but was blinking. Just then a man wearing a white robe-like armor armed with a dagger and sword came to Mytha's side.

Torpor growled a little, but sensed the man meant no harm.

The last thing Mytha saw before fading out of consciousness was the mans face telling her that he's sorry.

(Two days later in Sabrae clan camp)

Mytha woke within her aravel back at camp, feeling rejuvenated and well. The bandage where the spider bit was gone, when she touched her face she could feel two small visible scars across her left cheek. She quickly got dressed in her Dalish armor, remembering Tamlen and... the mirror.

She exits outside while rubbing her head, feeling no pain, the rays of the sun irritated her sleepy eyes.

Outside there was a burning fire pit where Hahren Paivel was with a small group of some of clan mates children, teaching them elven history. Maren tending to the halla. Junar teaching a newcomer how to use a bow and so on.

However, they were worried about Tamlen almost as much as Mytha was.

Just then, one of the clans hunters named, Fenarel, approaches her concerned yet relieved she was alive.

He informs her that she was sleeping for two straight days explaining that a Grey Warden rescued her from outside the cave, and everyone's concern for her.

Mytha remembered everything, the mirror, the monsters, the glow of her birthmark, everything. Right now, all she could think about was Tamlen, "Is Tamlen alright? Did you find him?"

"I'm sorry, we didn't find him," Fenarel said with sadness in his voice, knowing how close she was with Tamlen, "The shem who brought you here saw no sign of him. He's a Grey Warden and it was he who found you unconscious and alone with your bear guarding you."

Fenarel then mentions that Keeper Marethari wanted to speak with her after she woke, "Let the Keeper know that I'm awake." Mytha said with urgency, not wanting to wait longer then need be for Tamlens sake as Fenarel swiftly gets the Keeper.

Not a moment longer, Keeper Marethari arrives to tell her all that had happen, relieved to see her alive as well. She shared to Mytha that her body had miraculously cleansed itself of the dark sickness within with some help of her magic.

However, Marethari told her that the Grey Warden, Duncan had left to investigate the cave for fear that its been invested with darkspawn. Most importantly the whole clan will be leaving soon to escape the darkness and humans who reside nearby.

"Wait. If I've been comatose for two days, then Tamlen could be sick as well, maybe even in worse condition" Mytha was now very concerned that Tamlen is in grave danger and wanted to search for him quickly, "And those darkspawn you talked about, we only fought spiders and walking corpse's, and also found a mirror."

"A mirror caused all of this? I had hoped that you would provide answers when you woke, but instead there's just more questions. We can't rely on Duncan to search for Tamlen. I want you to take Merrill with you to search for Tamlen and investigate that mirror you talked about. Gather your supplies and finish what you need to here. May the Creators watch over you, dahlin." Marethari said.

Mytha then ran toward Torpor, who was resting right next to her aravel. The bear was elated that his master was okay physically but knew that she was distraught about Tamlen.

Mytha focused her attention toward Torpor, hoping that the great bear could provide a clue as to what happened to Tamlen, "Torpor, do you know what happen to Tamlen after I blacked out?"

The great bear thought for a moment of the past two days, he wasn't normally the one to think on such important events other than food, but surprisingly he remembered it all in detail, "After you fell, I saw your mate being pulled into the shiny thing by a dark creature with claws and fangs, that let out a terrible screech like I've never heard. There was nothing I could do but save you, master."

Mytha's heart sanked, she knew that going inside the ruin and messing with that cursed mirror would lead to something horrible, but curiosity got the best of both her and Tamlen.

However, she was determined to save the man she loved even if she had to go inside the mirror itself.

Fenarel then approached her a second time, he wanted to accompany her and Merrill to lend a helping hand to rescue Tamlen. Mytha accepted his request and informed Keeper Marethari of his decision, the wise Keeper condoned this knowing Mytha would need extra aid.

Mytha then walked on over to the camps fire where hahren Paivel was teaching the elven children of Dalish history and stories of the past, she had always loved hearing how he told his tales. Paivel asks her if she could assist him in telling the children the fall of the Dales, Mytha agreed after he scolded her for her and Tamlens rash decision but forgave. As he told the story, Mytha accurately filled in the rest, she knew it all until the end when she recite the ancient oath, "We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit." Paivel himself was impressed of how well she remembered, he dismissed her not wanting to keep her away from her task.

Mytha then visited Master Ilens wares to purchase supplies and sell the items she had found. She noticed the newcomer to the clan, Pol a former city elf from the human city of Denerim training how to use a bow with Junar, she welcomed him and got along with him quite well but couldn't chat long.

"Mytha!" Mythas guardian, Ashalle cried out as she embraces her with a warm hug. Ashalle had raised Mytha ever since she was born and was an old friend of her parents. Mytha wanted to ask her why she never told her about her parents.

"Why don't you talk about my parents much, Ashalle?" This was the question that Mytha always asked her for years, but Ashalle always told her to wait until she was old enough to understand, now was a good time to ask before she leaves.

Ashalle understood and began to tell her about her parents: her mother was a hunter, one of the finest her clan had ever seen. While her father was the previous keeper before Marethari. The two fell in love, but the elders did not approve of the match; so the lovers met alone together in secret. Tragedy struck when a group of bandits attacked and killed her father, but her mother survived to give birth to Mytha. Grief overcame her mother, she left in the dead of night never to be seen again.

Mytha was touched by her tale, she thanked her. Ashalle mentions that her mother left something special for her when she was old enough. Ashalle gives her a key that would unlock the chest that they've always kept, but Mytha never knew what was inside until now.

Mytha ran over toward the chest and unlock the decades old chest, within it held an ancient bow known as "Sorrows of Arlathan," it was the most beautiful bow she had ever seen in her whole life, with its carvings covering its pale limbs. The bows ancestral craftsmanship would bring all clans craftsmen to shame upon its gaze. Mytha equipped the masterful piece and quickly proceeded to finally met up with Merrill.

Mytha, Merrill, Fenarel along with her companion, Torpor were now ready to make their way back toward the elven ruins.

(In the woods of the Brecilian Forest)

The forest was very different then before, it was dead silent with an ominous air lingering about the area. This made Torpor and Merrill very uneasy and their instincts telling them to turn back, but they fought the urges with every fiber of their being and pressed on.

As the group ventured, they spot the most disgusting and tainted creatures they have ever encountered, the darkspawn. Their skins were a putrid to pale green; their teeth were fang-like; eyes black as the Void; they wore armor that was as twisted as they were. However, there were ones as tall as a man while there were those not much taller than a dwarf.

Mytha had an idea, "Fenarel. Merrill. Were going to sneak over there and catch them by surprise, understand?" she whispered in a hush two understood and got into position in a sneak stance, "On my signal. Three. Two. One. FIRE!"

Mytha and Fenarel unleashed a fray of arrows raining down upon the unsuspecting blighters while Merrill conjured lightning bolts, killing all five of them in quick succession.

After it was over, Merrill asked Mytha, "Were those the darkspawn the Keeper told us about?"

"This my first time seeing one of these in person, so I'm sure these are darkspawn." Mytha answered honestly.

"You're looking much better and your strength has returned. I know we'll find Tamlen and bring him back." Merrill complimented just realizing Mytha's improved health and mental prowess.

Mytha was grateful of Merrill's child-like words of encouragement, she could use right now.

Mytha and the gang were almost there until they see a small and recently used burnt out campfire.

"I wonder who's camp this is," Fenarel wondered but it was quite obvious to Mytha that the Warden had used this fire.

"Its the Grey Wardens camp. We're near the entrance now. Be prepared." Mytha warned as all four entered the elven ruins feeling a rush of bitter cold air against their skins.

(In the elven ruins)

Memories flooded back into Mytha's mind, she almost broke down in grief and regret, but now was not the time to fall she had to move forward and search for Tamlen in where it all began.

While on the contrary, Merrill marveled the architecture and structure of the ruin; filled with much knowledge, if she weren't searching for their clan-mate then she would have studied every inch of the place, but she always put the safety of her clan then anything for herself.

"This way!" Mytha directed them in a faster pace then before, passing the dead exoskeletons of the spiders her and Tamlen killed.

As they ventured, they killed any darkspawn that dare stand in the way of Mytha and her friends. Now that all the darkspawn lie dead as cold grave, Mytha along with the others entered the room where all of it started.

Within the wide room, Duncan stood near the mirror examining every detail to determine its origin.

Mytha was caught by surprise to see him at last, as she got near him her birthmark started to glow brightly in his presence but it ceased when Duncan noticed her and the others.

It seemed to Mytha that only her and the Warden saw the birthmark glow everyone else focused on the mirror instead.

"So it was all of you fighting, I thought I heard combat," Duncan said impressed that they've made it on their own.

"Are you Duncan, the Grey Warden who saved me?" Mytha asked almost miring his stature.

"Yes. I am Duncan Commander of the Grey Wardens. I'm surprised that you've recovered so quickly,"

Merrill and Fenarel made introductions before they discuss their purpose for being.

"Your didn't send you to help me did she? I told her I'd be fine on my own," Duncan assured them not wanting to put the eleven people in danger.

"No. We're to save our brother, Tamlen," Mytha said in a now serious tone.

"So both you and Tamlen came to this cave, and saw the mirror?" Duncan asked wanting more answers.

"Yes, Tamlen touched the mirror and was pulled inside. I blacked out then my bear took me out of the cave," Mytha answered him as best she could.

"Then there is no hope for your friend," Duncan said it was an answer Mytha had feared to hear, "The Grey Wardens have seen these before, these mirrors are of Tevinter origin, used for communication over long distances, over time they simply... break. Becoming corrupted by the same darkspawn taint that was inside you-and Tamlen, too. Our only option now is to destroy the mirror, if we don't then its existance would corrupt everything nearby."

Mytha couldn't believe a single word he said but unfortunately it was cold truth, like a bitter pill that you don't want to swallow but had to in order to heal. Not only would he be shattering the mirror, but shattering any hope of saving her beloved Tamlen and the future with him that would have been.

With no other option she reluctantly agreed with Duncan, "Then we need to destroy this damn mirror," She said trying to hold back her grief and bitter tears that were beginning to trickle down her warm cheeks.

Duncan proceeded to destroy the tainted mirror, he unsheathed his longsword with both hands gripped to use all his strength. With one great slash, he effortlessly shattered the mirror with remarkable ease. He then sheathed his sword and turn toward Mytha and the others and said with relief, "It is done. Now we must go inform the Keeper at once of all that transpired here," Duncan then notices Mytha knelt down on the cold stone floor quietly sobbing hysterically in grief with Merrill, Torpor, and Fenarel consoling her, Duncan felt her pain, "I know it pains you to agree but it had to be done. He has been without aid for three days, the taint would now surely kill him at this point. Your body completely cured itself from the taint along with your Keepers magic to smooth the process. There's nothing we can do I'm... sorry. You'll have time to mourn once we get back to your Keeper."

Duncan helped Mytha on her feet then proceeded the short journey back to the camp, leaving behind the dreadful place for good, but those memories would linger with Mytha for the rest of her life.

(Back in Sabrae clan camp)

When the group returned, the whole clan was in the process of gathering and packing up everything to move out of the area and go somewhere else.

"I am relieved you have returned! And I did not expect to see again so soon, Duncan," Keeper Marethari said glad to see them alive, but without Tamlen present.

"I was not expecting to return so soon either, Keeper." Duncan honestly thought it would take longer than he thought.

"Dare I ask of Tamlen? What did you find of him?" Marethari asked Mytha but knew the news wouldn't be good, given Mytha pained express and signs that she had been crying.

"He's dead. The darkspawn had taken his life, but we found no body." Mytha was about to start crying again, but this time she tries to hold back, trying to be strong and wait until the discussion was finished.

"There... there were darkspawn in the cave?" Marethari was shocked that the monsters were very close to camp.

"There is much to discuss, Keeper. I have learned a great deal since I was last here." Duncan said.

"Let us speak privately in my aravel, Duncan. Merrill, warn the hunters. If darspawn are about, I want the clan prepared," following the Keepers word Merrill left with Fenarel to warn the clan hunters, "Dahlin, allow me some time to speak to Duncan. Seek us out at my aravel later, and we can discuss whats in-store for you,"

"Very well."

"Tell Hahren Paivel what has occurred. He now has the sad task of preparing a service for the dead. Follow me, Duncan. I am eager to what you have to say." Both the Keeper and Duncan left to the aravel.

With haste Mytha immediately went to tell Paivel all that transpired, she still felt a hole has formed in her heart that may never be filled with the love she once had.

As she approached, Paivel could clearly tell that the search was not successful, "So you return with the Grey Warden, but without Tamlen. What happened, dahlin? Is he truly lost to us?"

At first it was difficult for Mytha to say for the second time, but she manage to say what she had to, "Yes Hahren. He's dead."

Paivel was truly saddened by this, "So... another of our children has perished. To think I'd live to see this... It seems the will of our Creators that I sing the dirge for those who've I held in my arms as babes. I think I know why our immortal ancestors would sleep." Hahren Paivel proceed toward the fire pit and began to recite a sorrowful poem of the ancient practice of Uthenera: The Endless Dream.

Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky,

Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye.

Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber,

Softening the rolling thunder.

Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense,

During this, your last hour, only silence.

It was the saddest yet beautiful poem she had ever heard, Paivel had always told stories in such a powerful and conveying way.

Mytha broke the silence, "The keeper wants me to tell you to prepare a service for Tamlen."

"Of course. We've no body to return to the soil, but we shall still sing for Tamlen. The Creators must come to guide him to the Beyond. Tell the Keeper it shall be done before the clan is ready to move on."

"Thank you, Hahren." Mytha said.

Some time later after she silently mourned for Tamlen, she finally sees the Keeper and Duncan exit out of the aravel and sought them out.

"Your Keeper and I have spoken, and we've come to an arrangement that concerns you. My order is in need of help. When I leave I hope you will join me. You would make an excellent Grey Warden."

Mytha then asked an unexpected question that caught them off guard, "Does this have to do with my birthmark? It never glowed until you came along. And that my own body cured the taint inside me when according to the lore; the taint can't be cured."

The Keeper and Duncan looked at each other in amazement that she somehow knew.

Duncan explained everything to her as he did with Marethari; the purpose of her mark and the special power granted to her: she was always meant to become a Grey Warden in the very beginning. Though she has the gift, she would still have to partake in Joining ritual to make it official.

It was so much for Mytha to take, but quickly processed the information within a few minutes.

Duncan then asked, "Will you join the Grey Wardens?"

It was such a high honor to be bestowed this opportunity to fight the darkspawn for not just her people but for everyone in the whole world.

Mytha then asked one more important question, "Will I ever return to my clan?"

"I would not offer this if I did not think you had the makings of a Grey Warden. Let me be clear. You will likely never return here. We go to fight the darkspawn, a battle that will take us far from your clan. But we need you and others like you."

This completely convinced her to join him, "I accept your offer, Duncan."

"Then I welcome you to the order. It is rare for a Dalish to join but have always served with distinction." Duncan said as he saluted her.

Marethari was sad that Mytha will have to leave, but gave her a parting gift that may help aid her on her journeys.

"A valuable gift. So... are we ready to go?"

Mytha wanted to attend Tamlens funereal and say goodbye to her clan one last time, Duncan respected this and allowed her to have this.

After the service, the whole clan bid her farewell.

As Mytha, Duncan along with Torpor left, she shed a single tear before turning toward the horizon never turning back.

While on the Imperial Highway, Mytha asked about the next destination. Duncan had replied that his quest is not yet over, he still has six more recruits to find and their next stop will be in the human city of Denerim, the Alienage to be exact.

"The shem city?" Mytha had never been to a human ruled city in all her life, she'll be in for a big surprise.


	3. Ch2 Tabris

(Tabris residence, Denerim's Alienage)

"Wake up, Thane. Why are you still in bed? It's your big day!" Shianni said in an exciting tone while she loomed over the now awoken elf.

"(Uhhh)... just a little longer," He said not wanting to be disturb by his cousin, even though he knew what day it is.

"Don't make me pour cold water again like last time!" she said with delight in her voice, Shianni always loved messing with her cousins, especially Thane knowing how he gets when he's the one being messed with.

"Alright! I'm awake, Shianni!" Thane said with a nervous laugh remembering the first time she drenched him while he slept till noon: When she poured the icy water on him for the first time, he instantly woke dashing through the front door and right onto the streets outside, he was butt-naked and almost everyone in the Alienage laughed at him hysterically. Instead of getting angry, Thane laughed with them and covered his most private member with a nearby wooden bucket.

"You know what today is, right?" Shianni reminded.

"Someones wedding?" Thane said already knowing the answer.

"A double wedding! Your getting married and so is Soris. That's what I came to tell you. Your bride, Nesiara, she's here early." Shianni was very elated about the whole event, she didn't notice how discontent Thane was about the whole arranged marriage business.

"I don't like the idea of this arranged match business." Thane said expressing openly of how wrong it is, even though it is the tradition of every Alienage to marry when came of age.

"Then who else are you going to marry? Besides, I already sneaked a peak, she's beautiful! There's going to be music, decorations, feasting... weddings are so much fun! You're so lucky!" She said feeling like she could explode butterflies of happiness at any moment.

Thane had wondered why she wasn't married yet herself, "Maybe you should be the one getting married instead." he said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"All in good time, cousin. This is your day, not mine," She said probably wishing that were the case, but she had to go prepare herself for the wedding, "Alright, I'll stop tormenting you. I should go talk to the other bridesmaids and find my dress. OH! Soris said he'll be waiting for you outside. So move it!" She said after she left Thane alone to ready himself for his soon-to-be-wife.

Thane couldn't believe he was getting married, the worst part was that he doesn't know anything about her, other than the fact she was beautiful. She could be horrible and abusive or kind and compassionate. He thought at least when the wedding was over they'll get to know each other better, reassuring himself.

Thane stood up and walked over to his clothing chest, opening to find his wedding attire, an expensive cascade blue garment featuring finely embroidered silk panels and elegant stitching in gold and silver thread. He couldn't bare to wear something that represented everything he's not, he took off his night clothes and got dressed in the flamboyant clothing.

It was very comfortable when worn, but it still wasn't him. Thane then walked to his small wall mirror to brush his short, course, and dark brunette hair that reached down toward his shoulders. His medium tanned skin complemented his golden yellow eyes and his sly rogue smile he almost always wore, traits that were strongly passed down from his trouble-making mother, Adia, who was killed for reasons unknown, two years ago. Thane couldn't forget to gaze at his wonderful birthmark in the exact shape of the Vhenadahl: The Tree of the People, the elder had taken it as a sign for something to come. He never forgot to put on his leather boots his mother made for him, luckily his father let him wear the precious soles.

The only physical flaws he bared on his body is the single broad horizontal scar on the right cheek of his face and the right ear that was horizontally cut clean off to the point where it almost looked human, except for the pointed edges where the trademark pointed part use to be.

Thane shrugged off the painful memory and proceeded to talk to his father, Cyrion, before meeting up with with his cousin Soris.

"Good morning, my son. Its your big day... though I wish your mother could have been here." His father said with disappointment in his voice that his beloved wouldn't be here to see their son becoming an adult.

"I miss her too, Father. Could we talk about this arrangement?" Thane said unsure about his bride.

"Still not pleased, I can see. Of course we can talk." Cyrion said, open to what his son has to say.

"Do I really have to get married?

"It's time for you to have your own life. Unmarried and your a child forever, the dowry has been paid, the Chantry has issued the permit, and everything is ready. All we need is you." His father said giving Thane no other option but to accept that he's has to get married.

Thane sighed and reluctantly accepted his fathers wishes, "Well, if that's the way it is, I guess I'm ready," Thane wanted to know more about his wife so he asked, "So tell me about my bride."

"Nesiara. She's from a good family in Highever, their eldest daughter. She is a veritable genius with crafts... or so I'm told. And yes she's quite pretty,, I'd knew you'd ask so I thought to save you the trouble. Alright, time for you to find Soris, the sooner you find him, the better the chance to escape." Thane hasn't seen his father this happy since before that tragic day.

Thane remembered what his mother would say and couldn't pass up the chance, "A small chance is still a chance." He said, displaying he has very much of his mothers rogue like traits.

This brought a smile across his old mans face, remembering the good times, "I see you still have your mothers smart mouth. Oh one last thing before you go, son. Your martial training, the knives and rogue class skills your mother trained you in. Best not to mention to your betrothed." He said not wanting his son to ruin his opportunity for a new life.

"She will find out sooner or later. And given the scars on my face." Thane said with a charming grin and his hand pointing the location of his scar.

"Later... definitely later. We don't want to seem like trouble makers. After all, your mother made that mistake. And just tell her you were in an accident once... a really bad one at that." Cyrion said remembering that painful day his wife's was ended and his sons own loss as well.

"She was a clever rogue." Thane said trying to be optimistic and happy for his fathers sake.

"Yes... that she was. Take this, your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's the very least I can give you before you start your new life," He said as he gave his son some money and let him go find Soris, "Go on then, I'm sure Soris is outside waiting for you."

Thane bid his father farewell and proceeded to to find Soris outside on the streets of Denerims Alienage.

(In the Alienage streets)

As Thane stepped outside, he took a big breath smelling the scent of the decorative flowers and ale in the air.

The Alienage wasn't as glamorous looking as the human residential's homes or as clean and rich as a nobles. It was his home and he was proud to be raised under a roof of a loving family and among his kin despite the misfortune of living under human rule.

Thane knew every corner of Denerim like the back of his hand, due to the trips he took with his mother in the past.

Before he went to Soris, Thane stopped and to see those who have attended.

He found Dilwyn and her husband, Gethon nearby, they use to be friends of his mother and were there at her funeral when she died. The two congratulated him getting married, even giving him fifteen silvers as a gift. Thane thanked them and appreciated them for being there for him after his mother died.

Suddenly, he spots a family who looked distraught, out of curiosity he talked to the older elf to see what he could do. Thane offered his gift but the older elf brushed him off, not wanting to accept charity. As Thane was walking off, one of them named, Nessa stopped him and told him about their difficult situation. After hearing this, Thane couldn't turn a blind eye and selflessly gave her ten silvers for her and her family to set up a shop in the Alienage. She was eternally grateful for his kindness and went back to her parents in all smiles.

Thane had always wanted to go out of his way to help people, who deserved to be happy... almost. He won't help if it's for malicious intent.

He even journeyed toward the apartments were where elf boy and girl were deciding what to play. Thane wittily thought up a story of an elven warrior who fought evil shem lords and saved the elven people, this inspired the two children to create a game revolving around his story.

Without anymore delays, Thane found Soris waiting patiently while leaning casually again'st a deck supporting beam, "Well if it isn't my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate our independence together?" Soris asked trying to cover how nervous he was about becoming men.

"Getting cold feet, Soris?" Thane asked.

"You bet two sovereigns on that, Thane. Your bride is a dream come true. Mine sounds like a dying mouse." Soris said as he expresses in his opinion, how lucky for his cousin to have an attractive bride while his own is someone who sounded very plain in comparison.

Thane himself didn't if his bride was attractive or not, "Well looks aren't everything."

"She's not ugly... exactly. I don't know, maybe it's just nerves. Now lets go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before you say 'I do'."

Together, Thane and his cousin, Soris, went on the very short journey to see their brides. Upon arrival, they see their cousin, Shianni dressed along with the other bridesmaids.

Suddenly, three uninvited finely dressed human men approached one of the girls from behind and grabbed her inappropriately by the shoulder. She yelled for them to stop before running for the of other girls.

"It's a party, isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time." The one man leading said as he laughed with sadistic intent to cause trouble, "Savor the hunt, boys. Take this elven wench here. So young and vulnerable."

Shianni was very quick to boldly defend herself, "Touch me and I'll gut you, you pig!"

One of the elven men begged for the man to stop, "Please! Were celebrating weddings here!"

"Silence, worm," The villainous man said just as he backhand slapped the poor elf so hard that he fell to the ground with a thud.

"I know what you're thinking, Thane but maybe we shouldn't get involved." Soris whispered when he notices Thane's expression change from happy to anger.

Thane wasn't going to stand by and let those humans were harass and hurt the woman, "I won't let these humans abuse our women." He said with noble intent on saving the women.

Soris reluctantly agreed, but advises his cousin to be diplomatic about it.

The leader then took notice of the two, "Whats this? The two grooms come to welcome me personally?"

"You need to leave at ounce." Thane said with a much serious look in his gleaming eyes.

"HA! Do you have any idea who I am?" He scoffed not aware that Shianni took a nearby bottle and whacked him again'st his head knocking him unconscious.

His two friends were there, surprised by what just happened, "Are you insane?! This is Vaughan Urien, the Arl of Denerims son!"

"What? Oh Maker!" Shianni exclaimed quickly regretting such a bold action.

"Maybe his father should've taught him better manners." Thane said with his tone changed to a more lighter and sarcastic tone.

"You've a lot of nerve, knife-ear. This will go badly for you." The human said while he and his friend carry Vaughan off back to the estate.

"Oh I really messed up this time."

"It'll be alright. He won't anyone that an elven woman took him down." Soris said reassuring Shianni with what she did was very brave.

"I hope so. I must get cleaned up." Shianni said doubting that her action won't go unnoticed.

"Is everyone alright?"

One of the brides spoke to let Soris know they were fine, "Yes, we're just shaken. What was that about?"

"The Arl's son must have been drinking too early. Well lets not let this ruin the day. This is Valora, my betrothed." Soris said as he introduced his bride, who had her brown braided hair in a bun. By her side was the most beautiful woman Thane had the pleasure of meeting, Nesiara.

She wore her golden blonde hair down with two her strands braided to crown around her head. Her wedding gown garnished with flawless topaz and turquoise stones, giving off reflections from the sun on the clear summers day. Those soul piercing forest eyes made him feel at ease. 'Everyone wasn't just exaggerating after all' Thane thought as he caught the scent of her honey suckle aroma she wore.

"Then this beautiful vision must be Nesiara." Thane remarked using his silver tongue to woo her with his whimsical charms.

"Why yes, it's an honor to meet you. Soris had said so much about you, some even positive." Her voice was like sweet music to his ears on those days when he would masterfully play his own lute and sing, he could tell he was going to be happy with her.

Soris and his bride left Thane and his own bride alone to talk for a little before the wedding started.

"Well here we are. Are you nervous?" She asked.

"I was until I saw you." Thane said trying to act all suave and show off.

She giggled approving of his attempts to court her, "Oh! You're a rascal, aren't you? I imagine I'm going to have my hands full. Well I'm looking forward to what's next."

"How do you feel about moving to Denerim?" He asked knowing that she maybe a little home since she'll be living in the Alienage for now on.

"It was hard to leave Highever, but your father's matchmaker spoke highly of you, and rightfully so. Denerim itself seems friendlier than Highever, but maybe the city is so big that no one really notice us." She said already feeling nostalgic for her home city.

Soris then urged Thane to let the girls get ready.

The two brides left the two cousins alone, but Soris quickly notices a problem.

"Don't look now, but we have another problem." Soris said catching Thanes attention.

"What do you mean?" Thane asked not understanding what Soris was talking about.

Soris then pointed across the street near the Vhenadahl, "Another human walked in and he's not alone, he's with a pretty elven woman with tattoos on her face who looks like she's not from around here and carrying weapons. Now I'm sure he's not one of Vaughan's. We need to move them along before anyone does something stupid."

Thane saw the with robed man with armor plating with weapons and an elven woman just as Soris described, she seemed disapproving of everything around her, she was getting noticed by the people.

"Let's just go talk to them, we won't use violence." Thane said not wanting to engage an armed man through force.

"Lets do this quickly." Soris added.

As the two approached, something strange happened, Thanes birthmark on his upper right shoulder started to emit a bright hazel hue. Thane was quite surprised, but even more surprised when his cousin didn't even notice and asked, "Did you see something glow on my shoulder or is it just me losing it?"

"No cousin, I think this day is starting to get to you. Now lets move on." Soris said not believing his cousins story.

As Thane approached him and his companion, he could sense that they could be reasoned with putting him at ease a little.

"Good day. I understand that congratulations are in order, for your impending wedding." The man said with sincerity.

Thane was still unsure about the two strangers, "Thanks, but please go. I'd rather avoid any unpleasantness." Thane tried to be as polite as he could to the armed strangers.

"No need. I may have found for what I've been seeking." The man said while looking directly at Thanes birthmark hidden in his sleeves.

Thane caught notice that the man and elf woman could see the glow too, not just himself, "And what might that be?" He asked.

"That is our business." He said while referring to his companion beside him, who was stern and annoyed.

"Then you'll be leaving, I assume?" Thane asked.

"I'm Sorry, but we have no intention of leaving." The man said knowing he had found what he's been seeking.

Feeling a little defeated Thane still kept his composure, "Fine. Maybe we can compromise."

"He keeps his composure. Even when facing an unknown and armed human and Dalish elf, a true gift. Don't you say, Valendrian?" He said as the Alienages elder, Valendrian enters greets his old friend.

"I would say the world has far more use of those who know how to stay their blades. It is good to see you again, my old friend. Its been far too long." The elder said happy to see his human friend.

Thane felt even more of a fool that the man, who he was trying to drive away was the elders friend, "I'm sorry. I had no idea... "

"You are forgiven. May I present, Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens in Fereldan." Valendrian introduced and knew that the Dalish was one of Duncan's recruits.

"Why would a Grey Warden come here?" Thane asked not knowing whats happening outside of Denerims walls, he also couldn't believe that a Dalish would be here too.

"The worst has happened; a Blight has begone. King Cailan summons the Grey Wardens to Ostagar, to fight the darkspawn horde along side his armies. In addition, I'm recruiting people like my friend here to join our cause." Duncan said with all seriousness in his voice.

The Elder had heard of the impending Blight coming, but Duncan had come at an awkward time, there were to be two weddings taking place today.

Duncan understood and that his concerns can wait for now until later.

Before leaving the grooms, Valendrian asked to treat Duncan and his friend as honorable guests and to get in their places.

While Soris too had left, Thane remained to ask Duncan and the Dalish recruit some questions, starting with the Dalish, "So, are you really a Dalish elf?"

"Actually yes. Why? Have our people here forgot more of our ways, too?" She said feeling utterly insulted that these 'flat-ears' have almost forgotten their roots.

"No I'm sorry. It's just rare that a Dalish is among us. I have Dalish blood in me, on my mothers side... that is. She even taught me most of the Dalish language and told stories of them." Thane said and even showed how well he spoke the Dalish tongue, she was impressed that these elves may not have forgotten after all

"I'm impressed. My name is Mytha Mahariel. If your wondering about my tattoos on my face you've been rudely staring at, then I'll tell you: the marks I bare is the design of Andruil: Goddess of the Hunt." Mytha said sharing her knowledge about the Dalish practice when an elf comes of age and receives the mark of adulthood.

"Thanks for sharing what you know with me, Mytha," Thane said knowing that he and Mytha became fast friends.

Then Thane asked questions for Duncan about the Grey Warden order and what the darkspawn were. Even getting to the point where Thane learned that Duncan had known the elder for almost twenty years and came to the Alienage to recruit Thanes mother, but Valendrian convinced him otherwise since there was no Blight and no need for recruits at the time. Thus, letting Adia remain with her family. Duncan could see that she had passed down her skilled training onto Thane, until she died.

Thane then realized that he had to be at his wedding, he said goodbye to Duncan and Mytha and headed straight for the ceremony.

(At the Wedding)

Finally, the moment has arrived for the young elf as he was going to become a man.

Him and Soris were in their places and so were their brides on the support stage, where Valendrian and Mother Boann were ready.

Nesiara and Nalora were both elated that their grooms haven't ran off and were full of excitement. Thane still couldn't believe he was doing this, but at least he'll be marrying a kind woman.

Valendrian had to say some eloquent words before Mother Boann, who agreed to wed the couples, to begin her task, "Friends and family. Today we not only celebrating this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Makers prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As our community grows, know our strength lies in commitment to tradition and to each other."

"Thank you, Valendrian, now let us begin. In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world and in his name way say the Chant of Light, I-" Before she could finish, Soris pointed out the small company of guards, lead by none other than the wicked Vaughan Urien and his two lackies, "My lord! This is an unexpected surprise!"

Vaughan forced his way onto the stage talking his wickedly pride tone and laughing at the same time, "Sorry to interrupt, Mother. But, I'm having a party and we're dreadfully short on female guests."

Mother Boann was outraged, but since Vaughan was of higher title, there was little she could do, feeling powerless to stop his deed.

"Ha! If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that's your business, but don't pretend this is a proper wedding. Now we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?" Vaughan said as one of his friends laughed and grabbed Shianni next to him, "Lets take those two and the one in the tight dress. Now where's the bitch that bottled me?"

"Right here, Lord Vaughan." He said forcibly presenting Shianni by her arm.

Shianni cursed and tried to wriggle out of the strong mans grip, but to no avail.

"Oh! I'll enjoy taming her. And see the pretty bride," Vaughan said making his true intent clear; he and his friends are going to rape the bridesmaids and the brides themselves.

"What do we do?" Soris said turning toward an enraged Thane, who knew just what to do.

"We must stop them, Soris!" Thane said getting into Vaughan's ale stench face.

"Ah yes, the uppity runt that thinks he's worthy of speaking to me. Don't worry, I'll return whats left in time for the honeymoon." Vaughan said looking intimidating.

Thane was going to protect the women at any cost, "You have no right to do this!" he raised his voice, "I'll fight you myself!"

Vaughan just laughed and had one of his friends sucker punched Thane in the eye, knocking him out unconscious as Vaughan and his men corralled the damsels and lead them to Vaughan's estate and the felonious things he'll do to them there.

(Later)

Awoken by a worried Soris, Thane stood up feeling his eye swollen from that blow. He asked out of worry, "The women... are they alright?"

"Vaughan took Shianni, Valora, Nesiara and all the bridesmaids back to his palace. The elder is talking to Duncan, the Grey Warden and his companion. Everyone is getting upset." Soris explained and upset himself.

"We should go see if they need help." Thane said with much concern then his usual cocky attitude. He knew when to be serious when it concerns the people he cared about, this was one of these times.

Thane and Soris see that an angry crowd had gathered around Valendrian and Duncan along with Mytha, who was trying to be calm.

"Please all of you listen! I know you are upset and with good reason, but there is nothing we can do right now." Valendrian tried to quell the unrest of the mob. Mytha herself felt she could have done something, but Duncan held her back he couldn't afford her to get herself hurt.

Some of the elves followed his word, others won't standby while their women get raped by someone as bad as Vaughan.

"We should go after him!" Thane boldly yelled not wanting to wait.

Valendrian wouldn't normally consent to such a risky operation, however, he did here stories of the Arl's son sadistic nature and what he does to elf women.

"Then we should do something now! Let grab my gear and I'll go in the Arl's palace." Thane said, Valendrian could see the determination in the young elf's golden eyes, he let Thane run back to his home and prepare himself.

Thane ran back home to his room, where he changed out of his wedding clothes and into his clothes that were truly him. He slipped on his finger less leather gloves; pocketed leather pants with his precious boots; white shirt complete with a leather vest with many pockets; dark blue leather belt with a fashioned silver buckle in the shape of a wolfs head; finally his blood red bandanna to wear on his head, covering the top while still exposing his bangs and the back of his hair. He then equipped his mothers old dagger, Fang and his own steel dagger.

Thane looked almost exactly part of a pirates crew, but it was him. He was ready.

Thane went back to Valendrian, who said that one of the elves works as a servant in the Arl's palace and could get both him and Soris inside through the servants passage. Duncan let Soris borrow some weapons he had, seeing Thane had already acquired his daggers already.

Valendrian confessed the reason why he moved the wedding forward: When Duncan sent word that he was recruiting, he panicked; he'd hope that with Thanes great cunning he would become a merchant, but now he knew that that future would never come to be for him. Thane understood Valendrian's reasons but was content on joining the cause.

Valendrian prayed the Maker would watch over the two as Thane and Soris met the the servant elf by the gate to leave for the Arl's palace.

(In the Arl's Palace)

It wasn't as difficult as Thane thought it would be, they had to silence a few guards but other than that, it was no problem for the cocky elf.

In the kitchen, the servant left leaving Thane and Soris to navigate on their own. Suddenly the human cook notices the unfamiliar elves and their weapons, he was about to alert the guards, but then his elf assistant gave him a bottle to the head giving what's coming to him.

The assistant told Thane and Soris that Vaughan had taken the women up to his chambers and that they should hurry and warned them about the guards inside before running off before the storm of violence would come.

Thane looked around the kitchen to find rat poison and a bottle of aged wine, he opened the bottle and spiked it with the deadly poison, he was going to use on the off-duty guards in the mess hall.

He presented the bottle to the guards, they didn't suspect a thing as they drink their last glass. It worked, the men's mouth began to foam, their bodies uncontrollably convulsed in shock, and their eyes rolled back in their heads as they quickly choked and died with their faces distorted in the image of pain. Soris was horrified by what he saw, but knew it had to be done.

Thane felt nothing from killing those men, they were going to get killed either way. The sensation of watching them die a quick and painful death, almost made him happy, happy that those humans who'd follow such a sadistic man brought to justice.

Thane and Soris continued down the wide hallway without further conflict until they open the door on the left to find one of the bridesmaids dead surrounded by three of the guards.

Thane was livid by the sight of the dead and bleeding bridesmaid, he drew out his daggers and yelled, "YOU BASTARDS!"

He alerted them, but Thane stealthed, completely invisible. While Soris distracted them, Thane slit each of the guards throats, letting them drown in their own blood as it gushes out of the open wounds.

"They... they killed her! I can't believe this!" Soris cried disgusted by what the humans had done.

"We must save the others. The other guards aren't worth it." Thane said coldly.

Soris noticed that it was unlike Thane to acting so dark, he hoped that once that all this was over, he would return to his laid back self again.

Thane and Soris continued down the straight hallway with a few rooms, they didn't bother to enter them knowing they may be filled with humans. They only killed the ones that dare stand in their way of saving the women, staining the spotless halls in blood and fear.

At last, they found Vaughan's chambers and entered, what they found shocked them; Shianni was on the floor half naked with blood and sperm around her private area, it was clear that she had been raped and robbed of her maidenhood. 'They won't get away with this!' Thane thought to himself.

"My, my. What have we here?" Vaughan said seeing Thane and Soris's angered expressions, "You two are covered with enogh blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?"

"You're going to pay for what you've done here!" Thane yelled in a fit of rage, his eyes began to slit, like a cats eye when their about to kill their unsuspecting prey. This frightened Vaughan a little.

"Lets not be too hasty here, elf. Surely we can talk this over." Vaughan was now truly scared for his pathetic life.

"You really think you can talk your way out of this?" Thane hissed.

But then Shianni found the strength to plea to her beloved cousin, "Please... just get me and the women out of... here. I want to go home!" She was almost in tears feeling almost broken inside.

"Think for a minute; killing me would ruin more lives then your own. By dawn, the city will run red in elf blood. You know how this ends. Now that I have your undivided attention." Vaughan had made a most terrible mistake, he's willing to burn the whole Alienage down to the ground.

This awaken Thane's inner most dark side to him, he was done talking to the likes of Vaughan, "How dare you threaten us!"

"Then I'll gut you my-" Before Vaughan could finish, Thane swiftly decapitated his head clean off, letting his neck hole spout a fountain of warm blood that stained everything near it.

Thane then took Vaughan's severed head and thrown it across the room to land in the bedside chamber-pot that wreaked of shit and piss. Thane turned ever so slowly toward the two men who were so full of fear, they pissed their pants before being cut down by Soris and Thane.

Thanes eyes returned to their normal state and his anger quelled within him.

"He... he's dead. Tell me we did the right thing, Thane." Soris wanted to know what they did was right, he himself had never been a fighter unlike his cousins Thane and Shianni.

"Of course." Thane honestly replied as he took a deep breath, relieved it was finally over.

As Soris went to check on the women in the next room, Thane went to Shianni's side to comfort her in her time of need.

She was in a combination of shock from her sexual assault and the deaths she witnessed, but managed to speak, though she was starting to cry, "Don't leave me... alone! Please... please take me home!"

Her plight made Thane want to cry with her, he'd wished that he had come sooner and stopped Vaughan from doing such a terrible deed, "Yes, lets go home." Thane said with his unique rogues smile.

Shianni was terrified from looking at all the blood and asked, "Did you kill them all?"

"Like dogs, Shianni."

Shianni approved as Soris brought out his bride, Valora and Thanes's own bride, Nesiara. They both helped dress Shianni back in her clothing. Finally, everyone including the surviving bridesmaids made their way back to the Alienage.

(Back at the Alienage)

"You're alive! Has Shianni been hurt? Where is Tormey's daughter, Nola?" Valendrian was very worried.

"They killed her." Shianni said feeling a little better.

Valendrian was saddened, but asked the brides and bridesmaids to take Shianni back to the house to get her cleaned up, while he, Duncan along with Mytha, to talk to Thane and Soris.

"Now tell me what happened," Valendrian asked.

Thane seriously responded, "Vaughan's dead. I killed him."

"You did the right thing, killing that evil shem." Mytha assured but did little to help his case.

"Then the garrison could already be on their way. You have little time." Duncan warned.

Thane had never been to prison before, he had always tried to sneak away from almost anything, but there was not much choice for him, "We may need to leave Denerim for awhile."

Valendrian could not believe this was happening, "Then it has come to this."

Just then, an elf ran to warn the group that the guards have arrived before running off.

"Don't panic. Lets see what comes of this." Valendrian said hoping the whole thing would be over.

The small garrison arrived, the old captain leading just the four of them spoke, "I seek Valendrian, elder and administrator of the Alienage." he said with authority in his voice.

"Here, captain. I know you've come in today's disruption." Valendrian said sounding ignorant in the captains ears.

"The Arl's son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I need names and I need them now!" The captain demanded.

Thane wanted to save Soris from such a terrible fate, he step forward and confessed with half the truth, "It was my doing."

The captain could'nt believe that one man committed all those deaths.

"We are all not so helpless, captain." Valendrian said.

"You've saved many by coming forward. Though I don't envy your fate, I approve of your courage coming forward." The captain was pleased to see the elf some out, not many would do the same, "This elf will wait in the dungeon until the Arl returns. The rest of you, back to your houses."

Thane was saddened by the sentence, he would have to wait Maker knows who long before his trial.

Much to Thanes relief, Duncan interfered by invoking the Grey Wardens Right of Conscription, automatically releasing Thane into Duncan's service. Thus saving him from his doomed fate, much to the captains displeasure of bringing justice. However, he reluctantly allowed this on the request that Thane to be removed out of the city, today.

Thane was eternally grateful for what Duncan had done for him and Mytha was happy too, but he would have to leave his family and all he had known behind.

Duncan allowed Thane to pack his things and say goodbye to his family, much to Thanes delight.

Valendrian was disappointed that Duncan got his recruit after all, yet relieved that Thane won't suffer in prison.

Soris thanked him for not mentioning him before going off to his betrothed, Valora, wanting to start a life with her.

Thane went back home to say goodbye to his father, his father wasn't pleased that his son was leaving, he hoped of grandchildren and family gatherings. Cyrion thought his mother would be proud for fighting for a great noble cause.

Thane then entered his home to pack his essentials, one of them was his lute he loved playing in his free time, even developing a hobby out of it, he'd even hoped of becoming a bard and making people happy.

After he was done, he talked to his former betrothed. She was saddened he would be leaving. He had to break it to her gently that they wouldn't be together, it pained him to do it. Nesiara was fine with it, she then left for him to talk to Shianni.

As he found Shianni sitting at the table, she was impressed that he took all the responsibility and that he was amazing. He asked how she was holding up, she let the others know she was just brutalized, not wanting them to treat her like a fragile doll. Thane bid farewell to his cousin and exit out the door and onto a new life.

Thane told Duncan and Mytha he was ready, and the three left forthwith.

(Outside the city)

Mytha's animal companion, Torpor comes running out of the nearby woods excited to see his master, but catching Thane by surprising.

"Oh Maker!" Thane cried out of fear and hid behind Mytha, she gave him a very perplexed look.

"It's alright, he's my friend. I told him to wait outside the city, so he wouldn't attract too much attention. I have to admit, the city is grand but it has to many humans." Mytha having mixed feelings about the whole experience.

"I'm afraid to disappoint you, but our next stop is the north city of Highever. And yes, it's a human ruled city as well." Duncan said as he gave the two recruits the Ring of Haste, to make their traveling pace faster.

"Another shem city?" Mytha said.

"Yep, another human city. Now lets go!" Thane said as he comically laughed.

Duncan was going to have a handful with those two as the four journeyed to Highever, specifically the noble Cousland Palace.


	4. Ch3 Cousland

(In the Main Hall of Cousland Castle, Highever)

"I trust that your troops will be in shortly?" Good Teyrn Bryce Cousland asked his old friend and comrade, Arl Rendon Howe of Amaranthine. The two nobles had been soldiers in arms together since their youth, fighting during the Orlisian occupation thirty years ago.

"I expect they will start arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fault." The Arl said, seemingly feeling guilty and blaming himself on such a set back.

"No, no. The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling, doesn't it? I only received the call from the king a few days ago, myself. But it'll be some time before King Cailan himself arrives. We still have time." Teyrn Cousland assured, understanding that the darkspawn threat has everyone shaking, "I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days!" Bryce said happily remembering his days fighting along side his comrades and the late, King Maric.

"True. Though we both had less gray in our hair then. And we fought Orlesians, not... monsters." Howe said remembering his youthful black hair he ounce adorn on his now aged scalp and the thought of fighting such horrific creatures such as the darkspawn made him cringe.

"At least the smell will be the same." Bryce laughed at his friends expense, knowing all too well what smell it is and could never get use to, death. He then turned his attention toward his beautiful yet athletic daughter, Cecilia Cousland, "I'm sorry pup; I didn't see you there. Howe you remember my daughter, Cecilia?"

"I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear." Howe said in remark of how elegant she appeared even when wearing light armor.

Cecilia's raven black hair was fair, soft, and straight(that reached down to her mid-back) shone in warm sunlight; her silver moon hued eyes shined with passion; skin, fair as her mothers; she always preferred her natural look, except on special occasions such as boring social events she'd always detest.

Cecilia is a warrior; following with what her family stood for: Justice and Temperance, "And you, Arl Howe." She said in her sultry tone, she may be a warrior but she always knew to be civil and polite toward people.

"My son, Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time." Howe said heavily implying for his son and her get together in hopes to marry them.

"I've no interest in an arranged marriage." Cecilia said expressing a more fiery and free willed side of her personality. It's not that she never wants to marry a man, she just hasn't found the right one yet.

"If she doesn't want to meet the boy, then she doesn't have to, Howe. My fierce girl has her own mind these days, Maker bless her heart." Her father said; he could relate that she didn't want her marriage to be a set match; he married her mother out of love for her, not her noble lineage.

"Mmm. No doubt because you've trained her as a warrior. How unique." Howe said sounding rather displeased, thinking she'll never find a husband if she continued her hidden spitfire attitude.

"At any rate, pup. I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are both away. I'm leaving you in charge of the castle." Her father said, though knowing how bad she wanted to join the fray.

Cecilia knew better to abide by her fathers wishes, no matter how she longed to show off her fighting prowess, "I'll do my best." She said with disappointment in her voice.

"Pup. I know how much you wanted to prove yourself capable on the battle field, but your mother wouldn't forgive me if you came. She's already twisted into knots about Fergus and me going. I know you're quite capable of handling things here." Her father said raising her chin up, "This is no needless task. I ask you to take responsibility. Only a token forces is remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away?" He encouraged, "There's also some people you must meet. Please... show Duncan and his recruits in." He said to one of his soldiers, who saluted with a fist again'st his armed chest then brought in the man and the two elves.

"It is an honor for to be guests within your hall, Teyrn Cousland." Duncan said as he and his recruits walk toward the nobles. Suddenly, Cecilia's birthmark on her upper right shoulder began to glow for just as few seconds, enough for Duncan, Thane, and Mytha to give notice toward her. Cecilia jumped when she saw this, but quickly recovered and dismissed such a random occurrence.

Out of the blue, the cocky pirate-looking elf, Thane couldn't help but to whistle when he first saw Cecilia's beautiful body and radiant face, but Thane knew his place, just wanting to stare at her for hours on end. Mytha immediately slapped the back of his head, "Don't you even think about." Mytha whispered seeing him admiring the human woman. The two had formed a mutual brother/sister relationship over the pass few days traveling with Duncan.

However, Howe looked taken by surprise as if he hadn't planned to expect them, "Your lordship, you didn't mention that Grey Wardens would be present."

"They arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?" Bryce asked with a suspicious and perplexed brow of why Howe would be so surprised by the Wardens appearance.

"Of course not, but guests of this stature demands certain protocol. I am... at a disadvantage." Howe said trying to prove Bryce that he was right.

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing three in person, that's true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope? Bryce asked his daughter.

Of course she knew! Cecilia has always heard heroic stories of the famed Grey Wardens who end the Blights and slay the tainted darkspawn. Ever since she was a little girl, she wanted to join the Grey Wardens. At fourteen she named her mabari pup, Griffin after the stories of which Grey Wardens would ride griffins in battle. Today, she still wanted to join, "They're and order of great warriors." She didn't show, but was very enthusiastic about the Wardens being here.

"They are the heroes of legend, who ended the Blights and saved us all. Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore." He said

"If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate." Duncan said looking at Cecilia's right shoulder, where her birthmark reside.

Cecilia showed a small grin, barely containing her excitement of finally becoming a Grey Warden.

When Bryce Cousland heard Duncans proposition for his daughter, he stood right in front of his daughter being protective, he didn't want his daughter to join, "Honor, though that might be, this is my daughter you're talking about."

Cecilia asked why she couldn't join, "Is there a reason I shouldn't join them?"

"You did just finish saying that Grey Wardens are heroes, old friend." Howe corrected.

"I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription?" Bryce asked hoping Duncan would respect his word.

"Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue." Duncan said looking at a disappointed Cecilia, her smile turned to a small frown.

Bryce was relieved that his daughter won't leave and turn toward her, giving her tasks to fulfill, "Pup, can you ensure that Duncan and his recruits requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

"Of course." She said following her fathers wishes once more, though a little reluctant seeing that she can't join the Wardens.

"In the mean time, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me." He asks giving her an easy task.

"Where is Fergus?" She asked.

"Upstairs in his chambers, no doubt, spending some last moments with his wife and my grandson. Be a good lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon." Bryce answered and letting her know that he needs to talk to Duncan and Howe alone.

Cecilia wanted to ask Duncan and his recruits, but she had do ask her father asked and exit out the side door and onto the castle grounds.

Seeing her go, Thane and Mytha asked Duncan if they could accompany her while he talk to the human nobles. Duncan didn't see the problem with and allowed them to go but for not long.

"I'm glad to be away from that shem lord," Mytha said pointing toward Arl Rendon Howe, "I don't trust him one bit. I think he's planning to do something to these shem here. I can sense something going down and it won't be good."

"So lets make sure that the beautiful warrior princess is safe for tonight. Now lets go find that woman!" Thane said with his mischievous smile and eyes giving off their childish gleam.

(In the castle grounds)

Thane and Mytha caught up to Cecilia as she was about to enter the castles chapel to pray, "What are you two doing here, aren't suppose to be with Duncan?" Cecilia asked wondering why.

"Cause Duncan allowed us to come with, letting us see the castle grounds as I admire your beauty from afar." Thane said using his charm on the Teyrns daughter.

This of course didn't work on Cecilia as she giggled a little, "Nice try, but I'd rather for us be friends. And you should turn your gaze before my father battles you in single combat.

Cecilia bared no prejudices again'st elves, some of the servant elves were her good friends. She wouldn't mind of having a few more, "Alright. You both can come with me and I'll show you some of the buildings." She condoned, not minding the extra company.

Cecilia, Thane, and Mytha journeyed into the chapel, where Cecilia and Thane prayed with some of the guards and Mother Mallol. Mytha couldn't quite understand why Thane, an elf would worship a human god instead of the Creators. When they were done, Mytha brought the topic up to Thane; in his defense he calmly said that he was raised to believe in what his parents taught him and that his parents named him after Thane Shartan. Mytha understood, she won't force the subject any further.

Next, Cecilia and the gang went to check on the family Treasury. Two guards were casually playing cards when she entered, they hesitated thinking they had done something wrong. Out of generosity, Cecilia let them get back to their game.

As the three were walking toward the library's entrance, Ser Gilmore ran right in front of Cecilia, looking as if he had something urgent to tell her, "There you are! Your mother told me the teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Hello to you, too, Ser Gilmore." She said, happy to she her close and dear friend.

"Ha! Pardon by my abruptness, my lady. It's simply that I've looking everywhere for you. I fear your hound has the kitchen in uproar once again. Nan is threatening to leave." He said while a little bit of sweat from running fell to the ground.

"She was my nanny before she was the cook. Nan won't leave." Cecilia exclaimed.

"Maybe. But your mother still insists you collect the dog, and quickly. You know these mabari hounds. He'll listen to his mistress, but anyone else risk having an arm bitten off." He said chuckling.

"He knows better than to hurt anyone." She retort.

"I'm not willing to test that. You're quite lucky to have your own mabari war hound, you know. Smart enough not to talk, my father used to say. Of course, that means he's easily bored. Nan swears that he confounds her just to amuse himself. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?" Ser Gilmore said, wanting to settle this before Nan goes ballistic and starts throwing stuff.

"To the kitchen, then." Cecilia said eager to collect Griffin and continue her task.

"Er... before we go, my lady, might I beg a question? I've heard from several people that a Grey Warden and his recruits are here. Is it true?" Ser Gilmore asked out of curiosity with excitement in his voice, due to Teyrn Couslands remark about him being a possible candidate to become a Grey Warden himself.

"His name is Duncan. And these two are the Warden recruits." She said introducing him to Thane and Mytha for the first time.

"Then... is it also true this Grey Warden was seeking after me? He asked a little hesitate for the answer.

"He intends to test you for recruitment, lucky." She said still disappointment that her father had ruined a chance that comes once in a blue, for a valid reason.

"Makers breath! Are you certain? Can you imagine? Me? A Grey Warden? It would be everything I've dreamed of!" He was very elated that he may become a Grey Warden, this made Thane and Mytha look at each other thinking 'heck no' he won't be recruited. Gilmore then said as he disciplined himself, "Of course, I shouldn't get ahead of myself. Pardon my outburst."

Without further chat, the four headed straight for the kitchen hearing Nan's wailing screams of discontent and the crashing of plates and utensils.

(In the kitchen)

The four enter to see Nan ordering two elf assistants to get the pesky dog out of the larder, "But mistress, he won't let us near!" the servant said trying as best as she could to follow instructions. Mytha gave a quick glare toward the old woman before she noticed.

"If I can't get into the larder, I'll skin you both useless elves, I swear it!" Nan threatened, not really meaning it.

Mytha felt compelled to say something to the woman, but Thane had to hold her back by the arms, "She's just an old human woman, she won't really hurt them, Mytha. Besides, do you want Duncan to scold at you as we get thrown out of the castle?" Thane assured, while he himself wanted to tell the woman off.

"Err... calm down, good woman. We've come to help..." He said vainly trying to calm the irate cook.

"You! And You! And you two elves! Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!" Nan yelled growing tired of the dogs interference with her work.

"I'm sorry he's bothering you, Nan." Cecilia said with her eyes closed and a smile to show her embarrassment.

"Doesn't matter right now. How am I suppose to work like this?" Nan questioned.

"Oh dear. Mistress, calm down, please-" The elf said, not wanting to see Nan in such an angry state.

"That's it! I'll quit! Inform the teyrna. I'll go cook at some nice estate in the Bannorn." Nan exclaimed fed up with all the craziness that's happening in kitchen.

"Come on old lady. You love working here, give us a chance and we'll take that pesky mutt out of your hands and replace him with peace and quiet." Thane said using his silver tongue, completely cutting off with Ser Gilmore was about to say.

Surprisingly, Nan calmed down and took a deep breath. The others were amazed of how well Thane handled it, even if he did call her an old lady.

"Alright, elf. Just get that mangy dog out of there. I've got a whole castle of hungry soldiers to feed." Nan conceded letting them in the larder and fixing the problem.

When the four entered the small larder, Griffin was sniffing the floor and air, barking, trying to find something they couldn't see.

The mabari was happy to see his mistress present as he wagged his stubby little tail and barked a few times, Ser Gilmore sighed and said, "Look at this mess. How did he even get in here?"

"I don't know, maybe he found a magic stick that poofed him right inside where he wanted to be, tormenting the cook." Thane said sarcastically.

Cecilia took notice that Griffin ignored the meats on the other side, they were untouched this time, "Are you trying to tell me something, boy?"

The mabari spinning around in place, correcting her guess by pointing at the nearby boxes in the corner.

"Your dogs right, there are small creatures in here. Rats to be exact." Mytha said by touching the ground, using her tracking skills.

Suddenly, a dozen large rats leaped out of the darkness and attacked the group. The four plus Griffin, slewed the vermin with ease despite all of them being inside such a small place.

After slaying the last of the rats, Ser Gilmore commented that it was like the start of every bad adventure tale his grandfather used to tell him. He surmised that Griffin had chased them through their holes, clearing his innocence.

Ser Gilmore took his leave seeing that Cecilia has her brave hound and the situation resolved.

Cecilia along with her faithful, Griffin, and her new friends exited the larder.

"There he is, as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt!" Nan said as soon as they got out of the bloody mess.

"Actually, he was defending your larder from rats. Big ones." Mytha said getting to the point of the whole thing.

The two elven assistants shrieked to see the large, dead, and bloody rats, that are fabled of ripping people to shreds.

"Hmph. I bet that dog led those rats into there to begin with." Nan said disbelieving what Griffin had done was a noble deed.

Griffin widened his eyes into a puppy like state in the effort of changing Nans mind.

"Oh don't even start with those sad eyes! I'm immune to your so-called charms." Nan said, but knew she'll always have a soft spot for the mabari. Griffin tried again and this time it seemed to have worked, "Here, then. Take these pork bits and don't say that Nan never gives you anything! Bloody dog." Griffin enjoyably ate the bits then licked his chops, barking with success, "Thank you, my lady. Now we can get back to work. That's right you two, quit standing about!" Nan said as she ordered the two elves to get back to the task at hand.

Cecilia decided to stay a little longer to talk to her old nanny. As a little girl, Nan had told here a bedtime story that related to the larder ruckus, "The Dog That Bit", a story about a very proud hound who was given everything, had bitten off more than he could chew in terms of bullying the dogs and the tribes people. One day, the arrogant hound bit his masters hand because he wasn't chosen to be the chief's sons hound, the hound then tried to run away but the tribes people and other hounds killed him before the chief could stop them. The morale of the story that Cecilia learned, was to respect everyone equally, a lesson Cecilia took to heart.

Cecilia and the others took their leave to fulfill the task at hand, finding Fergus.

(Near the Atrium)

Cecilia could see that her mother was having a conversation with her friend, Landra and her son, Dairren, along with her lady-in-waiting, Iona.

Eleanor Cousland was showing her radiant Orliasion gown her husband had bought her a year ago. When she saw her daughter, Cecilia and her hound Griffin, she stopped chatting and focused her attention on her instead, "Ah, here is my lovely daughter. I take it by that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?"

"Yes, Mother. Nan is back to work as we speak." Cecilia said, leaving out the part about the giant rats.

"Thank you, pup. You've always had a way with her. Darling, you remember Lady Landra? Bann Lorens wife?" She said reintroducing her old friend.

"I think we last met at your mother's spring salon." Lady Landra said

"Sorry, but weren't you drunk?" Cecilia asked with sharp wit, remembering a very drunk Lady Landra trying to wed her son, Dairren, embarrassing herself.

"I am so proud of my pups mastery of tact and diplomacy." Eleanor said with a little hidden sarcasm.

"Well, I'm sure it was a lovely salon, from what little I remember." Lady Landra said while laughing of her own expense.

"Which wouldn't be much, considering we had to pour you into the carriage afterwards." Dairren said recalling that most embarrassing display his mother had done.

Lady Landra reintroduced her son, Dairren and introduces her lady-in-waiting, Iona a beautiful elven woman.

"It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as pretty as your mother describes." Iona complements referring to Cecilia's nearly unmatched beauty and her remarkable fighting prowess when she saw her practice earlier.

"And she says that after seeing you whacking stuffed men in the courtyard, sweating like a mule." Eleanor sarcastically said.

"Your daughter's fighting prowess with the blade is most impressive." Dairren remarked.

"I was quite the battle maiden myself, in my day. But I think it was the softer arts that helped me land me a husband." Eleanor said strongly hinting her daughter to find a nice man of her own.

Cecilia felt a little pressure from her mothers words, but she stood by with what she believed, "I can handle my own affairs, thank you."

"I can see that, by the way your elf friend has been rudely staring at your back side, as we speak." Her mother said pointing toward Thane, who snapped himself out of gazing at Cecilia's enticing ass.

Lady Landra, Iona and Dairren took their leave, finally letting Cecilia and her friends go on with their business without further distractions.

"Thane?" Cecilia inquired.

"What can I say? Me and Mytha were very bored from hearing your conversations. I'm sorry for staring at your tight back side." Thane apologized with honesty.

Cecilia introduced her mother to her two new friends to her mother, who kept a sharp eye on Thane, "Have you an interest in my daughter?" Eleanor inquired to Thane.

"Uh... no my lady. I couldn't help but to stare, I won't do it again." He said as his face blushed a pinkish hue.

The teyrna grinned and left the three back to their task.

Cecilia traveled to the library to talk to her old mentor, Brother Aldous who was teaching two bored looking boys on the Couslands history. Cecilia found an interesting book to read and went back to her friends.

(Fergus room, Castle Cousland)

As Thane and Mytha wait near Cecilia's kept room, Cecilia herself went inside Fergus's room where he was saying farewell to his wife, Oriana, and his four year old son, Oren.

"Is there really gonna be a war, papa? Will you bring me back a sward?" Oren innocently asked his departing father.

"That's "sword", Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know it." Fergus knelt down to almost near his sons height with a warm smile.

"I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is... disquiet." Oriana said, frightened for her husband safety in such a dangerous time.

"Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth." He assured his worried wife, he then rose up to greet his sister, "And here's my little sister, Ceci to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love and wish me well." Fergus said, only he would call her "Ceci" evr since she was little. Fergus was only six years older than Cecilia, an since the age difference he was the heir to the Couslands title.

"No darkspawn could harm Fergus!" Cecilia proclaimed, she had always looked up to her older brother knowing he wouldn't be harmed by the likes of the darkspawn.

"HA! Thank you, Ceci. Stay and to see your brother off?" Fergus said.

"You'll be missed, Brother." Cecilia said with great honesty.

"If there's any consolation, I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe." Fergus said playfully.

"I am positively thrilled that you will be so miserable, husband." Oriana said with a sarcastic smile.

"Did you know there's a Grey Warden and his recruits in the castle?" Cecilia asked out of curiosity not knowing if he knew.

"Really? Was he riding a griffin?" Little Oren asked as everyone had to look down due to his small size.

"Shush, Oren. Griffins only exist in stories now." Oriana bluntly said making it clear to him that all the white griffins had unfortunately died out.

"I'd heard that. Did he say why he's come?" Fergus inquired.

"He says he's recruiting. That's why his two recruits are here." Cecilia said pointing toward Thane and Mytha, who were patiently waiting in the hall.

"If I were a Grey Warden, though, I'd have my eye on you-not that Father would ever allow it." Fergus said showing how much he cared for his sisters well being.

Not wanting to delay things any longer, she finally says, "I bring a message: Father wants you to leave without him."

"Then the arl's men are delayed. You think his men were all walking backwards. We'll, I'd better get underway. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time! Off we go, then. I'll see you soon, my love." He sighed thinking that Howe's soldiers shouldn't be delayed like this.

Then suddenly both Bryce and Eleanor Cousland entered the room, "I would hope, dear boy, that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave?" Bryce said with a grin, seeing everyone in one place.

"Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety every day you are gone." Eleanor said, already going to miss he leaves.

Cecilia then knew exactly why Father would want her to deliver the message: to see his children together before he left, she had always read much into things, "Fergus will be fine."

Oriana then began to say a prayer for both Fergus and Bryce, "The Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us."

"And bring us some ale and wenches while your at it. Err... for the men, of course." Fergus said to up lift the tearful mood, he was always like that.

It was obvious that Oriana didn't appreciate such an inappropriate out burst, even from her husband, especially in front of their son, "Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother?"

Then innocent little asked his father, "What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?"

Bryce stepped in and straight forwardly told his grandson, "A wench is a woman who pours the ale in a tavern, Oren. Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale."

"Bryce! Maker's breath, it's like living with a pair of small boys. Thankfully, I have a daughter." Eleanor said trying to handle her husband and sons behavior.

Fergus chuckled and said, "I'll miss you, Mother dear. You'll take care of her,Ceci, won't you?"

"Mother can take care of herself. Always has." Cecilia said with a small grin.

"It's true. They should send her, not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads." Fergus joked.

"Well I'm glad you find this so funny." Eleanor said sternly, not exactly sharing their since of humor.

"Enough, enough. Pup, you'll want to get an early night. You've much to do tomorrow." Her father said.

But Cecilia stayed a little more longer to talk to her family before turning in early. She learned that her mother would be leaving with Lady Landra to stay for awhile. Fergus and Oriana had been teaching their son about honestly, the young lad thought of calling his sword, "Truthiness," to fight the evil dire bunnies! Of course, Oriana wouldn't allow Oren to wield a sword yet, due to his age of course.

Cecilia took her leave to meet with her new friends, "So, who wants to have some fun before we turn in?"

"Finally. Lets actually do something, I'm almost dying of boredom!" Thane said as he leaned again'st the wall.

All three of them including Griffin, went toward the court yard to test their combat skills once more. The three had a ball sparing with each other, until the sun was beginning to set and they all turned in for the night.

(Later that night)

Cecilia was sleeping soundly between the comforts of her silk sheets and her feather soft mattress, until Griffin was barking and growling angrily at her door.

Cecilia awoke and armored herself to see whats the matter, "Is there something at the door, Griffin?"

Just then, a man bashed through her door screaming bloody murder, "Help, my lady! The castles under attack!" he yelled just before an arrow pierced through his neck, killing him instantly as he bleed on her floor.

Cecilia armed herself as she and Griffin bravely fought off the attacking men, but she wasn't alone, her mother and Mytha were there to help kill the rogue soldiers.

When the last men fell dead, her mother said with much worry, "Darling! I heard fighting outside and feared the worst! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. What's going on?" Cecilia asked.

"The screams woke me up. When I got out your friend helped fight the men off. Did you see their shields? Those are Howes men! Why would they attack us?" Her mother thought not understanding what's going on.

Now it all made sense! The true reason why the soldiers were delayed: Howe had planned this from the beginning; striking when the Cousland forces were low and taking advantage of their alliance, Cecilia was too good of a reader as she said with much anger, "He betrayed Father! He attacks while our troops are gone!"

"You don't think Howe's men were delayed... on purpose? That bastard! I'll cut his lying throat myself!" Her mother was in disbelief, but shortly understood Howe's true ambitious intentions now, "Have you seen your Father? He never came to bed!"

"No, I haven't. I was in my room." Cecilia said not knowing where her father could be, but feared the worst.

"We must find him!" Her mother cried.

"We should check on Oriana and Oren as well. Mytha do you know where Thane is?" Cecilia realized Fergus's family is in grave danger. And seeing Thane not present with Mytha.

"He said he went too-" Mytha was cut off when they saw three men hurled out of Fergus's room. They ran to see that Thane was with Oriana and Oren, who were still very much alive though scared.

"Oh thank the Maker, you're both safe! Thank you, Thane for saving them!" Her mother said as she briefly hugged Thane though covered in blood.

"Why were those mean men trying to hurt us, Mother?" Oren muttered scared from that terrifying experience.

"Shhh... those men aren't going to hurt us, not while Auntie and her friends are around." Oriana said in a soothing tone to calm her frightened son.

There not even taking hostages, they mean to kill us all! Cecilia thought. Determined to get her family to safety, Cecilia asked of everyone to follow her.

"First, we need to get to the Treasury to get the family sword and shield out. Then we'll go to the main hall to find your Father, understand." Eleanor said to her daughter, who understood what to do.

Mytha and Thane took rear to guard Oriana and Oren, while Cecilia, Griffin and her mother stayed up front.

As they were about to exit, Eleanor saw that they killed Lady Landra as well as Dairren and Iona. Eleanor was almost in tears, but she had to be strong.

When they exit outside, screams, combat, and crackling hot fire echoed throughout the whole castle grounds. This horrified Cecilia, as all she knew was crumbling all around her.

"Can you hear the fighting? Howe's men must be everywhere." Eleanor exclaimed to her daughter.

"How do we get out of the castle?" Cecilia asked, not sure of what to do.

"The front gates. That's where your Father must be."

"And what about the family sword and shield. We can't let Howe get a hold of them." Cecilia said recalling the Treasury.

"Of course. Here's the key that opens the door to the vault. But I must warn, that it'll be a dangerous path. We must keep Oriana and Oren safe." Her mother said more concern about the families safety.

"Lets go to the Treasury, first." Cecilia said.

And so, Cecilia and the group except Oriana and Oren slashed their way toward the Treasury, spilling much crimson blood and entrails on the grounds and walls. Something Oriana made sure to cover Orens eyes all the way through.

The group found the Treasury as Cecilia opened it to see the sword and shield on the stand with some other weapons and armor. Cecilia proudly equipped the ancient sword and shield as her own. Once done, they proceeded to the main gate. To their surprise, Ser Gilmore was leading the remaining men again'st most of Howe's forces.

"They even got a mage, shit!" Thane said annoyed that they have to fight a magic wielder too.

Cecilia and the others joined the fray, decapitating, shooting, and disemboweling the soldiers one by one. Thane took care of the mage by cutting off the his hands then stab his throat, but Cecilia got burned on her upper left arm before the mage died. She winced in pain, though not serious, it still hurt like fiery hell.

Mytha put some healing salve on the wound and bandaged it up. Howe's had fallen, but more were bashing the main gate, meaning more were coming.

"Go! Man the gates! Keep those bastards out as long as you can!" Ser Gilmore commanded as the men barred the gate, but barely holding them back. He then turned his attention toward Cecilia and her mother, "Your Ladyship! My lady! You're both alive, as well as Fergus's family. I was certain that Howe's men had gotten through!"

Cecilia had never felt such anger in all her life, she never really felt angry in general until now, "Howe that treacherous bastard!"

"When I realized what was happening. It was all I could do to shut the gates. But they won't keep Howe's men out for long! If you've another way out of the castle, us it quickly!" Ser Gilmore warned.

"We need to find Father and the Grey Warden!" Cecilia said wanting to know where her Father was immediately.

"When I last saw the teyrn, he'd been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you. He went towards the kitchen, I believe he thought to find you at the servant's exit in the larder. And I haven't seen the Warden." Ser Gilmore replied, he knew he may not survive the fight and wished them luck.

"Bless you, Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you!"

Ser Gilmore went to join his men, barring the door shut, but they knew it was only a matter of time before Howe's men break through.

(In the kitchen)

Cecilia and the others wasted no time getting to the kitchen, meeting little resistance along the the way.

Thane and Mytha were afraid of might have happened to Duncan. Will their journey come to an end by the blades of the traitors?

Everyone including Oriana and Oren entered the kitchen, they found Nan lying dead in a pool of her own blood that stained her clothing. Cecilia didn't have time to mourn, she opened the door to the larder and shocked at what they all saw.

Bryce was critically wounded on his side and couldn't stand as he supported himself on the ground with one free hand. He was covered in blood from his profusely bleeding wound, but barely alive; Oriana turned Orens gaze, not wanting him to see his grandfather in such a painful state.

"There... you all are. I was... wondering when you would get here." Bryce had enough strength to speak while struggling to support himself, his arm was growing tired.

"Bryce!" Eleanor cried, running toward her husband side, "Maker's blood, what's happening? You're bleeding!" She said wanting to know who done this to him, but it was obvious clear who did.

"Howe's men... found me first. Almost... did me in right there." He manage to say, while still in pain.

It was even harder for Cecilia seeing her father on the verge of death, she could barely hold back tears, "How did you get here? You can barely move!" She asked.

"Duncan... found me. Brought me here." He said hinting that Duncan is still alive.

"And left you lying in your own blood? We must get you out of here!" The heart broken teyrna said, who will do anything to save her husband.

"I... I won't survive the standing, I think." Bryce doubted, knowing the extent of his injuries are.

"Then we'll simply have to drag you out." Cecilia joked trying to raise her fathers spirits up a bit.

"Only... if you're willing to leave pieces of me behind, pup." He joked back.

"Bryce! This is no time for jokes! Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us! We must go!" Eleanor sternly said.

"Someone... must reach Fergus... tell him what has happened." As Bryce said one last task for his daughter.

"And take vengeance." Cecilia said with vengeful eyes.

"Yes... vengeance."

"Bryce, no! The servant's passage is right here! We can all flee together, find you healing magic!" Eleanor desperately pleaded for her husband to come.

"The castle is surrounded... I cannot make it." Bryce said, not wanting them to die in vain from protecting just him.

Just then, Duncan entered the scene covered in the blood of Howe's men, showing that they were even willing to kill a Grey Warden to achieve their ambitious goal, "I'm afraid the teyrn is correct. Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult." Duncan said with full of valid truth.

"You are... Duncan, then? The Grey Warden?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, your Ladyship. The teyrn and I tried to reach you and my recruits sooner." Duncan said.

"My daughter and her friends helped me and Fergus's family get here, Maker be praised." Eleanor said as she happily looked at her daughter and the two elven recruits next to her.

"I am not surprised. Knowing that Thane and Mytha would do something incredibly selfless, though this had to do with humans. And Cecilia, showing she is a capable leader, during dire situations such as this." Duncan greatly remarked.

"Are you going to do something about Howe?" Cecilia inquired.

"Not here. There are too many men, and they seem as willing to kill me, as they are all of you. Flight is our only option." Duncan said. There was no choice but to run and fight for another day.

"Whatever is to be done now, it must be quick! They are coming!" Eleanor urged with haste in her voice.

"Duncan... take my wife, daughter and along with my daughter-in-law and grandson to safety!" Bryce request, feeling he's near his end.

"I will, your Lordship. But... I fear I must ask something in return." Duncan said.

"Anything!"

"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world. I came to our castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one." Duncan said, clearly referring to Cecilia.

"I... I understand." Bryce reluctantly agreed.

"What about Ser Gilmore?" Cecilia asked in astonishment.

"Truthfully, you were always my first choice. Thane and Mytha knew, too. I will take your family somewhere safe. I'll need some time before I tell Fergus and the king, now is not the time. After my recruiting ends, your daughter will become a Grey Warden." Duncan said, not yet ready to go back to Ostagar yet, he knew it would take sometime before Fergus reaches Ostagar.

"So long as justice comes to Howe... I agree." Bryce muttered.

"Then I offer you a place among the Grey Wardens. Fight with us." Duncan said to a very astonished Cecilia.

Cecilia knew becoming a Grey Warden was always what she wanted, but never thought the chance to do so would be in grave situation such as this. She made her choice, "I accept your offer."

"We must leave quickly, then."

"Bryce, are you... sure?" Eleanor asks, unsure if it was the right choice for her daughter.

"Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live, and make her mark on the world."

"Darlings, go with Duncan. You all have a better chance to escape without me." Eleanor said to her family, putting Oren in a state of tears. He didn't want to leave his grandmother and grandfather.

"Eleanor..."

"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you." She said fiercely. If she couldn't convince her husband to come, then she would rather die with the man she loved.

"Grandmother, no! Please come with us!" Oren pleaded while his mother held him back firmly.

"I know, little Oren. Please. Be strong for your mother, and live for her and your fathers sake." Eleanor said as she hugged her grandchild one last time before he was reluctantly pulled away by his mother in tears.

Cecilia knew she couldn't persuade her mother to come, her last final words to them before her and the rest left were, "I love you both, so much." She said between sobs.

"Then live, darling. Become a Grey Warden, and do what is right." Eleanor said.

The whole scene was making Thane shed tears as well, he couldn't bare to remember his own mother perishing those few years ago. It was like seeing his own mother die all over again, but a completely different scenario.

"I'm... sorry it has come to this, my love..." Bryce apologized, he didn't want to see his wife die, but can take comfort that he won't die alone, and that the family is safe.

"We had a good life and did all we could. It's up to our children, now."

"Then... go, pup. Warn your brother. And know that we both love you all. You do us proud." Bryce tearfully said to his daughter, Oriana and Oren.

Suddenly, they all heard the gates break. Duncan lead Cecilia and the others out through the servants passage as Eleanor said her final farewell to her family.

(Far from Castle Cousland)

The group ran as fast as their legs could carry them in the night.

When they were out of sight of Howe and his men, they rest on a dewy grassy knoll for the night.

Luckily, Cecilia snagged one of the horses from the castle. She told Oriana and Oren to ride to the nearby city of Amaranthine, to stay and hide there until the war was over. Oriana agreed to do this as she mounted herself on to the strong steed, then Oren, who was very tired to cry now.

With a farewell, Oriana and Oren rode on the path heading straight to Amaranthine, never looking back.

"We're not going to Ostagar yet, are we?" Cecilia said still with tears in her eyes, but no longer sobbing.

"Unfortunately, we aren't. Not yet at least. We still need to go to Orzammar, home to the dwarves and where the Deep Roads are found. But I promise you that we will go to Ostagar, all we need is four more recruits. Once all that is done, we'll all go to Ostagar." Duncan assured.

This gave her hope. She walked up to Thane and Mytha, hugging them saying, "At least half of my family is safe, thanks to you two. I'm forever in your debts."

Thane and Mytha were flattered. The three recruits became connected that day with more understanding then ever.

Mytha called to her bear, Torpor, who was hiding the whole time as he excitingly licked his mistresses face.

"You have a bear as a pet?" Cecilia asked a little intimidated by the appearance of the wild animal.

"He's not my pet. He's my companion when I need him. His name is, Torpor. Just as your mabari is your companion." Mytha said. A little insulted that her bear would be referred to as such.

Torpor and Griffin began to sniff each other, unexpectedly, they didn't growl or anything threatening to each other. The two actually understood each other as if they'd been friends for years.

With that settled, Duncan gave Cecilia the Ring of Haste just as he did with Thane and Mytha. Together, they all journeyed down the road that lead to snow covered Frostback Mountains and the entrance to Orzammar.

Mytha couldn't help but to wonder how many city walls does she have to see, before the journey end.


	5. Ch4 Brosca

(Slums House, Dust Town)

"I can't keep gambling on you forever, precious," The crime boss, Beraht continued, "You got a sweet look, something to light a man on fire. But you got to make it count." The power craving crime boss, Beraht, leader of the Dust Town Carta, had come to check on one of his "investments," Rica Brosca and discuss business, while Tanya Brosca stood bitterly.

"Please, Beraht. I don't want to do this in front of my sister-" Rica pleaded, she didn't want her sister, Tanya to hear about her progress of trying to seduce a wealthy noble.

"Why not? She knows the slopes of the land, don't you, girl! Beraht had no ounce of care what Rica or almost anyone in general thought, just as long as he gets what he wants.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk that way to my sister!" Tanya boldly and fiercely defended.

She utterly hated working for Beraht and how he treated her sister. Her and her sister were forced into his service out of desperation and the promise of living a better life than where they are, but it came with a price; Rica had to become a noble hunter while Tanya had to do errands for him such a killing people who crossed him and other unpleasant deeds.

"You've told a lot of things, not one of which meant more than a fart in the middens. Before me, your sister was another duster. Now check her out!" Beraht continued to describe with an uncomfortable pierce in his shadowed eyes, "Braids down to here, gold-capped teeth. She can recite elf poetry and play the string-harp. Every mans dream!" He then began to expose his plan, "All she's gotta do is find a lord, squeeze out some kid who looks like him, and we're all living the easy life in the Diamond Quarter."

"Please don't get involved. You know that never goes well." Rica urged Tanya not to get involved in his scheme.

"I don't like to see him treating you this way." Tanya voiced with utter disagreement.

"I'll treat her however I like, as long as you both eat off my plate. You keep your head down and say "Aye" to any job I decide is low for scum like you. In return, I put out coin so you can doll yourself up and get a belly full of some nobleman's brat. Then you both go free. And I get to join the family and be called, "my lord," for the rest of the little princes life." Beraht said smugly not giving two shits to what Tanya says, cause he had power to make her "disappear," so to speak.

"So what are you doing here?" Tanya asked.

"I've been looking at my investments, and this one hasn't borne much gold. I'm giving you another week, precious. If you haven't found a patron, you're back to sweeping streets." Beraht explained crystal cleared.

However, Rica shed some light, "But... I have. I've met... someone... That is, I didn't want to promise, but he seemed interested."

"So get off her back and tell me my job for today." Tanya raised.

"Your buddy Leske's waiting outside. He knows what I'll need from you today. Don't even think about bungling this job. Your whole family's on loose sand with me right now. And I know you don't have anywhere else to turn." He said as he left through the stone door, giving Tanya a cold shutter.

"That mother fucker!" Tanya muttered to herself out of ear shot of Beraht, "I'm going to give him a piece of my battle-ax... if I possibly could." Tanya added feeling helpless to actually do anything to her boss, but she always hoped that he dies from being crushed from all the coin he had.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Rica apologized.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Rica. It's not your fault." Tanya reassured, comforting her older sister.

"I've always tried, though. At least I've kept you from buying your future with what's between your legs." Rica sighed with stress, "I should have told you. Beraht's been warning me ever since two of his other girls found patrons at lord Harrowmont's reception. They've been given gifts already. Lord Rousten gave Elsye a surface-silk gown and she's not even pregnant. Berahts getting impatient."

"I just wish we didn't have to kiss up to his cave tick ass." Tanya muttered bitterly.

"You know the other options. Cleaning middens... begging... going to the surface. No, unless you find a way to save us all from the darkspawn and become a Paragon, we're pretty much on Beraht's leash for life." Rica said, she had always hoped for a better life for her sister, much better than their own mother had provided.

Tanya knew all too well, she never begged or clean middens; instead she and Leske had wrangled up nugs when they were young, though it didn't pay much it feed her and her even resorted to pick-pocketing, she was actually quite good at it and provided a little more.

She understood why she couldn't join the army and fight darkspawn when Rica mentioned. The damned nobles used sheer folly, convincing people that casteless are a danger to themselves then to the darkspawn. The nobles didn't want to insult the warrior caste, nothing but sheer pride and arrogance with them.

"I need to get to Leske before Beraht comes back." Tanya said with a slight smile and hugging her sister goodbye.

"Stay out of trouble. I'll see you tonight." Rica said.

Tanya Brosca's dark brown hair was thick and course, it only reached down to her chin. Her vivid ember orange eyes always yearned for a better future. Like most dwarves in the vast city, her skin was pale, never been touched by the surfaces sun in all her life. She wore a light duster armor that seem to contrast to her intimidating battleaxe. And like most if not all casteless, she bears a black brand on her right cheek but that is not the only mark she has. She trophies scars that riddled her body and some on the left side of her face and across the eye, they were all from fights she had either won or lost. But one mark stood out from all of them, a birthmark she bears on her upper left shoulder, she treasured it because it was solely hers and unique, untouched by the scars.

Before she left out the door, Tanya quickly glances sullenly at the empty stone chair near the table, where her mother use to sit. Over a year ago, their mother, Kalah died from alcohol poisoning. Rica had always known that the Mosswhine she often drank would kill her one day, and it did. Before, their mother use to be loving and caring until their father died, causing a deep depression within her that never healed. When Rica found her lifeless body in the kitchen, she screamed and wailed, Tanya just impassively looked at her, feeling nothing. She never cried when they buried her. All Tanya wanted was for her mother to love and care for her like she use to before her father died.

Now it was just her and Rica.

(Dust Town)

Dust Town was nothing more than a crumbling ruin on the fringe of the Commons. Beggars, Noble Hunters, and gangs littered the disarrayed streets trying to find a more lucrative living. Tanya had done nothing to end up in this, she was born in this life. In Dust Town, you don't exist and left to rot. Dwarves of higher caste shun them and even have the right to violently assault them, like Tanya was. But Tanya became a strong willed warrior and those experiences made her stronger.

She meets Leske outside, who was casually leaning against a ruined stone structure. Her and Leske had been the best of friends and partners in crime since childhood. In truth, he was her only real friend she ever had.

"About sodding time. I was starting to think I'd have to burst in and get an eyeful of that spicy sister of yours. Gr-row!" Leske sarcastically spoke, he always had a crush on her sister and had always been laid back.

"Leske! Hows it shaping?" Tanya happily greeted, dismissing his comment about ravishing her sister of which he'll never attempt.

"Nothing much. I wish we could chat but we should get down to business." He said with a little more serious tone.

"Right. What's the story?"

"Boss says were out on a search and discipline. One of his smugglers is holding out on him. Names Oskias. Some surfacer. Beraht got word that he's been selling shipments topside that never make it to Berahts ears down here. He wants us to find the ratter and see what goods he's holding back." Leske explains.

Tanya was already admiring the guy, having the balls to defy Beraht, "He's stealing from Beraht? I like him already. You know where he's staying?"

"Ha! Yours would be short lived. But any ways, all he told me is "Find Him." Duster's got some family from the Merchant Caste. He's probably staying near their quarters," Leske laughed but knew that it's suicide to go against Beraht and was afraid Tanya might be signing her death wish.

"I don't think it's right to just kill this guy,"

"We're not just killing him. First we take back anything he stole and then we kill him. Come on. You can feel bad later," Leske reassures.

Tanya thought for a moment and almost reluctantly agreed, "Fine. But let's at least find out what he's done."

"Whatever let's you sleep at night, my friend." Leske said.

Tanya and Leske make their way to the Commons, passing beggars and the crumbling buildings. Tanya did however successfully pick-pocketed one of the guards, taking some of his coin.

(The Commons)

The Commons were bustling with activity, because it was the beginning of special day for Orzammars favored second son of King Endrin, Aidan Aeducan, who's been appointed to commander status. The streets had many vendors of goods and weapons to sell, many are unwilling to sell to the likes of the casteless dwarves, but their are some exceptions.

The two go up to a merchant named, Olinda, who happened to be Leske's friend. Leske tried to use his charms on her, but with no success. She agreed to sell her wares to them as long as they didn't steal anything. After the transaction, they made their way to their task.

(Tapster's Tavern)

Tanya and Leske wasted no time going inside Orzammars sole drinking pub, Tapster's Tavern. When inside, the place wasn't very full since it was still early in the afternoon, but there were a few who were drunk as sin and some passed out on the floor.

Tanya goes up to the bartender to ask where Oskias was, "No casteless," the annoyed bartender said when he saw two casteless enter and unwilling to serve drinks to the likes of them.

"Just tell me if you got a customer named Oskias," Tanya asked straightly.

"What makes you think I... oh. You're one of his, my mistake." He said after he realizes that he was talking to one of Beraht's thugs, "He's here all right. Right over there. Been nursing that same mug for half the day. Payed up front, though, good silver. What's he done?" He said, pointing toward the nervous looking man sitting alone with his full mug of ale or whiskey.

"You want to make that your business?" Tanya rhetorically asked with a slight threat.

"Sorry. Just trying to make conversation. You, uh, do what you have to. Just... try to keep it neat. I'm still paying for this square." The bartender said, not wanting to involve himself into such dangerous business.

Tanya and Leske walk over to Oskias's table, "Hey, I was saving that seat!" Oskias said as Tanya casually sat on the seat next to him as Leske stood to loom over.

"That's real thoughtful, Oskias. It's tiring work looking for you." Leske said sounding more of his casual tone than threatening like most thugs.

"We're here to stop you from making a big mistake." Tanya said sounding more calm then she was before.

Of course Oskias tried to deny this, "I don't know what you're talking about. You probably have the wrong Oskias, see. I just got here this morning. I'm usually on the surface and-"

But Leske's eyes widened a little seeing Oskias maybe telling the truth, "So you're not the turncoat, two-faced swindling duster Beraht told us about?"

"I never did anything. Beraht's got no reason to send you after me!" Oskias was getting more nervous and stressed now knowing who he's dealing with, sweating like a nug about to rollover and die.

"If you did nothing wrong, you've got nothing to fear, right?" Tanya asked slightly confused, of course Beraht would be paranoid about this.

"I just want to make sure nobody, uh, does anything too hasty," Oskias didn't want to die.

"Of course not. This is just a friendly inspection," Tanya said trying to be friendly, avoiding any confrontation between them and Oskias.

"Making sure you didn't accidentally pocket any processed lyrium, you know." Leske confirmed their intentions.

"Look, I-I always been loyal to Beraht. He's been good to my family; I-I know how much I owe him," Oskias said.

"I believe you. But I need to make sure," Tanya said as she looks at Leske.

"Keep him still. I'm gonna search his bags," Leske said as he bends over to Oskias's bag, searching to confirm his story.

Oskias couldn't take it anymore and confessed, "W-Wait! I do have some lyrium. It's just ore. I-I made a side deal with one of the mining families. If it worked out, I was gonna bring Beraht his cut, I swear. I-I'd be crazy not to."

"Suicidal, one might say." Leske commented as he stood up again, knowing that pulling a sly one from under Beraht's eyes would be the end of them.

"How much ore did you take?" Tanya asked.

"Just a little. Maybe twenty-five sovereigns worth-"

Tanya and Leske were surprised by how much coin those ores were worth, that would make Beraht very happy. However, Tanya had a another idea in mind.

"Twenty-five sovereigns?" Leske asked very surprised of how much they were worth.

"Most of that's with my buyers on the surface. I just picked up a few nuggets down here. If I were to... give you a piece, that's a lot of coin. Could you, uh, forget to mention this to Beraht?" Leske said trying to convince them to spare him with a bribe.

Tanya then asked, not sure whether to take it or not, "Who have you been selling to?"

"Sufacers pay good coin for lyrium. Mages up there, they use it for their spells, smiths use it in enchanted weapons... I just took the money and ran. I-I mean, back to Beraht, to share the profits." Oskias explains.

Tanya gave Oskias a choice, "Give me one good reason not to kill you." She said with a hollow threat, she didn't feel like killing him.

"Please let me go! Tell Beraht you killed me. I-I can run to the surface. He's never got to hear from me again. I'll give you the lyrium: do whatever you want with it. Give it to Beraht, sell it yourself, I don't care." Okskias pleaded and begged.

Tanya knew damn well the risk she's putting herself in and the price that comes with it, but she'd been itching to get back at Beraht for some time, "Fine. But go quickly. While you're still breathing..."

"He won't. I swear! You'll never see me in Orzammar again. Thank you! You're as kind as you are beautiful! May the ancestors bless your steps!" Oskias happily said as he stood up, giving the two lyrium nuggets and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him.

What he said made Tanya blush as hue of pink when he said she was beautiful and kind.

But Leske broke the silence with more worry in his voice, "Was that smart? If Beraht finds out Oskias ran, he'll kill you. He'll kill men. He'll make you kill me, then yourself. Then he'll probably stew us and serve us to the poor." He was clearly exaggerating, but the result would be the same; they could be killed.

"He won't find out." Tanya assured.

"Alright. We should bring Beraht the lyrium as proof of what Oskias was doing." Leske said. He was now very concerned for her life, he had always cared for her.

Not to give Leske at heart attack, she reluctantly agreed to give the priceless nuggets to Beraht.

Beraht had told them where he would be once they were done with the job: the weapons and armor shop.

(Inside Beraht's shop)

The two hapless dwarves enter the armor shop to see Beraht talking to his second-in-command and lover, Jarvia, she was a cold, ruthless bitch who was just as merciless and shrewd as Beraht himself and enjoyed the suffering of others. She was attractive with her short hair separated in strands.

"The king is old. His rule won't hold much longer," Beraht said as he leaned against the table, he sounded very confident.

"Prince Bhelan seems far more sympathetic to our interests than Trian." Jarvia added.

"Bhelan has some tastes of his own that he knows I can provide- We'll finish this later," Beraht turns to see Tanya and Leske finally showed up, he hope they took care of the sorry bastard of a dwarf, Oskias, "It's about time you two showed up. What happened with Oskias?" He asks with impatience in his gruff tone.

"He's guilty. Here's the lyrium," Tanya says as she gave the two lyrium nuggets to Beraht, she promised herself to lie about Oskias's fate.

"That's all? I guess the duster was smart enough to keep his main stash topside. And Oskias?" Beraht was disappointed that they were only able to collect such a small amount, but he really wanted to know if the dwarf was dead.

Tanya thought up a lie and thought of it quick, "Don't worry. I killed him myself,"

Beraht unfortunately didn't believe a damn word as he smirked and said, "Very interesting, seeing how my cousin was at the Tapster's this afternoon. And he says he saw something change hands between you and Oskias and then the duster stood up and walked out on his own two feet!" He then turned toward his bitch, Jarvia, "Does that sound what I asked? Jarvia, what does that sound like to you?"

"That sounds like some jump-up-face-brands thought they could take a bribe and let him walk free. That's just not right." Jarvia said as she pretended to look sad as if it was really wrong to let the duster walk free.

"The lady says it's not right. You wouldn't disagree with a lady, would you?" Beraht asks.

Tanya tried really hard to save Oskias, it was the right thing to do as she lies to persuade them, "I'm not stupid enough to kill Oskias in public!"

Leske defends her statement, "Right. I mean, no one's gonna spit on you, Beraht, but we can't move that free. We needed to get Oskias somewhere private. We took him to the lava sinks behind the mines. You won't be seeing him again."

Beraht thought for a moment and saw that it was a very smart move, "Hmm. I don't like you making look weak... but it's smart to try to keep the Sword Caste from asking questions. That's why I like you two. Now, I got something else for you two. Make use of your... unique skills."

"Can't believe that bastard fell for it." Tanya secretly thought without expression to give away her and Leske's secret.

But before she uttered a single word, Beraht gave the next assignment, "The Warrior Caste is hosting a Proving today-all the best fighters, last man standing-you know the sort of thing. They're showing off for some Grey Warden who's looking for candidates to drag off to a life of eternal glory, just like the ones he has with him now. Now, it's not often we get every named fighter in Orzammar lined up like that, and I have certain acquaintances who... take an interest in this sort of thing."

"You want me to enter the Proving" Tanya asks, having no clue about the rules of the Proving.

"Are you out of your big hollow skull? No brands allowed to hold steel in the Proving ring! It would be an insult to the ancestors," Beraht thought her to be stupid for just suggesting the idea.

"Not to mention the conceit of the Warrior Caste." Leske added.

"I just want to make sure the right man wins. There's a lot of coin to be made when people get the fever up. Favored fighter's an officer named Mainar, veteran of four darkspawn campaigns... Everd's a long-shot. Just got back from a Deep Roads offensive. Some young buck who has all the ladies drooling. I've got a lot of money riding on him. Mine and other people's. I expect to see that eight-to-one payoff. Understand?" Beraht said as he explains the whole situation, he doesn't want the two to fuck it up because if they did, it's over for them.

"Aye, I do." Tanya respond, not liking this one bit. But what choice did she have. She was curious about the Grey Warden and hope to see him there.

"The fight only gets announced to contestants themselves... to prevent illegal gambling. So first, you'll have to find Everd, see who he's fighting, and when. When the name, Mainar comes up, I want you to slip this drug into that bastard's water. It'll slow his reflexes, just enough to take the edge off, not enough to show. But it wears off quickly, so don't use until just before the fight." Beraht explains.

"All right. We'll go right now."

"You bet you will. Here's your pass to get on to the grounds. The Proving starts as the clock strikes. And when I say I have coin on this, I'm not talking about some pittance, like the value of your life. If I don't see Everd's name on the winners sheet, you'd better make sure I don't see you, or your sister, ever again." Beraht finally says, clearly a last warning to Tanya and Leske.

Tanya and Leske left with haste to the Proving with their eyes widened in fear.

Tanya had always wondered what it be like as a warrior in the Provings, she's just as skilled as a warrior herself wielding her Battleaxe, but knew that dream could never be realized without marrying some higher caste dwarf. Yet, she thought it wouldn't be so bad to marry a man, if he's caring like Leske.

But enough, they had to get inside the Provings fast.

(In the Proving grounds)

The two had no trouble getting inside using the pass Beraht gave them.

The inside was beautiful, it was spacious and packed with spectators edging to get to the stands. Crystals and fire pits illuminated the whole place. Six stone columns supported the main hall.

From across the main hall, a human man along with two elves and a female human with her dog were talking to each other. Tanya decided to walk up to them. As she did, the birthmark on her upper left shoulder began to emit a deep brown hue. Like her, she could see the elves and the woman's marks glow too. They all turned to face her as well as the older gentlemen in the direction of her birthmark. But the glows stopped as they began. Tanya didn't know what just happened.

"Tanya, are you alright? It's like you stared into space for a moment. What happened?" Leske asks when he saw Tanya's blank expression and cold sweat dripping from her face.

"Oh, it was nothing. But I think that short bearded man and his companions are the Grey Warden, Beraht had talked about." She said switching to a different subject.

"You're right! I can see the Grey Warden symbol. We should go up to them." Leske suggested.

Tanya and Leske walk up to the small group and were greeted by the older human man, "Stone-met and blessings on your house. That was the proper greeting for an outsider last time I visited Orzammar. Has it changed? Or is there a reason why you're looking at me so strangely?" He asks.

Tanya was almost speechless, she had never expected to be talked to with such a proper greeting by a stranger in her whole life. She then notices how stupid she must have looked and regains her composure, "It was just... nicer than I expected."

"Do they say Grey Wardens are disrespectful, then? My name is Duncan and these three here are my recruits. I'd say, "Of the Grey Wardens," but I suspect that you already know that. Pleased to meet you."

"And I'm the ever dashing rogue, Thane Tabris!" Thane said with excitement to watch the Proving for the first time as he took a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, dear. I am Cecilia Cousland. And this is my mabari, Griffin" Cecilia politely says. As well as Griffin barked in delight.

"The names, Mytha." Mytha says loathing the stone walls to herself. She seemed to developed minor claustrophobia of walls.

"My name is Tanya Brosca. Is it true you're looking for recruits?" Tanya asks though seeing Cecilia, Thane, and Mytha was quite obvious.

"The Wardens are always looking for those who have the courage to spend their lives in battle against the darkspawn, just like these three. It's rare we find those with both skill and the will. The best Wardens are ruthless to their enemies, compassionate to their friends, and inspiring to their troops. It's a lot to look for, but I hope to find it here. And I hope you also may find what you are looking for." Duncan said before he and his recruits left to find their seats for the Proving to begin.

"I can't believe you talked to him. A Grey Warden!" Leske said with elation, he clearly admire the Grey Wardens as they get to be someone.

Without delay, Tanya and Leske go to where the warriors prepare themselves. As if by instinct, Tanya found the room where Everd was in.

Sprawled across the floor, Everd was very drunk, grunting and snorting in the warriors drunken and pathetic state. This was not good!

"Sod it! He's stone drunk! He could draw a dead man for his bout and still lose. Ach. Beraht's going to kill us if we slip up here. He's already jumpy enough after that stunt with Oskias-" Leske was sweating and almost panicking, full of fear. But he had and idea as he smiled, "Hey, I just had an idea..."

Tanya didn't know exactly what he was thinking, but input a clever idea of her own with a devious expression, "I could put on his armor. You know fight in his name..."

"That's much better than my idea. I was going to say we should go up to the stands and start a rockslide, but you're brilliant!" He said as he briefly hugged her and then said, "You'll be Everd. You'll go out in his armor keep down the visor, and fight in his name. He wins, Beraht wins, everybody wins. Except all the Warrior Caste braggarts you leave kissing the dust. I sodding love the way you think, my friend. I was afraid Beraht was going to kill us." Leske said as he laughed with joy that their not going to die now.

Tanya thought about the drug, but then she through across the room and said, "If I do this I'll win by skill alone. I won't use the drug. I'm not doing this for Beraht, but the Grey Wardens."

"You've got a heart of steel, solroka. Get in the armor." Leske said

Suddenly, the Proving Masters voice from the arena echoed for Everd to fight Mainar and to report to the ring.

Wasting no time, Tanya undressed and equipped Everd's grey iron heavy armor and helm with his greatsword, she didn't care right now if Leske watched her. Leske expectantly turned his gaze to respect her privacy.

Readied, she went up to the guard and nodded to him that she was ready.

(The Proving Arena)

The spectators from the vast stand were cheering loudly as they should. Duncan and his recruits were high up on the private both where the Proving Master was giving his speech about this being a glory proving and honoring their guests, The Grey Wardens.

Thane was so ecstatic from watching the past rounds, Mytha and Griffin had to keep pull him down for him to keep still and won't fall from the height.

Everd(hence Tanya) was facing Mainar as her first opponent. After a few exchange of words they fought.

Tanya couldn't believe she, a duster, was fighting in the Provings for the glory of the Grey Wardens. She fought the veteran with great skill, dodging his attacks and delivering great blows against him, she felt so alive. Within minutes, she defeated Mainar and sparing his life.

Her second opponent was, Adalbo last years winner of the journeyman's division. Like before she fought him, but he wielded a battleaxe much like her own.

Their weapons clashed against each other, not holding back. With great force, Adalbo swung his weapon, making contact against her chest. The armor had protected her from most of the force, but she still bleed a little.

Within ten minutes, Tanya took him down as she swung at Adalbo's exposed area, badly injuring him but still alive.

The crowd was cheering wildly for Everd(Tanya), hands in the air, screaming. But Thane seemed to scream louder then most cheering, "Go, Everd!"

After a ten minute break, Tanya was ready for more. Her next opponent will also be the last, and if she won then Beraht would be swimming in gold, and if she was lucky he would give her a reward.

The next opponent was a Silent Sister in-training, Lenka who's tongues been cut off in honor of the legendary order. Without much words to say, they fought.

Lenka was quick footed executing very quick jabs from her dagger and longsword. Tanya would have been able to caught up if not for the heavy armor. However, Tanya knew how to fight such a fast opponent as her, she just had to keep calm and wait for the opportunity to strike.

Tanya relaxed herself and waited. Within minutes she saw the weak point and attacked with sheer force of the cold iron blade. Lenka was down on the ground, barely breathing but alive. Tanya had won.

"Everd will advance to the final bout, to determine the true champion of the ring, against-" The Proving Master was cut off when he saw the real and staggering, Everd.

Everyone was bewildered by whats going on by the sudden appearance of the drunken warrior, while Tanya eyes were wider then they ever were and hair standing up in great fear, "Shit!"

"Hey! That's my armor!" The real Everd exclaimed seeing his own armor on someone else, he was still staggering and almost falling over.

"Who are you? How dare you disrupt this sacred-" The Proving Master was infuriated but then Mainar interjected.

"Wait! I know that man. That's Everd! Then... what impostor did I fight?" The veteran warrior said confused by such trickery and deceit.

Tanya's secret was exposed with the crowds beginning to boo and curse, she didn't know what to do. She was almost frozen with fear, and if Beraht didn't kill her then the guards will.

"Remove your helmet, warrior, and let all who watched see your face." The Proving Master ordered wanting to know who in the right mind would ever disgrace the Proving with fraud and impersonation of an honored warrior.

Tanya snapped out of her growing fear to respond to the Proving Master, "I am of no caste or clan, but I have defeated you all!" She confessed as the nearby guards were surrounding her on all sides. There was no escaping for her. Tanya then removed the helmet and dropped it to reveal her sweat drench face and hair, and her brand as well.

Everyone in the stands were livid by what they saw; a casteless fighting on sacred grounds now seems tainted to them. Duncan and the other weren't angered by this at all, more surprised that it was the woman they had talk to before. Duncan could see and recognize that there was potential for her, and that he needs to recruit her before they may execute her or worse.

"Castless! You insult the very nature of this Proving. Guards, take this... filth away!" The Proving Master was utterly infuriated that a casteless would dare to step one foot in the ring, even if she won.

Duncan tried to make him see reason, "Hold your men, I pray you. This warrior has defeated the best you had to offer. Is that not what this Proving is for?"

"We are honored by your presence, Wardens, but this Proving is not solely for you. There are laws which have governed this arena for thousands of years. This woman is no warrior! She is casteless, rejected by the ancestors. Her very footsteps pollute the Stone. She has no place here." The Proving Master made it final and dismissed Duncan's word, dwarves had always been set in their ways and they weren't about to waver, even today.

Seeing no way to convince him and seeing now is not a good time to retrieve Tanya, Duncan said as he and his recruits left, "Except as your champion..."

Thane then saw the twenty-two year old dwarf being roughly knocked out cold and taken by the guards to the prison cells, he was angered and disgusted that they would treat someone, especially a woman in such a degrading manner. He expressed this to Duncan, "So that's it? We're just going to leave her to possibly die? She deserved to be champion, even if she was what they called, "a casteless." And she has the glowing mark as we all have."

Duncan turned to face Thane with understanding with his warm brown eyes and firmly placed his hand on Thanes shoulder, "I know, but right now there's nothing we can do. Right now, we have to be at the Royal Palace in the Diamond Quarter. I haven't given up on our brave friend. I have the feeling that there is a chance to see her again." Duncan said as he lead the four back to the Royal Palace to stay for tomorrows feast and Duncan's short trip to the Deep Roads.


	6. Ch5 Aeducan

(The next day in Orzammar's Royal Palace)

"Greetings, my lord. You are dressed and ready. Excellent," Aidan's second and best friend, Gorim Saelac respectfully greeted when he sees Aidan prepared in heavy armor, wielding a fine steel greatsword. "I couldn't find the armors matching dagger, but I scrounged up a rather fancy longsword. Do you wish to wear your shield to the noble feast?" Gorim asks caring a shield with the Aeducan crest on its surface.

Aidan thought for a moment of whether he needed it or not, then he gave his answer, "Leave it. I've no need of it, for they know I am an Aeducan," he said with his wise tone.

"Ha! Only you, my friend. Not needing extra swords and shields when all you need is one," Gorim humorously commented knowing that Aidan never wanted to be too pampered.

"You, my friend, are ridiculous," Aidan said. Most of the time, he is more professional, stern, and fair. One of his few exceptions was when he lightens up his best friend, Gorim. But has more than one exception, not just with his friend.

"One can't take all this marching about and speech-making too seriously," Gorim said, but he then remembered why he came to Aidans chambers, "Moving on to the business at hand... The king expects you to make an appearance at the feast, but there's no rush. The noble family heads will spend hours boring your father with petitions and petty grievances,"

"What shall we do in the meantime?" Aidan asks. He knows of the grievances, nobles fighting one another through profound and unnecessary tactics of dwarven politics, used for a most selfish gain for power. For Aidan, he found strength in using honesty and never resort to such scandalous actions.

"In part of the celebrations, permits have been auctioned off to members of the Merchant Caste who wished to sell wares in the Diamond Quarter. Lord Harrowmont has also opened up the Provings for young warriors to test their mettle for tomorrows battle. Perhaps we should go show them what single combat is really all about. And by the we, I mean you. Heh, I'll practice my cheering," Gorim fully explained what was taking place today.

Aidan found the Provings to be quite a spectacle, strong warriors fighting for the glory of the ancestors, everything about the Provings, well almost everything. The rule that he didn't like is that casteless aren't allowed to fight in the ring or cheer among the crown, or anything in that matter. It was true, Aidan sympathizes the casteless and knows that they're dwarves too. And surmises why casteless would turn to crime and noble hunting more easily; they just wanted to survive and be part of the Castes affairs and actually to have a life then the decays of Dust Town. He even helped a young casteless once along time ago. However, he dare not express this to his father due to reputation and his great expectations.

"The Proving sounds appealing. Lets go have a look." Aidan said giving his final input before they depart.

"Right behind you, my lord. The day is ours until the feast." Gorim said walking to Aidan's side.

Aidan Aeducan was only twenty-four years old, and he was going to become a commander. Aidan had a long, blonde, flowing mane as if he were a majestic lion (that reached down to his mid-back), complete with a very short beard that only lined his strong jaw and chin. He has trained brown eyes that almost always appeared most serious. His body was the perfect masculinity, not too much not too little. But their was one thing that stood out most, his birthmark on his upper right shoulder that looked somewhat of a orange crown.

Aidan and Gorim exit out the very big room that was Aidan's, walking across the internal system that is the decorative hallway. As they walked, a dressed casteless woman exits out of Bhelan's chamber thinking that Bhelan had returned, only to see Aidan and Gorim, out of fear she quickly runs back into the run. Aidan knew her from the past two weeks, her name is Rica Brosca, who his young brother, Bhelan had taken in as his mistress.

Aidan enters his brother's chamber to talk to Rica and apologize for accidentally scaring her.

"I... I'm sorry. I thought you were Prince Bhelen coming from the hall. I... forgive me." Rica was afraid that she did something wrong in front of the favored son and his second.

"No harm done, young lady. My brother is at the feast, you may see him if you like," Aidan said with a warm and comforting grin, he had always been gentlemanly toward women.

"Thank you, I will go now." Rica said with relief in her voice as she took her leave.

Aidan and Gorim took their leave as the made it to the palaces grand stone front door.

(The Diamond Quarter)

When the two exited outside, they could see that a Shaper's scholar being harassed by Bruntin Vollney, one of the men of House Vollney, "Please, Master Vollney. My work is accredited by the shaper!" The scholar pleaded.

"These books are lies written by the enemies of House Vollney," Vollney angrily accused.

"I write only what I find in the ancient records!" The scholar then turns pleadingly to Aidan, who had been watching, "Lord Aeducan! You can vouch for my work, can't you? Your father loved my "History of Aeducan: Paragon, King, Peacemaker!"

Aidan had read that book as well, he loved how accurate it was as it coincided with his houses history, "Ah, I greatly enjoyed that book as well," Aidan said, complimenting his work.

Vollney was still angered with the gifted scholar, "This... worm has written a book that slanders my house!"

"What does it say?" Aidan questions,wanting to defend the scholar.

"It doesn't matter! It's all lies!" Bruntin exclaims.

Aidan didn't want to hear Bruntin's hollowed words, because he had no proof, "Tell me what it says, scholar," Aidan asks.

"My work tells the stories of all those raised to Paragons in the last five hundred years. When the Assembly names a Paragon, that man or woman is then, by definition, everything one can aspire to be in the world. They form their own houses, and are revered as living ancestors. But Paragons start off as men," The scholar fully explains.

"Vollney was more than a man!" Bruntin says feeling more insulted and prideful.

"What was Aeducan like before he was Paragon?" Aidan was curious about his own ancestor.

The scholar was delighted of the young lords interest in his houses founding history, "Aeducan was much loved, but he was still a man. He was plagued by melancholy, and his fervor regarding Orzammar's safety bordered on obsession. When Aeducan was proposed as Paragon, only one lord in the Assembly objected. The others savagely hacked him to death. Aeducan's motion passed without a single dissenting vote,"

"Unlike Vollney! Is that what you mean, old man?" Bruntin argued.

"Vollney became a Paragon by the narrowest margin in history-one vote. A vote mired in rumors of intimidation, intrigue, and outright bribery. The records of that vote are kept in the Shaperate and are a matter of fact. Not liking history doesn't make it any less true!" The scholar says being true to the history that was written long ago, unlike Bruntin Vollney trying to protect his houses honor by ignoring what had happened.

Aidan knew that the old scholar spoke the truth and took his side, "The scholar is right,"

Bruntin wouldn't stand for it and countered, "You're taking his side? What if he published a book like this about your Paragon Aeducan?"

Aidan kept his composure by rubbing the insult Bruntin had said, "The truth is more important than your pride,"

"You would not say so if it was your house, but I shall respect your wishes. For now. Excuse me, your Highness." Bruntin could not argue with Aidan any longer and left with a spiteful look on his face.

Gorim commented bitterly against Bruntin, "That fool has no idea how weak his house is or how low he sits in it. Shall I have him killed, my lord?"

Aidan knew better than to kill someone for something as trivial as a an insult and knows that Bruntin wasn't worth it, "He's not worth the blade. Leave him be."

"As you say." Gorim said abiding to his friends wishes.

The scholar admired the young Aeducan for his love and preservation of research and history and expressed this, "You've shown House Aeducan a friend to research, history, and the glory of our people,"

Aidan was flattered and let the scholar be, "Carry on with your work, scholar."

"Thank you, my lord. Here's a copy of Paragon history. I hope you enjoy it." The scholar said as he handed the hard-cover book and went on his way back to the Shaperate.

Aidan looked at the highly detailed cover and smiled as he put his new book in his rut-sack.

Aidan and Gorim marveled the high activity of the quarters streets with merchant stands on almost every corner, from selling nobleman's clothing to weapons and armor. It made Aidan smile.

Just then, Aidan sees his older brother, Prince Trian, and his younger brother, Bhelen. Aidan was then greeted by Bhelen as they meet up with the two, "Atrast vala, big brother! How surprising to run into you out among the common folk,"

"Especially since duty requires that you attend our king father at the feast today. Have you so little respect for him to disregard his wishes on a day set aside for you?" Price Trian said thinking that Aidan would be that selfish. Trian always had been the one with high expectations since he was born first, he always put duty before almost anything else.

"Lord Harrowmont told me we wouldn't be needed for hours at least-" Gorim tried to explain, but had been cut off.

"Silence! If I want the opinion of my siblings second, I will ask for it," Trian said putting Gorim in his place.

"Yes, your Highness." Gorim said feeling verbally defeated.

Aidan didn't tolerate how his pompous older brother treated his friend and defends, "Don't speak to Gorim like that. It was uncalled for,"

Trian on the other hand tried to order Aidan, "I speak to lower castes as they should be spoken to. Now do as I say,"

Aidan asks of his younger brother for support in the argument, "Bhelen, you want to jump in here?"

Regrettably, Bhelen declines, "You're on your own. I've been dealing with him all afternoon."

"What exactly is that suppose to mean, little brother?" Trian questions Bhelen's loyalty.

"Nothing, Trian. I've been having a great time. The speech you gave to the legless boy about hard work and making something of himself was fantastic..." Bhelen recalled and was clearly not enjoying his time with his older brother.

"As heir to the throne, it is my duty to impart wisdom and judgement upon those who need it. Now then, you, get to the feast!" Trian said. He maybe controlling with his brothers, he's still Aidan's brother and loves him.

Aidan gave his final short answer, "I'll go when I'm ready."

"Fine, have your fun for now. Father won't live forever. Come, Bhelen." Trian said as he and Bhelen left to attend the feast.

Gorim was finally able to speak with Aidan in relief, "That was fun. Nothing like being talk down to by the next king."

"He means well. He's still my brother and I'll support him in his campaign." Aidan said with honesty for his brother.

"You always defend him. I wish I had your understanding..." Gorim remarked.

As Aidan and Gorim were about to continue their way to the Proving grounds, they were joined by four unexpected guests.

"Hello, your Highness!" The grinning elf greeted, "I'm Thane Tabris and these two lovely women and hound are, Mytha Mahariel, Cecilia Cousland and her mabari, Griffin. We're with Duncan of the Grey Wardens, we're his recruits,"

"It's a honor to meet the Wardens recruits," Aidan greeted, it was rare that he would encounter surfacers in Orzammar. He knew almost everything about the Grey Wardens since the older Wardens would go to the Deep Roads for either their Calling or simply investigate and map. Aidan knew why the four weren't with their leader; they didn't want to stay at the feast to wait for long hours.

"Thane didn't want to stay at the feast to hear complaints from the nobles, he decided to sneak off and escape. Duncan knew he would do this and had me and Cecilia to watch over him, so he wouldn't get arrest." Cecilia clarifies, but as she spoke she could instantly see Aidan's birthmark, just as she could see Thane and Mytha's and her own though their armor covered their shoulders.

Aidan however, did notice the glow coming from his own birthmark right when Thane and his friends showed up, causing him to quickly ponder before he said, "You all are welcome to accompany me to the Proving grounds, if you wish."

"We would be honored to come with you, your Highness." Cecilia said.

This made Thane frown a little after what happened yesterday, but he trusts Duncan's word and won't let it bother him for now. At least it was a lot better than to here the complaining dwarves at the feast.

Aidan and the gang met up with the royal escort at Diamond Quarter stairs that lead to the Commons.

"My lord. Are you heading to the Proving Arena? Mind if I ask, these surfacers will be joining with you as well?" The guard asks seeing the two elves and human women with her hound.

"Yes. I intend to watch the Provings. And yes, these people have my permission to come with me and watch too," Aidan said.

"We have been charged with the task of escorting you and your guests to the Proving grounds," The guard says.

Gorim apologizes to Aidan that he completely forgot to inform him of the royal escort if he chose to go to the Provings, at the kings request. Of Course, Aidan forgave him and allowed the royal guards to escort them all to the Provings.

(The Proving Arena)

When they got there, the fights had already begun. In addition, there was a younger and different Proving Master then the one from yesterday, "Your Highness. It is an honor to have you here. Have you come to watch these brave warriors do battle in your honor?" The Master greets with high regard.

Aidan decided to do what he planned to do, "No, I've come to fight,"

The Proving Master was baffled by his Highness's decision and says, "Your Highness, this Proving is in your honor..."

"Then honor him by doing as he says. My Lord Aidan Aeducan will fight in the Proving."

"I will honor today's warriors by testing their skills." Aidan said with vigor.

The Master complied and condoned this, "Of course. It is well within your rights." He announces to the crowd of the late entry of Aidan Aeducan himself battling that was in his honor. "Are you ready for your first match?"

Aidan was eager and ready, "Of course."

"You can do this!" Thane encouraged as Aidan walked on to the grounds.

Aidan's first opponent was Aller Bemot, youngest son of Lord Bemot. The young hammer wielding warrior was honored by Aidan's presence. With a few exchange in words, they fought.

Aidan could see that Aller was no slouch with that war-hammer, but Aidan is so use to wearing heavy armor that it was nothing more than a feather to him as he kept dodging Aller's blows. Aidan got the upper hand as he swung his greatsword, effortlessly impacted the warrior. Aller was defeated, but still breathing.

They did make Aidan a commander for nothing! He was a brilliant tactician, able to professionally pinpoint accurate battle strategies against the most power-housed enemies.

After Aller was taken to the healer, the Master announced the next opponent for Aidan to fight.

The next opponent was Adal Helmi, eldest daughter of Lady Helmi. Aidan had to switch to a different tactic sense he was fighting a woman, but an opponent all the same. With twin iron daggers, she fought with ferocity, continuously clashing against Aidan's blade creating sparks. However, Aidan manage to trip her while she was preoccupied and delivered wounding blows that didn't kill her. Aidan had won.

Aidan decided to rest for a bit, before fighting his next opponent, Ser Blackstone. Ser Blackstone is the Deep Roads leader of the Warrior Caste, he was also much older and seasoned. Aidan and Ser Blackstone began to fight. Aidan fought him with ease by tapping into himself and using a Champions ability, he let out a fearsome cry that was strong enough to knock Ser Blackstone backwards on the ground. Aidan saw the chance to strike and charges with his sword and power sweep him, knocking him unconscious. Ser Blackstone was unable to fight and Aidan was once again declared winner.

Aidan was sweatingand taking huffs of breath, Ser Blackstone had almost did him in. Luckily, there was only one more opponent that stood between him and victory, Frandlin Ivo.

When Aidan finally face each other, they fought. The two fought as if their lives depended on it. Clashing swords and st one point used their fists and it seemed to went on for hours, each of them were bleeding and bruised. In the end, Aidan defeated Frandlin with a knock out punch, landing with a hard thud.

Aidan was then presented with the ceremonial helm commissioned by his father for the winner, Aidan instead gave it to Frandlin Ivo for his bravery in the fight today.

The Proving Master was amazed by how honor-bound and generous and remarked that people will remember it for all time.

After the healer cleaned and healed Aidan, him and his whole party praised him for his fighting prowess and kindness.

Aidan then told the escort that they'll be going back to the Royal Palace for the feast.

(The Royal Palace)

Aidan and the others enter the throne room, where his father King Endrin sat proudly on his throne with his loyal friend, Lord Harrowmont stood by his side. Thane as well as Mytha and Cecilia returned to Duncan's side to find two other Grey Warden's, they didn't know about, they were to accompany Duncan into the Deep Roads while Thane and the rest of them stayed at the palace until he returned.

As Aidan was about to confront his father, he was beckoned by Lord Ronus Dace a shrew representative of House Dace, he brought to Aidan's attention, Lord Dace's proposition is to officially acknowledge surface dwarves and their familial connections, so those considered exiles may be reunited with their families. However Aidan was no fool towards the noble's uncharacteristically altruistic intentions and questions it. Lord Dace admits he doesn't give a nugs ass for the surfacer's, but he's doing it for his wife's cousin to return home.

Now knowing his true intentions, Aidan had an idea of leading the lord in a ruse to agree with his plan. After that, Lady Helmi confronts Aidan of hearing Lord Dace's scheme. Aidan told her that he knew at planned to expose the selfish lords scheme, Lady Helmi was intrigued and told him the real intention of Lord Dace's scheme: there was a lot of money invested in a venture by the Merchant Caste and lost a load of money that involves the surface dwarves.

Taking Lady Helmi's advice, as Lord Dace proposed his plan to the king Aidan humiliated him by speaking out and exposing Lord Dace. Thus, saving the Aeducan house from financial debt and making his father proud.

Thane laughed hysterically at such an event, until Mytha corked a nearby fruit in his mouth to shut it. Thane of course stopped and listen, when Duncan shot a stern look saying, 'behave.'

Aidan then spoke to the Grey Warden, Duncan about joining the order one day, seeing the recruits had convinced him.

Aidan was now ready to present himself to his father, the old dwarf was proud and just. King Endrin started the speech, "Lords, ladies. Grant me a moment of your time. We are here today so may I present to you my second eldest child. Blessed by the Stone and born of the blood that ran in the veins of the Paragon Aeducan. Who would pose a question to the prospective commander? Who seeks to know the prospect better? No? Very well then, the ritual is complete. I give you Orzammar's next commander!" The old king recites as the everyone in the room cheers and raise their tankards of ale and meats, "Tomorrow, our newest commander will lead part of the mission to strike a great blow against the darkspawn. Not only does this recover access to some of our most important mines, but also our honored guest Duncan, head of Fereldan's Grey Wardens, to strike far into the Deep Roads."

"Thank you, King Endrin. While the darkspawn seem to withdraw, it is only because they are massing on the surface. This could mean a Blight, and me and my men are going to discover the truth." Duncan voiced, he originally intended to rescue the casteless warrior, Tanya, but there was still time before meeting her again, he sensed.

"We are honored to have you with us, my friend. Now, feast, drink, and celebrate, for the morning brings battle!" The kings as everyone celebrated in elation. Then the wise king turns to his son, "As for you, my new commander, find your brother Trian and send him to me. He maybe watching the Provings, or getting some rest in his rooms."

"Of course, Father." Aidan said without questioned

"Walk well, commander." His father said as Aidan departed to Trian's chambers.

Aidan and Gorim once again have to hear Trian's smug and unnecessary comments, he enters the room and see both Trian and Bhelen talking.

Trian then dares say, "So, you are a commander now. In name at least. Shouldn't you be attending our king father?"

Luckily, Aidan has a very high tolerance of verbal insults, "Father wants to see you, Trian,"

"Of course he does. We need to discuss battle strategy before tomorrow's battle." He then ordered Bhelen as if he were a child again, "Bhelen, stay here and stroke the new commander's conceit if you like, but then get to bed." Then he left as told.

Bhelen finally was able to admit his emotions openly, "I honestly don't understand how you put up with him,"

Aidan told truthfully, "He's not that bad. You know he's always been like that since we were children. I don't hate him,"

"I wish that sense of duty and family loyalty was shared by our elder brother," Bhelen said sounding more serious than before.

"You sound serious, Bhelen," Aidan said reading Bhelen's straight face.

"Unfortunately, I am. Trian has begun to move against you. I never thought his much-proclaimed would actually allow him to actually act on his jealousy. Big brother, Trian is going to try to kill you," Bhelen says.

Aidan couldn't believe what Bhelen has said, and he wouldn't. He knew Trian, he wouldn't stoup to something so profound as to actually kill his own brother, "What?"

"I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't overheard him giving orders to his men. Trian decided you're a threat to his taking the throne. Maybe he's right," Bhelen answers.

Aidan still won't believe the bullshit words Bhelen is spewing out, "This is insane. I refuse to discuss this."

"You're as noble and stubborn as ever. After Trian kills you, I suppose I will be the heir. But that's not how I wish it. Enjoy your command tomorrow. I fear it will be short lived." Bhelen says before he went to his quarters with his mistress.

This left Aidan to read into what Bhelen said about how he wouldn't wish to be the heir, somehow he could tell that it wasn't true at all. For years, Bhelen had never been considered anything special by almost anyone even father didn't. Aidan had tried to help his brother, but his father almost always directed him in another direction as if purposely trying to make him avoid Bhelen. Aidan still thinks that their father blames Bhelen for accidentally killing his mother during his birth.

Gorim then tells Aidan to get some rest for tomorrow's battle, Aidan did this and hoped that what Bhelen said wasn't true.

(In the Deep Roads)

Every warrior including the Grey Wardens and the King himself were gathered together to hear Lord Harrowmont's directions, "Trian and his men will clear the way for the Grey Wardens to descend into the easternmost caverns. Those caverns are still invested by the worst of the darkspawn. We cannot risk our own troops in there,"

Duncan gave his own valid input, "Understood, Lord Harrowmont. We should be able to sense the darkspawn and avoid them once the way is opened."

It made Aidan break a cold sweat that Bhelen and his men will second Trian and accompany him. Aidan silently prayed to the Ancestors and the Stone, that Bhelen doesn't try anything stupid.

"May the Paragons favor you, and the Stone catch you if you fall." King Endrin said before everyone went to assigned positions, including Aidan and Gorim. The Deep Roads were vast and never seeming to end.

Lord Harrowmont then gave Aidan a special mission, "In the eastern Deep Roads, there is a secret door carved into the stone. The door leads to a thaig abandoned long ago by our ancestors. The darkspawn have made it impossible to reach. My father believed that the shield remains in that thaig, under the stones of the central room. Reclaim the shield, and glory will be yours!"

"To glory!" Aidan exclaimed.

Lord Harrowmont then explains that two scouts had already cleared the path to it and one of the scouts will join him, then to use his signet ring to open the chest. Aidan absorbed the information well into his mind. With a farewell from his father, Aidan and his second Gorim ventured forth.

The Deep Road path was long and full of danger waiting to happen, their first dangerous encounter were giant spiders that hiss their terrible hiss that could make almost anyone jump.

As they got further, they begin to encounter the real horrors, the darkspawn. The genlocks were the same height as they were but vicious and eager to kill and currupt anything that stood in their way. Aidan and Gorim had no problem dispatching them.

Venturing further, they start to see the ancient dwarvan craft structures that were left behind, only to find one of the scouts Harrowmont mentioned, turned out to be Frandlin Ivo himself. He was relieved to see Aidan and thanked him for the Proving helm from yesterdays fights.

With Ivo by their side they journeyed further down the vastly clear deep tunnels that lead to the thaig. Along the way they encountered arm darkspawn that rained arrows from their stretching bows, but they had no strategy and only relying sheer instinct, they were quickly killed by the three warriors.

After catching a second wind, the dwarves found one of the scouts running toward them. He was relived to see Aidan and other familiar faces and warned that there was darkspawn ahead. Aidan allowed the scout to join him and head forward from where the scout was running. The group began to see the old statues exactly how they're carved in Orzammar.

Suddenly, they were ambushed by a larger group of genlock's then before. It was a difficult fight at first, with the scout injured, until Aidan used war cry to stun the tainted fiends while they slaughtered them all. Letting their tainted blood stain the stone beneath them.

Eventually, they made it to the secret stone door, only to find that it was open and some freshly dead darkspawn and dwarves. It didn't make sense to Aidan, the only way to enter through was with the Aeducan signet ring, but then thought one of his brothers must have entered if they have their own rings.

Aidan bandaged the scout and Frandlin, then continued their way as they crossed the intact stone bridge. Just then, they were met by a group of armed dwarves, but they weren't part of the expedition and seemed to have expecting them.

"So glad you can finally join us. We feared you'd got eaten by the darkspawn," The rogue leader said, Aidan instantly knew they weren't allies, "Turns out the shield isn't quite as easy to retrieve as I was lead to believe. I wager you know where it is. So maybe you tell me where it is, and I won't mutilate your body so bad your father doesn't recognize you,"

Aidan wasn't going to let these brigands get their ambitious hands on that shield, he and his group engaged the mercenaries in battle. Aidan then notices one of them arming the ballista, he cut down the mercenary and used it against the lot of them while avoiding to hit his own men. The captain was the only one left, as he was about to finish the fallen Gorim one of the arrows pierced him right through his skull.

Gorim was injured but alive. Aidan gave his wounds immediate attention, bandaging and applying the healing potion. Gorim's wounds stopped profusely bleeding, he stood up as a sign he's better. Aidan then went to search the mercenary's body and surprisingly found Trian's own signet ring, he concluded that it was stolen from him. This lead Aidan to think that something terrible had happened to him. However, they had to retrieve the shield before they anything else.

The group enter inside the thaigs chamber, inside was large and roomy with a sarcophagus that held the shield. When Aidan used the ring, it did nothing. Then an idea hit him, it must be a puzzle, from behind, one of the stone floors tiles was protruding upwards. Aidan stepped on it and made a click sound and eureka, revealing two more tiles! Aidan had Gorim and the other two to stand on the three tiles while he opened the sarcophagus. It worked, the lid slide off, and revealed a small hollow that contained the Shield of Aeducan.

The shield was ancient but it still clearly badges the Aeducan crest, Aidan and Gorim marveled it as inspirational, unlike the other two who think it's nothing but an old shield. The group left to the rendezvous point, which was back from once they came at the crossroad.

When they exit back to the ruins, they were ambushed again by darkspawn. However, Aidan was more prepared and ran to the ballista again to do the same as before, pointing to the blighters direction while the others distract them. One by one, the darkspawn fell including a blight wolf with dark fur, green eyes, and spikes protruding out from its back.

After that was done, Aidan notices some loose rubble that could be a short cut back. He fired the ballista one more time, causing a great blast that crumbled the rubble and opening the path.

They had to fight a few deep stalkers, but continued their way. Gorim then notices something about their surrounding area, "If Trian was really scheming against us, this would be the perfect place for an ambush. We've got the shield, and we're all alone out here,"

Aidan was confident that Trian wouldn't pull this kind of stunt, "Trian is my brother. Nothing will happen,"

"I wish I had your confidence." Gorim said before being interjected by the scout.

It was unusual that the scout would be questioning with a rude tone, "What's that you're muttering about?"

Aidan didn't like this, "Keep your mind on the mission."

"Right, commander." He said.

Aidan and the group made haste toward Trian and his group. What Aidan found in the end shocked him, they found Trian and his men sprawled on the floor covered in blood and weren't moving, and faces distorted from pain, also the wounds that were inflicted from clean weapons. Aidan ran toward Trian's lifeless body and felt his pulse, he had none. Aidan was speechless, his own brother was killed and knew Bhelen had something to do with this, not the darkspawn.

Suddenly, King Endrin, Bhelen, and Lord Harrowmont along with a small company of men enter the scene. The king moved his son aside to see Trian's body and Aidan who stood beside him. The proud king slowly knelt beside Trian and says, "By the ancestors, what has happened here?"

Then one of the men said, "It seems we weren't fast enough. Bhelen was right."

King Endrin then looks to his son, Aidan and asks, "My son. Tell me this isn't what it looks like,"

Aidan told truthfully, "We just got here a moment ago,"

Bhelen then accused, "He killed Trian! Just as Trian said he would!"

"My lord is innocent!" Gorim rightfully said in Aidan's defense.

Then Lord Harrowmont stepped in and said to Gorim, "Ser Gorim, your loyalty makes you a useless witness. It falls to others to tell the story, " He then turned to the scout, "You, scout, what happened here?"

The insubordinate scout distorted the truth and lied, "Trian and his men were here early. It seems they'd done battle with the darkspawn. Lord Aeducan came up to them, all friendly-like, but when we got close, he ordered us to attack!"

Aidan was mortified, he knew there wasn't something right when the scout interjected between him and Gorim. Aidan was almost livid and said, "That's a lie!"

"Then we'll discover the truth," Lord Harrowmont assured.

Then it was Frandlin Ivo's turn to confess the crime, much to Aidan's disappointment, he did no such thing and said while looking at Bhelen's angered expression with hesitation in his voice as if he was afraid of him and had no choice, "He... he did, my lord. It was... terrible. Trian didn't stand a chance. Afterward, my lord stripped his signet ring."

Gorim was furious by what he heard and and yelled, "You treacherous bastard!"

"Silence, Gorim," He said to Gorim, who quieted down. The king then turned to his brokenhearted and betrayed son, "Do you have anything else to say, my son?"

"I'm innocent." It was all Aidan could muster to say, before they cuffed his hands with ropes, as Harrowmont ordered.

The king wanted to believe his son, he really did as they left back to Orzammar.

(The Palace dungeon)

Aidan sat alone on the cold hard stone floor with nothing more than a straw bed in the lonely cell. They replaced his beloved armor with nothing more but tattered clothing. Aidan still stood strong, he had vowed his warrior spirit could never be broken.

Just then he heard a familiar voice and stood near the cell door, it was Gorim coming to visit his friend, "I... I would have come sooner had they allowed it. How are you?" He was very concern for his friend.

Aidan sullenly spoke with a husky tone, "Trian is dead, Gorim. And I'm wrongfully imprisoned,"

"I understand. It's going to get worse, though. Bhelen has taken Trian's place in the Assembly. He introduced a motion to condemn you immediately, and it easily passed. He... had fully half the Assembly ready to vote on something completely against tradition and justice! He must have been making deals and alliances for months, if not years," Gorim said as he told the whole situation.

Aidan didn't know what to do, but yet surprised of how clever Bhelen was in politics, "You have to respect Bhelen's ability to play the game,"

"He's more clever than either of us had ever thought. Some of the lords, especially Harrowmont, are suspicious of Bhelen's instant rise to power. They are rallying, but far too slowly. They've already sentenced both of us," Gorim then adds, "You know the Warden's recruits from yesterday that watched your Proving? They've been kicked out by Bhelen from the Palace and forced them wait for the Grey Warden in the Commons, but their fine,"

"Tell me," Aidan asks.

"My knighthood will be stripped, my name torn from the family records... but I will be allowed to live some sort of life on the surface. Lord Harrowmont moved for a similar exile for you, but Bhelen's supporters overwhelmed him. You're to be sealed in the Deep Roads to fight darkspawn until you are overwhelmed and killed," Gorim said, feeling just as bad as his friend is about being sentenced to die.

Aidan now knew Bhelen had intended to rid the obstacles that stood in his way from power, "What does Father have to say in this?"

"Lord Harrowmont says the king has taken ill. He couldn't bear losing two of his children at once. Lord Harrowmont gave me this access to tell you this: Duncan and the Grey Wardens are still in the Deep Roads, in the tunnels connected to those you are to be left in. If you survive long enough to find the Grey Wardens, you may be able to escape with Duncan,"

This gave Aidan a chance to become a Grey Warden and survive, "Duncan said he'd ask my father if I could join the Wardens,"

Gorim regrets not being able to aid his friend in the Deep Roads, "Well, perhaps this was meant to be. If you could find them. I'm sure you can join them and escape the Deep Roads,"

Aidan then wondered where exactly the Grey Wardens were located inside, he asks this to Gorim but he didn't know, it all mattered if he survived long enough to track them. Gorim wanted to go by his side, but he wasn't allowed to do so by the nobles.

Aidan then said, "You're safer going to the surface,"

However, Gorim would give up all the safety in the world to go down with his friend.

Finally, Gorim's time was up and he had to reluctantly leave his friend to his fate, but not without saying goodbye to one another as the guard escorted Aidan to the Deep Roads gate, where Lord Harrowmont stood waiting.

"Having been found guilty of fratricide by the Assembly of Orzammar.. you are hereby sentence to exile and death. Your name is, from this point forward, stripped from the records. You're no longer a person, nor a memory. You are to be cast into the Deep Roads with only a greatsword, there to redeem your life by fighting the enemies of Orzammar until your death. Do you have anything to say before the sentence is carried out?" Lord Harrowmont says.

Aidan felt a part of him had crumbled like stones, he had lost everything he had known all his life. Then he said, "I'm innocent."

Harrowmont wanted to believe it like his father, he asks Aidan to look into his eyes and tell him he didn't do it. Of course Aidan responded that he didn't kill Trian.

Harrowmont knew this to be true and believed, he vowed to spend the rest of his days making sure Bhelen doesn't profit by his deeds. He promise to tell King Endrin that his son was innocent, but the tragedy had weakened the old king.

Lord Harrowmont then had the guard to open the sturdy gate, only enough time for Aidan to enter through and shut itself immediately.

(In the Deep Road Outskirts)

Aidan equipped the greatsword given to him and ventured forward, never looking back.

He cautiously walked down until he found an available tunnel on the left side, he took the way and headed forward in, "This looks like the only way." He said to himself.

As he ventured, a hungry giant spider appeared from no where and attacked. Aidan instantly impaled the arachnid, he had no fear against such pests.

He entered in a room and killed two genlock's with ease. He looted some leather armor and gloves from the dead dwarf nearby and put them on, but no boots were found.

Aidan was forced to walk barefoot almost the whole way, fighting more genlock's, deep stalkers, and hungry spiders until he found a fallen dwarf with heavy armor. He stripped the body and dressed himself in the superior dwarf armor with boots and gloves.

After all the twists and turns, he made it to where Duncan and his fellow Grey Wardens were. But then, his birthmark on his upper right shoulder began to glow intensely like it had before with the recruits as if connected.

"By the Maker, it's a dwarf!" One of the Wardens said, catching him by surprise to seeing the armored and tired dwarf.

"Lord Aeducan! What are you doing here alone? Where are your troops?" Duncan asks, being just as surprised to see the young lord alone.

"I am Lord Aeducan, no longer," Aidan said with his head held high.

Duncan understood as he knew the dwarves policies, "Ah. You have been made to walk the Deep Roads, then,"

"You mean you were exiled? What happened?" One of them asked out of curiosity.

"I do not think matters of dwarven honor are any business of ours. You need not answer, friend," Duncan said.

"I was betrayed by my brother, Bhelen. Trian is dead," Aidan admits, feeling he should share this with someone who understands.

"I see. The brutal intrigue of the dwarven court continues, then. Your father intimated as much. There's no reason for you to walk these Deep Roads and die for something you did not do. You have already proven yourself both resourceful and skilled, and I would expect nothing less from an Aeducan," Duncan said, but he knew it wasn't just for that reason alone when he looked directly at Aidan's upper right shoulder, "When last we spoke, you told me you wished to join our order. I imagine this isn't quite what you meant, but you may still find great honor here. As leader of the Grey Wardens in Fereldan, I would like to formally invite you to join our order,"

"I would be honored." Aidan said with a wide grin and shook hands with Duncan.

"Then welcome. However, we can't leave Orzammar yet. We still have to collect one more recruit here. And meet up with Thane and the others," Duncan then took a short long brown cloak from his sack and handed it to Aidan and explains, "Since you're an exile you can't enter, so I would suggest wearing this cloak to conceal your identity until our business in Orzammar is through. The Wardens here will return to Ostagar. There's still enough time for me to complete my quest to find recruits.

Aidan put on the wool cloak that shadowed his face completely as he left with Duncan and the Wardens back to the city of Orzammar.


	7. Ch6 Brosca continued

(Beraht's Hideout)

"Are you awake yet? (Psst)Can you hear me?" Leske whispers as Tanya awakes in a cell. However, it was completely different from the normal prison cell that the guards held them in a few days ago. Their armor was replaced by prison clothes. The cells they're in now were even more menacing and dark, smelling of death. Then Leske began to say, "How hard did they sodding hit you, anyway? Did you have to put up such a fight?"

Tanya looks over to see Leske in a separate cell from hers, "Leske, what happened?" She asks trying to recall what happened before.

"As soon as everyone saw your face-brand, the place went mad. Shut all the doors, examined everyone for family and caste. One of the guards recognized me and figured we must be working together. They burned three candles to the stump interrogating me about who put us up to this. I think they knew, you know, Beraht," Leske explained with fear in his voice. Tanya wouldn't blame him, she felt it was her fault for bringing up the idea.

Tanya looks around her cell and notices that there was a lot of dried blood and tells Leske, "This doesn't look like a typical guards cell,"

Leske agreed, "Huh. I guess not. I mean, I've been to most of them. They don't usually have... this many blood stains on the walls... Uh, any chance there's a way out?"

Before Tanya could plan anything, Jarvia sways in with evil looking smile, "Good. You're awake. Beraht will be glad to hear that,"

Tanya became angered by her presence and asks, "Jarvia? What are you doing here?"

Jarvia's expression changed to an angered look and pointed, "You caused a lot of trouble a few days ago. Beraht lost a hundred sovereigns for Lord Vollney. The entire Proving was declared invalid, and the Assembly called for an investigation. You can't imagine the state Beraht was in when he told me to get you,"

"Where are we?" Tanya demand with a perplexed eye brow.

Jarvia smiled and laughed a little, "That's right, you've never had the privilege of being down here. You're in one of the deep cells in Beraht's estate. He built it into the ruins of old Orzammar. Plenty of room to store coin and lyrium. And nice thick walls so no one can hear the screams,"

Tanya could tell that Jarvia was getting euphoria from talking about pain and suffering, but she had to ask, "But how did we get here?"

"I brought you," Jarvia admits, "You've got every guardsman at that Proving thinking if he takes your head, the ancestors will bless him forever. But they know who holds the whip. When Beraht claimed you, they knew who's going to watch your last breath,"

Tanya had enough of Beraht, feeling no fear but for her sister, "Let him come. He'll see I don't scare so easily, bitch,"

"I don't think scaring you is what he had in mind," Jaivia said, implying a more worse fate, "You risk exposing him before the entire Warrior Caste. Now their asking questions, and as long as you have tongues to answer them, you're a threat. Enjoy your last night together. Sorry we had to put you in separate cells, or I'd suggest you have a last tumble. Beraht'll be by soon to make sure you maintain your silence." Jarvia said right before she went, leaving the two in shock.

Tanya had to come up with a plan and quick.

All of a sudden, a flash of daggers whooshed, slicing the hapless guard dead with ribbons of his blood flying across the room. Tanya caught the figure who possessed such deadly weapons and speed, those yellow eyes that gleamed with mischief and that rogue smile, she instantly recognized him as... Thane.

"Thane Tabris? How did you find me?" Tanya asked bewildered by the cocky elfs appearance in what was suppose to be a secret place.

Thane looked at her and smiled, "Well it's hard to explain but it has to do with your birthmark on your upper left shoulder. Duncan will explain it better once you get out of here," he said pointing at her left shoulder, "Now let me unlock this cell and for your friend next to you,"

Tanya trusted Thane's word and said, "Before we escape, there's some loose ends I have to hack. What I mean is that we need to kill everyone here, including Beraht before he hurts my sister," Tanya then added seeing Thane without Cecilia, Mytha, and Griffin, "Where's your friends?"

"Oh. They're right behind me, they're just slow," Thane answered.

"We heard that! By the Creators, you never stay in one place." Mytha yelled with Cecilia and Griffin in toe.

Leske couldn't believe it, the Grey Wardens recruits came to save them.

With Tanya and Leske freed, Tanya looked inside a nearby chest, it contained all their equipment, much to their joy. Tanya dressed back in her duster armor and armed herself her battleaxe, ready to kill.

Tanya and the gang ventured forth down the internal system of the hideout that seemed to go on forever, they entered wide rooms full of thugs and twists and turns along the path leading straight forward.

What may have been a great predicament for Tanya and Leske alone, Thane and his friends greatly overpowered them as they help massacre thug after thug in a river of blood and flesh. Tanya greatly appreciated their help, even if it didn't involve them at all.

As they go further, they began to see the walls have quartz crystals sticking out that decorated the more natural part of the place. Continuing without anymore surprises, they come to a short narrow hallway with two rooms on both sides and one straight ahead.

Tanya pushes the twin creaky doors open to find Beraht talking to his personal thugs, when Tanya overheard him say, "I'm cutting the whore free. If that freak of a sister can't stay in her place, I don't need precious, Rica, either," Beraht said as his men knew who he was talking about. The rough looking men instantly got excited, wanting to do things that Rica would never willingly do. "She's yours if you want her, boys. And let me tell you... it tastes good as it looks," Beraht turns to see an angered Tanya and her new friends, "What is that thing doing out of her cage? And who are these people you dragged with you, bitch?"

"You're going to regret talking about my sister and my friends that way, fucker. I've been wanting to do this for a long time, and I'm going to let your lifeless bloody corpse hit the floor," Tanya said as she gripped her battleaxe tightly with murderous intent and turns to her group, "You guys take care if his cocksuckers, Beraht is mine."

With nothing more to say, Tanya and Berahts blades contacted each other. Beraht seemed to have gotten the upper hand as he shield bashes her face. Luckily for Tanya, her body had trained it self to become numb to physical pain from all those beatings she endured in the past. Tanya kept charging in slashing at Beraht as if something snapped in her thick skull. In no time flat, Leske and the others slaughtered the thugs with Griffin liking his chops covered in dwarf blood.

Tanya side swept Berahts legs, knocking him down and taking off one of his legs. He bleed profusely, unable to stand and going into shock. Tanya peered down on him and delivered one more blow as she says, "Who's down on the ground, now?!" with a powerful slash she decapitated the bastards bloody red head, letting it roll and bounce down the steps, it was over.

Leske ran up and hugged the now eased and bloodied Tanya out of sheer joy for his friend, "Did you see him there, all, "When we're done with you?" And you just charged in and sodding slaughtered him! You have to be the luckiest duster in Orzammar. Beraht's dead and we're all standing here! Hail the sodding king!"

Tanya smiled and said, "As long as he never made it to Rica."

Leske assured that she's still alive, they all just need to get out before the guardsmen come.

Thane and everyone else thought and almost forgot to meet up with Duncan, "Oh, shit! We need to find Duncan. We're going to be in so much trouble." Thane said.

Without delay, Tanya and the gang found the exit that lead to Beraht's Shop. When they appeared, the shopkeeper was scared seeing them all covered in blood and exited out to the Commons.

(Out in the Commons)

Suddenly, the head guard and the Proving Master along with a company of men surrounded them.

The old Proving Master warned, "Drop your weapons and walk down slowly. We will use force if you resist,"

Just then Duncan, Rica, and the cloaked Aidan Aeducan appeared to the scene, much to the recruits relief. Rica was stunned to see her sister being arrested. The recruits walk back to Duncan's side.

Tanya had to tell the truth, "I just killed Beraht. You should be thanking me,"

The Proving Master was surprised, "He's dead? Beraht had many enemies, but also allies. They-"

"Beraht would have butchered us if she hadn't killed him first!" Leske interjected for Tanya's defense.

Duncan was impressed, but he has to have a real talking with the three, "Your friend has once again demonstrated her courage. We Grey Wardens travel for and wide in search of those with potential to join our ranks, just as my recruits here had shown me. It seems I have found one," Duncan says, knowing full well that isn't the only case as he looks at Tanya's left shoulder.

Tanya a little overwhelmed by his invitation, she had just went through the ordeal of being imprisoned and almost got killed not to long ago. At least it'll give her a chance to prove herself and become something better than she ever could imagine, "Are you asking me to become a Grey Warden?"

"Let me make my offer formal. I, Duncan of the Grey Wardens, extend the invitation for you to join our order," Duncan said.

However, the Proving Master disapproved of this and wanted justice to be done, "This woman is wanted for treason. You can't do this!"

Duncan calmly defended her, "I can and I am. It would mean traveling to the surface lands and thus leaving your people, but it does offer you a chance to strike a blow against the darkspawn and the Blight,"

He didn't have to tell her twice, Tanya was more than happy to leave Orzammar but she had to say goodbye to her friend and beloved sister, "Then sodding yes, let's get out of here. But I need to say goodbye first,"

Duncan and the recruits were pleased, "Then before these witnesses, I hereby recruit you into the Grey Wardens. And know that you're must welcome. And I understand you have to say your farewells to your family before we part to our next destination at the Circle of Magi in Lake Calenhad."

With that Tanya said to Leske, "Too bad you can't come, my partner in crime,"

Leske was being modest and said, "Don't worry, solraka. I'll be fine, now go kill darkspawn and become a hero. I'll take care of Rica for you while you're gone." He hugged her once more and let her talk to Rica.

"I couldn't believe it when Ser Duncan said he wanted to recruit you. I was ready to kill you when I heard what you did at the Proving-but, it worked out for the best," Rica said, she truly did had been more of a mother toward Tanya.

"What are you doing here, Rica?" Tanya asks.

"When I heard you've been arrested, I ran straight to the Proving Grounds, but you'd already disappeared. That's when Duncan said he wanted to invite you into the Grey Wardens. I almost fell over," She said, with more concern for her safety than anything else.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with your patron?" Tanya asks.

"Yes, I'll be moved into better lodging and he treats me better than any man in Orzammar could. He even calls me his amber rose, he has the words of a poet. Now go, don't let me hold you back, little sis." Rica said as she hugs Tanya.

Tanya was now ready to face what is to come.

Duncan said farewell to everyone, leading Tanya and the rest of his recruits outside of Orzammars gates and out into the wide open skies above the surface.

(On the Road)

Both Tanya ans Aidan had never been or seen the surface until now. Aidan was more taken to the sights, sounds, and smells more easier as he felt the cold snow for the very first time, while Tanya on the other hand, was more jumpy yet asking her new friends what everything was every few seconds. Which was almost annoying tolerate.

Aidan finally took off the cloak to reveal himself to everyone, much to everyone except Duncan's surprise.

Suddenly, Tanya instantly recognized him from just looking at him and knowing his name, Aidan was the same way with Tanya, "You were the boy who saved me those twelve years ago,"

Aidan nodded and said, "Yes, I remember you too, Tanya,"

"You two know each other?" Duncan asked.

Aidan and Tanya proceed to tell them the story together later that night: It all started twelve years ago, young Aidan long with father, brothers and royal escort were going to watch the Proving matches; When suddenly, Aidan witnesses a dwarf beating down on a young casteless girl(Tanya)almost to death until Aidan bravely intervened; Aidan took a few punches from the man before the dwarf realizes who Aidan was by seeing the Aeducan crest; After King Endrin saw what was happening, he instantly had the man arrested and let the casteless girl go free; Aidan had a chance to talk to her before his father told him to come.

Tanya never really saw Aidan again until now for the first time in years.

Duncan and the others were amazed by their tale.

Before he could forget, Duncan presented Mytha a summoning scroll for Torpor to be bound to and have the ability to summon him where ever she was.

Later that night, Tanya and Aidan didn't sleep a wink. All they did was look up in the dark night sky and gaze at the beautiful stars and talk, together.


	8. Ch7 Amell and Surana

(The Harrowing Chamber, Circle of Magi)

"Magic exist to serve man, and never to rule over him." Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin. Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse, for demons of the dream realm-the Fade-are drawn to you both, and seek to use you two as a gateway into this world," Knight-Commander Greagoir said as Knight-Captain Martin presents his magic born son, Dante Amell, along his healing-gifted godchild, Sky Surana.

Dante Amell and Sky Surana(both age 18), were both chosen to undergo the test of the Harrowing, a practice that signals the end of the young mages apprenticeship to become full mages, at the same time. Dante was to be first to take the test before his adopted sister, Sky, however it was possible for more than one mage to enter the Fade, though it was rare to do so.

Dante was tall with brood shoulders and a surprisingly good muscle tone, his short(chin-length) snow white hair was the result of a spell gone weary, permanently replacing his pitch black hair he once had. His broody eyes, the color of sapphires gleaming in the sunlight. He wore a dark violet tattoo, one on each side of his face. There was one thing that stood out, his birthmark on his upper left shoulder, however it seemed to be in half. Sky bore a similar mark on her upper right shoulder. When the two mages shoulders(with the mark) met each other it becomes whole and forms the image of a tower shooting lighting from the roof.

Sky Surana was the opposite. Her shoulder length hair was a beautiful chestnut brown. Her eyes, a vivid hazel hue. Unlike her adopted brother, Dante, she was tall as an average elf women with a slim curved figure, despite never exercising a day in her life.

Then First Enchanter Irving steps in and says his words to Dante, "This is why the Harrowing exists. The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will,"

Dante looks to his mentor and says with readiness, "I'm ready,"

"I know you and Sky will passed this ordeal unscathed." Martin said with encouragement. He had served the Circle for years, about as long as Greagoir. It was he who brought Dante and Sky to the Circle from Kirkwall when they were no more than six. He had always supported his son and godchild through difficult times. In addition, showed more sympathy and understanding toward mages since his own mother was a mage before she died. In truth, he'd always wished that mages had freedom as anyone. The actions of some should not brand all to be criminal.

Knight-Comander Greagoir then says while pointing toward the chalice contained with lyrium, "Know this apprentices if you fail, we templars will perform our duty. You will die... This is lyrium: the very essence of magic and your gateway into the Fade,"

Irving then adds, "The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity, children. Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you. Keep your wits about you and remember the Fade is a realm of dreams. The spirits may rule it, but your will is real,"

"The apprentices must go through this test alone, First Enchanter," Greagoir reminded the old mage and directed Dante to the awaiting lyrium, "You are ready."

Dante and Sky walk over to the lyrium, hesitant at first to touch the swirling blue liquid substance, but they did. It flashed on his hand intensely then suddenly Dante fell to a deep sleep.

(In the Fade)

Dante and Sky awake to see the Fade in full its fullness. Twisted yet disturbing structures and statues that suppose to resemble what the real world appears, but it's always shifting and becoming very unlike its true counterpart. The sky was more like a swirling vortex of colors that resembled more like vomit than anything else he's seen.

"Aw, fuck," Dante cursed as he saw two hostile wisp wraiths. He knew exactly what spell to use against them, fire, "Burn bitches!" Dante said as he cast flame bast from his hands that scorched them and forced them to flee. Dante was always a savant in primal and entropy based magics, making him an accomplished elementalist at a young age of ten. He'd been nicknamed, "The Dragon of the Tower." He could even breath fire from his mouth.

As the young mages continued, they stumbled across a small mouse who surprisingly could talk as it said, "Someone else thrown to the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever. It isn't right that they do this, the templars. Not to you, me, anyone,"

Dante and Sky agreed completely, but they don't have great resentment toward the literal blood hounds. Sky held one specific templar in her heart to love, Cullen. Dante loved his father but yet he just wished that he didn't have to stay in the tower forever. Sky on the other hand had always regarded her foster father to be a great father-figure when she needed him. She still remembers her own deceased parents.

The mouse sighed, putting his little paws on his head, "It's always the same. But it's not your faults. You're in the same boat as I was, aren't you both?" He then morphed into a man, strangely wearing the standard senior enchanters robes instead of the apprentice robes. This caught Sky's attention, "Allow me to welcome you two to the Fade. You can call me... well, Mouse,"

It was now Sky's turn to ask as she raised her brow in suspicion, "You took the Harrowing?" Sky had the ability to read people and their aura's, this greatly aids her very advance healing spells that not only heal the physical wounds, but mental and emotional wounds as well.

Mouse tried to recall his memory through rubbing his head, "It's fuzzy, that time before. They wake you in the middle of the night and drag you to the Harrowing chamber and then... The templars kill you if you take too long, you see. They figure you failed, and they don't want something getting out. That's what they did to me, I think. I have no body to reclaim. And you two don't have much time before you all end up the same,"

Dante sighed to the thought that finally Mouse stopped talking as he responds, defending his adopted sister too, "That's not going to happen to us,"

"Ha ha! I use to feel the same way, I think. There's something here, contained, just for apprentices like you both. You have to face the creature, a demon, and resist it, if you can. That's your way out. Or your opponents, if the templars wouldn't kill you. A test for you, a tease for the creatures of the Fade," Mouse says with utter doubt for the mages.

Sky then added, sharing her vast knowledge of the Fade though it wasn't all that she knew, she knows a lot more than Mouse realizes, "There should be cooperative spirits here, who maybe able to assist us. The problem is the matter of trusting them or not. Mouse, you can come with if you want. And don't even suggest on riding on my shoulder."

With that, Mouse reverted back to his small mouse form as the three venture forth. They saw a circle shaped area with flames shooting from the perimeter. Mouse warns that it's where the demon resides and highly advises for the two to get some proper equipment to prepare themselves.

As they move ahead, Dante and Sky meet an armored spirit who has a rack of weapons behind him, "More mortals thrown into the flames and left to burn, I see. Your mages have devised a cowardly test. Better you were pitted against each other to prove your mettle with skill, than to be sent unarmed against a demon," the spirit validly pointed up.

Dante told Sky he would talk with the spirit, she let him, "I agree, but I have no choice," he said and added, "What kind of spirit are you?"

"I am Valor, a warrior spirit. I hone my weapons in search of the perfect expression of combat. I've brought these weapons through my will. I understand that in your world, mages are the only ones who can will things into being. Those mortals who cannot must lead hallow, empty lives," Valor said, giving much more clarity to his identity.

Dante and Sky both agreed to trust the sympathizing spirit. Dante wondered if he could lend some aid such as a weapon, "We need your help,"

"I, myself cannot help you both, but I will instead give you both one... if you agree to dual me, first. Valor shall test your mettle as it should be tested,"

"What?" Dante thought. But then again, he never needed a stave to perform his own spells at max efficiency. Dante would instead agree to dual for a stave for Sky instead. Sky knew that Dante could take on a warrior, since he was also trained in hand to hand combat Martin had trained him in. Dante agreed to the dual, on the condition that he would only fight for one stave.

Valor accepted the terms and started the battle. Valor wielded a two-hand sword, this gave Dante an advantage since two-hand weapons are slower but deal more damage. Dante was able to get far enough to cast his fire blast spell, using his dexterity to doge with ease.

With that settled, the three walked straight down a path. However, they were ambushed by three spirit wolves.

They spirits were quickly slewed, by Dante and Sky's spells combined spells. Sky's new stave greatly augmented her creation and spirit based spells. Unlike Dante and the rest of the other mages, Sky was a dreamer, meaning she has the ability to enter the Fade at will. She even met an ancient dreamer named, Willow, who taught her much about controlling her magic and learned much since she first came to the Circle; she kept her Fade friend a secret from everyone, even from Dante.

The three came to an open area, only to find a large tainted bear-like creature sleeping. Mouse warned it was a demon, but not the one they have to fight.

The demon woke and said as he spoke with a much lazy and slow tone, "Hmm... so you are the mortals being hunted? And the small one... is he to be a snack for me?"

Mouse was obviously offended and morphed back to his human form, "I don't like this. He's not going to help us. We should go..."

The demon sniffed and said and stood up, "No matter. The demon will get you eventually, and perhaps there will even be scraps left,"

Sky steps in, this time it was her turn to talk to a spirit, she could tell instantly the it was a demon and could tell it was a Sloth type from his slow manner of speech, "(Sigh) Not to make a deal with you or anything, but we need help defeating the demon here,"

The Sloth demon thought for a moment, it could sense that Sky was a dreamer, a rare treat. Luckily for her, he would not attempt the struggle to fight her but instead make a suggestion, "You, girl have a very nice staff. (Yawn) Why would you need me?"

"He looks very powerful. It might be possible that he could... teach you, Dante to be like him," Mouse advised.

Sky didn't want the ability to change, but Dante was more than willing to learn the specialization.

Dante told the demon he was willing to learn shapeshifting, but Sloth declined his offer, "Like me? You mean teach the mortals to take this form? Why? Most mortals are too attached to their forms to learn the change. You, on the other hand, little one, might be a better student. You let go of the human form, years ago,"

Mouse wasn't too sure about becoming something bigger and harder to hide, "I... don't think I'd make a very good bear. How would I hide?"

Dante then tried to urge him, "You could help us fight the demon,"

Sky heard this and pulled Dante close to her by the ear and whispered, "Are you sure we should do this? I still don't trust this guy,"

Dante whispered back, "He's been somewhat helpful. He knows more than me, even for you,"

Sky face turned serious by this, "No. I know more about the Fade than you. You want to know why? I'm a dreamer, able to be fully awake in the Fade,"

Dante was shocked, but he notices Mouse and Sloth giving the two confused expressions, so Mouse broke the silence, "Very well. I'll do it your way, I'll learn to be a bear, I suppose. I'm sorry, it's the Fade. It changes you,"

However, Sloth had started to have second thoughts, "That's nice. But teaching is so exhausting. Away with you now,"

Mouse scoffed, "I told you he wasn't going to help us,"

Sky was getting slightly annoyed, she wanted to get through as quick as they could, "Mouse wants to learn. Teach him,"

Sloth thought again, he had a challenge for Sky, "You wish to learn my form, little one? Then I for the girl: Answer three riddles correctly, and I will teach you. Fail. Then I will devour you all. The decision is yours,"

Without hesitation, Sky agreed, being most fond of guessing games and being a book-worm herself, she was confident as Sloth gave the first riddle.

Sloth began, "My first riddle is this: I have sea with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, mountains without land. What am I?"

Sky knew this one, "A map,"

"Correct. Lets move on. The second riddle: I'm rarely touched, but often held. If you have wit, you'll use me well. What am I?"

This was a bit harder for her, she thought back to a book she had read about rogues. She got it, "My tongue,"

Sloth was somewhat disappointed that he may not eat this time after all, but applaud none the less, "Yes, your witty tongue. Fair enough. One more try, shall we? Often will I spin a tale, never will I charge a fee. I'll amuse you an entire eve, but, alas, you won't remember me. What am I?"

Dante prayed the Maker Sky knew this one, she did, "A dream."

"(Hmph) You are correct. Rather, apropos here in the Fade, no? But you've won my challenge and proven yourself an amusing distraction. So, I shall teach you my form. Now listen carefully..." Sloth said. Keeping his word, he taught Mouse how to morph into a black bear.

Mouse tried the new form he had learned, "Like this? Am I a bear? It feels... heavy."

Sloth couldn't careless and sent them off on their way as he himself lie back down to sleep.

With everything settled now, the trio of mages headed back from where they appeared to confront the demon in the fire circle. Suddenly, a pack of spirit wolves attacked them. Mouse used his new bear form to fight along side Dante and Sky, it didn't take long for them to defeat the wild specters.

Dante, Sky, and Mouse arrived in the fire circle, to find a rage demon that Mouse pointed out. They were ready to fight.

The demon appeared to be amorphous lava, its eyes were pinpricks of baleful light, it was a terrifying entity of rage. But it sees the mages and spoke, "And so they come to me at last. Soon I shall see the land of the living through one of your eyes, creatures, while I devour the other, body and soul,"

"It's three against one. You really want to fight us all?" Dante said with much confidence.

The demon laughed and referred to Mouse, "Amusing. Have you not told of our... arrangement, Mouse?"

Mouse looked serious, confirming Sky's suspicions, "We don't have an arrangement! Not anymore!"

"Aww. And after all those wonderful meals we have shared? Now suddenly the mouse had change the rules?"

Mouse tried to stand up to him, "I'm not a mouse now! And soon I won't have to hide! I don't need to bargain with you!"

"We shall see..." The spirit of rage says before the battle started.

Dante knew the demon to be one of fire, and knew how to counter fire with ice. Dante froze the demon with an ice spell while Mouse slammed the demon, the Sky casts Heroic Offense on Mouse to increase his attacks. However, the demon summoned some wisps to attack from behind. Luckily, the three defeated the demon before the wisps could do any real damage.

It was over, or so they thought when Mouse began to speak, "You both did it. You two actually did it! When you two came, I hoped that maybe you both might be able to... but I never thought any of you were worthy,"

Dante now caught on to Mouses unusual behavior just as Sky had kept warning, Mouse was truly a demon the whole time in disguise, "The demon we fought wasn't the test, was it?"

"I tried to tell you. Only senior enchanters wear those kind of robes, not apprentices." Sky said.

Mouse grinned and knew the jig was up, his voice drastically change into a more demonic tone, "You're a smart one, girl. Simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions... careless trust... pride. Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests... never end." He said as his final word as he morphed into his true terrible to that of a Pride Demon, giant and menacing with horns, fangs, and multiple small eyes. However, he left the two mages who began to wake and return to the real world.

(The Circle of Magi Tower)

In the apprentice quarters, Dante awoke on his bed to see his friend, Jowan standing right over him as he got up. Jowan spoke first in concern for his friend, "Are you alright? Say something, please..."

"Jowan?" Dante muttered as he rubbed his head as if he'd just woke up with the worst hangover in the world, though he never touched a bottle of ale in all his life.

"Yes, it's me. I just got back from checking on Sky, she's fine. I'm glad you're both alright. They carried you both in this morning. I didn't even realize you and Sky had been gone all night. I've heard about apprentices who never come back from Harrowings. Is it really that dangerous? What was it like? Sky didn't tell me anything about it," Jowan said, he knew that mages aren't allowed to talk about the Harrowing trial. He wanted to know since he himself hasn't taken the test yet.

Dante didn't see the problem in telling his friend about it, "It was a test of ability-that's all,"

Jowan didn't quite understand and had to pry into it more, Dante could tell he was desperate, "That's all? I know I'm not suppose to know... but we're friends. Just a little hint, and I'll stop asking, I promise!"

Dante told him the truth just to get him to shut up about it, "We had to enter the Fade,"

Jowan was perplexed by the answer and how simple it sounded, "Really? That's it?"

"No. We had to defend ourselves from demons," Dante put bluntly.

Jowan understood, "That... makes sense. They want to see if you can resist a demon and stop yourself from becoming an abomination," He then sounded a bit jealous of his friends new position as he crosses his arms, "And know you and Sky get to move in the nice mages quarters. I'm stuck here and I don't know when they'll call me for my Harrowing,"

Dante felt bad for his best friend and tried to raise his spirits, he smiled and said, "They'll summon you to the test when you're ready, I'm sure,"

Jowan was angry with impatience, "I've been here longer than you have... Sometimes I think they just don't want to test me," Jowan was afraid he maybe made into a Tranquil instead. A Tranquil who all have no magic abilities, dreams, and especially emotions as if you're dead inside but still walking and alive. Not even human anymore, like Owain the stockroom manager. Like his friend and most of the mages including Sky and his father, Dante thought of it awful of the thought of being taken away of everything you once were. "I shouldn't waste your time with this. I was suppose to tell you to see Irving as soon as you woke up. I've already told Sky this and went ahead before you. I believe she's going to see her sweet templar boyfriend, Cullen, it's not a secret that their together,"

Dante knew about Sky's relationship with the shy templar, ever since they began to see each other two years ago. Dante was completely fine with it, as long as he didn't mistreat her in any way, "I should go talk to him immediately, too."

Jowan said farewell as he left Dante to do his business.

The tower had five long floors, it was usually a pain for some mages to walk constantly up and down the steps and halls, but it was no problem for Dante since he loved physical activity, Irvings office was only on the second floor. He was disappointed that the templars cancelled weekly exercises some time ago, due to his friend Anders escaping by swimming across the lake to shore.

Dante walks down the hall and into the library, Sky would spend hours reading many of the various books stacked upon the many shelves, but today she was nowhere in the library. It was also where the senior mages taught the apprentices about magic and its dangers. Sky was always afraid that when apprentices practiced there spells in the library, they may burn the books to ashes.

Dante then walked up to the door that lead up stairs to the second floor, where the senior mages stay as well as Irving.

(Senior mages quarters, second floor)

Unlike Sky, Dante took sometime to talk to the senior mages that live there. He went to the Circles Chapel and notices one of the mages praying, her name was Keili, she seemed troubled. He thought he'd talk to her to see if he could help her, however, after praying she reveals that she thinks the magic she has is a curse and that she prays everyday for the Makers forgiveness. Dante tried to convince her that magic is a gift and that magic can be used for good deeds such as healing, this put the girl at ease for now as she left.

Dante then went to see Senior Enchanter Sweeney, who was visually impaired and quite old. Dante was spoke with respect for the elder mage. When Sweeney didn't feel like talking anymore, he left the mage in peace.

Even though he didn't like the Circle, Dante liked most of the people in it such as his friends Jowan and Anders. He hadn't seen Anders in months, not since Anders somehow learned to conceal his magic much more better and harder for the templars to track. When Dante was six-teen, Anders had solely told him that he had gotten married to a nice girl from Lothering in secret, he said that her name was Crystal Hawke, she was an apostate mage like her sister and father. Dante believed him, seeing the wedding he wore. Dante kept Anders's new status a secret from everyone, because they would take Anders ring away and track down her family and take her away. In truth, all those successful escapes Anders did since his first, were to see Crystal.

Dante then talked to the two mages, Niall and Torrin who were discussing the basics of Fraternities to him, nothing but different groups of mages who think differently and voice their groups views. Niall was more of an Isolationist who want to run away from the Chantry as a free man, Dante understood him about being completely free. Torrin on the other hand, doesn't much care for politics and quarrels between mages. Dante then left to find Sky to see what she was up to.

Before going to see Irving, Sky found some time to talk to her lover, Cullen. She had always adored him ever since he first came to the Circle some years ago. His slight shyness, his tender kisses, his gentle loving touched, and the more physical features about him too. He was her only exception, compared to reading books and doing what she was told.

Cullen sees Sky coming toward and relived to see her alright as he hugs her, "Sky! I'm glad that yours and Dante's Harrowing went smoothly,"

Sky blushed as she kissed him gingerly on his cheek, "I was glad that you were there in the chamber,"

"It would've killed me if I had to deliver the killing blow, if you had become an abomination. Unfortunately, I have to do as I'm command to do as I serve the Chantry and the Maker," Cullen said as he felt her silk-like hair.

Sky then thought of a very naughty idea for both of them, "Hey, after I talk to Irving; you and I could sneak off to our secret place and we could our usual sexual activity together," she said trying to sound seductive.

Cullen blushed, almost feeling his nose was going to bleed, "Of course, my healer. I shouldn't keep you away from your task. We'll "talk" later, my love." He said as he kissed her once more on the lips before he left to his duties.

As Sky was about to go herself, she ran into Dante who had a blushing smirk on his face. She face palms herself and says, "How much did you hear that, brother?"

Dante chuckled as he mocks, "Enough, my healer. Now lets go see what our mentor has to say." Dante said as he settles down and the two made their way to Irving's office.

When they got there, the door was open to reveal Irving and Greagoir talking to each other, while their father Martin observes and gestures for Dante and Sky to enter. However, there seems to be six people who Dante and Sky had never met before. Suddenly, Dante and Sky's birthmarks began to glow, but for no more than a dew seconds, enough that gave attention to the older gentleman and the rest of his group, the five were around the same age as Dante and Sky were. Dante and Sky were very perplexed as to why their birthmarks glowed in such a manner, as it never happened before.

They began to overhear Greagoirs argument with Irving as if they were an old married couple, "... many have already gone to Ostagar-Wynne, Uldred, and most of the senior mages! We've committed enough of our own to this war effort-" Greagoir refused.

"Your own? Since when have you felt such kinship with the mages, Greagoir? Or are you afraid to let the mages out under Chantry supervision, where they can actually use their Maker-given powers?" Irving reasonably questions as Martin himself agrees with the First Enchanter.

Greagoir felt insulted, "How dare you suggest-"

The robed gentleman had get in between them, "Gentlemen, please. Irving, these two are here to see you."

Irving turns to see his apprentices.

"Hello, everyone," Sky greets.

"You sent for us?" Dante asks.

Irving was delighted to see the two, "Ah, if it isn't our new brother and sister in the Circle. Come, children,"

Greagoir sees that Irving is busy, he decided to exit to discuss the matter with him later. Martin chose to remain until it was over, he wanted to give his children something special.

Irving continued with the introductions, "Well, then... where was I? This is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens. And the five with him are his recruits he's collected from his journey,"

"Please to meet you, all," Sky said.

Irving then begins to explain, "You've all heard about the war brewing in the south, I expect? Duncan is recruiting mages to join the king's army at Ostagar,"

Dante found it intriguing, and said, "I would like to defend Fereldan," in truth he wanted to get out of the Circle in any way he could, since he tried to escape with Anders one time and got caught before even setting foot outside to feel the ground.

Duncan began to clarify with what his order is dealing with, "With the darkspawn invading, we need all the help we can get, especially from the Circle,"

Dante wasn't too sure of what Duncan was saying and asks, "What do you mean?"

"They have formed into a horde in the Korcari Wilds and threaten to invade north into the valley. I fear if we don't drive them back, we may see another Blight," Duncan said giving full detail of the whole situation with urgency.

Sky had read a lot about darkspawn, twisted and tainted creatures that destroy and corrupt everything they touch, like a virus that festers within an open wound in all of Thedas.

Irving tried to make it not so serious for his apprentices, "Duncan, you worry the poor lad and lass with talk of Blights and darkspawn. This is a happy day for them,"

"We live in troubled times, my friend," Duncan says.

"We should seize moments of levity, especially in troubled times. The Harrowing is behind you both. Your phylacteries were sent to Denerim. You two are officially mages of the Circle of Magi," Irving says trying to put things at ease for the moment.

Sky was happy to hear this and embraces her new position among her fellow mages. Dante on the other, was not all too happy about being leashed and after that experience in the Fade. Before Dante could give his word, Sky shared hers, "Thank you, First Enchanter," she says this because though she wanted to be free, she would never leave Cullen's side.

Duncan didn't know what a phylactery was, so he asks, "I'm sorry-what is a phylactery?"

Irving shared this, "Blood is taken from all apprentices when they first come to the tower and is preserved in special vials,"

"So they can be hunted if they turn apostate," Duncan added.

"We have few choices. The gift of magic is looked upon with suspicion and fear. We must prove we are strong enough to handle our power responsibly," Irving admits. Then Irving allowed Martin to give his presents to Sky and Dante, "Wear them proudly, for have both earned them,"

Sky was given the Vestments of the Seer and her personalized mages staff. Dante was given a red and black-colored threaded robe and special finger-less light gloves to compensate for the lack of staff wielding. Each were given a ring by Irving himself, bearing the Circles insignia.

"Thank you, Father." Both Sky and Dante said to Martin, who was proud to see his son and adopted daughter happy with the gifts.

Irving then reminds them, "It goes without saying that you two shall not discuss the Harrowing with those who have not undergone the rite. Now then both of you... take your time and rest, or study in the library. The day is yours,"

Sky and Dante were happy to hear it, since Sky wanted to get some alone time with Cullen, "I will do that," Dante said as they prepared to leave, until Irving had one more task for them.

"Would you two be so kind as to escort Duncan and his recruits back to their rooms. children?" Irving asks.

It was no problem for the two, Dante would escort the men while Sky escort the women, "It would be our pleasure." Sky said wanting to get to know the Wardens recruits.

"The guest quarters are on the east side of this floor, close to the library. Now, if you both excuse me. I have matters to discuss with Greagoir." Irving said as he left to where Greagoir went.

Dante and Sky both lead Duncan and the group to the guest quarters, as they walk down the long hallway Dante and Sky began to talk to Duncan about the glow of their birthmarks and the others birthmarks as well. Duncan said that he'll tell them about the birthmarks tomorrow before they leave.

Aidan feels the stone walls of the tower with his hands, the walls were sort of rough and cold, it had seen and felt much pain throughout the years since its foundation.

Cecilia was very happy to sleep in a real bed again, unlike the beds in Orzammar that felt a lot like a slab of rock, uncomfortable and hard.

"I hope you all are comfortable with these quarters, if there's anything you need call for one of us." Shy said after they escorted the Wardens to their quest quarters. Duncan had his own room, while Thane and Aidan had to share one and the girls shared one as well.

Suddenly, Thane says, "Not to be so observant, but did you know that one of the mages had been following us?" He said as he closed the door shut.

Dante and Sky notices their friend Jowan catching up to them, he looked as if he had something urgent to say, "I'm glad I caught up with you both. Are you two done talking with Irving?"

Sky thought it was strange that Jowan was acting so secretly, but Dante says, "Hello again, Jowan," oblivious to Jowan's strange behavior.

Jowan continued, "I need to talk to you and Sky. Do you both remember what we discussed this morning?" He asks.

"Of course," Dante said.

"We should go somewhere somewhere else. I don't feel safe talking here," Jowan said, feeling uncomfortable and paranoid of where they were.

Sky then began to say, "You seem a little on edge," In concern and along with suspicion.

Jowan admits, "I've been troubled... I'll explain. Come with me, please," Jowan says as he leads the two into the Circles chapel where a Chantry initiate was standing, "We should be safe here,"

Sky then said, "All right. What's going on here? And who is that initiate with you, Jowan?"

Jowan then admits his whole situation, "A few months ago, I told you two that I... met a girl. This is Lily,"

Dante congratulated the Jowan and gave his condolences for the both of them.

Sky added that it was forbidden to be intimately involved with a Chantry priest, especially an initiate.

This was what Jowan was so worked up about, "I was afraid to tell anyone. Lily was becoming a Chantry priest. She's taken vows... Lily's been given to the Chantry. She is not allowed to have... relations with men. If anyone finds out... we'll both be in trouble,"

Dante gave his honest input, "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone. Besides, love conquers all, right?" Dante was more than willing to get on board with keeping his secret for his friend sake.

Sky knew this was wrong. True, why should she judge on other people relationships she herself was in one, but this is different. At least she there are exceptions with her relationship between her and Cullen, she can marry him. However, if a Chantry priest had already taken vows of chastity then it is absolutely forbidden for her to have sexual contact, she could be in very deep waters. Sky was going to see the First Enchanter in secret from Dante and the others, pretending to agree with the plan, it hurt her to do it but she felt it was the right thing to do.

"Thank you. I knew you'd stand by me, Dante. It's okay, Sky you can keep it between yourself," Jowan said.

Then Sky asks, "So what is this all about?"

"Remember I said that I didn't think they wanted to give me my Harrowing? I know why? They're... going to make me tranquil. They'll take everything that I am from me-my dreams, hopes, fears... my love for Lily. All gone..." Jowan said, shedding even more light on his problem in anguish of the sheer thought.

Dante and Sky had always been afraid to be made tranquil, it drove them to work hard and almost stay out of trouble, but this was the biggest one yet for them, "That's terrible,"

"They'll extinguish my humanity. I'll be a husk, breathing and existing, but not truly living," Jowan added, it was a fate worse than death for most mages, including him.

"Why would they do this to you?" Sky inquires, surely there must be a good reason why he's being punished this way. However, Dante knew exactly why.

"There's... a rumor about me. People think I'm a blood mage. They think that making me a Circle mage will endanger everyone,"

Sky didn't whether it was true or not, she hadn't really paid much attention to the rumors and the evidence to confirm it true, "What are you going to do?"

"I need to escape. I need to destroy my phylactery. Without it, they can't track me down. We need your help. Lily and I can't do this on our own,"

Then Lily herself says, breaking her silence, "Give us your words and you both will help and we will tell you two what we intend,"

Without hesitation, Dante gave her his word, confident that the whole situation will be solved. Even though he can't escape, at least his friend will be able to see the world once again. Sky agreed, though she didn't really mean't it.

"Thank you. We will never forget this," Lily then proceeded to tell the two the plan, "I can get us into the repository. But there is a problem. There are two locks on the phylactery door. The first enchanter and knight-commander each hold one key. But it is just a door. There is power enough in this place to destroy all of Fereldan. What's a door to mages?"

"What if it's a magical door?" Dante blatantly stated.

That gave Jowan an idea, "You're right. A rod of fire can break through doors and other things. I once saw it melt through a rock. You could get one from the stockroom. But Owain doesn't release such things to apprentices,"

"I will go to the stockroom and retrieve the rod." Dante said with eagerness, he was elated to help his friends. However, Dante knew how to behave like a civil adult, if he wanted too that is.

Lily and Jowan chose to stay behind to avoid suspicion if all four of them were to be seen together.

Dante and Sky went off, however Sky had to make an excuse to go to Irving, "Hey, brother. I need to go brush my hair, you can get the rod of fire while I do this, okay?"

"Alright, meet you back where Jowan and Lily are." Dante said as he walked off to the stockroom.

Sky went toward the opposite direction and proceeded to Irvings office to tell him what's going on.

Meanwhile, Dante went to Owain but he couldn't provide access to the stockroom due to the need of him getting a request form signed and dated by a senior enchanter, then receiving the rod. So Dante went toward where senior enchanter Leorah was and asks her if he could get the rod of fire from the Circles laboratory's cavern store-rooms. Leorah seemed to be unwilling to open the doors, even making up excuses to hide something she wasn't telling. With Dante's persuasion, she tells him that there's an infestation of giant spiders and that she hates spiders and the fact that she had other duties that preoccupied her time to deal with it.

Dante agreed to take care of the spiders with the promise of a big favor.

Leorah gives him the key as he enters the caverns.

Fifteen minutes later, Dante exited out with all smiles and a calmed unwavering eyes that say 'everything is fine.' His hands were hot from casting fire spells, when he gave the key back to Leorah it was warm from heat.

Leorah was relieved to see him, as promised she signed and dated the request form for the rod of fire, seeing no harm in it and just happy that the spiders were gone.

Dante presents the document to Owain, "Everything looks to be in order. Here is the rod of fire you requested." He said as he handed the rod to Dante.

Dante began to walk back to Jowan and Lily, when he saw Sky she was coming out from another room, blushing quite a pinkish hue. Dante hid and saw Cullen coming out shortly after with a pleasured expression, "Sky, you naughty girl. Brush my hair, my ass." he whispered to himself.

When Cullen left, Dante goes up to her and confirms he got the rod as they both walk back to Jowan and Lily.

Sky admits to herself that after she talked with Irving of Jowan's plan and Dante's involvement, she felt wrong for doing the deed. However, she got to spend some alone time with Cullen afterwards but it make her feel any better with what she did.

The two make it back to Jowan and Lily, presenting the rod of fire, "That was quick! To the repository, then. Freedom awaits."

And so the four make their way back to the first floor down the steps and proceed to the basement of the Circles tower.

(The Repository)

When they entered down, they encounter the first door as Lily explains, "The Chantry calls this entrance 'the Victims' Door' it is built of two-hundred and seventy-seven planks, one for each original templar. It is a reminder of all the dangers those cursed with magic pose,"

The door didn't look any different from any other large wooden door that has an arch shape.

"The doors can be opened only by a templar and a mage, entering together. The Chantry provides the password, which primes the ward, and the mage touches it with mana, to release it."

Sky volunteers to use her own mana while Lily recites the password to open the door. Lily spoke the password first, the door made an unlocking click sound from within the door, Sky then used her energy to open the door, it opens.

Straight ahead, a second door lied. It require no password seeing the padlock, Dante then used the rod of fire to melt the lock, but it did nothing to the door.

Lily was shocked, "What's the matter? Why isn't it working?"

Sky felt the doors surface to feel an enchantment that silences magical beings powers from entering without permission, "The doors been imbued with magic on the stone frame, we can't get in this way and we can't cast spells. However, there is another door over there on the right. We can use the rod on that lock. So that's why Irving and Greagoir use simple keys for this door."

"Sky, you are such a genius!" Jowan complemented as they go to the other door.

Dante was able to melt the lock away with the rod with success. Sky was right.

Suddenly, an armed sentinel awoken, they were almost living suits of armor used as a kind of security system against intruders. Surprisingly, Lily seemed to have had some combat training before she joined the Chantry as she attacked with her hidden daggers.

Even Jowan didn't know of her fighting prowess.

The group pressed forward down the wide hallway making many turns and passing cobwebbed corridors, fighting more sentinels, some were spectral as if they were spirits that guard the treasures of the Circle within the small store-rooms on the side. Surprisingly, there were Deep Stalkers too, usually those little carnivorous vermin were found in the Deep Roads.

As they got further, they opened a door that leads to where the phylacteries were. However, it opened to a room full of artifacts of books and strange items of interest with magical properties. Sky notices a statue of a woman and calls Dante and the others to come see, she felt compelled to observe the figure, "There's something odd about this statue..." Jowan said seeing the bald and ancient looking woman.

"I wonder who this statue is," Sky said as she tried to touch it, but then it began to speak.

"Greetings," the statue said catching Jowan and Dante by surprise, "I am the essence and spirit of Eleni Zinovia, once consort and adviser to Archon Valerius. Prophecy my crime, cursed to stone for foretelling the fall of my lord's house," Eleni explains.

Sky knew about the Archons, it was a high ranking title given to powerful mages of the Tevinter Imperium, but the statue began to clarify more of her past, "Forever shall you stand on the threshold of my proud fortress," he said, "and tell your lies to all who pass..." But my lord found death at the hands of his enemies and his once-proud fortress crumbled to dust, as I foretold,"

As soon as Lily heard of the statues origin, she did not like being near it being very religious and all with Chantry faith, "A Tevinter statue! Don't listen to it! The Tevinter lord's dabbled in many forbidden arts! This is a wicked thing!"

Dante tried to reason with her with his idea, "Lily, not everything from Tevinter is wicked. True, you may not agree with their ideas just as I am right now with your criticism. To tell you all the truth, I'm not religious about the Maker but I know that Andraste did exist. People who weren't involved shouldn't be branded as criminal for the actions of some, not all Tevinter mages are evil."

Lily had nothing more to say to argue with Dante's valid view, for she felt defeated in that debate.

Dante and Sky felt sorry for Eleni, she had been trapped in a petrified state for hundreds of years and there was nothing they could do to help her. Eleni assured that she had foretold of her own fate and that it was meant to be. She said no more.

Dante notices the bookcase covering an entrance, him and Jowan slid it to the side. Sky then points out the hound statue right in front of the way, "Dante, use the rod from behind the statue."

"Okay." Dante said as he proceeded to use the rod. The rod projected its flame, making the statue breath a powerful fire that blasted away the stone cover to reveal the phylactery chamber.

The four enter, it was stone cold which made sense to preserve the numerous vials of blood of each apprentice in the tower.

Suddenly, they were ambushed by two sentinels and one guardian sentinel that was slightly stronger than the others. The group banded together to fight them, Dante and Jowan casting ice spells as Sky powers their spells power damage, while Lily uses her melee attacks with flurries of daggers.

The three sentinels collapse in defeat, allowing the four to quickly walk up the short staircase to find the vials of blood.

They read the name tags on each vial until they finally found Jowans, "That's my phylactery! You found it! I can't believe this tiny vial stands between me and freedom. So fragile, so easy just be rid of it... to end its hold over me..." he said as he held the tiny vial over the floor, he then let go for it to shatter, leaving a blood stain on the ground, he was finally free, "...And I am free."

"That's great, Jowan. Now lets get out of here, it's freezing." Sky said as the others agreed.

Instead of going back the way they came, Sky found a short-cut route that lead directly back to the very entrance of the basement.

(First floor, Apprentice Quarters)

Jowan was more than happy and said, "We did it! I can't believe it! Thank you both... we could never have-"

The happiness decimated, when suddenly they were surrounded by Greagoir and some of his templars, Irving and Martin was with them, "So what you said was true, Irving," Greagoir said.

"This isn't what it looks like," Dante says trying to cover up their crime.

"An initiate, conspiring with a blood mage. I'm disappointed, Lily. She seems shocked, but fully in control of her own mind. Not a thrall of the blood mage, then," Greagoir says as he checks on Lily for any signs of possession, seeing nothing he turns to Irving, "You were right, Irving. The initiate has betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished. And these two, newly mages, and already flouting the rules of the Circle,"

Irving looked very disappointed, "I'm disappointed in you, Dante. Luckily, Sky here had told me everything about this plan, like a good member of the Circle should,"

Dante had known Sky would tell Irving, he knew too that the plan would break the rules.

Jowan tried to contradict the elder mage, "You don't care for the mages! You just bow to the Chantry's every whim!"

Just then Dante firmly grabs Jowan's wrist and whispers in his ear in hush tone that couldn't be heard by anyone else, "Jowan, I warn you do not use your blood magic. If you do, you'll ruin it for you and Lily to be together, you know she won't except you for it like I have. Now you and Lily run, before it's too late. Farewell, Jowan,"

Jowan gestured to Lily, then made a mad dash. Before the templars could react, Dante let go a blood bomb hidden from within his robe he secretly created when he slightly cut himself, he acted freaked out as it activates to knock out the templars and Irving. Jowan wasn't the only one practicing blood magic.

Dante and Sky go to Irving and their fathers side as they came too, Irving was the first to spoke, "Are you alright? Where's Greagoir?"

Greagoir got up and spoke in disgust, "I knew it... blood magic. The little bastard... must have used some blood spell to knock us out as he and Lily escaped. I never thought him capable of such power..."

Dante masked his victorious expression with a look of shock, he'd always had the talent of covering the true at times "I can't believe he just did that!"

Sky had her own input into the situation, "I knew he was acting suspicious."

"Non of us expected this. Are you all right, Greagoir?" Irving asks.

Greagoir was slightly unnerved by it all yet remain in control, "As good as can be expected given the circumstances! If you had let me act sooner, this would never had happened! Now we have a blood mage and an ex-initiate on the loose and no way to track them down!"

Sky then said to clarify, she was the only one who notice the whispered conversation between Dante and Jowan, "Yes, Jowan destroyed his phylactery."

Greagoir rubbed his head in frustration, he hoped that nothing had been taken from the repository, focusing his attention on Dante and Sky, "You two. You both know why the repository exists. Some artifacts-some magics-are locked away for a reason!"

"Did you and Sky take anything from the repository?" Martin asks, knowing his children know better.

"No, father we didn't." Dante said with honesty, some people including his father, Sky and Irving know whenever he lied his left eye would twitch, his eye didn't twitch.

"Hmph. Some honesty at last. But you and Sky's antics have made a mockery of this Circle! Ah... what are we to do with you two?" Greagoir inquires.

Sky of course was mortified by Greagoir's question, she had never really been in trouble in her life. Except for her relationship with Cullen, that was fraternization(which she she and Cullen still continue) other than that nothing else, she had did what Irving asked. She tried to defend herself, "I didn't know Jowan was a blood mage. I helped First Enchanter Irving expose their plan." She was scared.

Dante whoever stood by his loyalty for his friend, "Do what you like, I stand by my decision to help Jowan."

"And you think this excuses you, girl? You both helped a blood mage and fugitive escape. All our prevention measures for naught-because of you two!" Greagoir had enough.

All of a sudden, Duncan and his recruits in toe make the crime scene as they walk toward the two mages, "Knight-Commander, if I may... I am not only looking for mages to join the king's army, I am also recruiting for the Grey Wardens, like these young people with me. Irving spoke highly of these two mages, and I like them to join the Warden ranks,"

"Duncan, Dante has assisted a maleficar, and shown lack of regard for the Circles rules. While, Sky helped me and the templars expose their plans, she is a true mage of the Circle," giving mixed credits by Irving's judgement.

Duncan defended Dante, "It is a rare person who risks all for a friend in need. Just as this girl had done what she thought was right by telling her elders. I stand by my decision. I will recruit these two mages,"

Greagoir was furious, "No! I refuse to let this go unpunished!"

Seeing the opportunity of a life time, Dante said, "If the Grey Wardens will have me, I will gladly go."

Sky didn't want to leave the Circle, but seeing no choice she reluctantly agrees to go with him, "(Sigh) I'll... go with you too, Duncan. But could I at least say goodbye first to some of the people I know?"

Duncan condoned this but first he had to say to Greagoir, "Greagoir, mages are needed. These mages are needed. Worse things plague this world that blood mages-you know that. I take these young mages under my wing and bear all responsibility for their actions,"

Greagoir's anger still seemed unshaken, "A blood mage and a Chantry renegade, and his accomplices are not only unpunished, but are rewarded by becoming Grey Wardens. Are our rules nothing? Have we lost all authority over our mages? This does not bode well, Irving."

"Enough. We have no more say in this matter."

Dante smiles and asks Duncan, "Are we to leave the Circle forever?"

Duncan began to say to clarify, "Well... maybe not forever if you choose to come back here, but you're still part of the order. Now we must make our way to Ostagar, where the king's army is camped. You both as well as these five with me will be initiated there. I will explain. I will explain more when the time comes,"

Sky was sadden to leave the Circle and Cullen behind, but it wouldn't be forever for her. She would one day return, "I'll be sad to leave. May I now say goodbye to someone before we go?" Duncan allowed her and Dante do this.

Both Dante and Sky hug their father goodbye as their father said, "I am so proud of you both. I'll always be proud, no matter what either of you become. Now Sky, say your farewell to Cullen. I know he'll be missing you just as much as I will."

Sky goes around the corner and found Cullen and told him everything as she hugged him and say, "I'm going to miss you, Cullen. I promise, I will return. You won't change no matter what, won't you? I don't want to leave."

Cullen thought for a moment and and replied, "Of course, my healer. I promise, now go. You can't make them wait forever, but I wish we could."

Sky was streaming tears in her hazel eyes that streamed down on her warm smooth checks and kissed his lips for a whole minute before she left with Dante and the other.

Sky tried hard not to look back as Duncan and the now seven recruits cross the lake back to shore and on the path to Ostagar.


	9. Ch8 Ostagar

(The ruined fortress of Ostagar)

Duncan, along with the seven slightly tired recruits and Griffin finally arrived at Ostagar right on time as him and the group were unexpectantly greeted by a very honored and welcomed guest, the king of Fereldan himself, Cailen Theirin.

Duncan was surprised by the young kings appearance as with the recruits, except for Mytha, Tanya, and Aidan who understandably never really knew of the king of humans.

Duncan spoke first, "King Cailan? I didn't expect-"

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!" Cailan said with an eager tone.

Duncan smiled and replied, "Not if I could help it, your Majesty,"

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan by my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you've found promising recruits. I take this is them?" The young king said as he turned his attention to the seven.

Duncan began to introduce them all, starting with Cecilia "Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty,"

Before he could finish, Cailan knew who she was, "No need, Duncan. Cecilia, it's good to see you again. We met back when Bryce brought his family over in Denerim once when I was a child, we've been good friends since. How has your father been? Your brother had arrived here some days ago with Highever's men, yet your father hasn't come with him,"

Cecilia remembered now of what she had to do before, Thane and Mytha knew exactly what horribly transpired, "You don't know what happened? He and my mother died when our castle was taken,"

Cailan eyes widened, "What? Duncan, is this true?"

Duncan sullenly tells, "Yes, your Majesty. Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and has overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escape, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished,"

Cailan and his late father and mother, King Maric and elven Queen Katriel had known the Couslands for years, they were great allies and friends in the war during the Orlesian occupation. He even had a short-lived crush on Cecilia, that was until he was arranged to marry Anora.

Cailan felt disgusted by such treachery Howe has committed, "I... can scarcely believe it! How could he think he would get away with such treachery! As soon as were done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word, Cecilia," he viliantly promised.

Cecilia appreciated her good friends promise to avenge her parents. She knew it would not bring them back, but it would give her and her brother ease to know that Howe would not hurt anyone else again "Thank you, your Majesty,"

"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately he and his men are scouting in the Wilds," Calian informs.

"I am not that eager to tell him, your Majesty," It was going to be hard for her to explain Fergus everything, but on the bright side his wife and child are safe and out of Howe's reach. Almost makes her want to cry again

"I understand and I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being," Cailan said, wishing he could destroy all the pain and hurt she felt.

"Thank you again, your Majesty." Cecilia said, feeling a lot better from hearing his compassionate words, filled with much promise and hope.

Cailan had almost forgotten about the other six of Duncan's recruits, "Ah, where are my manners. Might I know your names?"

"Thane Tabris, at your service your Majesty." He said as he took a bow, showing great respect for the king.

"I am Aidan Aeducan, your majesty."

"I am Tanya Brosca, your Majesty."

"I am Dante Amell, your Majesty."

"I am Sky Surana, your Majesty."

Mytha was hesitant to say the same, but seeing her friends being respectful even Thane, she did the same as she found respect for the seemingly childish human lord, "I am Mytha Mahariel, your Majesty."

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you all to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you all in their ranks. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies," Cailan says, elated to see more recruits to join the honored Grey Wardens.

Then Duncan finally began to speak after waiting most patiently, "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week,"

Cailan was very confident of his own and the Grey Wardens forces, "Ha! Eamon just wants in on all the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different,"

Cecilia laughed a little, knowing how humorous, confident, and smart Cailan can be, "You sound very confident of that,"

"Overconfident, some would say. Right, Duncan?" Cailan says as he laughs with Cecilia and the others, except for Duncan. He was truly a man of the people.

Duncan was serious, "Your Majesty, I'm not certain the Blight can be ended quite as... quickly as you might wish,"

The young prince wasn't sure himself, "I'm not even sure if this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon.

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asks.

"I hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this would have to do. I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Cecilia and Grey Wardens!" Cailan said as he and his guards left to find Teyrn Loghain to talk strategies.

Duncan turns to Cecilia and the others to tell them, "What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here,"

"Yet you don't sound very reassured." Sky said, noticing Duncan's tone of doubt.

"Perhaps this isn't really a Blight after all." Thane said to himself as he smiled at the thought.

Duncan leads the group toward the main entrance while he continued, "Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling,"

"Then we should move quickly." Aidan said agreeing with Duncan and knowledge of the darkspawn.

"I agree. However, our numbers in Fereldan are too few. We must do what we can and look up to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay," Duncan says.

This left almost the whole group to question, what was the Joining ritual?

Thane absentmindedly blurted out, "A hot meal would be nice, first."

This sudden outburst amused Duncan as he briefly chuckled, "I agree! We have to wait until nightfall to begin the ritual. Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon. Oh, before I forget. I must tell all seven of you about the true origin of your birthmarks. I know some of you know already, but I'm telling this for those who don't." Duncan said. He took a deep breath and began to tell them everything about their birthmarks and their purpose.

After ten minutes of explaining, Duncan was hit by a small wave of questions, specifically from Sky.

"So let me get this straight: All of us were meant to be Grey Wardens from the very day we were all born? And our marks were just beacons for you to find? In addition, we're all immune to the taint?" Sky said, feeling a little overwhelmed by the news of her set fate.

Duncan nods his head in agreement, surprisingly they all took it pretty well, especially Thane who jumped for joy, he then began to speak again, "However, you all must undergo the Joining still, to make it official. You all have been given a life beyond almost any Grey Warden could ever dream. What you all do with your lives after this war, is up to you but know that when the time comes, you must rise to the challenge once more. I cannot speak more of the Joining, we keep it a secret for a reason,"

Out of boredom, Tanya spoke out, "Alright. Lets just get this over with, then."

"You're right. All of you feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is you do not leave it for the time being. There is another Grey Warden here by the name of Alistair, and he too bears the same mark as you all have. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other two recruits. Cecilia, your hound can stay with me while I attend to some business. The Grey Wardens tent is on the other side of this bridge. You will find us there, should you need to." Duncan concluded as he and Griffin depart to the Wardens tent.

As soon as the seven crossed the bridge, they split up and agreed to meet up to talk to Alistair.

The grounds of Ostagar were bustled with soldiers left and right. Many important groups were there, the Grey Wardens, the king and his men, the Chantry, and the Circle of Magi mages. There were two decorated tents, no doubt belonging to king Calain and Teyrn Loghain. Priests of the Chantry praying blessings upon fear-shaken soldiers who needed the faith in the Maker to help them. And the Circle mages were performing some kind of ritual, seemingly normal to aid soldiers... or something more.

(Dante and Sky)

Dante and Sky walk together throughout the area, seeing soldiers practice and men barking orders.

Dante and Sky finally had the chance to talk about what happened at the tower, "Sky... I forgive you for telling Irving of Jowan's plan and I can't blame you. Irving is no fool nor is he blind and I respect him for that. All that matters is that Jowan and Lily are finally free,"

Sky was surprised by her adopted brothers forgiveness, "You... forgive me? I'm sorry, I was just doing what I thought was right. I was trying to help Lily, because she would have been severely punished. And tell me the truth, was Jowan really a blood mage?"

Dante wore a straight face and said, "Yes, but he wasn't the only one who can use blood magic. It was me who helped Jowan and Lily escape using... blood magic,"

Sky's eyes widened, she couldn't believe her own brother could use such a forbidden art, "Why? Why would you turn to blood magic? You know exactly what it can do to mages, they become abominations. And worse, it could possibly corrupt you as well,"

Dante could hear the anger in her tone and consoled, "Look, I have nothing but good intentions. Blood magic is like any other magic spells or blades, they can be used to defend or hurt people. Jowan and I made no contract with a demon to learn this, we just found one of the banned books to-be-burned on the subject. The only evil element of blood magic is controlling people. Plus, I only use my own blood and no one else's. Tell me, Sky, would I use this for selfish gain or to honestly help people?"

Sky rubbed her head, taking big huffs of air to take in what she just heard. She made her conclusion, "I... trust you. But you know that the temptation is always there, brother. We were taught that this dark school of magic is wrong. I won't force you to give it up, but know I'll do everything in my power to help you."

Dante was surprised by how Sky was nearly as open-minded as he was, "Thank you, sis,"

Suddenly, a light-armored young woman comes running in and accidentally tackled Dante to the ground. Luckily, Dante wasn't hurt. The young woman took off her helmet and apologizes, "Oh, Maker. I'm sorry for running into you like that. I was just fetching some things for my siblings," she said as she helped Dante up back on his feet.

The woman wore a standard-issue light armor, she was no more than nineteen years of age. Her hair was short, pitch black, and sleek. Her eyes were a vivid green that shined in the sunlight.

"It's alright, you just caught me by surprise," Dante said with a nervous laugh.

"Since I'm here, might as well introduce myself. I am Felicia Hawke, third company, lead by Captain Varel. Nice to met you and your lovely lady friend right here," she introduces.

"I am Dante Amell and this is my adopted sister, Sky Surana-"

"Wait! My mother's maiden name is Amell. Maybe we're related? Please, enlighten me of your origins," Felicia said with utmost interest.

"Well. I use to be of nobility in Kirkwall, until me and Sky were discovered to have magic and brought to the Circle here in Fereldan... Oh! I remember my mother talking about having a cousin here in Fereldan. Her name was-"

"Leandra! Shave my hair and call me Tranquil! You're my cousin! Come, you and your friend could come and meet my two siblings!" Felicia said as she lead Dante and Sky firmly by their wrists.

They come to an area where some soldiers were preparing for tonight's battle. Felicia brings them to where a stern-looking woman was thoroughly sharpening her battleaxe and a young man hitting practice targets with his greatsword.

Felicia introduced Dante and Sky to her sister, Veronica, and her young eighteen-year old brother, Carver.

Veronica put done her whetstone on a flat-surfaced rock and rested her battleaxe on board her back to see what her snark sister was blabbering about, "Alright, Felicia. What is it, now? Who are these two? I know their mages, by the look of their robes,"

Felicia explained, "Well hold on now, sis. Let me introduce you to our guests, shall we. This snow-white boy here, Dante. He's our cousin! This girl here, is his adoptive sister Sky,"

Veronica didn't believe her as she took a good look at Dante's features, "What?"

"From what your sister told me is true. You see, my name is Dante Amell. Born in the city of Kirkwall, in the Free Marches. However, me and my adopted sister, Sky were brought to the Circle Tower at Lake Calenhad by my father, who's a templar when I was six. Now, we're here with our friends to become Grey Wardens," Dante told, but then mentioned that caught the three by surprise, "My friend, Anders told me once that he married a sixteen year old girl named, Crystal Hawke three years ago. Is it true?"

Veronica as well as Felicia and Carver, who stopped his sword-play and joined his siblings, "Yes, me and Felicia's sister. Could you keep a secret?" Veronica whispered.

"Of course." Dante and Sky said in agreement.

"Our sister, Crystal. And our younger sister Bethany(Carver's fraternal twin) are apostate mages. I swear, if you two tell anyone this, I'll tackle you both and make you eat dirt where you both stand. Our sister is enjoying her life with her husband, and I don't want it to be ruined. I'm telling you this because you're family." Veronica threatened as she left to fiercely sharpen her battleaxe, which moved to let Dante and Sky see their own reflections.

Felicia giggled, seeing Dante's and Sky's scared expressions, "Don't worry, cousins. She's just like that with new people, once she gets to know you, she's harmless as a gay cricket. But she's always been aggressive... so you better fulfill your bucket-lists. Well it was nice meeting you two, and good luck being Grey Wardens. Now I must go find my dog, Falco." Felicia said as she left Dante and Sky on their own.

Dante and Sky left, feeling awkward of unintentionally meeting long-lost family at Ostagar.

Before the two left to met Cecilia and the others, Sky had the opportunity to meet Wynne again. Sky almost idealized the senior mage for her healing abilities and attitude of certain subjects.

(Thane and Mytha)

Thane and Mytha take in all the sights and constant activity of the soldiers preparing final preparations for the upcoming stand against the darkspawn, thus possibly ending the Blight.

But then, Thane notices a young man making a futile attempt to court a woman who left in an instant out of uninteresting of the mans "offer". Thane decided to talk to him while Mytha checks-out the blacksmith's wares.

Being the meddler Thane is, he talks to the somewhat disappointed man, "Hi. I couldn't help but notice that you just lost the chance of bedding that woman. Maybe I could give you some tips. Sorry, my names Thane, one of the new Grey Warden recruits,"

"The names Daveth. It's alright, there are other fishes in the lake my father once said. It's about bloody time that you guys came, I thought they cook this ritual up for me and Ser Jory's benefit," Daveth said.

"Why's that?" Thane asks.

"I've been sneaking around, I overheard some Wardens talking about venturing in the Wilds," Daveth said in a whisper.

"The Wilds? Sounds like fun-meeting dangerous barbarians, cannibals trying to rip off our tender flesh, turned to toads by sexy witches, and the blood-lusty darkspawn waiting to be killed by us!" Thane says with sarcasm.

Daveth let out a nervous laugh and said, "Very funny. But I guess we just have to wait and see. Like we have a choice,"

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Well it's nice meeting you Thane, but I must go where Duncan is. Ser Jory's there as well, most likely one of your friends talked to him already." Daveth said as he left toward the fire pit where Duncan and Ser Jory stood.

Thane met up with Mytha who was selling some items she didn't need. The blacksmith gave her trouble at first for mistaking her as one of his elves, Mytha stood up for herself and for her race by telling him to treat the elves better. In addition, told him that she was a Grey Warden recruit.

As soon as she was done with the transaction, she and Thane met up with Cecilia and the others, who were waiting for them.


	10. Ch9 At First Sight

(The ruins of Ostagar)

With Ceclia and the others now gathered at one of the ruins yet its foundation survived, the group tread up the upward alabaster stone slope. It lead up to a flat sufaced area where a mage and the Warden were conversating as the mage says out of annoyance, "What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough from the Circle?"

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence," he says.

"What her Reverence "desires" is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens-by the kings order, if I might add!" The mage was clearly expressing his discontent with the Chantry's ever involving eyes.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" He said.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" The mage was angered.

"Yes, I'm harassing you by delivering a message," he said, being a smart-ass. A silly one in fact, which the others found thier conversation rather amusing.

"Your glibness does you no credit,"

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you... the grumpy one," he said, making Cecilia and a few of the others giggle.

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must! Get out of the way, fool!" The mage said, leaving in a frustrated haste.

Cecilia was the first to see the Warden, he was handsome and so was his voice. He wore grey iron splitmail armor, best of all without a helm! Weilding a templar shield and longsword. He had short brown hair. Those innocent brown eyes strangely reminded her of someone she knew... but it was just coincidence that this handsome man would ever physically resemble... King Cailan. None the less, her heart felt as if it skipped a beat, even find herself flustered in his meer presence. He had a geat personality, he's funny, playful, and compassionate. He looked very familiar like she had previously met him in the past.

"Makers breath!" Cecilia thought to herself. She never felt this way around any man before in her life; not Ser Gilmore or even King Cailan himself.

Sky saw Cecilia's love-strucked expressions and whispers to her, "(Snicker) I know that look, all too well,"

Cecilia snaps out of her trance and said, "Oh... uh. I was just..."

"Admiring him from afar? It's alright, I know a thing or two about love. Take a deep breath and introduce yourself first, I'll make sure the others stay some inches away to give you two some space to get to know each other," Sky said as she winks to Cecilia and gently pushes her forward.

The Warden then turn to Cecilia and said, "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together," he said with quirky smile on his face. There was truth with what he stated.

Cecila took a deep breath and manage to say, "I know exactly what you mean,"

"It's like a party: we could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about," he says, he then remembered that they have yet to introduce each other, "Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you or one of your friends is another mage?"

"(Giggles) Don't worry, I'm no mage. However, two of my friends beg to differ," Cecilia said as she turns to Sky and Dante.

He now sees Sky and Dante, who both gave him a perplexed look with confusion as if he'd never seen a mage before until now.

"Really? Oh... I see now. But snow-hair doesn't have a staff... hm, a mage with no staff. Wait, I do know who you all are. You're Duncan's seven new recruits, from different parts of Fereldan. I should have recognize you all right away. I apologize,"

"None taken." Sky said.

"It's okay, but I prefer to be called, Dante." Dante said, thinking of how stupid the Warden must be. When he saw the templar insignia, he instantly knew

that he was a templar before he became a Warden.

"Good. You all didn't catch me at my finest with the mage there. Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden, though I guess you all knew that. As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying all of you when you all prepare for the Joining," Alistair introduces. He had only been a Grey Warden for no more than six months.

"Pleased to met you. My name is Cecilia Cousland," she said as the others introduce themselves as well.

"The names Sky Surana."

"Thane Tabris, at your service."

"I am Mytha Mahariel, proud Dalish hunter."

"You already know my name, Dante Amell."

"Atrast vala, Grey Warden. I am Aidan Aeducan." He said as he gave a formal bow.

"Just call me, Tanya. Tanya Brosca."

With introductions over, "It is very nice to meet you all, and you Cecilia. So, I'm curious: Have any of you actually encountered darkspawn before?"

Cecilia, Thane, Sky, Dante and Tanya never had the opportunity to encounter any, except for Mytha and Aidan of course. Mytha didn't want to be reminded of that horrible day that changed her life forever. Aidan on the other hand, had no fear of the tainted fiends, he fought them for a long time with ease knowing he was contributing for a noble cause.

"Have you?" Tanya inquired.

"When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monsterous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another. Anyhow, whenever you're all ready let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started," Alistair said.

"I'm looking forward to traveling... with you." Cecilia said with the feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Alistair was caught by surprise with what she said, "You do? Huh. That's a switch. If you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise, lead on!" He admits, she was beautiful, nice, and polite. There was an air of warm radiance around her; he hadn't felt this happy since Duncan conscripted him, freeing him from the unhappy life of the Chantry as a templar. He almost got lost in her stunning silver eyes and beautiful black hair. He's glad that he'll get to know her as they venture together. It occurred to him that she looked very familiar, as if he met her long ago.

Seeing both Cecilia and Alistair fondly gazing at each other, Sky took lead and urged the others to leave the two be for a moment.

Thane was a little reluctant to do the same, but seeing Cecilia happy was good enough for him to leave with the others.

"Hmph. Love birds," Dante muttered while smiling, "You lead us away on purpose, didn't you sis?"

All Sky did was giggle as she tried to contain her laughter by covering her mouth.

Tanya and Aidan were completely oblivious to the whole situation, not noticing the quickly developing chemistry between Cecilia and their new companion Alistair.

Tanya had to ask, "What's going with Cecilia? And why was she gawking at Alistair as if he were a very pretty stone, just waiting to get taken?" She wasn't taught much on manners on how to approach some people.

Sky looked toward Tanya and said, "I think our friend has fallen for our fellow Warden."

Finally, Cecilia and Alistair were alone.

Alistair broke the not-so awkward silence, noticing the others had left instead of Cecilia and himself, "Hmm. How come you didn't go with them?"

Cecilia hesitated but forced herself to say, "I wanted the opportunity to... talk to more without the others hearing in on our conversation, especially Thane; he can be a real meddler at times. Sorry... I know we have to get back to Duncan and I know it is selfish but I-"

Alistair put his hand on her shoulder ever so gently, it almost made Cecilia melt where she stood as he said with the sweetest smile, "It is fine, Cecilia. I'm willing to listen to you. Now where should we start?"

Cecilia was flattered, it was out of character of how tongue-twisted and nervous she was acting. She then fixed her hair and took deep breaths, feeling invigorated and more confident, "Tell me a little about yourself,"

"You first. Did you want to become a Grey Warden?" He asks.

"Yes, I did. Ever since I was a little girl; hearing stories of the Grey Wardens heroic exploits. But I've always wondered why Fereldan banished the order before King Maric permitted them to come back..." she says as she remembers those days of her youth playing Grey Warden with her brother and sometimes with Cailan whenever he visited. But there was another boy she'd play with; she tried to think back until she thought of... Redcliffe, then it hit her! The stable boy, his name was... Alistair! "Wait! In your youth, did you live in Redcliffe before?

Alistair thought at first it was odd of her talking; none the less he answered her, "Yes, until I was sent away to the Chantry at age ten. Where I was training as a templar before Duncan recruited me about six months ago. Why?"

Cecilia wasn't sure if what she was saying would help him remember as she just did, she had to try, "When I was six years old, Father and Mother would take me and my brother Fergus places in Ferldan; mostly doing their duty as nobles. One of them was Redcliffe Castle, where me and Fergus played with the Arl's stable boy while Father and Mother were doing business. We played together for hours, he was fun, charming, and cute. But then when I turned eight, I... stopped coming to Redcliffe when Arl Eamon sent that stable boy away, I was upset. That stable boys name was-"

Suddenly, it hit him hard!

"Alistair! Oh, Maker! I've been so ignorant and blind to not recognize you, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Cecilia for not realizing it sooner. I've been caught up with everything else happening.(Laughs) You just look so different without your braided ponytail you use to adore and you changed, a lot," he said giving her a good bear-hug, he quickly let go to not hurt her, "How have you and your family been after all these years?"

Cecilia's face changed to from happy to sad in an instant and shared her story, "Mother and Father were killed when an ambitious noble besieged our Castle in Highever. Thank the Maker, Thane saved my brothers wife and son, he's a great friend,"

Alistair felt guilty for bringing up such a sensitive subject, he pulled her closer for a warm embrace of comfort, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up, I didn't know,"

"You've done no harm. Now lets get back to the others before they send out a search party." She said. Out of the blue, she kissed Alistair's cheek as she had done before ten years before he was sent away. Now fate has brought them together again. She then lead him by taking his hand and heading back to the others.


	11. Ch10 Into the Wilds

(The ruins of Ostagar)

Cecilia and Alistair made it in the nick of time, walking side by side just as Duncan was beginning to set the task that lies ahead for the ten.

Thane notices the pair together seeing how happy Cecilia was looking and remarks, "Looks like someone had a really... touching chat, so to speak," he winks.

Cecilia heard him, both her and Alistair blushed while looking briefly away before looking at each other once more with smiles.

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." Dante pointed out.

However, Thane just had to correct him, "That is just a myth; curiosity has been known to save them in more ways than one. So curiosity is a very good thing, besides it adds more meaning in my life."

Just as the others notice, Duncan broke the scene as he began to say, "Now that Cecilia and Alistair are here, let us begin preparations. Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up the mages, Alistair," he inquired to Alistair.

Alistair used humor to make it not seem so bad, "What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."

Duncan was reasonably being serious, "She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need anymore ammunition against us,"

"You're right, Duncan. I apologize." Alistair said, feeling he had disrespected Duncan.

"Now then, since you are all here, we can begin. All ten of you will be heading into the Kocari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain nine vials of darkspwan blood, one for each recruit,"

Tanya was getting fired up to finally get involved into some real action, "Finally! Some action! I'm gonna give those bastards a taste of my battleaxe!"

Aidan then asks, "And what is the second task?"

Duncan proceeded to elaborate, "There was once a Grey Warden archieve in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can," Sky was quite curious as to what the scrolls contain, she mentioned this to Duncan. He answered, "Old treaties. Promises of support to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with,"

Cecilia then repeated the two tasks to proceed with the agenda, "Find the archieve and nine vials of blood. Understood."

Duncan spoke some final words before the group set off as he tells Alistair and everyone else, "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely. May the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return."

With that settled, Cecilia lead Alistair and the others to the gate that opened to the Kocari Wilds; she hoped that Fergus was safe.

(The Kocari Wilds)

The Wilds was a great marsh land. Nature had long since claimed the once grand stone outposts, there was much water with cat-tail plants along the edges of the solid earth beneath them. The trees stood, lush with foliage of dark green leaves. There was an ever-unsettling chill in the air that made the group shudder uncomfortably, except for Aidan who stood firm and unafraid for what is to come.

It wasn't long until they were ambushed by a pack of hungry grey wolves, they were snarling, licking their chops for some fresh meat.

The whole group armed themselves, they fought in quick successions. The wolves proved no challenge to them at all as each fell to the warriors blades with magical aid.

Tanya had never encountered such furry beasts and asks when all lay dead and bloody, "What are these furry things?"

"Their called wolves or wolf if one is alone. Quite common in these lands, my dwarf friend. And their pelts are good for making items we can use, like blankets on cold air nights and other uses." Mytha answered. She expertly used her knife to skin one of them to show her the wolfs blood-stained pelt. Then she did the same with the other dead wolves as well.

Tanya and Aidan were intrigued, the surface was more interesting than they could ever imagine; they consider themselves lucky to be guided by people who were on the same boat as they are now.

The others did not find the skinning so interesting as Tanya and Aidan-in fact, Sky started to wish she hadn't seen it. Before, Sky had picked up some of her friend Finn's obsession with cleanliness, "Mytha, be a dear and clean yourself. I'm sorry, this is all new to me-you covered in wolf blood is... intimidating."

Mytha shrugged her shoulders and took Sky's word, she walked toward the shallow edge; bending down she took off her gloves and began to dip her hands into the cool water.

Cecilia then notices the floating dead body nearby as she yelled, "Mytha, don't go near the waters edge!"

Sky saw the body too and added, "If you were to dip your hands in there, you would have brought sickness upon yourself and we wouldn't want that,"

"Well you did tell her to clean herself, Sky," Thane pointed out.

"I know and I'm sorry. We'll just have to... clean ourselves later once we get the blood and the archieves. But I rather not get blood, dirt, water, or anything else on me," Sky said. She now realized that she could have cleansed Mytha with her magic, but they would just get bloody again. Sky didn't want to dwell on it any further, "Duh, Sky." She mumbled to herself.

The group pressed on but as they walk further, they have come across a grusome scene: a scouting party with some horses were massacred; blood, limbs, and unrecognizable pained expressions of agony. However, a sole surviving soldier was crawling while putting pressure on his wound, reaching out for aid.

Then the wounded soldier looked up to see the group and began to speak with the strength he had, "Who... is that? Grey... Wardens...?"

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" Alistair commented.

Sky rushed in to the dying mans aid, "He's wounded badly. Now tell us what happen, brave soldier,"

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn! They came out of the ground... Please, help me! I've got to... return to camp..."

Cecilia didn't want see the man suffer much more and said, "Sky, please do kindly use your healing magic upon this man."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sky said as she casts the healing spell. She had done this before whenever she was sent across Fereldan from the Circle, to heal the injured or treat the sick.

The healing spell succeeded as the soldiers open flesh wounds knitted back together, leaving only scars in their place. The soldier was very grateful for such kindness, he manage to stood up and say before he left, "Thank you all. I... need to get back to camp."

After seeing the damage caused by the darkspawn, Ser Jory was beginning to doubt himself, "Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!"

Alistair understands how Ser Jory feels but he needed him to stay calm, "Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful."

Ser Jory wasn't all too convinced and argued, "Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. Even if there are ten of us, how many can we slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forests!"

Again, Alistair tries to calm him down, "There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

The knight was full of doubt, "How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back,"

Cecilia and the others weren't afraid with what was to come, "Overcoming these dangers is part of our test. I believe in Alistair's word; have faith Ser Jory."

Ser Jory took deep breaths, rubbing his head to compose himself as he was thinking of his pregnant wife back in Highever, "I... suppose I have no choice but to trust your words, Grey Warden."

"Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense the darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here." Alistair said.

Daveth wanted to add his own comment about it, "You see, ser knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first."

"This is... reassuring," Ser Jory said, didn't really felt reassured at all.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however. So lets get a move on." Alistair said.

The group moves onward with the wet grass damping their boots.

Just then, Alistair senses tingled throughout his body, "There's darkspawn up ahead, lets catch them by surprise." He gestures the group to hide the the bushes.

Mytha and Aidan were more than ready to kill the tainted fiends.

Mytha then ran up to the tall withered stone structure, she started to climb up with ease. Once she got into position, she could see just five of them. She drew out her bow and arrow, taking aim at the fiends. Without hesitation, she fired her shot that successfully pierces through the head. Mytha did this four more times for each of them until they lie dead and bleeding.

"Finished!" Mytha said, "Now could someone catch me."

Alistair and the others couldn't help but to be impressed yet bewildered by her stunt.

Thane went to where Mytha was standing above him, he stretched his arms wide for Mytha to land. Thane caught her and quickly put her down.

Daveth went up to her and ask, "Where did you learn to that, it was amazing."

"Scaling a building isn't all that different than climbing a tree to me, and I've been firing a bow since I could pick one up and shoot. I am a Dalish, we know how to hunt." Mytha smiled, feeling better.

As the group went toward the corpses, most of them got to see what they really look like. It shocked Sky the most to see the tainted creatures, she wasn't prepared for how grotesque and monsterous they are; it made her want to vomit and hide somewhere.

Dante could see Sky's hands shanking uncontrollably and fear-filled expression, like a good brother he calms her down with a reassuring tone, "Sky. Sky. Their dead, we need their blood for the Joining. Remember what Cecilia said? We need to overcome this, it's part of our test. Failure is not an option."

This knocked some sense back into her, she was never the one to give up in anything she was set to do, "...Okay just give me some time to take this in, you guys can bleed them and funnel their blood into these vials. But don't drop them."

Dante and the others began to draw the black blood out the darkspawn, filling up all nine bottles. All the had left to accomplish was to find the Grey Warden treaties, which lie deep within the Kocari Wilds. Unknowning to the group, an exotic figure watches from afar with great interest.


	12. Ch11 Meeting Morrigan

(The Kocari Wilds)

"Ewwww! These things are even more ugly up close," Thane commented, taking a good look at the darkspawns grotesque slim green skin, their mouths bear small sharp teeth that looked more like fangs and without lips to conceal them.

Sky quickly composed herself from her episode; she agreed with Thanes comment, "Point taken, Thane," Sensing how Mytha's aura changed when she flawlessly killed the darkspawn, she points this out to her who's eyes were filled with fires of hatred, "I sensed much anger, vengence, yet sorrow when you killed those creatures. Is there something wrong?"

Mytha knew what Sky was saying is true, she lost her childhood friend and lover, Tamlen to the darkspawn. However, she had long since mourned for him over the time she spent traveling with her new friends in such a short amount of time; she was never the one to dwell so much on the past, no matter how much it hurt. She knew that Tamlen would want her to move on, "These monsters took whom I held most dear, my lover. I forgot, you all had not seen my story before we met. I'll tell you all my tale." She told them everything from the beginning when her and Tamlen found the cave, to the middle where she along with her friends searched for him, then the end where she mourned for her deceased lover and leaving with Duncan; telling to people who understands the meaning of loss made her feel much better.

"Thank you for sharing, Mytha. And sorry for your loss, I'm sure he was a good man." Cecilia said. Mytha only nodded in agreement, wanting to only move on.  
_

(Thirty minutes later)

The group moves onward to where Duncan marked the last known location of the archieves, along the way the group encounters more darkspawn. The group had numbers on their side as each had a chance to slaughter the tainted creatures.

Thane did something most unexpected, he started to sing a song of inspiration while killing and dibilitating the darkspawn at the same time. His golden tone echoed across the opens ears of his friends and companions, even bringing a smile on their faces.

Surprisingly, this tactic worked. Within minutes, all the darkspawn around them fell dead in a bloody mess. The group never felt such energy flowing throughout their bodies when Thane sung his song.

Cecilia just had to know where he learned such a talent, "Maker's breath, Thane. Where did you learn to sing with such beauty?"

Thane felt so proud with himself for contributing to the group as he told his story, "Well let me tell you my short tale: when I was a five-years old, my mother would sing songs so sweet the mere sound of her voice could bring a smile on anyones face and mend broken hearts. She taught me her skills she learned from a master bard she once knew years ago." as he talked about his mother, it brought back those sweet memories of her voice which he and his father stop talking and listen. He would spend hours practicing his martial and vocal skills, aspired to rival his mothers. Now, he would never hear here his mother sing again. His eyes began to tear with the mixture of sadness and happiness.

Cecilia sees his tears and immediately said, "I'm so sorry. I've forgotten that you've lost your mother, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Thane wiped away his tears and said with a bright smile, "Don't be sorry, she's with the Maker now. It's just that singing helps me keep her memories of her alive. She raised me up to more than I can be. But I won't exclude my father, he gave me reason to be myself after mother died." He took a deep breath and said, "Now lets go kick some more tainted arse and find those archieves."  
_

(An hour later)

The group moved forward on the path, along the way they would find some chasind trails that clued to a hidden chest somewhere, Thane had discovered a chest which was located right under to statues of warriors of long ago he and the group had to kill some wolves just to get to it.

They back-tracked to where Mytha killed the first five darkspawn; three men were found hanged from a fallen tree that bridge two hills. From there, they were ambushed by darkspawn.

Suddenly, a hurtlock was about to back-stab Cecilia as it raised its crudely forged blade. Cecilia had no chance to react.

"CECILIA LOOK OUT!" Alistair cried as he charged with his shield, making it just in time to tackle the creature down and kill it with a great stab of his sword. He didn't want her to be hurt in any way, just as he did in their youth.

When the fighting ceased and the darkspawn dead once again. Alistair ran over to Cecilia and asks full of worry, "Cecilia, are you hurt?"

"We're okay too, you know!" Thane said, but Alistair ignored.

"I'm fine, Alistair. That darkspawn just caught me by surprise, I couldn't sense it as you can. Thank you, for saving me a second time. We should move on, we're running out of time and the sun is setting." Cecilia said helping him remember the time when he pushed her out of the way of a irritated charging stallion, earning the respect of her family. She then kissed him on his clean hairless cheek.

As the group muddle forward, Alistair was still blushing brightly. He was falling head over heels for Cecilia every second they're together, her beauty, her very down to earth nature;everything about her! However, now was not the right time to be oogling her very presence. Plus, he had to consider the others safety as well; not just one person who meant everything to him.

Finally, they get to a short wooden bridge that suspended above a stream of water. Not surprisingly there were darkspawn, but this time they were facing one who wields magic: an Emissary.

Both Thane and Mytha immediately see the bear traps laying on the bridge, "There's traps ahead!"

"I'll take care of the traps, just take care of their ugly mugs." Thane said as he disarms the clampers one by one.

Dante instinctly targeted the Emissary, casting a petrify spell to froze the fiend as he casts a fireball spell to rain down on the creatures; watching the fiends scurry in agony as their bodies blacken and melt off their bones.

Mytha rained her arrows upon the archers, she wasn't deterred for a second. She expertly dodges every shot the fiends fired.

Aidan and Tanya worked together to fell some darkspawn and leaving a bloody mess in the process, just as Sky contributed with casting spells that greatly aided the group.

Within minutes, the fight was over. Aidan and Tanya only sustained minor injuries that could be healed with ease.

"I'm getting tired of seeing these things," Sky complained, "And these bugs are annoying to no end."

"Well 'princess' Sky, why don't I carry you as you eat sweet berries with not a care for the world, barking orders your majesty," Thane said with sarcasm, which the others found it humorous.

Sky knew he was joking but still, she was feeling homesick, "Don't tease me. This new life... is hard enough on me as it is; with the darkspawn, blood, and... loneliness. After all this, I'm going back to the Circle."

Thane now started to feel bad for what he said and apologizes, "I'm sorry. The world can be a dangerous place, with all the bugs crawling around and all. Those darkspawn are scary... and mostly ugly, but we're in this together. Besides, we need you to help lick our wounds- and stop me from staring at Cecilia's perfect arse."

Sky couldn't help but to laugh, she needed some laughter right now. She patted Thane on the shoulder saying with a small smile, "Thank you, but you know Cecilia is taken, right?"

"Hey!" Cecilia said while flustered, she looks at Alistair with an embarrassed smile as he did the same.

Thane then notices an abandoned camp, he sneaks off to investigate with eyes beaming of curiosity. When he got there, he found a cache of equipment that were of chasind origin. Grabbing what he could, he caught up with the others as they finally found the exact location of the archieves.

The only obstacle standing in their way were some more darkspawn.

Dante was getting annoyed with these encounters, so he played dirty by casting a powerful firestorm spell, "Everyone stand back, things are about to get hot." Fire erupted with a roar, burning all the darkspawn dead and reduced to ashes.

Dante was almost out of mana, he was beginning to tire. He never fought enemies group together as they did, but he moved forward, not wanting to appear weak.

As the fire subsided with the land now scorched, the group finds the cache, but alas it was broken and empty.

Just then, the svelte, exotic-looking young woman showed herself from uptop the ruin and said, "Well, well, what have we here?" This brought Dante and the whole groups attention, she started to walk down the stone slope as she questions their intent for coming into the Wilds, "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking admist a corpse whose bones were long since clean? Or an intruder, come to these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you? Scavenger or intruder?"

Dante was the only one to respond her question, "Intruder? And just how are these your Wilds?"

She chuckled and said, "Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same? I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

Alistair didn't trust the woman for an instant, "Don't listen to her. She looks Chasind, and that means others are nearby," he warns.

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" She says thinking how dim-witted Alistair must be.

"Yes, swooping is bad," He mumbled.

Daveth and Ser Jory were frighten, they've heard of the Witch of the Wilds and what they are rumored to do, "She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!"

When he said that, Mytha knew who he's talking about, "My people call her Asha'bellanar-the woman of many years. We respect her as she is said to respect us."

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you know minds of your own?" She said.

She then focus her question on Dante, she seemed most curious of him from seeing him display such power before, "You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilzed,"

Dante couldn't help but to slightly blush but he wouldn't let it show as he greeted her, "I am Dante. A pleasure to meet you."

The woman was surprised of finding such proper behavior within a man. She wasn't the only one to think so, Cecilia and the others were too, except Alistair who now has an instant dislike and untrusting toward her. The rest of the group introduced themselves also.

"Now those are proper civil greetings, even here in the Wilds. You all may call me Morrigan," she commented and continued, "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is there no longer?"

This caught Alistairs attention, "Here no longer?" You stole them, didn't you? You're... some kind of... sneaky... witch-theif!" He accused though sounding rather... unclever.

Morrigan was not amused, "How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them," Alistair asks of her.

"I will not, for twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened," Morrigan says in defense against Alistair's accusations.

Cecilia stepped in and asks, "Then who removed them?"

"Twas my mother, in fact,"

"Can you take us to her?" Dante requests, trying to get on her good graces.

"There is a sensible request, I like you."

"I'd be careful. First it's, "I like you..." but then "Zap!" Frog time." Alistair warns, he was still unsure if he should trust the woman.

Daveth then adds, "She'll out us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch."

"Don't worry, if she turns us into toads. I'll make sure to piss in the pot; that should make her think twice." Thane jokingly reassures.

"Follow me, then, if it pleases you." Morrigan said and began to lead the group to her mothers hut.  
_

(Morrigan's Mothers hut)

Dante and the others followed her to a quaint hut that resided near a lake with an open flat area.

Morrigan greeted her elderly mother, who was standing outside picking herbs, "Greetings, Mother. I bring you ten Grey Wardens whoo-"

Her mother cut her off and said, "I see them, girl. Mmm. Much as I expected," the old woman seemed to have known they were coming.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair questions.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... either way, one's a fool," the elderly woman said clearly telling Alistair that he is a fool.

Daveth whispers to Ser Jory, not wanting to stay longer with the witches, "She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!"

"Quiet, Daveth! If she really is a witch, do you want to make her mad?" Ser Jory said with much sense.

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will," she continued directing her attention to Dante, "And what of you? Do you posses a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as the others do?"

When she asked the question, Dante honestly didn't know what to believe, he doesn't believe in the Maker, but he does believe that people like Morrigan to exist, "I'm not sure what to believe,"

"A statement that posses more wisdom than it implies. But always aware... or is it oblivious? I can never remember. So much about you and your friends is uncertain... and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!"

Alistair felt he could let his guard down, seeing the old woman is no threat to them, "So this is the dreaded Witch of the Wilds?"

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh how she dances under the moon!(Laughs)"

Morrigan rubbed her head feeling somewhat embarassed but she knew it to be true, "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother,"

Her mother knew exactly what the Wardens were looking for, "True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you start barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these," she said as she handed the old treaties that bear the Grey Wardens seal.

Alistair couldn't believe it, he felt guilty for accusing them of stealing them, "You... oh. You protected them?"

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight is greater than they realize!" She warned. It seems to the group that the woman is more perceptive than she's letting on.

"Thank you for returning them." Cecilia said. She was trying to be more open-minded toward the two, seeing as they've greatly helped them.

"Such manners! Always in the last place you look. Like stockings! Oh, don't mind me. You have what you came for!" The older woman said.

"Time for you to go then." Morrigan said not caring much about company, though they've almost never had any until now.

The old mother begged to differ, "Don't be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests."

Morrigan reluctantly followed her mothers advice with a sigh, "Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

The group followed Morrigan back to where they came, the gate to the Wilds.

"You were all too quick to be nice to her, Dante. Are you sure she hasn't cast some enchantment on you?" Thane says speaking of what he witness between the two.

Dante grew defensive, "Shut up, Thane. She is a respectable woman and should be treated as such." He said as they enter the opened wooden gate.


	13. Ch12 The Joining

(Nightfall, Ostagar)

The group arrived to find that many of the soldiers are ready to fight and have left to join the main forces.

They still had time to do what needs to be done before they go to Duncan to begin the Joining ritual.

Cecilia went to deliver a white flower with a red center to the Kennel Master for the sick mabari's, he appriciated her generosity as she asked for no reward in return. She then returned back to Duncan and the others.

Seeing the Tranquil had left Thane finally found the chance to unlock the chest where the starving deserter(he helped fed) had stash some items of interest, it was annoying how the Tranquil had always managed to catch him; but not this time. Thane went over to the chest with the now clean key and opened it with ease, finding some useful things that was worth selling. He went to the blacksmith to sell some stuff he deemed useless and went back to join his friends.

Duncan started by asking, "So you all returned from the Wilds. Have you been successful?"

"We have." Aidan said.

Duncan was pleased to hear, "Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately,"

The seven looked to each other with determination, "We're ready. And we have no problem with facing what is to come." Cecilia said.

Ser Jory and Daveth agreed with them also.

"Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple." Duncan said to Alistair. Alistair did what was asked and lead them to the old temple where the seven first met him.

(The Old Temple)

The seven along with Ser Jory, Daveth and Alistair gathered on the ruins grounds of what use to be a temple.

However, Ser Jory's doubts quickly began to deminish his courage as he said, "The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it,"

"Are you blabbering again?" Daveth says, he couldn't understand why Rescliffe's knight was going back on what he said before.

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?" Ser Jory fiercely questions, he was becoming more frightened of the whole secrecy of the whole process.

Daveth tried to give Ser Jory sense of it all; though he didn't understand it himself but it didn't dwendle his courage like the knight, "Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you,"

Tanya couldn't believe that the human knight was going back on his word and having second thoughts, she said what was on her mind, "You're backing down on this now? Come on, do this for your family and become a hero in their eyes."

Ser Jory wasn't completely sure what he was doing with becoming a Grey Warden was the right choice anymore. All he could think of was returning to his wife and unborn child, "I know, but if they had warned me... it just doesn't seem fair,"

"Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?" Daveth said giving valid questions.

"Including sacrificing us?" Ser Jory retorted.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight," Daveth stated, he would do anything if it meant to stop the Blight; even if it meant he would have to die.

Cecilia, Sky, Thane, Dante, Mytha, Aidan, and Tanya weren't open at all to the idea of sacrificing themselves for the greater good, they would most likely try to find another way to stop the Blight if the option was open. All seven knew that they were going to survive; they've consider themselves lucky.

Though keeping his thoughts to himself, Aidan understood Daveth's statement and lend his voice, "You make a good point, Daveth."

"I..." Ser Jory said, he stopped arguing when Daveth mentioned his wife.

"You saw those darkspawn, ser knight. Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife for them?" Daveth inquired, he'd hoped by mentioning Ser Jory's wife would get him going like he had before, "Maybe we'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, then we'll die for sure."

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade." Ser Jory said reffering to the Joining.

Within minutes, Duncan arrived and started the Joining, "At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank the darkspawn blood and mastered their taint," he said as he brought forth a silver chalice, filled with all nine vials of the darkspawn blood the group had harvested. It was an ancient looking, having been used more than once in the past.

Ser Jory was shocked to hear that they have to drink the tainted blood, "We're... going to drink the blood of those... those creatures?" He made up his mind, he wanted out.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory," Duncan explained.

Alistair as knew that Cecilia and her friends would survive the Joining, but he wasn't sure about Daveth and Ser Jory saying, "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon."

"Let's get this over with, then." Dante said. He along with the others want it to be over as quick as possible to fight some darkspawn.

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?" Duncan said, letting Alistair have the honor of reciting the Grey Wardens traditional words.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." Alistair recited with clarity.

While Alistair recited the words, Ser Jory stared at the chalice full of tainted blood, he started to deeply regret ever joining the Wardens in the first place.

The Joining had begun, Daveth was the first to be called, "Daveth, step forward." Duncan said, he handed Daveth the chalice.

Daveth dranked his part and handed back the chalice to Duncan, at first he was fine until the blood started to take effect. Daveth's body shook violently, his eyes rolled back in his head to show nothing but white. He held his neck as if he was choking. He collasped onto the ground, but he wasn't moving at all and ceased to breathe no more. Daveth had died.

"I'm sorry, Daveth," Duncan said, he'd seen many people die from the Joining; Daveth was no different.

No one was more terror-filled than Ser Jory was feeling. It was his turn now. "Step forward, Ser Jory."

Ser Jory would have none of it any longer, he drew out his blade saying with much fear in his voice, "But... I have a wife! A child! Had I known..."

"There's no turning back." Duncan said stepping closer while still holding the chalice. Ser Jory felt like a cornered rat about be nurishment to a hungry cat.

Everyone never anticipated that Ser Jory was actually trying to escape. Thane felt compelled to help Ser Jory somehow, but Mytha and Dante were holding him back, "Let go. I need to calm Ser Jory before he gets himself killed."

Dante and Mytha held both Thane's arms back, "This conflict doesn't involve you, Thane. Duncan has it under control." Cecilia said, Thane was trying to struggle free, but he didn't want to hurt his friends so he stopped and watched.

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" Ser Jory cried.

Duncan settled the chalice down on a slab table to draw his own blade. Ser Jory tried to fight back, but he was no match for Duncan. Duncan stabbed Ser Jory through his chest, that instantly killed him, "I am sorry. But the Joining is not yet complete," Duncan said, sheathed his blade to handle the chalice once more and continued as he passed the chalice to Cecilia, "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good. From this moment forth, you are all Grey Wardens."

Cecilia dranked the blood then passed it on to the others until they all had their share. Almost immediately, they all began to see a dark creature of pure corruption in the form of a dragon that roared a terrible roar, but the vision quickly deminished and the seven still concious.

Suddenly, all at the same time, Cecilia along with the others began to vomit out the very darkspawn blood they had dranked until the blood was completely gone. It felt painful, it was more like expelling spikes than anything else; the taste didn't help either. The marks had worked as Willow said they would. Alistair rushed to Cecilia's side to rub her back to see if it would help her, he then went to see if the others needed help as well. Duncan did the same as he thought to himself, "Willow. What do you have plan for them?"


	14. Ch13 The Plan

(The ruins of Ostagar)

"It is finished. Welcome." Duncan said after the seven were done vomitting and catching their breaths.

Cecilia was helped up to her feet as with the others. She felt dizzy from that experience and somewhat different from before, she felt stronger both physically and mentally than she'd ever been. The others felt just as invigorated, but Dante felt an additional boon within him he couldn't explain.

Thankfully they could no longer taste the foul darkspawn blood they've dranked, proving what Duncan had said earlier about their marks are true.

"That was what happened to me after my Joining, oh how the others laughed at my own expense. But in all seriousness, only one person died during my Joining; it is unfortunate that Daveth didn't make it and Ser Jory... we'll honor him as well. I'm glad that the rest of you made it through." Alistair said; he had never seen Duncan ever do that to someone who resisted. Duncan had to do it to protect the Joining secrets; he had no choice.

"How are you all feeling?" Duncan asks the group who turn to his direction.

Thane had anger in his eyes, not understanding why Duncan had to kill Ser Jory, "I can't believe you killed Ser Jory! He had a wife and an unborn child-"

"I know this, Thane. He attempted to flee and drew out his blade; once you're choosen to partake in the Joining, there is no turning back. It brought me no pleasure to end his life. We'll send his ashes back to his loved ones," Duncan said. This seemed to deminish Thane's anger rather quickly, replaced with remorse for the somewhat dim-witted knight. Mytha placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling empathy for him. Thane appreciated Mytha's empathy.

"It wouldn't have happened if Jory hadn't paniced; he should've at least attempted the Joining. Who knows, he may or may not have survived? Now we'll never know." Aidan said trying give more reason and logic behind what would've been.

"Dumb ass. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been such a coward." Tanya muttered to herself under her breath for no one to hear. She knew Ser Jory would try to escape; she could read people's body language and anticipate what their going to do before it actually happened. She honed this skill back when she was catching nugs in Dust Town years ago.

Alistair switches to another topic as a sign to move on, "Did you all have dreams? I had brief terrible dreams after my Joining."

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn. Fortunately, your marks have prevented the dreams to be not as severe as you age; as with the benefits that come with them." Duncan said. He was happy inside knowing Alistair and the others would never know the sacrifice that comes with being a Grey Warden: The Calling.

"Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining. We take some of that blood and put in a pendant. Something to remind us... of those who didn't make it this far." Alistair said. He gave all seven each of the blood-filled pendants; they wore them in respect for Daveth and Ser Jory.

Duncan reminds the group to accompany him to a meeting with the king to discuss strategy; yet he didn't know why the king requested the sevens pressence; allowing them to take in with what has happened as he leaves to where King Cailan and other important people such as Teyrn Loghain.

Griffin runs toward his master, panting with joy to she her again, "You miss me, boy?" Cecilia said as she rubs Griffins back. Griffin licked her face in return, wagging his tail with glee. This brought a pleasent smile upon Alistair's face, briefly forgetting the deaths that transpired moments ago.

Aidan, Tanya, Dante, and Sky left together to meet Duncan where the king was while Thane, Mytha, Cecilia stayed for a short time to take a breather.

Thane rubbed his tired eyes; he watched as a few men carry away the deceased bodies of Daveth and Ser Jory's to be cremated separately; sending their ashes back to their known families-if they had any to be named. "At least Ser Jory will be remembered through the eyes of his wife. Him and Daveth are with the Maker now." He thought to himself with a genunine smile as a sign to Mytha that he's okay.

Alistair puts his hand on Cecilia's shoulder to remind her that it's time to meet up with Duncan. As they leave, Thane and Mytha followed the two and Griffin.  
_

(At the strategy table)

As they walk straight forward down the torch-lite path toward the strategy table where they overheard King Cailan's discussion with Teyrn Loghain, "Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assult," Cailan protests.

Teyrn Loghain didn't want the young king to join the fray all in the name of glory, "You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines,"

King Cailan countered that poked a thorn to the veterans back, "If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all," he had been working on restoring relations with Orlais, putting the opressive past behind them. He knew that Loghain has a great hatred against the Orlesians in general since the war.

Loghain absolutely didn't want the Orlesians to get involved in any way, letting his deep prejudicey get in the way of the severity of the dire situation, "I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"

The open-minded king won't stand for his protests, just because the old soldier couldn't let go, "It's not a 'fool notion.' Our arguements with the Orlesians are the thing of the past... and you will remember who is king," he advocated. Cecilia fully supported King Cailan's effort to restore ties, just as her late parents put the past behind them.

Loghain would never let it go, "How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand over to those who us for a century!" Which wasn't exactly true, King Maric planned on working on building bridges between Fereldan and Orlais; this was scrapped when his beloved queen, Katriel died and his own suppose death later on. Cailan wanted to finish where his father began.

The King wasn't on good terms with Loghain right now and turns to Duncan, "Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they? Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

"They are, your Majesty." Duncan answered.

Cailan walks up to Cecilia and the others to congratulate them of their Joining, "Ah. Cecilia, I understand that congratulations are in order for you and your friends,"

"Thank you, your Majesty." Cecilia said in a formal manner. The others did the same, but Sky felt she didn't have much of a choice.

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You all should be honored to join their ranks." Cailan remarks with a small smile.

Loghain deeply dislikes of the naive young kings near obsession with what he's read in those stories about heroes and glory, "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality,"

"Fine. Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I will draw the darkspawn into our lines and then...?" Cailan said as he and Loghain look over the map to recite the intended plan.

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover."

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember. This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins. yes? Who shall light this beacon?" Cailan inquires.

Loghain suggests, "I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital,"

However, Cailan already knew who's best to get the task done, "Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and Cecilia, along with the rest of the new Grey Wardens to make sure it's done."

"Aww. I was hoping for some fighting, not this... errand." Tanya said aloud with some disappointment she won't get to fight.

Aidan makes his friend understand the situation, "Like they said, this task is vital. There is a chance that we will get to fight darkspawn if the plan changes. Plans tend to do that. But I doubt that this won't be as straight forward."

Tanya couldn't argue with her friend; he has more experience with tactics than she ever would.

"We'll do our best, your Majesty." Thane said with confidence, ready to serve the king.

"There will be glory for everyone!" King Cailan said full of vigor.

Loghain further questions the kings decision, "You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?"

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from." Cailan argued.

Duncan than brought up an even more dangerous possible foe to face, "Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing,"

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds," Loghain reports.

"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?"

"I... yes, your Majesty." Duncan said. His heart was full of concern for the king. There was a slim chance that they could win this battle.

Then, senior enchanter Uldred intercepts the conversation with his own concerns, "Your Majesty, the tower and its beacon are unnescessary. The Cirle of Magi-"

He was cut off by the Revered Mothers antagonizing the man, "We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage! Save them for the darkspawn!"

Dante hated when she said that, even if he never did liked Uldred that much to begin with. "They'll never give us a chance..." Dante thought sadly in his mind.

"Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon," Loghain said accepting the kings word.

The King smiled and said, "Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Fereldan to stem the tide of evil!"

Loghain then said in a rather ominous tone before he left, turned away from the kings gaze, "Yes, Cailan. A glorious day for us all."

This made Mytha's spine tingle as if something rubbed the wrong way saying, "I don't like how that human said those words. I sense something is going to go wrong with this plan. I just know it."

Sky hears and agrees with her, "Yes. Loghain's aura was most odd. As if he has some hidden agenda to fulfill, but I don't know what it is. I know it can't be good.

Dante then walks up to Duncan asking to discuss something to him in private for a few minutes, "Duncan may I talk to you in private for a moment?" He wanted to talk to him about Grey Wardens exception of blood magic in their ranks and if was allowed, he also knew he couldn't talk about this to some of the others who may shoot him down.

"Of course, Dante." Duncan answered. He had the others wait near the Wardens camp while he talked to Dante; they did what they were told and walked off.  
_

(Later)

Duncan and Dante returned. Dante looked more relieved knowing that blood magic is accepted in the Grey Wardens as long as it's used to fight darkspawn or any other dire circumstance.

Duncan then began to spoke, "You heard the plan. All seven of you, including Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lite,"

Alistair didn't quite agree with the plan, "What? I won't be in the battle?"

Duncan had to explain again the kings plan, "This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lite, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge,"

"So he needs eight Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?"

"Alistair, dear. This is not our choice in the matter. I want to fight too, but we must abide by the king's request. If he wants us there, then we will be there." Cecilia said. She wanted to prove herself too, but has to put her support with Duncan's word.

"We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn... exciting or not," Duncan said.

Alistair could see that he was going nowhere, he could never argue with Duncan or Cecilia. But he had to say one thing, "I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Kemigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Thane, Dante, Tanya, and Cecilia couldn't help to laugh; agreeing amongst themselves that they would pay to see it at Alistair's expense.

Cecilia couldn't help but to say, "I think I'd like to see that. You'd look smashing with a dress."

"For you, certainly Cecilia. But it has to be a pretty dress." Alistair said with a partial flirt/joke.

Duncan sighed and continued to say, "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You all will need to cross the gorge through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley,"

"Sounds easy enough." Sky said hoping it was easy enough.

"Then I must join the others. From here, you eight are on your own. Remember, you are all Grey Wardens, I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Duncan... may the Maker watch over you." Alistair said before Duncan would leave.

"May he watch over us all." Duncan said. He then made haste to the battle field to join the king's side.

And so, Cecilia and the gang too made quick pace toward the bridge that went across the gorge itself.


	15. Ch14 The Tower of Ishal

(Ostagar's battlefield)

Not long after the King and his army amassed, it began to pour rain with booming thunder but this did not deter them. Everything was in place, every soldier was in place; standing in position as the mabari's barked for blood, and the Chantry sisters blessing them with ins.

The three Hawke siblings and their dog were just as ready. Veronica had to be on the front lines; skilled in the ways of the rage-filled, feared, and valued Berserker.

Then King Cailan himself with Duncan by his side, walking among the soldiers with Duncan saying, "The plan will work. your Majesty." Though Duncan doesn't believe his own words, he had to give the king assurance

"Of course it will. The Blight ends here." Cailan knew he was lying to himself. His fake smiles had been masking his doubt this whole time for the sake of morale toward the desperate soldiers.

Everyone looked over the horizon through the trees to see a sea of fire, a cold mist shadow the ground as the tainted creatures moved ever so closely. The darkspawn were armed to the teeth with their crudely crafted weapons and armor; built for causing agony and severe physical trauma. The spawns general was a hurtlock, armed with thick metallic armor and a helm with intimad horns. The fiends growled inhumanly; they quenched for the blood of the king's men.

Just then, the hurtlock general signaled his forces to attack now. The fiends charged ahead with one ogre in toe; their charged shook the ground like the thunder in the sky.

Cailan add anticipated this and called out, "Archers!" As commanded, the archers fired their flame-tipped arrows; unleashing a fatal rain-killing the lot of the bloody darkspawn. But that wasn't it, Cailan then yelled, "Hounds!" The handlers released the mabari's to charge swiftly, the brave dogs lunged and mauled the fiends, but some were impaled before they had the chance. "For Fereldan!" Cailan cried as him and his forces joined the fray. The battle has begun!  
_

The seven briefly watched as soldiers scurry into positions. They didn't see that the darkspawn brought large catapults into play; launching large flaming boulders to cause major damage.

"Lets cross the bridge and get to the Tower of Ishal!" Alistair said.

Seeing the boulders crashing down, Thane yelled, "You don't have to tell us twice!"

The eight Wardens, plus Griffin, made a mad dash to get across the bridge before one of the boulders crashed down; it was also where some archers fire their arrows. All of a sudden, a one of the flaming boulders was heading straight for them. They didn't know what to do.

Just then out of nowhere, Sky casts a spell as she yelled, "Glyph of Repulsion!" The magical circle surprisingly worked-sending the massive flaming rock back to where it was launched-destroying the catapult upon impact!

Sky and the others were amazed that she could do that; the Joining must have increased her spells efficiency by a considerable amount; which she's never been accomplish on her own until now.

"Whoa. Did I really do that?" Sky asks herself. But she was cut off by Dantes' urges to keep running across the bridge.

The whole group manage to get to the other side unscathed; this gave Dante a chance to stop for a moment to feel what was falling upon his skin: rain. Never once in his life had he ever felt raindrops fall freely over him; he seen it once before but never being touched by it. This brought a smile on his face, briefly forgetting the battle going on; but he knew he had to press on with the others.

As the group drew near the tower, they were approached by two of Loghains men; one a mage, "You... you are Grey Wardens, aren't you?! The towers been taken!" The soldiers voice was shaken, filled with fright. Something was wrong.

"What are you talking about, man? Taken how?" Alistair asks, he wanted answers for this sudden change in plans.

Aidan had expected this from the start, "Like I've said, tactics like these almost never go as planned."

"Not helping now, Aidan." Sky said. She was starting to shiver from the chill in the air; combined with being drenched in rain water.

The soldier frantically began to explain, "The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of men our dead!"

Aidan knew the darkspawn would do this too; darkspawn always had a knack for digging tunnels; clever ambush tactic!

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!"

With that decided, the mage enchants everyone's weapons with fire; the spell even effected Griffins body as well.

This was quite an unusual sight to see, "Why is Griffin on fire?!" Cecilia exclaimed with worry for her faithful hound.

The mage reassures that Griffin is unharmed, it was just one of the effects of the enchantment.

"It is actually funny to see a mabari on fire(unharmed of course). It would make sense that Griffin himself is a weapon." Thane commented.

"That's reassuring, Thane." Dante said in response with Thane's.

With no more time to waste, the gang made their way to the Tower of Ishal; killing darkspawn and saving soldiers along the way, working as a team.

Finally, they've made to the tower; opening the doors to fulfill the kings request.  
_

(The Tower of Ishal)

Starting on the first floor, the group moves with caution when they enter. The room wreaked of death, fresh blood, and the scattered body parts of fallen soldiers; torn apart and chewed off bits of flesh.

There was a man-made short barricade, made up of barrels, covered on oil, and sharp fencing. It was obvious that the darkspawn made it.

Suddenly, a tripwire trap caught Mytha and Thane's attention yelling, "Trap!" The two worked together to disarm the device. As soon as that was done, the group proceeded to taking down the surrounding darkspawn

The group moves on, killing more darkspawn. They even saw the gaping tunnel hole where the darkspawn surfaced from in the room connecting to the next room where the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"These soldiers never expected an ambush from below. They never stood a chance." Aidan observes while feeling the outer edges of the hole, which seems to be empty for now.

Alistair then opens the wooden door as the group advances to the second floor. He was confused as to why the darkspawn are ahead of the horde outside.

Thane responds to his questions with, "You could try telling them they're in the wrong place." He said with his usual sarcasm.

Alistair found some laughter in it, "Right. Because clearly this is all just a misunderstanding. We all laugh about this later. At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time! Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!"

As they dwell further, Tanya couldn't help but to ask, "What are those large things that shot a larger version of Mytha's arrows?"

"They're called ballistas', used to deal heavy damage against the enemy through impaling their forces. But the arrows travel in different directions from each other; often missing the intended target and hopefully killing another." Sky explains, feeling it was her turn to teach Tanya more about the surface and what it holds.

Tanya, out of curiosity, tries the ballista for the first time. She didn't know how to fire it. Aidan had actually fired one not so long ago, he shows her how to use it as a small group of darkspawn came charging in.

Releasing the starting mechanism, it fires! One arrow pierced through three of them at once as another decapitates the other two.

Aidan looks to Tanya in acknowledgement, "That was excellent, I didn't even show you how to aim and you still hit the marks."

"It was nothing. I wish there was a smaller version, though." Tanya said swelling up with modesty. She found it rather enjoying; shooting at things.

"Actually, there is. It is called a crossbow. The ballista is just a bigger version of it." Aidan said with a smile.

"Oh... it is fun, but I like hacking and slashing with my battleaxe better." She says arming herself with her battleaxe as usual.

With that unexpected display of marksmanship, the group muddles onward to the stairs heading up to the third floor.

On the third floor was pretty much the same, except it had more small rooms where it use to be the sleeping quarters. There were cages full of dead bloody bodies of more soldiers... and hounds who were unfortunate enough to be trapped in. There darkspawn-made structures, made from flesh and bones of the recently deceased; there were even heads stabbed through long pikes.

When they entered a wide room, three cages held a single hound; they were still alive.

"We must set those hounds free! We can't let them die like this!" Cecilia cried. She ran ahead to pull the lever that would release the hounds.

As soon as the hounds were freed, they instantly began to attack the darkspawn around them. They wanted vendetta for the horrors they have witnessed and what they've done to their masters.

The hounds were of great help finishing the remaining darkspawn within the third floor, unfortunately they couldn't come with the group. The hounds choose to stay.

Cecilia was reluctant to leave them, but they had a task to complete. She proceeds to open the door to the final floor.


	16. Ch15 The Escape

(The Tower of Ishal, Top Floor)

When Cecilia opened the nearly shattered wooden door, it revealed a most big and terrifying creature: an ogre. Of all the darkspawn they've encountered so far, the ogre may prove to be a challenge. It was crouched down, consuming some bloody flesh. It had large curved horns, and dark grey skin. Like most darkspawn, its eyes were glazed over to only show pure white. It had large canine fangs. When it finally stood up, it was a staggering an estimating 10-12 ft tall.

"That is one ugly beast. I hate to see the mother who produced that ugly fucker. Can't wait to kill it!" Tanya said, she was waiting for a real fight to happen all day.

This brought up memories within Aidan's mind, he's seen drawn illustrations(of which no one period should ever see) of the most gruesome creature; who could produce darkspawn without any effort. When he was young, a sole surviving soldier from an expedition was brought forth by his king-father Endrin to explain what had happened to the team. The dwarven man was in hysterics, drawing closer to insanity; he couldn't utter a single word but mixed up noises. For some reason, King Endrin gave him a quill, ink well, and a single piece of parchment. With excellant drawing skills, he drew the creature in full detail. The creature was large with multiple long tentacles, multiple pairs of breasts, no lower legs at all; it was beast one would see in nightmares.

Aidan would never forget the fearful, pale-faced expression his father made. Aidan himself was by his fathers side when he saw the image and would never forget it.

"Trust me. You don't want to know, Tanya." Aidan said wanting to avoid the discussion as they were about to fight the massive brute.

The ogre charged; swinging its large arms, one of them made contact against Loghains' mage, who was thrown against the hard stone wall. Unfortunately, the mage died instantly from shattering his back upon impact; while Loghains' soldier was mortified seeing his comrades bloody body and tried to charge at the brute, it was in vain as the ogre took the soldier and impaled him with its horns.

"Shit!" Dante said, seeing the two men killed within minutes.

Cecilia had to compose herself and regain control of the situation, "We must find a way to cripple it somehow. Aidan, you've dealt with these things before. Have you by any chance know how to fell an ogre?" She said referring to Aidan, he knew exactly what to do.

"Yes. We need to use its size against it. Tanya and I can trip it over as it charges. Then, Sky could use her magic to slow it down even more-"

Just then, Mytha had everyone seeing what she was seeing: Thane was right on the beats shoulders, about to gouge it in both eye-sockets with his daggers. They were flabbergasted by Thanes insane and suicidal stunt, but he pulled it as he removes his daggers from the beasts eyes and leaping off.

This made the ogre flailing about in a mad frenzy, it was in great pain and completely blinded.

"Now's our chance! Attack!" Cecilia commanded. Aidan and Tanya used their two-hand weapons to trip the ogre down to the ground; allowing the others to strike it multiple times.

Suddenly, the ogre pushes itself up; gripping Cecilia in the its hand. It was squeezing Cecilia in a tight grip, she struggles but couldn't get out.

Alistair was angered by this and yelled, "Cecilia, no!" He charges straight toward the ogre, he leaped in the air to land-knocking it down while releasing Cecilia at the same time. Alistair then stabbed his longsword through the ogres chest three times; he wanted to make sure the ogre would permanently die, and it did now lying in a pool of blood.

Alistair's rage subsided, seeing Cecilia alive but she barely stand, the ogre had broken her left leg. Thane and the others went to her side, Griffin was whining in worry. Sky started to put her healing magic to work in an instant.

Alistair then asks if Cecilia would be okay, luckily, Sky told him she would and she just needs to rest.

Mytha then turns to Thane and yells like a concerned sister, "Have you lost your sanity? You could have been killed, Thane."

"But I didn't die, Mytha. I knew what I was doing and I had fun doing it. Besides, I helped fell an ogre." Thane said feeling proud of his accomplishment, though it was Alistair who delivered the killing blow-or blows.

Within minutes, Cecilia was feeling better but she couldn't put pressure on her leg until tomorrow. Thane had her lean on him for support.

Aidan admits that it was a bold move of Thane, he was impressed by Thanes willingness to put his own life in dagger for his friends sake.

Dante then used his own fire to light the beacon, the flames lit ever so brightly.  
_

(On the battlefield)

The beacon was ignited as the soldiers continued to fight their hardest.

Loghain on the other hand had other plans as he told his most trusted lieutenant Ser Cautrien, "Sound the retreat,"

The loyal knight was baffled by her generals command and questions, "But... what about the king? Should we not-"

Loghain grabbed her arm and growled, "Do as I command."

With that she questioned no more, she ordered his troops to retreat as the two left leaving the king and the others to meet their fate. What they didn't know was that Veronica had seen from afar.

"That traitorous bastard!" She roared cutting more and more darkspawn until Felix along with his mabari Falco and brother Carver came to her side.

"We have to leave! Now! The battle is lost, we won't survive much longer in this!" Carver said as his blue eyes met his sisters brown angered eyes.

Veronica wanted to get her siblings to safety, yet she wanted to stay and fight. However, she chooses for her and her siblings to run into the night and head back to Lothering to warn their family.

Mean while, Duncan and King Cailan were still fighting darkspawn together. They've killed many darkspawn, but the human forces were dwindling fast! Then out of nowhere, an ogre appears; it caught the king right in its large hand. The young king was frightened, knowing right then; he was going to die. He did as the beast roared before crushing the king right in his hand, then throwing his lifeless bloody body unceremoniously to the side.

Angered, Duncan flung himself against the ogre and stabbing it in the chest with sword and dagger in both hands. He did this multiple times until the ogre lie dead, but he was injured himself and was unable to stand. All he could do now was to meet his end, knowing that it was up to Alistair and the others now, they're Fereldan's only hope.  
_

(Back at the Tower)

Out of nowhere, a large group of darkspawn storms in and start attacking the eight Wardens.

Dante quickly used his magic to set them all a flame, "Shit! Where Loghain?"

"Why are the darkspawn still coming through?"

Then suddenly, a large creature with wings broke through the towers ceiling, grabbing an unconscious Alistair and Cecilia then flying off.

Thane started to panic, "What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?! Somebody think of something!"

Almost everyone was clueless except for Dante, who appeared to be in deep thought. For some reason he was beginning to see images of fantastic creatures, he could see a few in particular: a griffin, a dragon, along with some others. He then heard a feminine voice whispering, "Awaken, powerful eagle." which was the partial meaning to his last name; Amell. Dante hatched a great Idea.

"Everyone stand back, let me try something." He said with a smile. Then it happened, his body was enveloped in bright light and began to take on a very familiar form they have seen countless times: a white griffin. Sky and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing, Dante had some how shape-shifted into a large white griffin, the ones spoke of in legends.

"Dante... how?" Sky was skeptical. With the wings, head, and talons of an eagle and the lower half of a lion. Dante was big enough to carry all four of his friends, including well Griffin.

Dante let out a screech that sent many darkspawn fleeing, he then began to surprisingly speak, "Everyone get on my back. I'll explain once we're safe."

Without question, Sky and the others climb on his back. Mytha had to help keep Griffin balanced.

Dante then began to move over the broken wall and onto a section of roof where it hadn't crumbled yet.

Dante was hesitant, he had never flown before in all his life. Even Tanya began to freak out when she looked down to the fighting grounds below.

"Come on! Fly! Fly, you big white chicken!" Thane cried somewhat encouraging Dante to soar. With extra aid, Thane even kicked Dante in the thigh(which it worked)

Dante began to dive down with his wings spread out, he kept telling himself, "Be free, be free." He pulled up and began to fly; flapping his wings and all!

Everyone held onto Dante tightly to his furry back as he flew in the night sky. It was an incredible feeling that they've never felt before, ever.

"You did it! We're flying! We're actually flying!" Sky yelled as the wind blowing against her face.

Not long after, they spot the flying creature carrying Alistair and Cecilia in its talons. Dante flew faster to catch up until they come by a familiar sight, it was Morrigan's mothers hut where the creature expertly landed-something Dante hasn't mastered yet.

With not much experience in landing, Dante clumsily landed on his belly, allowing the others to get off. Tanya was happily rolling on the ground where she belonged. Dante reverted back to his normal human form just as the creature did same; revealing to be Morrigan's mother whispering to herself, "Hmm. Willow. This is your doing, isn't it dear?"

Dante and the other were exhausted from today's events and began to quickly drift into a deep sleep.


	17. Ch16 To Lothering!

(Morrigan's hut)

The next morning, Dante awoke inside the hut where Morrigan and her mother live. It seemed cozy and warm with wolf pelts on the floor by the bed. He did have some injuries, including the large bruise he received from Thane on his thigh when he kicked him have now been healed; plus the hard landing he made.

Morrigan herself was by the fire preparing what looks like breakfast inside of the stewing black pot.

Dante sits up to find his clothes were right beside him - except the underwear he's wearing. Of which he felt embarrassed as he then covered his lower half with the blanket.

Morrigan's sees that he's awakened and greets him, "Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased," what she didn't share was that she was pleased too.

Dante was too pleased to see a familiar face in front of him, Morrigan, the woman who helped retrieve the archives from yesterday afternoon, "I remember you: the woman from the Wilds,"

When Morrigan's mother flew back to the hut carrying Alistair and Cecilia, Morrigan had seen the others from before riding on a great white griffin. When she saw the griffins true form to be Dante's, he immediately caught her interest by his unique abilities thought to be lost. She wanted to learn more about him to sate her increasing curiosity.

Morrigan responded in a polite tone, "That I am. And from what I witnessed last night when you appeared carrying your comrades on your back in the form of a white griffin, t'was most intriguing. The landing could have been better. But I'll hold back my curiosity for later as I'm sure you have many questions to ask," she could see by his clothing he was under the Chantry's leashed before.

It was true, Dante remembered everything that happened, but he doesn't know the fate of the King or Duncan or even his cousins, and the reason why Loghain didn't come to help. He blushed bright red from Morrigan's comment. Like any gentlmen, he tells her his name.

Dante asked questions about the fate of the, king, the army, and Duncan. To his horror, she informs that they've been killed in battle and the remainder of the army either fled or captured by the darkspawn. Dante was angered that Loghain had betrayed them; leaving them all to die. He hoped that his cousins were alive and running back to Lothering.

After those questions were out of the way, Dante inquires about the giant bird that plucked both Alistair and Cecilia, "The large bird that took my friends was you're mother, wasn't it?"

"Indeed, the suspicious, dim-witted and your comrades aren't taking the news too well. And like her, I have the art of shape-shifting as well. Now that you have your answers, could you answer mine?"

He found no harm in answering about his recently acquired abilities, but he had to answer in a logical way she would clearly understand, "Of course."

"Where in life have you procured the knowledge of the rare and almost forgotten magic of shape-shifting if you've been caged by the Chantry all your life? The white griffins of old have been extinct for 200 years, there's no possible way that you could ever come in contact of one."

Dante swallowed to think hard on what to say to her; he shared with honesty, "Back at the tower, me and my comrades were surrounded by darkspawn. I blacked out for a moment, as I dreamed of a woman who showed me visions of many fantastic creatures; one of them was the white griffin. I excepted the form and learned most of what it could do... just haven't gotten the handle of the landing part." He smiled meekly.

Morrigan didn't know whether to be confused or believe in such a tale. All Morrigan could respond to his story was, "Hmm. An unusual tale, but I cannot argue for I have no knowledge of this occurance happening to anyone. Mother has once told me of a being who could change certain peoples fates, she had encountered her before in the past; though they had many... confrontations of which I do not understand from what I remember as a little girl."

"Mother would like to speak with you and your friends when you came to, though I have no idea as to why. She rarely tells me her plans."

Dante thanked her for her help, she blushed, admitting it was her Mother and Sky's healing that did the trick. Morrigan was no healer.

Dante dressed himself then proceeded outside to face what was to come.

(Kocari Wilds)

Dante walked outside into the Kocari Wilds. He finds that the group weren't taking the unfortunate news about the armyies fall and Duncans death.

Cecilia was on the ground sobbing quietly while Alistair was by her side to comfort her. This just adds-on to the pain she felt; first her parents and friends in Highever death, now her close friend Cailan's.

Alistair was very relieved that Cecilia and the others survived the initial attack.

Aidan and Tanya were silent, taking in the news. They were very familiar with death, due to their past experiences; it was nothing new to them. They both knew how to move on, even if Duncan had died.

Mytha had summoned her ten-foot tall (while on hind legs) grizzly bear, Torpor. Dante could see that she was somehow communicating with the great bear by the expressions on their faces.

Sky was very worried for him after he had landed hard on the ground last night, she helped heal most of his wounds immediately after he fell unconscious and taken inside the hut. She runs up to Dante to hug him in relief.

Thane was skipping rocks across the still waters of the lake that nestled in comfort on the shores near the hut. He walks toward him and asks immediately, "Let me ask you this one question... Where in the Makers name did you learn to morph into that... creature?! And what you did was incredible; I've never felt the feeling of being in the air in all my life!"

Before Dante could utter a single word, Sky answered his question, "Willow. She taught him while he blacked out. She told me while I dreampt. And that creature is a white griffin; mythical beasts that were used as mounts for the Grey Wardens before they became extinct 200 years ago." She said. She then turned her attention on Morrigan's mother, "Might I ask as to what your name is?"

This caught the old womans attention, she knew exactly who she was talking about, but she reveals her identity "Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. Or Asha'bellanar, as the Dalish call me. I suppose Flemeth will do."

Everyones attention was focused on her now, Cecilia quickly stopped sobbing and got up. Alistair, Sky, Cecilia, Thane, Mytha, and Dante knew the stories about the Witch of the Wilds, but never thought of her as real except for Mytha who knew she was real.

Alstair questions this, "The Flemeth from the legends? Daveth was right-you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

"And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it served you and the girl well, has it not?" Flemeth then tells something that surprised Sky, "What the young lady said was true about her adopted brothers newly-found magic that me and my daughter share. It was made possible by the one she now calls herself Willow; we've known each other for a very long time, though we have some... disagreements. If not for her interference, then you and your friends -who I couldn't carry- would've surely perished. I surmise that her and I share the same idea; with some exceptions."

"Willow had never told me of her connection with Flemeth," Sky thought to herself, "I'll talk to her about this the nest time I dream."

Flemeth continued, "It has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

Cecilia then blantly stated, "The land is hardly united, thank to Loghain." She was betrayed before when her fathers long-time friend, Rendon Howe who killed almost all of who she cared for except for Oriana and Oren, who are safe and secured in the port-city Amaranthine.

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would he do it?" Alistair said, confused as to why Loghain would abandon and leave everyone except his own men to die by the darkspawn.

"Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat." Flemeth said putting reason behind it.

"The archdemon." Everyone said at the same time.

Thane muster-up to say with confidence, "Then we need to find this archdemon."

"By ourselves? No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight without the army of a half-dozen nations at his back. Not to mention, I don't know how." Alistair said in disbelief that eight Grey Wardens could accomplish such a feet.

"How to kill the archdemon, or how to raise an army? It seems to me, those are two different questions, hmm? Have the Wardens no allies these days?"

Alistair then tells of the Grey Wardens from Orlais had been called. In addition, Arl Eamon wouldn't stand for Loghain's treachery. He was beginning to doubt that he and everyone else could accomplish this.

Cecilia remembers Arl Eamon, he was a good man and friend of her fathers, her father would take her and the rest of the family up there to RedCliffe Castle once a month for a whole week. However, he was all too submissive when Lady Isolde forced him to send Alistair -her best friend- away ten years ago. Cecilia grew a bitter resentment against them since.

"Of course! We could go to RedCliffe and appeal to him for help!" Alistair said. He did take some time to think about; it was perfect. Even if Cailan wasn't Eamon's nephew by blood, he still considered him family.

Sky and Aidan remember the ancient treaties that were signed by those who'd aid the Grey Wardens during a Blight.

"Yes. With the help of these treaties that we've retrieved, he could make them remember their promises and join us to accomplish this great task. According to these documents, the dwarves, humans, mages, and elves are obligated to aid us during a Blight." Sky said while showing the aged documents.

"Brilliant!" Dante said. With eyes beaming of renewed hope, he was all aboard to help his friends.

"I say we have an army on our hands, and a pretty big one at that." Thane said.

"We can do this? Go to RedCliffe and these other places and... build an army?"

"Why not? Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?" Tanya says.

"So you are set, then? Ready to be Grey Wradens?" Flemeth asks.

Cecilia looks around her to see the smiling faces of confidence and determination burning ever so brightly. She replies by saying, "As ready as we'll ever be."

"And thank you for everything, Flemeth." Sky says.

"No, no, thank you. You are the Grey Wardens here, not I. Now... before you go, there is one more thing I can offer you," Flemeth says as she sees Morrigan coming out of the hut to remind here that the stew is ready and if the group was staying for supper or not, "The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them."

This brought a great shock to the groups faces -especially for Alistair and Thane who mentally vomited the idea, except for Dante who rather liked the idea.

Morrigan was caught by surprise by what her mother said, "Such a shame-What?"

"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!" Flemeth laughed by her daughters unawareness.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Cecilia said with Dante's agreement.

"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan asks.

Flemeth then contradicts her, "You've been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives." Morrigan couldn't admit it out loud, but it was true.

"Very well, we'll take her with us." Dante says with a smile. While the others except for Tanya, were not so trusting of her. Sky watched Dante's positive expressions toward Morrigan's acceptance into the group; like an overprotective older brother, she was afraid that Morrigan may become a bad influence on him.

"Not to... look a gif horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate." Alistair said, since he was once a templar-in-training and knows much about the rules.

Dante gave a brief glare look at him in offense, though Alistair didn't notice one bit. Sky admits that she would rather stay in the Circle, she just wants to be free from eyes of the Chantry.

Flemeth took it offensive too, "If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you in that tower."

"Point taken." Alistair concludes without anymore question about it.

"Mother... this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready-"

"You must be ready. Alone, these eight must unite Fereldan against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they would surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."

Reluctantly, Morrigan agreed, "I... understand."

"And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

"She won't come to harm with us." Cecilia said, she had faith in the elderly woman's words and will do as promised.

"Allow me to get my things, if you please." Morrigan sighed as she re-enters her home to pack what is needed -which was little- and then exit outside to face her new life, "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest the village north of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours."

Of course, Cecilia and Dante allowed this and the others agreed. They can't be hypocrites about speaking with what they have to say, "No, we prefer if you speak your mind." Dante said.

The old woman laughs saying, "You will regret saying that."

"Dear, sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment." Morrigan said with loathed tone sarcasm. Thane was enjoying this out of her expense.

"Well, I always said if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it in a decade or two afterwards."

Alistair was still uneasy of bringing Morrigan on their journey, "I just... do you really want to bring her along because her mother said so?"

This made Dante a little angered, while Aidan, Sky and Thane agreed with Alistair. Mytha was with Dante and Cecilia in it, she respects the Witch of the Wilds as her people always have. While Tanya was completely neutral with the subject, for she did not give a nugs arse for it.

"We need all the help we can get, Alistair." Cecilia reasoned.

"Your right. The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them." Alistair said. He trusts Cecilia's judgement, he would always trust her.

Thane then votes for Cecilia to be group leader, to which the others unanimously agreed as Aidan will act as second in command. They recognize Cecilia's leaderships skills, even if the others have some amount of it as well.

After asking all the questions they needed from and about Morrigan, they were now ready to leave, "Now with that settled, we're ready to get going." Mytha said climbing on top of Torpor.

Morrigan bids her mother farewell and reminds her to check the stew, not wanting to return to a burn-down hut.

Right before they take their leave, Dante charlie-horsed Thanes thigh saying with a smirk, "There, now we're even. But I did appreciate the push."

Thane laughed as he was lifted on Torpor's back with Mytha.

Morrigan sighed thinking, "Mother how I loathe you so."

Without anymore delays, the walk the imperial highway to the village of Lothering.


	18. Ch17 Lothering

(Lothering)

After a few hours of treading the Imperial highway, Cecilia and the group finally made it to the small village of Lothering.

When they got there, the entrance of the village was littered with supply crates and other possessions, except for the body of a dead templar.

They were approached by a small group of armed highwaymen, their leader steps in and says with a stupid smirk, "Wake up, gentlemen! More travelers to attend to. I'd guess the pretty one is the leader." He was getting too close for comfort.

Cecilia gave an annoyed perplexed brow of disgust of his last sentence, she could clearly see that the men aren't as friendly as they seem; seeing the dead templar gave that away.

Then one of the highwaymen's lackey's comes up to warn his boss, "Err... they don't look much like the others, you know. Uh... maybe we should just let these ones pass..."

"Nonsense! Greetings, travelers!"

"Highwaymen. Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose." Alistair angrily says, "Not to mention harassing people -especially women."

"They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson." Morrigan says.

"I agree." Dante comments.

The oblivious leader continues, "Now is that a way to greet someone? Tsk, tsk, tsk. A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on."

Thane then goes up to them and questions, "So you're toll collectors, then? Well explain this deceased templar right here next to me." He pointed to the fallen templar inches away.

The goon tried to come up with an excuse to clarify things, "He was in our way of our stealing operation, so we killed him." He said. The leader punched him for giving away their plan.

Thane and the group look to each other, knowing that they'll have to fight these men.

"Do you really want to fight us Grey Wardens?" Tanya said with intimidation.

The highwaymen were shocked, they heard news that the Grey Wardens betrayed and killed King Cailan at Ostagar, "Did she say that they're Grey Wardens? Them ones killed the king!"

"Traitors to Fereldan, I hear. Teyrn Loghain put quite a bounty on any who are found."

"What?" Cecilia said. Now Teyrn Loghain is spreading lies to cover-up his act of desertion.

"Loghain... How dare he spread false accusations! The Wardens did no such thing!" Sky exclaims, infuriated from hearing this. The others, except Morrigan, were just as upset.

No longer wanting to waste anymore of their time with the bandits, Tanya boldly steps right in the leaders faces and threatens, "How about you lot get out of here before things get ugly. Everyone here knows who's going to win in this. So I suggest you and your men get out of here. Right now." It worked as the leader could see they were no match, he signals his men to leave.

As the bandits left, Thane loots the dead templars body, only to find a locket and a note from a knight named Ser Donall, who is currently staying in Lotherings Chantry. Thane thought it would be a good idea to present the keepsake to the knight and tell him what happened to his friend.

Cecilia and the gang walked down the steps to finally be in Lothering.

Breaking his long silence since leaving Flemeth's, Alistair refers to the treaties. The first was signed by the old dwarf king of Orzammar, second from the Circle of Magi, and finally the Dalish elves.

"I know where Redcliffe is; since it's close by, we should go there first to appeal to Arl Eamon." Cecilia suggests. What she really wanted, was to search for her brother but she could see now that it's not possible with the darkspawn horde in toe. All she could do for him is to pray for his safety and hope he fled northward.

Mytha looks to the treaty signed by the Dalish and says, "My clan has already left across the Waking Sea, but another clan comes to the Brecilian Forest."

"I know the way to Orzammar, we just have to travel to the Frostback Mountains where there's a big gate that leads to the city. However, they won't be as welcoming to exiles or sufacers." Aidan says, bringing back what went down those few weeks ago.

Tanya steps in and comments on what Aidan's last sentence, "Who gives a bronto shit what they think, we're Grey Wardens now. And it's way better up here... compared to where I was before." What she didn't admit was that she missed Rica and Leske; it'll be good to see them again.

"True. But Orzammar will always be home in a way." Aidan said.

"I can't wait to go back to the Tower again," Sky said thinking about Irving, her father, and her friends, but most of all Cullen, "Too bad I didn't grab my books before I left, but with the coin I have I could purchase a few at least."

Morrigan heard her and cynically added, "You actually like being in a prison?"

"It is not a prison, to me! You don't understand." Sky exclaims, she does not like Morrigan's attitude. In addition, she could barely read Morrigan and Flemeth's aura, as if they were blocking her out from knowing more.

Dante tries to calm the women down by getting in between and getting them focused back on the treaties.

"We'll decide where to start after we purchase some supplies and head out on the road." Cecilia says.

With that settled for now, the group decides to look around the small village, before they could, they were approached by a young distressed red-head boy looking for his mother. He asks, "Have any of you seen my mother?"

Taking pity on the child, Cecilia kneels down to the boys level and says, "Poor dear, what does your mother look like?"

"She's has long hair and pretty like you, lady."

Then Dante asks, "Why are you here by your self?"

"Mother told me to run to the village. There were mean men around. And my Father and William had not returned from the neighbors."

The group faces saddened, they played the scenario in their heads and knew what had happened.

Thane then asks in a soothe tone to help the boy understand what had happened to his mother, "Child, do you know what mean men do to people they find?"

The boy thought for a moment and responds, "Father told me that they hurt and rob them and... No! Not Mother and Father! That can't be true!" The -now orphaned- boy starts to hysterically cry. He falls into Cecilia's arms, needing someone to lean on.

The group, except for Morrigan, Aidan and Tanya of course, felt inner pain seeing the boy cry his eyes out. Just then, a couple and a young man comes walking to the bridge, it was the boys parents and brother -alive and well.

"My baby!" The mother exclaims.

Cecilia releases the boy from her arms -allowing him to go to reunite with his parents and older brother William.

The boy asks his parents what had happened as he thought they were killed, "Just as the men were about to strike me down, an arrow pierces through one of them dead and then kills the rest of those scoundrels. I didn't see who had done it, but I'm eternally grateful; the dear asked nothing in return. He had single handedly took care of most if not all the bandits around here," The woman could tell that the group are a trustworthy lot, "And thank you for watching my son, though I tell him to never walk with strangers; I can see he was in good hands."

Bells rang in Dante's head, he asks the woman as to where the Hawke family resided. The woman tells that the family live furthest from the village near the woods. The Hawkes don't go to the village much, though the family often performed odd jobs for people in need. Everyone in Lothering knew well enough; what the villagers don't know is that it homed a few apostates.

As the family left, Thane gave the boy a whole silver; to the boys delight.

Cecilia asks Dante, "Question: why did you ask for this Vincent's current residence?"

Dante begins to explain who Sky and himself had encountered at Ostagar before the battle, "Yesterday afternoon before the battle, I've discovered that I have relatives, on my mothers side of the family, with the surname of Hawke. Also, I would like to meet them before we depart. I know someone here as well. May I make a visit? Besides, I must warn them that the darkspawn horde is coming this way."

Cecilia understands the importance of family and condones this. Sky comes along with her brother -since the Hawkes are considered her family too as they go around the village to see what they could do to earn some coin and what supplies they can find for the road ahead.

Out of curiosity, Morrigan chooses to tag along with Dante and Sky. Maker knows, Morrigan and Dante won't go near the Chantry; they hiss at the mere thought.

"I need a drink. How about we go to the local tavern called Dane's Refuge for a pint of good ale. If anyone wants one, I'm buying." Thane suggests. True, he loved drinking ales and other beverages of that nature, he only drank in moderation; such as for merry-making and special occasions.

"...Okay, maybe we could converse with the people to hear any news brewing up." Cecilia said as she along with Alistair, Thane, Mytha, and Griffin enter the place.

(Inside Dane's Refuge)

Thane was all smiles when he entered, but it quickly turned to a frown when he and the group were approached by a group of heavily armored men baring Loghain's family crest on their shields.

The leader walks up to Thane who tensed a little, "Well. Look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed. Hello there, half-ear." He said with an unsettling sneering smile.

"Uh-oh. Loghain's men. This can't be good." Alistair said.

Mytha was beginning to feel claustrophobic again, the men crowding around her and her friends didn't make things any better. She tried not to let her anxiety show in front of everyone.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about a group lead by a woman by this description? And everyone said they hadn't seen her or her friends?" One of the soldiers questions.

"It seems we were lied to."

Just then, one of the Chantry's cloister sisters by the name of Leiliana, who over heard the soldiers discussion. She spoke in a soft Orlisian accent that danced upon her lips, "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge,"

Thane turned his attention to the red haired sister, she was beautiful to him. It wasn't just her beauty, but her kindness he could see in her eyes and much more. Thane fell for her in an instant, he would have to take it slow and steady as to not rush; his mother taught him.

Then the soldier threatens the seemingly unarmed gentle woman, that if she were to intervene then she would be attacked as well.

Thane would never abide by such harassment against anyone, especially women, "I don't I like that tone of yours, sir! And neither do my friends! I suggest that you return to your master, like a good little Loghain soldier."

"I served at Ostagar, where the teyrn saved us from the Grey Wardens' treachery! I serve him gladly!" The soldiers exclaims. He then decides to attack the group and Leiliana as everyone else in the tavern just watches.

To the groups and Thanes surprise, Leiliana could fight by using her hidden dagger! Now there was something more to her than originally let on.

The fight was over when the leader and his men surrendered.

"Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting, now." Leiliana says.

Cecilia steps closer to the soldier and says calmly, "Take this message to Loghain: the Grey Wardens' know what really happened. Do this and you'll be spared, loyal soldier." The soldier and his men run out of the tavern as fast as they could to deliver the message.

Leiliana apologizes for interfering, she couldn't just sit back and not help. It was much more deep than what she was saying.

"We appreciate what you tried to do." Cecilia said, showing her gratitude for what the cloister sister tried to do.

"I am glad you found it in your heart to offer those men mercy. Let me introduce myself. I am Leiliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering. Or was I?"

"I am Cecilia. These are some of my friends, Thane, Mytha, and Alistair. The others are outside, looking for supplies for our journey to our cause: to end the Blight."

"You are Grey Wardens'! I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along." Leiliana seemed excited to know who they were.

Mytha steps in to say, "We will need help, that is true."

"That and the Maker wants me to go with you." Leiliana said. This brought some warning bells into Cecilia's, Alistair's, and Mytha's head, they were concerned that the former lay sister may be mentally ill. Everyone knew that the only person the Maker ever talked to was the prophet Andraste.

Thane on the other hand, was all too eager to let her join, "The Maker's on our side! Welcome aboard, then!"

"Thane..." Mytha said through her teeth, disapproving as to letting in a very religous shem.

Cecilia sighed and says, "Ah... very well. I will not turn away help when it is offered."

"You believe me?! Thank you! I appreciate this chance. I will not let you or your friends down. Let me quickly get my things." Leiliana said, she went to her old footlocker and brought her short bow and quiver of arrows. She removed her chantry robes to reveal her beautiful intricate armor that shows the chantry's symbol, it made her even more attractive. Thane was in awe, so much that his nose began to bleed. Even some of the men in the tavern whistled.

With that settled, they head outside to look for their friends.

(Lothering)

When they got outside, Cecilia could see Aidan and Tanya standing near a suspending cage that held a strange looking creature. The creature was a race called a Kossith, large people with metallic skin, vivid eyes, horns like an ox, white hair, and slightly pointed ears like an elf. The race resides in Par Vollen and Seheron. In addition, use the religious practice called the Qun.

This Kossith was different; his skin was metallic copper, his eyes were a vivid purple, hornless, his white hair was in a cornrows style, and his face ever-impassive other than anger.

Aidan was talking to him, he and Tanya was most interested 'cause they never saw anything like him.

The Kossith was called himself Sten a Qunari; though it was not his true name, but a title, according to the demands of the Qun.

Cecilia and the group go up to the caged prisoner to hear more about him, turns out, that Sten had killed a family. Even the children for reasons unknown to them right now.

"Not to put a too fine a point on it, but qunari are renowned warriors. If we could release him, perhaps he might help us." Alistair suggests.

Cecilia thought for a few minutes, Sten did kill a family and the children, of which she did not approve. However, he could be a valuable asset to bolster the groups strength. She makes her decision, "Alright. He may join us to atone for his sins. We need help to fight against the Blight."

"The Blight? Are you and your companions Grey Wardens, then?" Sten asks.

"Yes, except for the chantry sister and one of my other companions, who are nearby."

Sten and his people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens exploits, but doubt that any of them were true.

Thane had an idea, "I'm sure the Revered Mother would release you into our custody."

"Even a murderer such as him shouldn't die this way."

Thane just remembered to deliver a message to the knight in the chantry, he had to let them know.

Cecilia and the group walk over to the villages chantry, where the Revered Mother resided. On the outside, there was a man screaming from the top of his lungs. The man left after being calmed by Cecilia's words of reason.

They enter the Chantry to see some villagers and templars. Thane goes up to a templar, who happens to be Ser Bryant himself. The templar warns that the Grey Wardens' have been declared traitors by Teyrn Loghain's word, and have been set a bounty on any surviving Wardens'. Luckily, the templar doesn't believe the accusations.

Thane then tells him that the bandits who killed his friend are now gone, as a reward, the templar gave him a key that opened a locked cabnet nearby.

Just then, Alistair recognizes a man near an altar by the name of Ser Donall, one of Arl Eamons knights. Alistair hoped that he would have news to tell, "Ser Donall...? Is that you?"

"Alistair? By the Maker, how are you? I... I was certain you were dead!" The knight was delighted to see a familiar face.

"Not yet, no thanks to Teyrn Loghain."

"If Arl Eamon were well, he'd set Loghain straight soon enough."

Alistair and Cecilia were caught by surprise this, "If he were well? What do you mean?"

"The arl is stricken with an illness that threatens his life. We have found no cure, either natural or magical." The knight says with a heavy heart, fearing the arl may die.

"When did this happened?"

The knight informs that was only a few weeks ago, and that no one knows how to cure it. However, he tells that only a miracle could work; that was the Urn of Sacred Ashes. It is said that the ashes of Andraste could cure any illness, but the knight fears he's only chasing a fable as his hopes dim.

Thane then says, "Your friend Ser Henric is dead. I have something of his." He gives the locket and note to the saddened knight. Ser Donall thanks him for recovering his friends belongings.

To get back on topic, Cecilia asks questions about the Urn. Ser Donall tells it's suppose to contain the prophet Andrastes ashes and has healing properties, but that was all he knew.

Cecilia knew the arl's wife could shed some more information, and possiblely his younger brother Bann Teagan.

Ser Donall then had to head back to RedCliffe to tell the arlessa what had happened. This gets them back on track to receieve the Revered Mothers pardon for Stens release.

With the help of Leiliana, they've succeed and immediately went back to Sten, he was grateful and would now fully commit into aiding them on their quest to end the Blight. All they have to do now was wait for Dante, Sky, and Morrigan from completing their business.

(Meanwhile at the Hawke's residence)

Dante looks around near the forests edge to try to find the Hawke's residence. Sky questions Morrigan as to why she wanted to come along, "Why are you here with us? These people have no importance to you."

"I didn't want to go any where near the chantry, that's all." Morrigan was telling half of the truth, she was curious about Dante as to what he may find.

"Just be on your best behavior, they're me and Dante's family. And keep your criticisms to your self." Sky said, keeping watch of her.

"I'm always on my best behavior. Secondly, I'm just pointing out observations worthy of note."

As the three got closer, they could see the two-story house, having a few acres of wheat field nearby. Dante could see a blonde haired man working in the wheat field, he could see that it was none other than his best friend Anders. Even as to seeing the mark that he beard on his back neck in the shape of a small orange cat, it never glowed before until now. Sky wondered this, she and her friends weren't the only one to be born with a distinctive mark.

"Anders!" Dante calls as he runs toward him. He hasn't seen him in over a year.

"Dante?! And Sky too?!" Anders stops what he's doing to greet his friends. He hugs Dante and Sky as they slowed their pace, he even greets their new friend, "It is a small world indeed! How have you two been? And how did you leave the Tower? I know they didn't just pardon you, and with the templars running around. I'm surprise you haven't been captured. Come inside and we'll talk more."

Anders leads the three inside, where it seemed bigger on the inside than it was outside. He calls for his wife Crystal and his mother, father, and brother and sister-in-law from up stairs.

Crystal Hawke, the eldest of her sisters and brothers. She was actually born along with her siblings, Felicia, and Veronica at the same time; sharing the age of 19, just a year before Carver and Bethany were born. Crystal held her long black hair down in a braid, she also shared the same hair color as her sisters and brother. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue hue. She was wearing an intricately stitched robe of dark green fabric. She was smiling a radiant smile. Like Bethany, Malcolm, and Anders, she's an apostate mage who has learned to control her powers.

The father, Malcolm Hawke was a strong and determined looking man. Like his children, his hair was pitch black, but it had become grey with age like his wife's. He had been through much in his life, he never wanted to talk about his past, just about how he first meet his wife Leandra.

They gather round the large kitchen table and discuss the questions that need to be answered.

Anders started the conversation, "Dante, these are my wife's parents and sister. My father-in-law, Malcolm. My sister-in-law, Bethany My delightful mother-in-law, Leandra. Crystal, my wife-"

"Yes, yes. We understand that they're your family members." Morrigan briefly interrupts.

Sky had to stop Morrigan from insulting their family, "I'm sorry, she's new to the group. You see, we've met Felicia, Veronica, and Carver at Ostagar. We've become Grey Wardens'-except Morrigan here- to stop the Blight... since the army fell and-"

Malcolm slams his fist onto the wooden table and exclaims out of worry, "What?! What happened there, we heard that the army had fallen and the Grey Wardens' declared traitors for the kings death. Hogwash! The Grey Wardens' would never betray our good-now dead- king! And what happened to my children?"

"Calm down, dear," Leandra says, she knew when her husband can overreact sometimes, "Now, tell us what happened, and if our children are safe."

Dante recounts the events that had happened at Ostagar, from the lighting of the beacon to Loghain's betrayal, "As we were traveling here for supplies, we didn't see them come our way, but that doesn't mean that they're dead. I think they have survived and are coming this way. Unfortunately, the darkspawn horde is heading this way as well. I suggest that you all leave Lothering as soon as possible."

"I just hope they're alright," Crystal says. She hasn't felt this worried for her siblings since their attempts to steal Anders phylactery right out of the templars hands, and risk themselves of getting arrested for the act. Luckily, her siblings didn't get caught and the phylactery was destroyed.

Malcolm stood up and says, "I believe you. We will wait here until they arrive for a few days, if not then... we'll have to leave," he says with his mind set on his families safety. His mood quickly became happy, wanting to get to know his guests better, "But let us not think too much on this. Now, introduce yourselves." The switch in moods was a common and unpredictable occurrence for his family.

"I believe I know who these two are. They're my cousin Revka's children, except for her servants daughter, Sky, whom she took in after her parents past. They were taken to the Circle here, by their father, Martin, when they were just six-years old after Revka discovered them to have magic. Her father had a heart attack after he learned this. And four years later, she died from an ill heart..." Leandra tells with a saddened heart. She was once close to her cousin and was informed by her years before.

"Yawn..." Sky gives Morrigan a look of disapproval, "Fine. I'll keep quiet, if I must." Morrigan says. She doesn't like Sky either.

Sky then began to asks question pertaining with Anders as she asks the questions, "How did Anders and Crystal meet? How was Anders and Crystal able to marry? How was he able to elude the templars for over a year?" She didn't know anything, Dante never told her of what Anders did while on the run.

Anders chuckled and begins, "It all started five years ago today when I was fifteen and escaped the Tower for the first time. I ran as fast as I could to for a place to hide, the first thought being to hide in a wheat field. The next day, I was discovered by none other than Crystal, she showed me that her and her sister and father were apostate mages too. I didn't want them taken by the templars, so I often skip town, only to be caught in another village. Crystal and I started out as great friends, over time we became something more. And every time I escaped, I would always come back here for her. Father here, taught me how to control my magic better than the enchanters at the Circle ever could; even as to lock-pick my way out. Last year, Crystal's siblings devised a plan to destroy my phylactery once and for all. It was a success, when they distracted the templar holding it, shattering it in the process!

Malcolm then adds the part as to how Anders were able to marry, "As for the marriage. When me and Leandra found out that Anders took Crystal's virginity when she was fifteen, we questioned his affections toward her. He loved her, of course. I was even considering to have him challenge me, but I let it go. I knew people who were able to keep their eyes, ears, and mouths shut who'd help us. When Crystal turned sixteen, the wedding was her birthday present. Her mother and I told her and Anders not to have children until they've gain more experience and to have grown some. Anders is a fine young man, he treats my daughter and my family well."

Anders and Crystal blushed when her father mentioned the taking virginity part.

Crystal then speaks up, "Anders even treated Father three years ago. Father was dying of cancer. Anders and I managed to brew the right medicine that slowed it down... but it is nothing more than a mere delay. Father is still dying."

Bethany objects, "Don't say that, sister! Father will be around for years to come; as will Mother."

Malcolm smiles and says, "It is okay. I have come to terms with dying. I have lived a full good life, seeing my children and my wife happy has made my life complete. No one can live for an eternity, as it is meant to be. We're not the elves of old, you know." He didn't want to waste their time any longer then should have saying, "Now, you three must go. You've got a long journey ahead of you and your companions. No need to worry about us, we'll be fine, as will the rest of my children. Maker watch over you."

Since Dante and Morrigan wouldn't repeat the old saying, it was Sky who spoke for them, "Maker watch over us all."

Dante, Sky, and Morrigan leave the family to meet up with their friends. Morrigan found it frustrating not to say anything, much to Sky's amusement.

With everyone and the supplies gathered, Cecilia leads them onward, leaving Lothering behind them, but not without saving two dwarf merchants who'd accompany them on their quest to end the Blight.

Cecilia then asks Alistair in a whisper, "When are we going to tell them your noble heritage?"

"When we get to Redcliffe, it'll come up sooner or later." Alistair says, he wasn't looking forward to it, but it had to be shared.


	19. Ch18 At Camp part 1 of 2

(Camp, Cecilia and Alistair)

Later that star filled night after a long days of walking on the road after the sun had set, the group decides to set camp for the night, and move on in the group had found a good place to rest before continuing their trip to Redcliffe. The camp was nestled in a wide open area surrounded by hilled trees. It was a breeze with everyone working together in making it possible, though Tanya still had trouble making a tent on her own without a friend lending a hand.

Cecilia and Alistair sat together on top of one of the wolf-skinned sleeping bags Mytha had stiched.

They finally talked about Duncan's death, "Do you want to talk about Duncan?" Cecilia says trying to console him. He had been quiet for awhile since they left Lothering.

"You don't have to do that. I know you didn't know him as long as I did."

"He was like a father to you. I understand." She said remembering her own good-natured father.

"I... should have handled it better. Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen." Alistair said, "Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it, not when so much is riding on us, not with the Blight and... and everything. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize."

"I'd like to have a proper funeral for him-that's if we ever find his body. Maybe once this is all done, if we're all still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of." He said, feeling even more sorry that Duncan had no one else in his life to call family.

"He had you." Cecilia said.

Alistair smiled and said in response, "I suppose he did. It probably sounds stupid, but part of me wishes I was with him. In the battle. I feel like I abandoned him." He felt survivors guilt. He wanted to protect Duncan from when he was wounded, but he knew Duncan wouldn't have approved.

Cecilia objected and said, "No, I understand completely. When Mother and Father wanted to stay behind as Howe's men broke through the gates, I wanted to stay and defend them. But like the good parents they were, they wanted me and my sister-in-law and nephew to live. I respected their decision..." she said as she touched her arm where the burn mark was.

"I am truly sorry for your loss. I know your parents were kind and just people-the first I've ever had the chance to know. At least some good came out of it; I was able to see you again, and at least you have some family left. I think Duncan came from Highever, or so he said. Maybe we'll go up there some time, together, see about putting up something in his and your parents honor," he says, "Thank you. Really, I mean it. It was good to talk about it, at least a little."

"He was a friend of mine, too. There will be bad memories there, but I'll overcome them with you and my family with me." Cecilia says as she looks him in the eyes. She's going to make Redon Howe pay for what he's maliciously done.

In an unrelated topic, Cecilia wanted to know how Alistair became a Grey Warden, "So how did you become a Grey Warden?"

"Same way you and your friends did. You drink some blood, vomit everywhere and past out. You haven't forgotten already, have you?" Alistair said, trying deflecting the question with humor.

This did not deter her by the bit, "Ha, ha. Very funny,"

"I do my best. What can I say? You know I was sent away to the Chantry. I trained for many years to become a templar, in fact. That's where I learned most of my skills," Alistair says.

"You never were the religious type," She comments. She may believe in the Maker, she'd never take the practice too seriously.

"The grand cleric didn't want to let me go. Duncan was forced to conscripted me, actually, and was she ever furious when she did. I thought she was going to have us both arrested. I was lucky." Alistair said with a little laugh.

"Why did the grand cleric want to keep you?" She asks.

"I wondered that myself. It's not as if she valued me highly. I think she just didn't want to give anything to the Grey Wardens, is all. The Chantry didn't lose much. And I think I can do more fighting the Blight anyhow rather than sitting in a temple somewhere," Alistair began to feel more solemn when he mentions Duncan again, "I'll always be thankful to Duncan for recruiting me. If it hadn't been for him, you know, I would never... I wouldn't have..."

Cecilia places her hand on his, "He was a good man."

"He was. A good man who didn't deserve his fate, that much I'm sure." Alistair thought of not talking more for the rest of the night, but he wanted to get something off his mind before he does.

The two then began to talk of the more distant past to brighten their mood, reminiscing on their early childhood memories together. The day they met for the first time was at Castle Redcliffe-of course. Cecilia was no more than six at the time when she first met the eight year-old Alistair; they became fast friends. The two would often play together in the courtyard and in the stables -even as to playing harmless pranks on the castles residents, more often on Lady Isolde- though Fergus would join in as well at times.

"Those were fun times. (laughs)" Alistair says. There was a beautiful fresh single thorn-less red rose beside him he picked in Lothering-thinking of Cecilia when he found it. He contemplates giving it to her. He knew she was special when they first met, even as to having a crush on her.

Cecilia face frowned when she thought back the last time she ever saw him, "Then those days ended, when Lady Isolde convinced Arl Eamon to send you away for some reason. It broke my heart that I wouldn't be allowed to see you. Father, Mother, and Fergus didn't like seeing me in such a sad state. My Father even urged the Arl for you to come live with us instead, but that never happened. They never told me where you were going, or even why. I started resenting Isolde and the Arl from that moment on."

Alistair pulls out his mothers (enchanted) amulet from around his neck and says, "Yes. I was so angry, I even attempted to throw my mothers amulet against the wall. Luckily, you were there to stop me from making such a big mistake; this amulet is important to me. I could never stay mad with you around." He then takes the rose and presents it to her, "Here, look at this. Do you know what this is?" He didn't know if it was too soon or not, he wanted to trust his gut feeling about it.

Cecilia jokes a little and says, "Your new weapon of choice?" She knew what it was.

He then makes a humorous and interesting display, "Yes, that's right. Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent! Or you know, it could be a rose. I know it's pretty dull in comparison."

She saw right through him, knowing what he meant, "Sentiment can be a pretty potent weapon."

Alistair smiles and says, "Is it that easy to see right through me? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I picked it in Lothering, I remember thinking, "How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?" I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't. The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So I've had it ever since."

"That's a nice sentiment." Cecilia says feeling flattered.

Alistair blushes, mustering up courage as he tells her, "I thought that I might... give it to you, actually. In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you."

Cecilia was utterly touched. For years, she thought of Alistair as one of her best friends she's ever had. When she was eight, she developed a crush on him, but was afraid that he might think of it as silly. He entrusted her with his secrets, of which she never told anyone throughout her life.

She politely says, "Thank you, Alistair. That's a lovely thought."

Alistair was relieved to hear, "I'm glad you like it. I was just thinking... here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden since your Joining, not a word of thanks or congratulations. It's all been death and fighting and tragedy. I thought maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this... darkness." He wasn't sure if it was right to share his feelings of admiration for her so soon, it was an impulse he felt in his mind-to which he felt was right.

"I feel the same way." Cecilia reciprocated back. It was the most romantic thing she had ever heard him say. She was glad that he gave her the rose now, because it would have withered and died if he were to give it to her later. It was a beautiful sentiment she would remember for a long time to come.

Alistair blushes and responds at a faster pace, "I'm glad that you like it. Now... if we could move right past this awkward, embarrassing stage and get right to the steamy bits, I'd appreciate that." His heart beats at a faster pace than usual too, feeling half the weight off his shoulder.

"And you were doing so well, too." Cecilia says as she raised a brow with a smile.

"Well you know me, deflecting serious topics with my witty sense of humor. Avoiding awkward situations like this one. (Laughs) Well, we should be getting some rest for tomorrow."

Cecilia just sweetly smiled and kisses Alistair on the cheek again, coming up with a great idea as to do with her newly-received gift. She stood up and says, "Good night then, Alistair."

Alistair blushes; wishing that her soft kiss was touching his own lips, "Cecilia..." He whispers to himself as he lays down on his sleep sack in his own tent.

(Camp, Thane and Leiliana)

Thane and Leiliana sat together near the edge of the camp, keeping watch for any signs of danger. At the same time, the two began to talk.

He felt comfort, being near her; feeling an air of warmth around her. He never really admitted to his family that for a long time-since he was young-had an interest in human women. He knew all too well it was taboo for an elf to have intimate relations with humans in general; the act will have the elf exiled from his/her community-disowning the elf for life. Thane wanted to touch the forbidden fruits-that is a human woman. What would his father say? Thane then remembers what his mother said about there are good humans too, she probably would approve of the match. Or not.

Leiliana felt a little hesitant to describe her vision, for fear he may find it ridiculous, just like her old cloister members had.

Thane intently listens. She describes her dream-it was very similar with what Thane and his fellow Wardens had seen in their dreams. He believed it.

As the two talked more, they found that they shared many things in common. One thing was for sure, they would follow what they believe in their hearts, and not let anyone lead them astray.

When she talked about her condescending cloister members, Thane simply responded with, "I prefer your views, than theirs."

Her face flustered red. She was glad he supported her views. But then, she notices the intent look in Thanes eyes; he was studying her, trying to read her like an open book. He wasn't blind or too gullible. She then knew at that moment he was something before he became a Grey Warden. He was a bard too. Leiliana could see he was different and accepting, but she wasn't ready to tell him the whole story yet.

Thane wanted to continue to read more as he asks, "What would someone like you be doing in Lothering's chantry?"

Leiliana was confused at first by what he meant and responds, "What do you mean by "someone like me?"

Now Thane was flirting with her when he says, "You know, a beautiful charming woman like yourself."

"And there are no beautiful, charming women in the cloisters, you think? Oh, you would be wrong. There were many lovely young initiates in the Lothering cloister-all of them chaste and virtuous. Ah, it added to their mystique. Because then... then they were forbidden, and forbidden fruit is the sweeter, no?" Luckily for Thane, she did not take those vows.

Thane knew exactly what she meant-he considers her to be his forbidden fruit that has yet to be obtained, "Those initiates can't have been more lovely than you."

Leiliana giggled. She hadn't felt this happy in the last few years with anyone beside living in solace in the chantry. Could she entrust him with the secrets of her past? Only time would tell for the young bards-though it may come sooer than they thought.

What Leiliana didn't know, was that she wasn't the only one who her old mentor, Marjolaine, has harmed. The two will find that their pasts are more connected than they realize.

The two gazed up toward the stars, illuminating the dark sky with shining wonder; hope, beauty, and togetherness came to Thane's and Leiliana's minds as they just gaze up... and watch the stars dance on their own.

After they talked and joked around some more, Leiliana grew tired, she began to fall asleep against his shoulder. Thane was glad that she doesn't snore; Aidan snores were the loudest he ever heard.

"Awe." He terse to himself, not wanting to make a sound. He was getting tuckered-out himself, rubbing his golden eyes as they gleam from the fires embers. He gently picks the sleeping Leiliana up and carries her to her sleeping bag-she looked so cute when in slumber. He then covers her with a blanket and whispers, "Pleasant dreams, Leiliana."

Thane goes to his pack to pull out his old lute, he begins to play an old lullaby he once heard as he sits on the ground. His fingers danced upon the eight-string as it let out a soothing and soft tone-enchanting the air with the melody. Even Sten found it welcoming to hear a pleasant tune, reminding him of his homeland of when he heard the musicians would tone their instruments and play them for ceremonies.

(Camp, Dante and Morrigan)

Further from camp, Morrigan had set her tent with her own little fire pit; she prefers it this way.

Dante came to her for some help, he needed her to help himself with his new shape-shifting magic-more with the more avian forms; the landing he performed before was pathetic in her eyes.

Dante hated looking weak in front of others; stemming from high expectations of his father Martin, who secretly trained him in hand-to-hand combat and other fighting techniques from a young age, like controlling his fire breathing; one time, Dante accidentally sneezed on a curtain-setting it a blaze. No mage to date is capable of successfully breathing fire without getting themselves burned. It was unknown to him as to why his father did this-he didn't question it-but only his father knew what he was doing.

"If it's not too much trouble, Morrigan, could you teach me how to use shape-shifting properly? What I really need to work on is the forms that fly." Dante requests of her.

Morrigan agreed, she didn't want his power to dwindle from the lack of knowledge as to how to wisely use it, "As you wish. We shall go to a more secluded area; we need the wide open space for this. I agree that you need to be trained; can't let you fly into battle without breaking your ribs again."

Morrigan and Dante ventured to a neighboring area, not far from camp. There, Morrigan demonstrates her own shape-shifting by turning into a raven and flying in the night sky. She then flies into the trees to dodge each and every one of them, just as a real bird does. She landed perfectly on a branch, waiting for Dante.

Dante joins her by shape-shifting into a normal-sized pure-white snow owl; owls and birds in general were his favorite animal. He flaps his wings as hard as he could, but it was different than when he flew as a griffin; he felt lighter and with more energy and without his comrades on his back to weigh him down and scream in his ear... and being kicked. He felt completely en-tuned with the owl form. He thought to himself, "Perhaps, the griffin has a very different way of landing."

"A snow owl?" Morrigan spoke, the two were able to communicate like normal, due to both being in their animal forms.

"Owls are my favorite bird. I've always liked birds-seeing them fly to who knows where, just being free. Dragons are my second favorite." He admits, "As a kid, I would imagine that I would fly around and shit on chantry statues, and the occasional sister or brother of the chantry." He always had a great resentment against the chantry for everything negative they've committed in the name of their "Maker", and for what they've done to mages. How do they know what the Maker wants them to do? What gives them the right to berate those who believe in something completely different, and to punish them for it? No one, thats who!

This made Morrigan giggle a bit before she had to hide her face, he was quite amusing in revealing a cynical side to him. She didn't know why, but she found herself drawn to him, like a moth to a flickering enchanting flame. There was much to him she has yet to see.

Morrigan and Dante trained for what seems to be hours; dodging trees, swooping upon small critters below them-only to release them unharmed, and finally landing upon the tree branches.

Dante learned quickly from seeing Morrigan land multiple times, when he attempted a landing himself he manage to not land on his chest, but his feet. In the tower, he never seen birds that often due to the tower having almost no widows.

Morrigan was surprised by how quickly he just learned the avian form; no less expected from a mage who can set plains on fire and scorch it to dust, make the earth below crumble and collapse, raise pillars of tall clear ice to impale foes, and make lightning strike the same place more than once.

Dante then tries his griffin form again, this time he knew what to do. He flaps his wings and takes off, showing off speed and agility. He tries to land one more time, knowing what to do this time. Flapping his wings forward to slow down and then land on all fours, he couldn't have done this before without practice.

The mages change back to their normal human form, proceeding to return to camp. Along the way, they conversate with each other.

Dante asked questions of her life and what it was like to be free. He has yet to see more and learn of the land around him-living in a tower for a long time can do that to someone.

Morrigan spoke of her life in the Wilds with her mother, Flemeth. She once thought the Wilds to be her true home than what her mother describes in the world of man, but she grew curious and ventured outside the Wilds in disguise as animals. The experience overwhelmed her; nothing her mother said could have prepared her. Alas, you can only be a child for so long; she returned to the Wilds and vowed never to venture out of her home again. Or so she thought.

He comments with an implied flirts. Morrigan was so mature and seemingly in control all the time. She'll aid him to open his eyes more about the outside world, and he hopes help her understand more about the more human world. He believed in having affections for a woman, however, Morrigan believed in the almost opposite of it-she desires power and the powerful such as Dante and his warden friends.

Morrigan won't admit to anyone that she's finding Dante to be the most interesting man she'd ever met, more than some of the others; Thane was a constant source of annoyance and stupidity as Alistair-or so it seemed; She instantly dislikes Sky, though she found her to be an amusing target for cynicism; Aidan and Tanya she found no real complaints about them, Aidan was stern and focused while Tanya was rather blunt and a beast on the battlefield; Mytha was a most skilled hunter, and surprisingly a good teacher in the art of survival, and the ability to tame great animals such as her bear. Cecilia was very open-minded and generous woman, but Morrigan feels that she should use an iron fist to show her worthiness as a potent leader.

However, she does not believe in love for someone-something her mother taught her-she was attracted to Dante's expert skill with elemental magic and his newly-polished shape-shifting, like a moth to a flame they would say. What she doesn't know, is that this will change over time and will evolve into something more. Also, she doesn't know of the secret he keeps; not just blood magic, but something else; not even Dante knows yet.

When they finally got back, everyone was preoccupied with something. Thane was about to munch on a piece of roll. Dante had an idea.

"Let me try something." Dante said with a laugh.

He turned into a snow owl again. He flew up high in the night sky, he readied himself and then swooped down upon Thane, aiming for his roll. With readied talons, he grips and plucks the roll right out of the elfs hands. Thane didn't notice until he bit his own hand.

"Ouch! Damn flying chicken. You know swooping is bad, right?" For some unknown reason, Thane had almost always mistaken large white or brown birds as chickens. As a young boy, he use to kick them for laughs, thankfully, the chicken always comes out unharmed-'cause of their very thick feathers that protected their rumps from any real pain.

Thane was surprised when he saw that the owl-holding the bread in his mouth-was actually Dante.

Dante replied, "(Laughs) Yes. Swooping is bad indeed." He throws the roll back to Thane-but not without toasting it a golden brown with his fire breathing.

Then Thane looks at the roll in his hands and eats it, but then spits it out after thinking where it had just been not so long ago, "Your talons... feet just touched it. Who knows where those have been." He says, thinking about the long walks and the fact that he hasn't had a bath yet. Then the roll crumbled into crumbs.

Dante laughs and walks toward the pond that was behind some trees to bathe himself.

Morrigan admits to herself-though childish as it seems-found it amusing. She will never admit this out loud, but herself.  
_


	20. Ch19 At Camp part 2 of 2

(Camp, Mytha)

Mytha sits upon a long sturdy tree branch of a tall oak, overlooking the area and camp from above, while directly below her, lays her sleeping furry bear companion Torpor. From above, she could see her friends interactions with one another; more focused with her friends courting with certain people. She envies them. She could see Thane with that zealot shem. "How could he like a human woman such as her? He should be with one of our own-not some shemlen. A human and elf together can't make elven children, they'll always be born human. We're a dying race, Thane. You surely know that, right?" She bitterly thought to herself. Like her people, she criticizes the intimate relations between elves and humans. They believe that it was those kinds of interactions that had the elves immortality cease to be.

She was thinking all that has happened from the last few weeks; the death of her lover/childhood friend, the recruiting, visiting unlikely and forbidden places she'd never thought to venture, and all that had happened at Ostagar.

She sharpens each one of her many arrows from her quiver; keeping her mind focused on killing every single one of those blighted darkspawn, they ruined yet improved her life. If it wasn't for Duncan, she would have been long since dead. She was grateful to the Creators for that.

She misses being with Tamlen on pleasant nights like tonight was. He would have comforted her when she had that nightmare of the Archdemon. He would have told her that everything would be alright. He would have kissed her and told her sweet nothings until she were to fall asleep in his lap.

Taking off her silver Dalish Promise ring Tamlen used to propose with from her ring-finger, she looks at it and ponders. It was the happiest day she had ever known, everyone approved her and Tamlen's coupling with full applause. She shed tears of joy and jubilation.

Alas. It was never meant to be. The promises of a future together; children, grandchildren, and everything in between that would have been, but will never come.

"Should I be rid of this? What would he do if he were in the same position as me?" She knew the answers, "He would try to move on; not letting this sorrow haunt every waking moment in his life. I must not let this haunt me!"

Sensing her grief, the ring itself shatters into pieces, as if knowing the promise will never be fulfilled. This sudden act relieved a great weight off her shoulders as she says, "Goodbye, Tamlen. May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent as Falo'Din guides you on the journey to the Beyond." She then sheds a single tear one last time for him.

Torpor below her, may never understand why such creatures would ever pair up together for long periods of time until one of them dies. Bears would just mate with each other for mating season, when that's over they go on their separate ways. All for the sake of reproduction. Torpor always helped her in her time of need, whether in battle or hunting, or even being her mount. Love, is unknown territory he could never venture and is something that Mytha has to figure out herself.

Near the campfire, Thane looks up to where Mytha is. He could see pain in her eyes. Thane goes to see what was the matter with her.

"Mytha." He calls up to her while trying to not wake the bear.

Mytha turns her attention to him and replies, "(Sigh) What is it Thane?"

"I just notice that you seemed depressed. Want to talk about it?" Thane asks of her.

Mytha had to let him know and ask what would he do if he was on the same boat as her, "Alright... If you had a lover... who died recently, what would you do?" Mytha asks.

Thane climbs effortlessly up the tree to the branch where she sat, he had a more serious look on his face, thinking of Leiliana-even if he had just met her. When he finally sat next to her he says, "If my lover were to die, then I would try to move on. But first I would heavily mourn, then later have severe depression. I would always remember her smiles, her laughs and cries. Know this: your lover would want you to never suffer from what you're going through now, he would want you to always be happy no matter who you're with, I'm sure. And I'm definitely sure you'll find an elf who you'll love. I mean who wouldn't love a beautiful, resourceful, and strong-willed woman like you." Thane was genuine with what he said.

Mytha knew the answer; though it was rude to ask a question you knew the answer to. She had to hear someone else's words, to know she wasn't alone. She felt better telling her friend what was on her mind. However, she had to know as to why Thane would choose a human as a bond-mate.

Mytha then asks him to change the subject, "Why Leiliana? I mean why choose her? She's human."

Thane anticipated this would come up sooner or later. He gives a smirk with a lighter tone in his voice as he says, "You may conclude that I was dropped as a baby, but I've always held a certain interest in human women-and for humans in general. They're beautiful like elven women like you, but Leiliana is special. We may be in appearances and race, but I not going to let that get in the way, nor will I listen to any harsh criticism from anyone-including you. Even if I am afraid to address this with my family. Besides, there's plenty of us elves out there somewhere holding on to our traditions, so there's no worry for fading away any time soon."

Mytha suddenly felt wrong for what she said to her friend, she should have known the signs early on from when Thane use to stare at Cecilia's backside, and his attempts of courting Leiliana.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, "I must have sounded harsh about your budding relationship. And you're right, it is your choice of what you want to do in your life, just like I have a choice to tolerate it - which I don't really - but I'll try to keep it in my head. This doesn't change our friendship, right?"

Thane gave his assuring smile saying, "It doesn't change things by the pint of ale. Everyone has their own opinions. How we handle them is key. Now, I'll be hitting the old wolf-pelt. Pleasant dreams, Mytha."

Mytha shudders at the thought of dreams, since the nightmare happened an hour ago. She hoped of having betters dreams. She climbs down the tree to the bottom where Torpor was sleeping, she curled on top of the bears back and began sleeping soundly, since it was a clear night without rain nor clouds in sight; she would sleep in a tent if it were to rain; wet bear fur never quite agreed with her.

(Camp, Aidan and Tanya)

Aidan had just gotten through with conversing with the Qunari warrior, Sten. It prove to be a challenge for Aidan to bring up the subject as to why he came to Fereldan in the first place, and the real reason why he killed those farmers; he could see that Sten wasn't ready to bring the subject up yet. However, Aidan finds respect in the skilled warrior for his discipline, stoic, and his strong code of honor. The only minor weakness Sten seemed to have developed, was his liking to sweets like cookies or cake; this was evident when Thane shared a cookie with him moments ago. Sten would like the treats to be adopted in his homeland.

Aidan walks near the main road where Tanya was lying o her back, gazing toward the stars above. She has done this since she first came to the surface for the last week and a half, she never grew tired of watching them flicker in the night sky. Tanya does manage to get at least a few hours of rest; that amount was enough for her.

Aidan too liked looking at the stars as well. He always loved the way how certain things were to shine beautifully; whether it be armor or weapons -swords in paticular to be exact. He joins his friend to watch the stars with her.

Tonight was different, Tanya seemed a little frustrated about something. Aidan asked about it, "What is the matter with you this fine night?"

"I was talking to Sten earlier, he says that women can't fight in battle; in his homeland, woman are forbidden to do so. Women are either suppose to be farmers, artisiens, or any other activity that doesn't allow them to fight. Asshole. I want to prove to him that women are capable fighters -just as men are too. Sexist." She expresses.

"Sten was raised differently with different principles than ours; he has a right to express it. However, I admire that you're willing to face a seasoned warrior such as Sten." Aidan says, trying to help Tanya understand.

Tanya on the other hand took what he said in a negative way, "You think I can't take him on? I've fought at least dozens of guards in my life time."

Aidan could see that her weakness with listening, he used this to his advantage to help her, in his own manipulating way, "That's not what I mean't. Besides, we dwarves aren't as big as-" He wanted push her into getting enough momentum to actually fight Sten. Aidan had done this before; back when he was second-in-command, he'd used the troops personal weakness to make them stronger (by almost any means). He wasn't just a great tactical genius on the battle field, but with people as well.

"Have you forgotten that we've manage to take down an ogre in the Tower?" Tanya retort with anger.

"That's because we worked together in order to do so (and no I haven't forgotten). And to note, it was Alistair who killed that ogre in the Tower. I'm sorry, but I don't think you could take one -nor defeat Sten- on your own." Aidan blatantly pointed out.

Tanya's anger swelled inside from being doubted to, she wanted to prove to him and to Sten that she is a capable warrior in her own right. It was one thing to be hurt physically, but words inflicted more pain than anything else, to her. She stood up as she had enough of hearing him and said, "I'll show you who is the most capable. Hey, Sten! I challenge you to prove that I am a capable fighter, despite being a dwarf and a woman!" She called to the Qunari sitting by the fire. This got everyone else's heads turning to see what was the matter, and waking those who were asleep.

"What's going on, here? And what made Tanya so upset?" Cecilia says as she approaches Aidan, seeing Tanya was talking with him. She surmise that Aidan must have said something that made her so upset.

"I gave her motivation," Aidan admits, "I told her she wasn't skilled enough to challenge Sten -let alone an ogre- by herself. I was trying to help her face her challenges." He hopes she would forgive afterwards.

"You got her angry... on purpose. Couldn't you just have used a more lighter approach instead of insulting her? After she wins/loses against Sten, it'll be your head she'll be after next. Was this how you were taught?" Cecilia questions. She would never use such methods as Aidan did to motivate someone like he did.

All Aidan said was, "Yes."

However, Sten looked to her and stood tall, he could see much determination in her eyes. He had never been challenged in this matter -let alone a woman.

Thane tried get in between, "Tanya, calm down and try to see-"

"Stay out of this, elf. If she wants to prove herself to me, then I will allow it. I accept her challenge." Sten says, drawing out the great-sword given to him earlier. Sten was wearing the set of heavy silverite armor that was looted from the bandits stash from Lothering.

Cecilia felt the need to stop it, but Mytha put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't interfere, Cecilia. Let Tanya do this." Mytha knows to show respect to those who have something to prove.

Sten and Tanya get to a small moonlit clearing, where they prepare to fight until one can't continue. Tanya had never felt all the more ready with her trusty battle-axe, while everyone (except Morigan, Dante, Mytha, and Aidan) were all the more worried.

"Tanya, are you sure you want to do this?" Thane says with a nervous smile, but Tanya's angered/determined expression told all, "I believe you can do it- good luck."

The challenge began, with Tanya lifted her battle-ax with both hands held tensed and charging toward the hornless Kossith with full strength. However, Sten didn't move a muscle as if waiting for the right moment. He sees that Tanya was using anger as motivation; surprisingly, it did not cloud her vision. Sten saw an opening, he dodge by moving to the side then used the blunt end of his sword to trip her over. Tanya fell with a hard thud, but she hustled back on her feet and grabbed her battle-ax to counter his swung. Tanya was already sweating from fighting, while Sten did not. She had never faced someone like Sten in all her life. Tanya wouldn't give in, as she swung her own weapon at him. Sten's steel repeatedly collided with Tanya's. Sparks flew from the weapons collision as each was giving their all; just to prove a point. However, Tanya's Grey Warden stamina had proven to be greater than Sten as minutes felt like hours to him.

Sten by this time, was breathing heavily, he's been fighting for the past fifty minutes with Tanya, and she wasn't even breathing as hard. Sten wasn't going to give-in just yet, he charges her with a sweep of his sword, knocking her down on the ground and completly open for a final strike. Then suddenly, Tanya barrel-rolled to where her ax was. Lifting her ax effortlessly, she rushes toward Sten, using the blunt end of her weapon against his legs, bringing him down on his knees. Sten could not continue, for he knew when to stop, as she was not an enemy. Sten could see that the Grey Wardens held more to them than what they appear, seeing Tanya's eyes gleamed like burning fire; she has proven himself worthy in his eyes.

Sten then admits, "I know when I have been defeated. I had done as you request, and you've proven yourself to be worthy opponent. I expect to see the same as the other members of your order." He says as he turns to the others, who looked very impressed by Tanya's accomplishment.

Sten gets back on his feet and shakes a surprised Tanya's hand. He then goes back to where he usually sat to rest. No blood was shed that night.

Cecilia couldn't believe that Aidan's method had actually worked, making herself doubt whether or not to pass leadership onto Aidan. It made sense, since Aidan had commanded many under his word. Aidan could see this, he told her to continue to be the leader, but advises her to listen to her others ideas; you never know if they may actually work or not.

Later, Tanya goes up to Aidan again, this time with all anger subsided. Aidan apologized for saying what he had said before.

Tanya wasn't in the mood to dish-out any punishment against him. Cecilia had told her afterwards what Aidan's true intent was when he said those things: to help her.

"Don't be sorry. My mother said worse, when she was alive." Tanya assures, "Wannna look at the stars with me?"

Aidan was more than happy to obliged.

(Camp, Sky)

With things calmed once more, Sky sat in her tent, around her were three waist-high stacks of codex's, spell books, and other books about the world around them. The ground below her was soft green grass; she started to like the outdoors more. As long as if the ground held no insects, she's fine.

She was immersed in a romantic novel, when Cecilia approaches her tent holding the single rose Alistair gave to her. Sky knows why Cecilia had come: she requests her help with something having to do with the rose, as Cecilia's aura told her.

On a side note, for some strange reason she keeps hearing a strange noise coming from Alistair's amulet apparently only she could hear; it annoyed her whenever she was in close distance. She then knew that there was some kind of magic at work; having to do with the amulet itself.

"Hello there, Cecilia. Judging by the rose Alistair gave you, you need me to do something with it." Sky inquires with a smile and a knowing look.

Cecilia was a little surprised and blushed a little, "What you said was true, you can easily read most people. And yes. I do have a simple request of you, if you don't mind of course?" Cecilia says

"I don't mind."

Cecilia shows the rose and says, "I want to give something to Alistair for giving me such a wonderful gift. Could you craft an exact-but smaller-replica of the rose from a ruby into a ring for Alistair, perhaps? I'm sure back at the Tower they must have some kind of activity involving crafting. Do they?"

Sky beams and says, "Oh yes! They most certainly do! Crafting and jewelry making was one of my favorite extracurricular activities. We've crafted pendants and rings with enchantments to enhance our memories and spells, like this memory band around my finger right here." She showed her own memory ring around her finger.

"That's amazing! Is it possible you could do this for me? I'll give you some silvers to help you craft me a ring to give to Alistair." She hands her the rose and some silver pieces.

Sky happily agreed and got started immediately. She tells Cecilia the ring would be ready by tomorrow.

"Thank you, Sky. I'll be sure to repay you with something of equal value." Cecilia's says with great appreciation and gratitude.

"No need." Sky looks to her stacks of books and reconsiders, "Now that you mention it, I'd like another book." She loves to read. A lot.

Cecilia giggles, "That can be arrange. And thank you again." She then leaves for Sky to work on the ring.

Not a moment too soon, Sky begins her work on the ring. First, she takes the ruby and begins cutting it with magical energy into the exact image of a real rose. It was difficult, she had to make sure she had every detail right and precise. She was willing to part with the precious stones, as she has more of them; she collected them whenever her adopted father Martin left to perform his templar duties, he would often return with at least one gemstone in hand to give to her, she often used the gems to craft jewelry whenever she wasn't reading.

"Shoot!" She says, making a mistake when she cut off one of the petals. "This is truly a challenge. I should have told her that I have never made an image of a rose before. (Sigh) But I'll keep trying. Luckily, Cecilia's rose is of great help."

After an arduous hour and a halve going through three rubies she made many flaws on, she finally perfected the rose ruby. All she has left to do was to make the silver band and pin to hold the stone. Thanks to Cecilia's contribution of silvers, Sky used her own fire-though weaker in comparison with her brothers fire-she smelted, shaped, and cooled the silver into a large band-enough to fit through a mans finger. She finishes by putting the carved small rose ruby in place, she then engraves a pair of griffin wings on both sides of the band. Sky smiles to her herself at her own accomplishment, "This is perfect. Cecilia will love it." She then yawns, the working on the ring used up much of her mana, and it was getting later and later. "I'll show her this in the morning. I must rest now." She couldn't help think about Cullen, she thinks about making something for him too.

Sky lied down on her sleeping bag and began to drift into slumber.

(Sky's dream)

Like many times before, Sky finds herself walking across the misty plains to where Willow resides. There were crystals everywhere, creating a beautiful arrangement of bright colors. She remembers the first time she entered Willow's realm: it was twelve years ago on her first night at the Tower, she was dreaming, yet, fully awake. At first she didn't know what to make if it, until beings she never seen before began to approach her with hunger in their eyes. They were demons, wanting her untapped magic. Sky was afraid for her life, she screamed and cried as loud as she could. Just then, Willow appeared, the demons instantly backed away knowing they'll never catch the little girl. When Sky met Willow for the first time, she felt safe with her and knew she could be trusted. As for Willow herself, she took to the girl and began teaching her many things, knowing what she'll have to face in the future.

Willow had awaited her pupils arrival as she says every time, "Greetings once again, Sky."

"And to you, Willow." Sky had some questions to ask her. The first being, "What is your connection with Flemeth? I mean, Flemeth talked as if you two known each other before."

Willow frowned, she hasn't heard that name for years since Feraldan fought against the Orlisians for freedom and independence, and since she visited the Witch of the Wilds a decade ago. Old memories of her started to come back; those of fighting and strife that is.

Willow began to share what she knew, "My connection with Flemeth, you ask? Her and I have known each other for hundreds of years. She is far older than she appears, like I. And she knows ancient and powerful magic, as do I as well. We are very much alike in a way, but we have similar -yet different- goals."

"What are those goals?" Sky inquires.

"Flemeth once aided a young King Maric and his friend out of the Wilds, she asked for something in return. I too want something from the seven of you to use; not to keep, though." Willows says, knowing full knowledge of the bargain struck between Maric and Flemeth.

"And what that might be?" Sky became very curious. What does she need?

Willow was a little hesitant of giving her a glimpse of the future- a future containing many drastic changes coming to the world that would effect Sky's and her friends future, but she had the right to know some of what she could provide, "Allow me to show you." she says. Willow takes Sky's hand, her power began to to give Sky a brief glimpse of what was to come in the not-so-distant future. Willow greatly trusts her to keep it a secret from everyone else, as she had trained (and known) her for most of her life.

After she had shown her, Sky was dumbfounded, it was almost too much to take in all at once with what she just saw. Most parts had made her happy; others made her feel great sorrow, yet, had to happen. There was a lot that the future contains.

"Why...? Why only me must know this... future?" Sky said, still feeling shaken from the experience, "That's why you needed us (and others as well)?"

Willow had to admit, "Yes. I only gave the birthmarks to those who would one day hold the taint in their blood, but only a select some are worthy in my eyes. I saw greatness in each and every one of you. If it hadn't been for my intervention, then only one of you and Alistair would have been stopping the Blight instead. I gave Duncan assistance with making it to each place where you and your friends reside, to save you and them; Mytha would have died in the Brecilian Forest; Thane would have been executed in Denerim for his just crime; Cecilia would have perished with her family in Highever Castle; Aidan would have died in the Deep Roads for a crime he didn't commit; Tanya would have starved to death in Beraht's horrid dungeon; And finally, you and Dante would have been brought to Aeonar for execution. This had to be done."

Sky shuddered of what may have been, and was very grateful of what hadn't happened, "I- I don't know what to say... Possibly a thank you would suffice? And I promise not to share this, but to let it naturally happen, right?"

Willow smiled and now knew it was the right choice to share, "You are correct on both (as usual)."

"I had a great and wise mentor. But one more question for the night: whenever I'm near Alistair, I keep hearing a strange noise coming from the amulet around his neck. I could tell it's enchanted with an illusion spell, but who would so this to an amulet, and to Alistair?"

Willow knows exactly why, "I know that story all too well; filled with fulfillment and an act of secret betrayal. Since Alistair is now old enough to understand, he has the right to know who the identity of his real mother."

This got Sky all the more curious, and hungry to know more, "Who is his real mother then, to put an illusion spell on the amulet?"

Willow final words before Sky were to wake to a new day, "All I can say is this: she is a Grey Warden, and she's still alive."


	21. Ch 20 Redcliffe part 1 of 3

(RedCliffe Village)

After a week of extensive traveling and gathering supplies, the Wardens and their companions finally made it to Redcliffe village. As the name implies, the village resides near the hills, most of the houses rest along the waters edge of Lake Calenhad with platforms that supproted them above the water.

Arriving back at Redcliffe brought back old memories for both Cecilia and Alistair; the times when they were children playing in the stables of Castle Redclife, and that one day when Alistair was taken to the Chantry were the most memorable events for the two.

Cecilia whispers to Alistair beside her, "I think it's time to tell the now about your past, Alistair."

"Of course. Better right now than later, I suppose." Alistair didn't feel comfortable talking about his his family heritage to anyone, except for Cecilia of course.

"What are you two talking about, hmm?" Thane says, ease-dropping on their conversation, "Sounds like someone wants to tell us something."

"I don't exactly want to talk about it, but everyone here including you has the right to know something I should probably have told you all earlier." Alistair takes a big breath.

"Like what, Alistair? What have you been hiding?" Dante asks. He narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"He's not hiding anything, exactly." Sky comes in and tells the whole thing about Alistair's past, "Last night when I talked to Cecilia about Alistair knowing Arl Eamon, she told me that Alistair is indeed King Maric's illegitimate son."

Everyone's eyes grew wider from hearing Alistair's past.

"This is very important information, Alistair; you definitely should have told us sooner." Aidan says. He felt being left in the dark.

"I was going to tell everyone, but thank you for saving me the trouble from doing so. Anyways. I didn't want any of you to treat me any different just because of who my father was. Cecilia's the exception since she already knew." Alistair expresses. He didn't want to be catered to, nor to make people feel lower than themselves. He continues, "My mother was a serving girl in Castle Redcliffe, she died when I was born." Alistair carefully pulls out his amulet to show everyone, "This amulet is the only thing I have to remember her by."

"And you didn't tell us either?" Tanya inquires to Cecilia.

"No one but Sky had ask me too. No one else brought it up." Cecilia answers.

"That's because we didn't know to begin with." Dante muttered.

Sky motions to Alistair and asks, "May I see your amulet for a moment, Alistair?"

Alistair saw no harm with handing Sky his second prized possession (the first being the rose ring Cecilia gave him), but he had to ask out of curiosity the reason why she needed to see it, "Of course. But why do you need see it. Does it have a crack on it? I've been meaning to take it to a jeweler to get it checked."

Sky could already hear the constant humming from the amulet; the muffle from being tucked under Alistair's armor kept the humming from being any louder to her sensitive ears. "Becuase I believe an illusion spell was cast on the amulet itself, twenty years ago. Now here me out: I've been -and right now- hearing a loud humming sound coming from the amulet since the first day at Ostagar. The type of spell that was cast on the amulet is a very strong illusion type spell. The spell is so potent, it could fool the most experienced templar, only high level mages like myself could sense it through the constant annoying humming sound it gives off. The Chantry made the Circle permanently discontinued the practice of illusion type spells twenty years ago; I did my research."

Dante speaks more for his sister, "Trust me Alistair, she really does do her research." He remembers when Sky would spend hours reading in the library.

Alistair had to admit, Sky really knows what she's doing and rarely ever makes mistakes. When she does make mistakes, they're often minor; she can't exactly cook stew without referring to a cookbook first. "Well... I see no harm in it. Just make sure not to break it, please." He says as he willingly hands over the amulet.

Sky prepares dispelling the enchanted trinket with the spell Willow taught her since the subject of illusion magic is almost forgotten by most mages. Sky speaks the incantation, a few minutes later after some purple mist was expelled from the trinket unharmed, the image of the woman within the amulet changed into an image of a man; with long blonde hair and blue eyes, the man seemed to be the very likeness to that of the late King Maric.

Sky shows the restored image to Alistair; this baffled him to a point of which he asks, "I... I don't understand. Why would someone do this?"

"That amulet was intended to be given to your mother by your father, King Maric." Sky says, "I'll explain it all back at camp once we're done here. Right now we have a job to do."

"Agreed. This can be discussed another time between you three.." Aidan inputs, wanting no part with Alistair's distant past; he was looking toward the present- here and now.

Alistair reluctantly agrees; they have to know what happened to Arl Eamon and see if they can help him.

Cecilia assures him by placing her hand gently on his shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll know what happened in your past that led up to this." Her bond with Alistair was growing stronger each day; Alistair would often accompany her to gather menial items such as dry wood for the fire or help Sky gather herbs for elfroot potions; and talk some more about what more happened during those ten years apart. Even speak some gossip about the others in camp - then share it with the women in camp.

"I hope so, Cecilia. I don't understand, why would Arl Eamon lie to me about my mother for all these years? But if Sky knows all the answers, then she'll have to explain this to me. It's like she knows everything or something. Like a much older grandmother: so full of insight knowledge, it makes one feel stupid and annoyed all at once." Alistair chuckles as did Cecilia.

"Shall we move on... my prince?" Thane remarks as he takes a gentlemen's bow.

"I'll never hear the end of it, will I? Could they at least have picked a better nickname?"

"Afraid not." Cecilia answers with a smile. "My prince."

"Oh, you..." Alistair said with with a slight giggle. He knew he made the right choice about telling her his secret lineage all those years ago.

Cecilia soon leads the group forward until a man name Tomas carrying a bow runs toward them from the other side of the stone bridge. The man had fear in his eyes as he greets them, "Greetings, travelers. I apologize if I sound shaken, but we've been having problems here in the village: walking corpses have been taking people in the dead of night, screaming bloody murder. I know it sounds ridiculous, but we could really use some capable warriors to fight these things."

This brought everyone's attention. Something more was going on other than the Arl's sudden illness.

Cecilia remembers that Bann Teagan lives near Redcliffe, and must surely be around the village somewhere, "Good man, could you take us to Bann Teagan? Me and Alistair here know him. And not to worry, we'll be here to aid what we can provide." She assures.

"Oh thank the Maker! I'll guide you all to the chantry. That is where Bann Teagan is. He has brought some men with him to help the militia -including me- to fight the monsters. The rest of the remaining villagers will be taking refuge in the chantry for tonight's battle."

Morrigan and Dante weren't looking forward to going inside the chantry- for obvious reasons like they had back in Lothering.  
_

(Chantry, Redcliffe)

Cecilia and the group enter the chantry, there were people kneeling on the floor trying to calm the young children and adults, they've must have lost some of their friends and family to the monsters. Some people sob softly, others can be heard through out the building.

"Magic is at work here. And not the good kind at that." Sky mutters. She can feel the sense of dread lingering in the village, a presence of evil. Mytha could feel it too; experiences from the mirror and Howes siege of Highever sharpened her senses of sensing dread. What is Redcliffe keeping away in the dark?

In front of the podium was Bann Teagan himself conversing with some of the militia and the knights of Redcliffe. He notices Tomas with the group and says, "Tomas, isn't it?"

"Yes, my lord. I found them heading their way here, so I guided them here to speak with you about aiding us."

"Excellent work." Bann Teagan Guerrin has been and always will be the person to count on when his older brother is either away, or (like he is now) ill.

When Bann Teagan takes a good look at them, he instantly recognizes Cecilia and Alistair, "My lady, Cecilia! It's good to see you again, my dear. And of course I remember Alistair, the boy covered in mud. I thought all the Grey Wardens perished with Cailan. It is good to see you both alive. I'm sorry if this meeting wasn't in better circumstances, but I couldn't stand by while these people suffer here. I apologize. Greetings to your company as well. I am Bann Teagan, Bann of Rainsfere, brother to the arl."

"I understand. What is going on here? Tomas spoke of monsters attacking people in the night, dragging them away screaming. And what of Arl Eamon? Is he alright? We've come to seek an audience with him on an important matter; having to do with bringing Loghain to justice." Cecilia questions with much concern.

Bann Teagan appeared to be worn from the past few days fighting the walking corpses, "What Tomas speaks is unfortunately true. No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the wall, and no one has responded to my shouts. The attacks started a few night ago. Evil... things... surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault."

Cecilia looks to her friends, then back to Teagan and says, "We can help drive the creatures back."

Sten finds the task meaningless since there are no darkspawn involved, and thought Grey Wardens only involved themselves if it concerns the Blight and darkspawn, and he wasn't the only one to think the same. Morrigan found it pointless as well. Nonetheless, Cecilia manage to persuade them into cooperating, "We have to try. We need Arl Eamon's help, and these good people need us." Alistair and the rest of the group took Cecilia's side in the matter without question.

"Perhaps." Sten tersed still full of doubt.

"She's right, I'm in the mood for a good creature killing. I hope there will be some profit in it; we need the coin." Tanya remarks.

"If we're all helping these people, then I'll try to find something in the village that may be of great use against the creatures." Aidan said. "Yes. We are more than capable of accomplishing this."

"So everyone agrees?" Cecilia says, seeing everyone but Morrigan's heads nod in agreement.

Teagan was very grateful for all the help being provided by everyone, "Thank you! Thank you, this... means more to me than you can guess. Tomas, please tell Murdock what transpired. Then return to your post.

"Yes, my lord." Tomas replies as he leaves.

Bann Teagan gives instructions to Cecilia and the group of who to go to for vital information, "No then. There is much to do before night falls. I've put two men in charge of the defense outside. Murdock, the village mayor, is outside the chantry, Ser Perth, one of Eamon's knights, is just up the cliff at the windmill, watching the castle. You may discuss with them the preparations for the coming battle."

"We're on our way." Thane says.

"Very well. Luck with you, my lady."

Cecilia grabs everyone's attention in order to formulate a plan with how they're going help the people of Redcliffe, "May I have everyone's attention. I propose we split up into a few groups to cover more ground. Alistair, Griffon, and myself will be one group. That way once we're done, we could share what we've gathered and have everything taken care of before nightfall."

It was actually a very good idea on Cecilia's part.

Alistair smiled to the thought. Griffon just barks, approving his mistresses idea.

Aidan understands, "Good idea."

"I'll go with Aidan and Sten." Tanya elects.

"Then I'll have dear Leiliana and my good friend Mytha join this venture with me. Then after all this, I'm getting a pint of ale to celebrate our victory!" Thane exclaims, already thinking of enjoying some good fun with his comrades. Leiliana giggles in delight of Thane's enthusiasm.

"I'm glad we're helping these poor souls in their hour of need. It must be hard for the children to go through such an arduous ordeal. Some of them don't even have parents anymore because of what is happening. Poor dears." Leiliana comments. She has the peoples sympathy.

"Then that leaves me with Dante and Morrigan. Oh joy..." Sky gave a heavy sigh. But she has to keep an eye on her brother if he does something stupid or regrettable, yet she has to deal with Morrigan's cynisism.

"'Tis going to be a long day. Lest I can be away from this place; people praying in vain in hopes they'll die quicker if all goes ill." Morrigan says aloud.

"Do you have any amount of light in that bleak heart of yours, Morrigan?" Alistair comments.

"No, but I'll never let you know if I do find any of this "light" you speak of." Morrigan wittingly retorts.

Aidan nods in approvel, crossing his arms as he says, "Now with this settled, we should get a move on. We'll met upon the cliff near the windmill when we're done."

No sooner had he said that, Dante, Morrigan, and Sky take their leave together to venture outside. Aidan, Tanya, and Sten did the same, completely passing a sobbing teenage girl.

However, Thane and his small group didn't leave right away, he stops to see what was the matter with the young lady. Cecilia was glad to see Thane handling the delicate situation quite well, this put her mind at ease as she leads Alistair and her faithful hound outside.

Thane slowly approaches the girl as to not startle her, but she quickly notices him. The girl rubs her red puffy eyes as she says, "Sorry, am I bothering you? I... I'll try to be more quiet." She felt embarrassed and was afraid to get scolded by another adult like earlier.

This didn't bother Thane at all, "You're doing no harm, my lady. Now tell me what is the matter. And might I ask for your name?" He could see that she has lost someone close to her.

The girl speaks and gives reason to why she's crying, "My name is Kaitlyn, sir. Those... those things dragged my mother away. I don't know what happened to her, but I hear her screaming all the time, everywhere!"

Leiliana has her sympathies, "How terrible! You poor thing... I wish there was something we could do to help."

Suddenly Kaitlyn shares more to her plight, making her very upset, "And now my brother, Bevin... he ran off. I... I don't know where he is! I'm so scared they got him, too!"

Thane puts his hand gently upon the girls shoulder and says, "Don't worry, we'll find your brother. Where do you think he might hide?"

This gave the girl hope, "Thank you... Please find him. But I think he may be still at our house. I carved a small daisy flower on the right side since most of the homes around here look alike."

"Thank you very much, Kaitlyn. We'll have your brother back here in no time." Thane exclaims with confidence.

"The boy shouldn't be too hard to find; most likely he's in hiding in his and his sister's house. When children are scared, they would hide in places where people think last to find them." Mytha points out.

"Note taken. But before we leave, I have to deliver this letter to a woman named Jetta-" Thane was cut off by an older woman nearby.

"That's me. What is it about. Is it from my husband?" She inquires.

Thane hands her the folded letter, the woman was saddened by the news of her husbands death and thanks Thane for informing her.

With that out of the way, Than, Leiliana, and Mytha proceed outside to find the missing child.  
_

(Redcliffe Village, Thane, Mytha, Leiliana)

Outside, the three could see some small baricades of spiked poles and the militia preparing for tonights battle. In addition, they could see their friends talking to the villages mayor Murdock for important information. Thane didn't want to bother with talking to him; seeing as his friends taking care of it. The three proceed to find the house with a daisy carved on the right side.

"Kaitlyn wasn't kidding when she said these houses looked alike." Mytha muttered to herself.

They climb up the steps of the suspended port that held most of the homes around the village. They began searching for the house for a good few minutes until they found the one Kaitlyn described with the daisy carved on the right side.

Thane opens the unlocked door with Leiliana and Mytha behind him. The inside of the house was neat and spotless, with much space to move about; much relief to Mytha. Suddenly, they hear movement straight across from the door to the dresser. Thane and the girls knew exactly where Bevin could be hiding. When Thane approaches the dresser, something moves inside. He hears a short, surprised intake of breath, and then silence.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" Mytha calls.

The little boy answers and warns, "Go away! This isn't your home!"

Leiliana tries to assure the boy that they mean no harm, "It's alright, little one. Your sister told us about you. Would you please come out?"

Bevin relents saying, "Yes... yes ma'am." He opens the dresser door to come out and see them. "I just... didn't want to be at the chantry anymore. Everyone's scared, and I want to be brave."

Mytha had to point out about his "bravery", "How is hiding in a dresser being brave?"

Bevin makes an excuse about it, but he wasn't very being very convincing, "I wasn't always hiding in here! I hid when I heard you coming. I was... well, I shouldn't tell you. It's a secret."

This entices Thane's curiosity, he had to know what the boy was hiding. He persuades him successfully saying, "Are you sure? Maybe I could help you."

Bevin hesitates, but then sees no harm in telling the elf, "You... could? All right... I guess. I just... Father said I could have his sword when I grew up. It was Grandfather's, and Grandfather was a great dragon-slayer. I thought... if I was brave like Grandfather, I could use his sword and... kill the bad people who took Mother."

Thane can easily relate to Bevin, he too lost his own mother. But he was able to kill the bad people who took her life, Bevin was still a boy and has much to learn before he could save anyone. Thane then says, "You had the right idea. You are indeed very brave. But tell me where is that sword."

Bevin tells him, "It's up in the attic inside a chest. I have the key to open it. Are you going to use it to kill the bad people?"

Thane kneels down to Bevins height and assures him, "Yes. But I promise to give it back to you once the battle is over, so you could work hard to become like your Grandfather when you grow up one day."

The boy willingly gives him the key and briefly hugs Thane, thanking him before he left to be with his sister in the chantry.

"Awe! That was sweet of you, Thane. I didn't know you were good with children." Leiliana acknowledges with praise.

Thane blushes and says with modesty, "Yeah. I'm pretty much a child at heart." Thane surmises that what his father said was probably true: unmarried, then you'll be a child forever.

"We should go back to check on the children once you get the sword." Mytha suggests.

Thane quickly walks up the stairs nearby to the attic and retrieves the sword, he plans on keeping his word to use it with his dagger, Fang, to fight for tonights battle. The three exit out of the house and returns to Kaitlyn and Bevin.

Kaitlyn was eternally grateful for Thane and his friends kindness, "Bevin said you were the one who found him. And you have the sword, as well. I can't possibly repay you for you and your friends kindness!"

"Just stay safe, both of you." Mytha encourages.

"I promised to give back the sword afterwards, and I'll do exactly that. And as an added bonus, I'll give you both enough coin to get you both to Denerim. Do you have any relatives to take care of you there?" Thane offers. He was in an elated mood to help the children.

"You'd do that for us? Yes! Yes we do have family in Denerim, they can take care of us. Thank you so much." Kaitlyn was so happy, she kisses Thane on the cheek. She immediately apologizes of her sudden action, she was in the heat of the moment of happiness.

Thane accepts it and politely took his leave with Mytha and Leiliana in toe behind him. But not without Leiliana letting out a small snicker.  
_

(Recliffe Village, Cecilia, Alistair, and Griffon)

Cecilia and Alistair converse with the mayor about what they could do to help. Murdock tells that he and his men are in need of better equipment, and the black smith named Owen refuses to craft any. Owen feared for his daughters life, who is still in the castle.

Cecilia assures that they would help get the blacksmith back to working on repairs again.

The three approach the house of the blacksmith. They then hear the blacksmith yelling angrily from inside the house saying, "Go away, curse you! Leave me in peace! You've already taken everything out of my stores! There's nothing left!"

"Is this Owen, the blacksmith? I need to speak with you." Cecilia says loud enough for Owen to hear from inside his house.

"Oh? Who is that? What do you want? I've been through enough..." Owen's tone changed from anger to depressed.

Cecilia makes him see that talking from the other side from where she's standing isn't going to help the situation, "I'd prefer not to speak through the door. May we come in, please?"

Owen can see she was right and unlocks the door to let them in, but only asks if they didn't cause trouble.

The three enter inside the store, to be welcomed by the stench of strong ale like a brewery on fire, it was almost overwhelming. It didn't take long for Cecilia to realize that Owen had been drowning in his own sorrow and drinking heavily out of depression from what's been going on.

"Someones been drinking..." Alistair comments merrily. Even Griffon couldn't help but lie on the ground to cover his nose with both paws due to the stench of the alcoholic brew in the shop.

Owen was leaning against the wall across the room, he was now able to talk to them face-to-face, "So I let you in. You wanted to talk; now we're talking. Mind telling me who you are?"

Cecilia formally introduces herself and Alistair, "My name is Cecilia, and this man beside me is Alistair, we're Grey Wardens helping Bann Teagan."

This caught the old mans interest, he stops leaning against the wall and walks up to the three to say, "Grey Wardens, is it? Huh. It takes all kinds. Anyhow, my name is Owen... though you might already know that. Care to join me as I get besotted? Or is there something particular you wanted?"

"The militia needs your help desperately."

Owen got slightly irritated from hearing the real reason why they came, "Why should I help Murdock when he won't help me, hmm?" He shares the true reason why he refuses to help, "My girl, Valena, is one of the arlessa's maids and she's trapped up there in the castle, but the mayor won't send anyone to help her. She's been my life since my wife passed away two years ago. Now she's dead or soon to be. I don't care what happens to me, or the village, or anyone." Just by talking about made the old man full of sorrow and with no regard to his own life.

Cecilia had to do something to help him, she then vows to help him find his daughter in the castle once the battle was over, "I promise to help find your daughter in the castle once tonight's battle is over. All I offer in return is that you help the militia."

Owen can see something in Cecilia he hasn't seen in a long while: honesty. This gave him enough motivation to cooperate with Murdock, "I'll accept that. It's something to hope for, at least. Right, then. It seems I have some work to do, re-lighting the forge and I suppose I'll have to find some iron. Hmm, maybe at the mill?"

With that settled, Cecilia, Alistair and Griffon went back to Murdock and told him the good news that Owen will be helping.

The trio decide to venture up the cliff near the windmill where the knight, Ser Perth, was standing with some of his men.


	22. Ch21 Redcliffe part 2 of 3

(Redcliffe Village, Dante, Sky, and Morrigan)

Noticing the others are taking care of most of the tasks near the chantry, Dante suggests to go to the local tavern located up the cliff across from the windmill.

Sky surmises they could get some information from the people inside the establishment. She then had to add, "Lets just hope that the people inside are sober enough to tell us what we need."

The three mages make their way up the hill and into the tavern.

Inside the tavern was a small group of militia drinking, a lone elf sitting at a table, and a waitress serving the pints of ale to the men. The waitress was named Bella who looked irritable from the heat she's been receiving from her boss Lloyd, who never pays her much, and wasn't much in the mood for talking long; she had customers to serve.

Bella greets the three, "More poor souls come to drown their sorrows, I see? If you came here for a drink, talk to Lloyd. I'm just here to keep the boys from mutiny."

"Actually, good lady, we were wondering if there was any assistance we could provide. We're fighting in tonight's battle, if that's what you're wondering." Dante says. During the short time he has traveled with his friends, he learned how to listen to people. Thane was right, though meddling it is.

"That's good to hear, I didn't know that. Later on, I'll be at the chantry while Lloyd locks himself in the cellar tonight." Bella was thankful that Dante and the rest of the group came when they did.

The elf sitting in the corner caught her attention, she notices that he wasn't with the militia. She asks Bella, "What do you know about that elf sitting in the corner?"

"Not much. He said his name was Berwick and said that he's meeting his brother here, but I think he's lying. He's a bit... creepy." She had a good eye for paying attention to peoples body language; comes with being a waitress long enough to know these things.

Sky thanks her for the information and proceeds to confront the elf.

Berwick quickly notices and says, "Not looking for company."

Sky responds, "I hear you're Berwick." She could feel his nervousness; he was hiding something, and wasn't waiting for a brother at all.

Berwick grew tense and says, "How- How did you know that? W- Well that's my name, why?"

"You seem aweful nervous. Why is that?" Sky inquires.

"I... No reason... I just didn't know you knew my name." Berwick felt like a cornered rat the way he was talking.

Sky immediately tries to expose him, "We asked around. From what your aura tells me, it seems that you're lying to us about just being here. You're not waiting for your brother at all."

"My what? Look... I don't know what you're talking about, woman, but I was told to... Just leave me alone!" Berwick's hands shake and the bottle he was holding.

Dante didn't like the way he was talking to his sister and took action, with narrowed eyes and an angered tone, "You don't talk to my sister that way! What do you mean? What were you told to do?" He then tightly grabs the elf by the collar in an intimidating fashion. Sky surprisingly didn't stop him, she knew he wasn't going to really hurt him.

Morrigan likes what she was seeing; Dante using force to acquire the information they need.

"Nothing! Nobody told me to do anything! I won't stand that you Grey Wardens, are threatening people like this. Especially this animal holding me!" Berwick tries to struggle, but Dante held him down good.

Sky sighs and orders Dante to release Berwick. She persuades him, "This will be easier if you just tell us what you're hiding. And how do you know that we're Grey Wardens, hmm?"

"Fine! I'll tell you. This was more than I bargained for. I was sent here to spy on the castle, but I never expected monsters, and I haven't been able to report anything. I'm stuck here; same as you."

Sky was now able to read more from his aura, since he's now willing to comply, "You were sent by a man working under Arl Rendon Howe. And it has something to do with the Arl, doesn't it?" Cecilia had shared that it was Rendon Howe who seized Highever and killed her parents, but manage to have her remaining family relocated somewhere out of Howe's knowledge.

"Ye- Yes. I didn't do anything wrong." Berwick confesses. He knew he couldn't hide the truth forever. He then gives them the letter with instructions and everything, "I was just sent to watch for any changes; nothing more."

Sky skims through the letter and concludes he is telling the truth. She smiles when she tells him, "I think you should help defend Redclife tonight. Seeing that bow of yours, you must be proficient with it."

Berwick agrees, "Alright, I'll do it. Thank you for your mercy, I won't forget it." Berwick says with thankfulness before leaving the tavern.

Sky was proud of herself, "That went well. And thank you Dante for not torching him into ashes, for me." Dante was now calm, seeing the danger has past.

"You're welcome. Now let us see if we could be of more use here." Dante suggests.

Suddenly, Dante hears the three militia sitting together complaining that their ale should be free, since they'll be fighting tonight, and claims that Lloyd only cares about is money. This got Dante thinking: if he could somehow convince Lloyd to relinquish ownership of the tavern, then the militia would have their free ale and Bella would be happy. He knows Thane would be even more happy about that.

Dante walks up to Lloyd who was standing behind the graffiti bar and says after the fat man speaks to him about drinking, "I hear from these hard-working militia that you're charging them for ale, is that right?"

Lloyd knew this to be true and admits, "Why shouldn't I? They may not have much coin, but I'm not giving it away for free!"

Sky adds her own input, "Think of all of the goodwill you'll earn."

Lloyd was too stubborn to believe her, "Goodwill? Pff. Good gold, that's what."

Dante replies in a dark tone, "Their money won't help you if you're dead."

"Hey. There is no need for that kind of talk. That's murder!" Lloyd was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He actually thought that the young man was going to kill him, when in reality, he wasn't.

"Would anyone miss you, fat man?" Dante was enjoying the look on Lloyd's face when he was beginning to squrm. Lloyd tries to offer him at least eighteen silvers to make him and his friends go away, but Dante was not persuaded. Instead, Dante offers Lloyd a way to help contribute to the battle, "I prefer if you join the militia." Dante thought it was a good idea; the fat man needed the exercise.

Lloyd started to regret ever charging for the ale now, he can't fight to save anyones (including his own) life, "But- but I... Oh... Alright. But all of this better be here when I get back; don't want to sweep up the drunkards and... (mutters)."

Dante was proud of his deed, but Sky did not feel the same, "You and all us know that man can't fight his way out of a basket full of fluff, don't you?"

Dante admits, "Yep. Well lets get out of here and back to the group. First, I'm going to tell Bella the good news." He finds Bella and tells her about how he got Lloyd to join the militia, she was pleased to hear. If Lloyd were to die tonight, then Bella would become the new owner of the tavern. She then declares that the militia can have free ale for all their hard work.

The three mages exit out the door of the tavern and make their way to the windmill.  
_

(Redcliffe, Aidan, Tanya, Sten)

After talking with Murdock about a dwarven man named Dwyn, the three warriors decide to see if they could persuede him to help fight alongside the militia.

They had found barrels of oil that could be of real use to the knights not long ago. The knights had gotten started with setting up the fire trap on the cliff with the windmill.

"This Dwyn sounds like a coward. A kind of man who would rather die with his treasure, than to fight a battle he's not involved in, even if it's endangered." Tanya comments.

"He'll change mind when we're done with him. These type of situations tend to bring out the best or worst of people. Like the Blight." He replies with some amount of confidence.

Sten remains his usual stoic impression with the situation. Just a few days ago, Sten shared the story of why he came to Feraldan and the reason he killed those farmers in the first place, since he now trusts the Wardens. Long story short, Sten is missing his treasured sword of most importance, for it is the only thing that separated him from getting killed by his own people without it- that's why he panicked and killed those farmers. Sten felt no honor after he had done the deed, that's was why he caged himself.

Aidan and Tanya promised to help find his sword.

When the three arrive at the lone house Aidan knocks on the door, but no one answers. However they do hear movement.

"Hmm. Looks like Dwyn barded himself and his croonies inside. Since none of us know how to pick a locket, I'll just do this the old fashion way." Tanya says. She gives a good hard kick against the door- forcing it open.

"Was that really necessary?" Aidan inquires with his arms crossed. He wouldn't use that amount of force when dealing with other warriors. They tend to not end well.

"It worked, didn't it? Now lets go in."

The three enter inside to find the veteran warrior Dwyn and his two bodyguards with him. Dwyn was caught by surprise and thought intruders were going to hurt him.

Aidan apologizes for the abrupt force in entry, "I'm sorry for the breaking-and-entering but Murdock requests your assistance to fight in tonights battle. And I understand that you're Dwyn?"

Dwyn and his men calm down as he says, "Pfft. So? Murdock's sending some dwarves to do his begging for him? Hoping I'll get all misty-eyed with thoughts of home? And yes my name is Dwyn."

"Why are you and your shut up in here?"

"Survivng. We have supplies in here to last us quite some time. Me and my boys could swing better than those chumps out there." Dwyn states with modesty.

Aidan knows Dwyn could do better than to shut himself away while people are dying outside, "You'll die in here just as easily as you would out there."

The veteran wasn't willing to fight a humans battle, "Thanks. But I'll take my chances in here. Everyone else can run around in the open waiting to die."

Aidan remains calm and collected as he says, "Can't I change your mind?"

Dwyn allows him to try, "Maybe. Let's see what you got."

Just then, Sten's eyes caught a glimpse of a sword resting against a chest, the craftsmenship was very identical to the sword he lost in Lake Calenhad. Upon closer inspection from where he stood with Aidan, he could see very familiar markings etched on the hilt of the greatsword.

Sten points to where the sword is and exclaims, "Asala! This dwarf has my sword." This made Tanya jump a little from his shout; she hadn't heard him talk for a while.

"Sten, are you sure?" Aidan asks.

"There is no mistaking it from any other." Sten says.

Dwyn goes to the chest where the sword rests and picks up the great-sword with one hand and says, "You mean this? I bought from a red-head human who knew a guy that found this sword in Lake Calenhad among the bodies of darkspawn and large men with horns."

Within seconds, Aidan thought of a way to persuede Dwyn to fight with the militia, and acquire Sten's sword, "Let's make a deal: I'd like to purchase that sword for my friend here; the money will also be your payment for helping for tonight's battle. Do we have a deal?"

Dwyn thought it over with his men, it was a deal he can't refuse. Dwyn smiles and says, "Deal. Let's say for the price of six sovereigns."

Tanya steps in and fiercely haggles, "Too high! Two sovreigns; take it or leave it!"

"Aww, fine. Here's your sword, I won't need it. As long as I have the money, then me and the boys will be happy. I'll go tell Murdock that we'll be fighting."

Aidan gives a satisfied Dwyn the two sovreigns, while Dwyn hands the sword to Aidan. Dwyn and his men leave the three alone to meet with Murdock.

"At least we won't have to go from place to place to find it, now." Tanya says with a grin.

Sten could hardly believe he was holding his own sword again as he says, "Strange? I've almost forgotten it. Completion. Are you sure you and you're friends are Grey Wardens? I thank you for this." He smiles for the first time, no one had seen him truly smile.

"You're welcome, Sten." Aidan comments.

"What are you going to do now?" Tanya asks, remembering him mention about fulfilling a mission from the Arishok.

"I will return to Seheron to finish my report, but I'm willing to aid you to end the Blight first. It would be more satisfiying for the Arishok to hear."

"So you're staying, then?" Aidan asks. He appreciates having Sten around; Tanya does as well.

"If that is what you wish then I'll see this through to the end."

"Then we'll let you stay until the Blight is vanquished, my friend." Aidan says.

"Then lead the way." Sten says with a smile once more before he returned to his stoic self.

The three make their way back to the others on the cliff near the windmill.  
_

(Redcliffe, everyone gathered)

"Now that everyone is here, we can now share what information we've collected," Cecilia addresses, "I understand that Aidan, Tanya, and Sten had found barrels of oil to help the knights set the traps here, correct?"

"Indeed. In addition, upon Murdocks request, we've convinced a veteran warrior to aid the militia to fight along side them. Also, we found Sten's sword, the one that was said to have been lost in Lake Calenhad. Sten agrees to remain with us throughout our journey to stop the Blight." Aidan reports.

"That's great news to hear." Cecilia praises, "Thane, what have you, Mytha, and Leiliana gathered?"

"Well... we helped find Kaitlyn's (from the chantry) missing little brother, who was hiding in their house." Thane then inquires, "Speaking of which, why didn't the rest of you- excluding Cecilia and Alistair- ignored her in her time of need?"

"I don't have time to deal with childrens problems. There are other things more important to focus on than to make a girl stop crying for her mother." Aidan blatantly states. He had spent so many years training to be a warrior; he knew nothing about interacting with children or how to tend to them like a parent would.

"I'm sorry, but I can't handle being near people who are in hysterics. I don't know handle those kind of situations. I would have let Sky handle it, but I was in a hurry to get out of that place as fast as I could before she could do anything. It just felt uncomfortable" Dante adds what he learned in detail, "Any ways, the three of us went to the tavern to get some information. We've discovered an elf held very important information: he was sent here by a man, working for Howe, to solely spy on the castle for any changes. That was all he knew." He didn't add the part where he convinced Lloyd to join the militia.

Cecilia's eyes widened from shock then saying, "So Howe is involved with the Arl's illness too... Thank you. What of the elf? What did you ave him do afterwards?" She could almost feel herself trembling from the mere utter of Howe's name.

Sky finishes by adding, "We gave him the chance to redeem himself by having him help in tonights battle. Will you be okay, Cecilia?" Sky could feel Cecilia's inner pain that may never fully heal. Sky would try to ease her friends pains, including her won. No one was perfect.

Cecilia composes herself once more and assures, "Yes. I will be. I'll try to not think about it much." She quickly apologizes and continues on what Alistair and herself did, "Alistiar and I have manage to convince the local blacksmith to craft better armor and weapons for the militia, as well as boosting moral with amulets blessed by the Revered Mother. The amulets don't hold power, but it gave the militia the belief they could fight."

"Now that we have everything taken care of, thanks to everyone's help, we can plan a strategy before night falls."

"I propose six of us stay up here with the knights, and six where the militia will be." Aidan imposes, "I think the more skilled in range weaponry would be more beneficial fighting with the knights up here on the cliff. The rest of us can defend the chantry."

Cecilia and the others agree. Cecilia, Alistair, Griffin, Aidan, Tanya, and Sten would be the ones protecting the chantry; the rest would be on the cliff with the knights.

Now all they have to do is wait until night falls.

When almost everyone (except for Thane and Dante) left to kill time while they wait, Thane remains behind seeing a flower called an Andraste's Grace Leiliana had told him about a few nights ago. Leiliana said that all she could recollect of her mother was the sweet scent of Andraste's Grace; a common flower in Fereldan; but rare in Orlais where she was raised.

Thane plucks the white flower gently as to not damage the petals, he was going to give it to Leiliana as a thoughtful gesture. He was almost copying what Alistair had done before with the rose, but different in a way.

"You know you're copying Alistair, right?" Dante says when he noticed Thane picking the flower. Thane just smiles at his friend and says something a smart-ass would say.

"I have no idea what you mean, my friend. As you can see this is not a rose- an Adraste's Grace to be exact that smells like milk and honey. It would be copying if it were a rose, but it's not now isn't it? Or have you become color blind?" Thane muses in his usual sarcastic manner, "I haven't seen you give Morrigan any thing- other than your attention to her."

Dante puffs out smoke from his mouth and replies, "That's because she's not fond of simple flowers or anything consider to be too sweet to her tastes. And no I'm not color blind like Cecilia's mutt; I have perfect vision. Anyways, Morrigan may be a hard woman to please, but I'm trying my best to appease her."

"I see. Well I must be off to find my fair lady to present this flower to her; I know she'll love it!" Thane leaves his friend and jogs back to the village to find Leiliana.

Dante went to find Morrigan. He wonders what was really going on as he makes his way back to the village.


	23. Ch22 Redcliffe part 3 of 3

Title: The Power of Seven

Author: AndersChoice

Rating: M

Game: Dragon Age Origins

Characters: Alistair, Fem!Cousland, M!Tabris, Fem!Mahariel, M!Amell, Fem!Surana, Fem!Brosca, M!Aeducan, Morrigan, Leiliana, Sten, Bann Teagan, Isolde, Connor

Romance Pairing: Alistair/Fem!Cousland, M!Tabris/Leiliana (developing), M!Amell/Morrigan (developing)

Disclaim: Everything said and mentioned belongs to Bioware etc. Except for my seven Wardens.

(Redcliffe, Nightfall)

The Wardens take station in the assigned positions at the keypoints of Redcliffe; six on the cliff near the windmill; and six in front of the chantry where the villagers take shelter inside. Then out of the blue, a large shroud of sickly green fog covers the very top of the cliff. Just then, walking corpses came wielding blunt weapons. The battle was everywhere.

Aidan was in full command of the militia as the both groups fight the undead. He commands and the militia (even Murdock) follow his every command; except for Lloyd who was unfortunate enough to get savagely torn apart limb from limb by the corpses- and his own incompitence.

"Dante just had to pick the weakest man in the village, didn't he?" Tanya thought aloud with sarcasm.

Sten, of course, agrees with her. The Qunari now respectfully refers to the Wardens with the title of "Kadan." True it was Aidan and Tanya who helped him find his sword, but now recognizes them as a worthy order to be honored.

"At least we're getting free ale after this!" Thane comments after he just decapitated one of the fiends. He fights by Leiliana's side, being a little bit tipsy from the few mugs of ale he drank before the battle started. He still manages to fight with ease using the Green Blade at his disposal.

On the cliff, Dante unleashes hell with a blast of his fiery breath, combined with an ice spell that incinerates a large group of the fiends. This is the very first time in his life to give his all in a brutal fashion.

Cecilia and Alistair fight side by side lashing and bashing against the corpses rotting flesh, letting blood and entrails fall to the soil, painting the very soil in blood!

"You know, we work well together!" Alistair comments as he impales one with his sword.

"That we do! Alistair on your right!" She Cecilia warns. But Mytha shoots the fiend with a shot from her bow, she rides on Torpor's back across the area, firing shot after successful shot. Torpor lashes at the corpses as well with much ferocity that only Mytha herself solely tames.

With everyone working together, they decimate every single one of the fiends, leaving none to be spared.

(Morning, Redcliffe)

All the rest of the villagers gather at the front of the chantry where Bann Teagan along with the Revered Mother and Murdock are thanking the Wardens and their companions for all the contribution to defeat the corpses. The people throw the dead corpses, including Lloyds, into the pits of fire to burn them to make sure they don't rise again.

Bann Teagan says he'll be waiting in front of the windmill when the Wardens and their companions prepare for what's to come next.

Aidan talks strategy, he feels an uneasiness around Teagan for some reason he can't explain. Like something bad was going to take place where Teagan is involving the Wardens into. The group

Thane enters inside the chantry to fulfill his promise to Kaitlyn and her brother: give back the Green Blade and give them enough money to travel to Denerim where the rest of their family live. After performing his act of kindness, he invites Dante to come drink a few pints with him at the tavern to celebrate; now under the management of Bella.

"I'm not going to get drunk to end up somewhere I'm not suppose to." Dante states. He never touched a mug of ale in all his life (being in the Tower and all,) and he isn't going to now.

"And you won't be... for now." Mytha steps into the conversation between the two, "We have another task at hand that needs our undivided attention- now is not the time to hold a drinking contest. You both can do that later, afterwards." She then walks off to gather some more herbs from the surrounding area.

"Yes! How 'bout it? You, me, and some several rounds of ale! Or do you prefer wine? Either way, I'll come out the winner!" Thane joyously boasts. He had done this before with his cousin Shianni; he won't admit that he always loses to her every time.

Dante wasn't going to back down from a challenge. He decides now that he shouldn't always be tied down to what Morrigan wants him to do, "I bet three gold that you'll lose." On that day, he'll go against what he said not a few minutes ago.

Thane adores a wily grin a accepts by raising the stakes, "Make that five!"

"Alright, then. If I win, I want you to... give Leiliana a pair of ugly boots, made of insects." Dante says with a deviant grin.

Thane would never give something so horrid as insect boots, but he wants Dante to do something if he were to lose, "Well if I come out the victor, then I want you to... tell Morrigan that she is a stupid bitch, while shit-faced from drinking."

"I accept your challenge." He knew he may regret it later on, but who knows? Maybe something enjoyable may come out of it; or just be a complete waste of time, and receiving the cold shoulder from Morrigan and his sister.

Tanya over hears the mens conversation and decides to include herself in the contest as well. She gets their attention that surprises them by exclaiming, "I wanna be in your little contest as well! Let's raise it to ten gold, bitches! And if both of you lose, then you two will have to kiss each other on the lips- with tongue too!" She loves the shocked expressions on their faces when she said that. This pleases Tanya greatly just by watching Dante's eyes twitching with uneasiness.

Dante felt like he could vomit profusely- even without the alcohol in his stomach. He would never- never ever kiss another man. He would rather eat charcoal and down it with wet mud than to do that with Thane. It was worse than calling Morrigan a bitch to her, to him, than anything else. Thane on the other hand, didn't know what to make of it.

Oblivious to the thought of kissing - and seeing no harm to it - he readily accepts her daring wager.

"What?! You're actually allowing her to make that sort of bet? No, no, no! I, Dante Amell, will not kiss another man! Call me homophobic, but it just seems so... odd." Dante turns away and crosses his arms in disapproval.

Thane tries to convince him otherwise, putting his arm on the mages shoulder saying, "Come on! It's only a friendly drinking game. Like my Mother always says, "A small chance is still a chance," so if one of us beat her, then she'll have to do something embarrassing for us instead. What do you say, friend?"

Dante looks to his friend in the eye, he has to consider the options: one, he could just walk away from it all together, or two, go with it. Dante finally gives his answer with a smile and lightened eyes, "You've convinced me. But there is one question: how are we going to get ten sovereigns if neither of us has that amount of money?" He knows that no one had that amount of coin in their purses; him self included.

"Good question. I think we should lower the bet some by at least... five sovereigns."

Cecilia and Alistair walks in on their conversation to remind them that they're ready to meet up with Bann Teagan now. She didn't hear what they were talking about, but it sounded interesting by the exciting tone in their voices.

Everyone meets up near the windmill where Bann Teagan stands near the edge, he was looking straight toward the castle in worry for his brother and the rest of the people inside. He states of how the castle looked so quiet from where he stood before he turns his attention on the group (specifically Cecilia)

"I shouldn't delay things further. I have a plan to enter the castle after the village is secured," Teagan reveals the way to enter the castle without drawing much attention, "There is a secret passage inside the windmill that is only accessible only to my family."

Aidan gave a perplexed look saying, "Why didn't you mention this before? It could've helped earlier."

"I knew you all would choose to go to the castle other than staying the village to help. We need able-body warriors, I'm sorry if I've deceived all of you." Teagan elaborates.

"It doesn't matter, now. We have to help the Arl." Cecilia states with reason.

Suddenly, a woman and a guard run up to Teagan, it was Lady Isolde, looking frantic and terrified. Cecilia and Alistair immediately recognizes her after all those years. In her youth, Cecilia considered her a bane of her existence for sending Alistair away, but now she just plain resents her.

"Teagan! Thank the Maker you have lived!" She didn't even notice the Wardens and their companions. She was relieved to see her brother-in-law alive and well. Teagan was just as relieved as she is. He asks her what was happening inside the castle. However, she only gave out partially of what is going inside the castle; and it had to do with her son, Connor. She explains that she slipped away when she found a chance to escape, but she had to return quickly, and begs of Teagan to go back with her. Alone.

This sent warning flags to the Wardens heads- something was going on that Isolde is hiding some important information -they have to know more.

Cecilia had to include her voice in the conversation, "I don't like the sound of this. It's a trap, and we all know it."

Isolde turns to Cecilia and the group and asks who they were. She didn't remember Cecilia and Alistair until she recognizes their serious faces, "Cecilia? And Alistair, too?"

"Yes, Lady Isolde. It's us: the kids who would prank you every now and then, but we're children no longer, as you can see." Alistair reminds her. Cecilia and Alistair felt uneasy being near her, they'd never forget what she did.

Isolde asks why they were here, until Teagan tells her that they're Grey Wardens (this news still didn't make the noble woman feel any better about seeing them again).

Alistair tries to be polite to her none the less - he still cares for the Arl and his family, "Please, Lady Isolde, we didn't know that anyone was still in the castle at the time."

"We need more answers, my Lady." Sky implores. She can read that it has to do with her son, "Does it involve a young child, and an apostate mage as well." She shares, trying not to surprise Isolde too much.

"Ye... Yes! How did you know?" Isolde inquires, but she had no time to question Sky's abilities and turns to Teagan once more in a desperate plea, "Neither mind that. An apostate mage caused all this, with the waking dead taking the living. Conner needs you, Teagn, you can reason with him. You're his uncle. I don't know what else to do."

"It can't be him, can it?" Dante mutters under his breath and asks Isolde about the apostate, "Tell me about this mage you mentioned. And why would you even need one in the first place?"

Isolde calms enough to explain, "He is an... infiltrator I think. He wasn't alone, a woman he knows is with him as well. They posed as two of the castle staff. I discovered them poisoning my husband, I had them locked away in the dungeon for them to face judgment when Eamon is well again."

"They poisoned Eamon?"

"They claim to be agents working under Teyrn Loghain. They may be lying, however, but I cannot tell." It was all Isolde knew about them and nothing more. She feels that it's unsafe to share the explanation of why she needed a mage in the first place.

"Why must Teagan go alone?" Tanya questions Isolde further.

"For Connors sake. I promised to return quickly and only with Teagan. There is an evil the mage unleashed, that has taken over Connors mind. It was the one who made those nightmares and killed so many."

"A demon possessed your child, am I correct?" Sky says. She knew that only a demon could cause this.

Isolde did not know what the to make of the evil, all she wants is her son to be safe. She was beginning to become distraught again, imploring Teagan even more to come back with her to the castle

Cecilia felt that the questioning has gone on long enough, she ends it by saying, "Alright, what are we going to do?"

"The king is dead and we need my brother more than ever. I will return to the castle with you, Lady Isolde." Teagan states. If this what has to be done to save Connor and his brother, then Teagan would willing do as his sister-in-laws demands.

Cecilia sighs in defeat, she nor her friends could convince him otherwise and proceed with the plan to sneak inside the castle through the secret passage. Teagan gives Cecilia the signet ring to open the door inside the windmill.

She bids Teagan and Lady Isolde farewell for now. She insists that Sten, Leiliana, Morrigan, and Griffin to stay in the village until they come back; as to not draw too much attention to themselves. They all agreed.

"What a bitch!" Tanya comments Isoldes rude behavior, "I can see why you and Alistair don't like her that much. She makes me want to punch her in the mouth!"

"I dislike her too, but she is only trying to protect her loved ones. Would you do the same?" Cecilia states rhetorically with honesty. She herself would go to great lengths if it meant to save those she cares for.

With everyone ready, the seven Wardens and Alistair enter the windmill and found the door that lead into the lower levels: the dungeon.

(Redcliffe Castle, Dungeon)

Right at the moment they enter, a young woman screams were coming from up ahead and a mans voice yelling out, "I won't let you fiends touch her!" Crackles of fire were heard as well.

Dante rushes up ahead, what he found astonished him: the mage and young woman who were discribed by Isolde are none other than Jowan and his lover Lily inside separate cells directly apart from each other. He could also see that charred remains of some corpses now reduced to ash. Jowan's and Lily's appearance changed the last Dante and Sky saw them; Jowan's aprentice robes are now worn and torn, and his hair in need of a good brushing; Lily was wearing a peasant woman's clothing: simple, plain, and brown. The two looked to be weak, exhausted, and scared. Lily prays over and over for everything to be alright.

"Jowan! Lily!" Dante was happy to see his friend again, he was sad that he wished it was under better circumstances.

"Dante? Is that you? And Sky as well? Thank the Maker you're all here! I never thought to see you both again, of all people." Jowan was more than happy to see their faces, it gave him hope that they could help him and Lily.

"The Maker has answered my prayers at last! We're saved!" Lily joyfully proclaims.

Sky and the others eneter the scene to find Dante with Jowan and Lily.

"Just as I suspected... I knew I sensed a familiar aura around Isolde when she mentioned the apostate mage and the woman with him." Sky says. She could sense the fear and regret from both Jowan and Lily.

Lily stops praying to immediately confess all she and Jowan knew before Cecilia had the chance to ask, "We'll tell you everything." Lily describes what took place approximately seven days ago. "It all started some time after we escaped the Tower, a templar had been persuing us for the last several days until we met Loghain and his men out on the road. Loghain had the templar captured and taken somewhere we don't know. It was he, who forced us to go to Redcliffe castle to have ourselves employed there, to poison the kind Arl... If we didn't, he'd have us executed. We had too; I am with child, you see. We have sinned, greatly." She begins to sob in the corner of her cell.

Jowan tries to ease her pain saying, "Shh. Everything will be fine, Lily. They're here to stop the evil in the castle. And we'll be free once more. I'm so sorry, I put you through this terrifying ordeal." Jowan was beginning to have regrets, he never meant to put Lily in harms way, but it was the only way for the two to be free- now they're both paying the price for it.

"If it brings you some comfort, the Arl isn't dead yet." Thane claims. He wanted to shed some amount of hope to them, and sees no reason to be angry at them for something they never wanted to do in the first place.

"That's a relief. Please you must help him before it's too late!" Lily says. She wants to set things right but her and Jowan weren't strong enough to do anything, and they would surely die by the demons claws.

"Maker..." Sky utters. She hadn't expected such an eye-opening response from Lily. In fact no one did. Jowan and Lily didn't deserve the punishment that befell onto them. Even if they did poison the Arl, since he didn't die from it.

This saddens and angers Dante. Hitting him hard in the stomach like a charging bronto against a rock. Now he has to let them free as soon as he and his friends get the answers they need.

Cecilia takes a deep breath and asks Jowan, "Why would Lady Isolde need a mage, like you, for?"

Jowan reveals more to the story in great detail, "Lady Isolde hired me, an apostate, to tutor her son how to control his own magic, in secret. You see, Connor is a mage. Loghain knew and used the opportunity to employ me and Lily into her services to get to the Arl. Her husband doesn't know. She doesn't want her son to be taken to the Circle of Magi, she knows if she did let them take Connor, then he'll have to live and train there forever. But we swear in the Maker's name that we didn't cause all this death and destruction in the castle ane the village below. We were already imprisoned when this all began. Lady Isolde had me tortured in order to get have me stop all of this, but I don't know how. Lily was very lucky to receive somewhat better treatment in her condition. But now they left us hear to rot."

Dante and Sky both knew he and Lily are telling the truth; they have no reason to lie at this point. Dante has to defend Jowan if his friends were to bring up the incident back at the Circle, even if it means that he would have to reveal himself as a blood mage.

Cecilia and Aidan find the story to be very credible and could read his face that he wasn't lying at all. The others did too. It was bewildering for Tanya since she partially paid any attention to it, but soon gets the message.

Alistair adds his own voice in the discussion, "Connor a mage? I can't believe it."

Sky figures it out that it was Connor who caused the events leading up to where they are now, "Then it was Connor who did this..."

"Of course. The boy has much to learn, but now his hubris may end him." Aidan adds blatantly.

Jowan tells more, "When Connor began to show signs, he must have accidentally tear the Veil to the Fade, allowing spirits and demons to enter our world and posses the living or dead. No doubt that a demon has taken hold of Connor." He then implores of them, "Please. Me and Lily are in no condition to help, though we ant to correct or mistake. Lily is with my child, I must do what I must to protect her."

Dante had heard enough and says to Cecilia, "We must let them go."

Aidan argues with him, "They've committed a crime here. They must face judgement. True, they were forced to perform the deed, but they're still accountable for the crime."

Dante raises his voice to him, "Haven't they suffered enough? To be trapped in this hell-hole of a dungeon, and be left for dead? Lily is carrying a child inside her! So think twice - no many - about that through your thick head!" He was starting to become angry to a point which every time he talks, some fire would come out.

Cecilia and Sky come in between to bring peace saying, "We heard everything, Dante. We will let them go. I believe it's the right thing to do."

Aidan relents, crossing his arms and hope it was the right choice.

Alistair points out about Jowan's supposed blood magic, "But isn't Jowan a blood mage?"

Sky quickly defends Jowan before he had a chance to say anything, "No. Jowan never was a blood mage. And he never will be. He's our friend, still, and there's room for redemption in his and Lily's heart for it." She looks directly at Jowan in a serious manner. She is a better liar than Dante.

Jowan just nods in agreement saying nothing. He knew if he said something now, it would completely shatter what little life he has with Lily. Lily was happy to hear. She will never know Jowan's secret with blood magic- a secret he'll take to his grave.

"My decision is final. We have the information we need from them. Now someone please release them."

Thane opens the cell doors letting the two go, he then points them to the direction of the secret passage to escape.

Jowan and Lily were so over joyed, they hugged Dante and Sky tightly and gave their blessings before bolting for the exit out.

"Farewell, my friend." Dante whispers in a more eased tone. The fire if anger had subsided and he's able to think more clearly now.

Tanya's breaks the awkward silence to remind them, "We need to move. I'm itching for a fight!"

Dante apologizes to Aidan for the outburst. Rage tends to do that; especially when defending a friend.

"I understand." Admitting his own faults, "I tend to ignore how others may feel based on my decisions- even if they seem to hurt. No ones perfect- not even I."

(Castle Halls)

The group fights their way through a small horde of corpses (even a few demons) in the halls of the Arls castle. The corpses didn't stand a chance against the Wardens before them.

Cecilia gives orders, "We need to thoroughly look for any (at all) survivors."

"Pfft. I highly doubt that anyone is still alive here. Besides. Why didn't any of them go through the secret passage to escape when they had the chance?" Tanya inquires.

"Maybe because they didn't want to abandon the Arl. He is a very respected member of the Landsmeet, if he dies then Fereldan would be in disarray. That's why we need him to put Loghain on trial, and have his aid against the Blight." Cecilia replies.

It wasn't long before Thane finds a young woman hiding inside a closet. She briefly screams out of fright but then sees that the group are not the walking corpses.

"It's alright, good lady. We're here to help." Thane calms.

The girl soothes enough to reveal herself to be one of Isoldes maidens. Her name was Valena: the girl Cecilia promised Owen to find.

"Valena. I know your father Owen the blacksmith, he's worried sick about you and asked of me of find you. There's a passage that leads straight out of here. We've taken care of the fiends around here so it's safe enough to walk through." Cecilia instructs. Valena was very happy to know that her father was still alive. The girl did as she was told and goes in the direction of the passage.

The group moves on traversing in the halls. Thane opens one of the doors leading inside the mabari kennels, what he found shocks him and Mytha. It was a dead bloody elf being torn apart by three hungry mabari, eating the corpse. The mabari appear to be malnourished and unhealthy, by the expressions on their faces, they seem to have been forced to eat the body; as oppose to being feed their usual diet of meats that weren't human nor elf. The elf's ears looked to have been cut off completely by a blade of some kind. The elf's face was distorted by pain while he was still alive, screaming till he couldn't no more. This disturbs Cecilia and Sky as well, she orders to put the dogs out of their misery for mercy sake.

Thane walks to the corpse and kneels down, looking directly at the severed ears. He then gently touches his own partially severed ear, remembering how it was once whole. He wore a solemn look in disgust of seeing something so horrible done to someone, especially to one of his own.

Thane stands up and requests of Dante to burn the bloody body, he and Mytha didn't want to look anymore. Dante did this by breathing a controlled fire that burn intensely, reducing the corpse to ash as he did to the others.

After the deed was done, the group venture onward until they got outside. They had to fight a few more corpses, plus, a Revenant: a corpse possessed by a demon of pride or desire. The Revenant uses a power to force Dante toward itself to get him closer for an attack, it caught Dante off guard as the Revenant attempts to slash him with its sword. Suddenly, Sky uses her paralysis spell to freeze the undead attacker. Dante sets it on fire while Mytha fires her arrows. Tanya saw her chance to cut down the fiend in halve, but that wasn't enough, so Cecilia and Alistair fight it with they're blades until the Revenant fell dead (again).

Aidan goes to the gate to open it by pulling the lever, letting in Ser Perth and his company. He and his men weren't the only ones, Sten and the rest of the companions came as well. They all agree to enter the castle together to fight the demon

The whole group enters inside to find an unusual sight to behold: Bann Teagan was dancing jigs in a humiliating fashion, he was now possessed/controlled by Connor. The boy Connor was amused and clapping, but there was... wrong about the boy. Connor's eye sockets had very dark circles as if he hasn't slept in days, and he wore a deranged and euphoric smirk on his face. Connor notices the Wardens and had Teagan stop dancing and had him return to his side. Like an obedient dog. Connor's mother Isolde stood right next to him, scared for her child, she knew it wasn't really her son doing all the horrible things.

Connor speaks first, his voice was just as distorted, someone else was definitely speaking, "So, these are our guests? The ones you told me about, Mother."

"Yes... Connor." Isolde had given away the plan as soon as her and Teagan had reached the castle. It had been a trap as everyone suspected.

"And they're the ones who defeated my soldiers, huh? The ones I sent to reclaim my village." The possessed boy spoke as if he was the one who oversees the land.

"Yes..." Isolde responds tersely. She prayed that none of the Wardens would resort to killing her child.

"Now they're starring at me, Mother. What are they? Tell me one by one as I see several. But I still can't see well." The boy commands.

Isolde describes the seven Wardens appearances to her son as best she could to appease him.

"Women? I'm surprised that you haven't had them burned at the stake out of pure jealousy, Mother. They're nothing like you! I'm tired of hearing about my Father. Besides. He is nothing at all like my Father-"

Cecilia and Sky grimace at the thought if Isolde were to really do such a morbid deed

Dante cuts him off to add his smart-ass remark, "You mean old, dying in a bed, and being alive?"

This angered the boy, "Silence! You should really listen what children have to say; as oppose to yell over them. I despise you already." Connor continues, "Now for the elves. We had some elf servants before I ordered my men to chop each of their ears off and feed them to those starving mongrels. It brought a smile to my face watching their entrails being pulled out of they're bodies while they were still alive. Now as for the dwarves: funny looking bunch they are. I think they'd look better if one of them was stuffed to become my leg rest while the other done the same."

This infuriates Tanya, pulling out her bloody axe and pointing at him with it, yelling, "You shut your fucking mouth, you little shit! I've about had enough of you." She was about to attack the boy with both hands on her axe in battle position when Aidan holds her back. Despite being threatened by the twisted child, he remains composed.

Mytha and Thane shuddered a little. They couldn't wait to fight the demon. "This demon must die." Mytha mutters in silence.

Isolde begs of her son to stop what he was doing. Suddenly, the more innocent Connor came out for a brief moment, showing that the real boy was still inside trying to fight the demon, before he regressed back to the malicious self.

"Get away from me, woman! You are useless!" The possessed boy yells to his Mother.

"Please, Wardens. Connor is not responsible for this. The demon is doing this to him- to everyone." Isolde desperately implores.

"This is what happens when an inexperienced mage messes with magic he has yet to understand. It would have been easier to send him to the Circle to be trained, properly, then none of this would have happened." Sky reasonably states.

"No! I don't want my only child to be taken from me..." Isolde was almost in tears from the thought of losing her only child- not to mention the heir to Redcliffe, "It was that mage and renegade who poisoned Eamon. Connor was just trying to help his Father."

"So the child made a deal with a demon to do so? Foolish, child." Morrigan chastising remarks.

Connor even admits this being the truth, "It was a fair deal! Father is alive, just as I wanted. Now it's my turn to rule, and send out armies to concur the world. Nobody tells me what to do anymore."

The enthralled Teagan merrily agrees, though not of his own will, "Nobody tells him what to do! Nobody!"

Connor yells at his uncle for his insolence, "Quiet, Uncle! You know what happens when you don't keep your mouth shut, didn't you? Yes I did." He turns back to the Wardens, only to be tackled by an irate Tanya.

"Tie him up, Mytha-quickly!" Tanya suggests. Mytha and Thane bound the boy in rope like a cocoon and covers his mouth with a thick cloth so he couldn't talk but still able to breath. Sten holds the boy down so he couldn't struggle. Isolde faints and slumped onto the floor. No one saw this coming. Teagan and the possessed men attacks the group, but Cecilia commands to not kill Teagaan and the men. The group did this and manage to knock out Teagan and the rest of the knights. Connor suddenly passes out cold.

"That was... unorthodox. Tanya, why did you do that for?" Aidan inquires.

"It work, didn't it? That kid was starting to piss me off every time he opened his mouth. I just wanted him to shut up and stop wasting our time. At least I didn't kill the damn demented boy." Tanya exclaims. She didn't hate kids in general; just the possessed and evil (and twisted) kind.

Cecilia and Alistair sigh in relief, they didn't want any harm to come to the child. They two may have resented the Arl's family for years, but they'd never want any ill to come upon them.

Lady Isolde awakes to find everyone fine, but then she sees Connor all tied up but alive. She rushes to help the awaking Teagan back to his feet, "Teagan! Oh... Teagan thank the Maker you were spared." She then goes over to where Sten was holding the passed out Connor, "Let go of him, please!"

"Sten, let the boy go. But don't untie him." Aidan asks. Sten complies handing Connor over to Isolde. The woman cradles the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Now for the matter at hand: what should we do about Connor?" Mytha inquires.

Isolde begs of them to not resort to killing her child once more. She asks what has become of Jowan and Lily (mostly Lily). As a mother herself, she held empathy for the chantry renegade, even if Lily and her lover had committed such a terrible crime. She should have treated Lily better.

"They escaped when they had the chance. I'm sorry." Dante told (partially) the truth, enough so his eye wouldn't twitch. And he wasn't sorry.

Sky didn't need to think about what needs to be done, she knew the only way to exercise the demon out of Connor, "I know a way to help your son, my Lady."

"Please tell me, dear girl! What is it?" Isolde demands.

"I have the rare ability to infiltrate the dreams of people I choose to enter through sleeping while still being awake in the Fade. All I need to do is just sleep and defeat the demon in Connor's dream." Sky knew it is a very dangerous task to accomplish. She has never exercise a demon before, and a dreamer like herself is

Now Dante's really worried for her safety for he says, "Sky, are you sure you can do this? You've never done anything like this- let alone faced a demon all on your own. Can you bring others inside the dream too?"

Sky wasn't all too sure but she believes this can be done, she has to assure him with a smile, "Yes. You must also be asleep too. The rest must stay here to make sure Connor doesn't wake in the slightest, or it'll make things worse."

Dante knew what to do, both Sky and him begin by sitting on the ground crossing their legs in a meditation stance and drift off to sleep in an instant. All the others could do is wait. Tanya personally took the duty of keeping watch over Connor, ready to knock him out when necessary. Much to the dwarf's delight.


	24. Ch 23 Bathed in Blood

(In the Fade, Dante and Sky)

Sky and Dante awake to find themselves in the familiar twisted ethereal plane as they had in their Harrowing: the Fade. This time, they could see ghostly figures walking about, but they were actually people dreaming as well.

"Never thought I'd be coming back here again. It's such a big landscape. How will we find Connor?" Dante asks his sister.

Sky gets to the point of the objective, "Easy! I can bend the surrounding area to create a path that will directly lead to the demons location; almost anything I bend here affects the real world."

Dante puffs out some black smoke to expel the heat building up in his stomach. He feels a sensation he never felt before, almost like a hunger for food but it wasn't for actual food. It was for blood. He doesn't know exactly why this is occurring, only that he feels something primal within him about to make itself known very soon.

Sky twirls her staff and casts a Haste spell to speed up their movement, they want to get this over with as soon as possible before Connor awakes from his slumber.

(Meanwhile in Redcliffe Castle- Reality)

Everyone kneels down on the floor, the Wardens and the rest of the companions watch the slumbering Connor vigilantly, awaiting anything malicious that may make itself known. Lady Isolde holds Connor right by her side, protecting him.

Cecilia had to persuade Tanya to re-frame from hitting the child, as to regain good-graces from the worrying-mother. She whispers to Tanya next to her, "I think you need to apologize to Lady Isolde, you made her terribly upset."

"The boy had it coming. He was pissing me, and everyone else in the room, off to no end. I also anticipated that he would scurry back to his room, and summon more of his undead fuck-ups." Tanya crosses her arms in disapproval, "Turn me into a leg-rest, my ass!"

"They are just words- nothing more." Thane comments in a fake smile. He did feel a sting when Connor said that he had those elf servants ears chopped off and feed to the dogs. He knows it wasn't really the kids actual will at work, but he doesn't know if he could see the child in a more innocent light.

"Words hurt me the most." Tanya states.

"Are you going to apologize to the woman?" Aidan asks his friend.

Tanya stands up and gives a heavy sigh, "Yeah, fine. But that's all I'm going to say." She doesn't know that it wasn't all that she's going to say to Lady Isolde. The dwarf walks to the other side of the main room to find Isolde cradling her son still. Tanya barely remembers a time when her own mother ever did the same; her sister Rica was the only one who ever gave her the amount of comfort only a mother could provide.

Isolde looks up to Tanya - still a little unforgiving - and says with a bit of anger, "What do you want, dwarf? You have done enough already with tackling my son and tying him up like a wild animal."

She knew this wasn't going to be easy, nor Isolde will make it easy for her, "Look, Lady."

"That's "my Lady" to you."

Tanya blinks in annoyance and says, "Look, MY Lady, I would like to say I'm..." forcing herself to say, "sorry... for tackling your possessed child to the ground, having my elf-friends tie him up so he wouldn't escape, and put a cloth in his mouth to shut him up. And I'll apologize to him when he wakes, I guess." She wasn't the one to apologize to much of anyone; this was caused by Kahla's, her mothers, verbal abuse as a child. Her mother once yelled at her that her apologies meant nothing- and will (among other things).

Isolde gets caught off-guard by the dwarfs words, she least expect a savage warrior such as Tanya to apologize- even if her wording sounded rough and forced, yet seemingly sincere. This may have changed some of what the noble woman thought of her before; a brute who reacts solely on emotion. But noblewoman does not know Tanya's harsh past.

"Well... I see that you're honest. Rash in your decisions, but I can tell that you wouldn't be telling me this if it weren't for Cecilia's encouragement." She moves Connor's bangs out of his face and says, "Connor is precious to me. If my son dies... then I won't know what to do, or say to Eamon when he wakes (if he ever wakes). Didn't your Mother treat you the way she should? Because it looks to me that she didn't"

Tanya swallows deeply, tensely clinching her fists, but releases after looking back to her friends, "Actually, yeah. My bitch-of-a-Mother did treat me like I was nothing for most - if not all - of my life, until she croaked from alcohol poisoning six-months ago. For years, she verbally abused me for simply existing 'cause she never really wanted me." She goes into detail about her life that opens the human woman's eyes. How she had to live in the slums with her mother and half-sister Rica; struggling everyday to get enough money for food or die, with guards never giving two shits because of their social status known as Casteless.

Aidan and the others heard everything, he knew this all to be too true. It's the proclamation of his people to segregate the casteless in the slums away from everyone else with castes. All because what was written thousands of years ago.

"I'm sorry that you had such a poor up-bringing. It now makes me think how we're treating people of lesser classes- forgetting that they're people with lives to live and families to raise. You have my good-graces, and I trust you."

Tanya felt things were getting too soft for her, so she left Isolde alone with Connor and returns to where the group was sitting and waiting. Tanya became bored again.

(In the Fade, Dante and Sky)

Dante and Sky walk through the inky purple portals that lead them to where Connor is located. Twice they fought the desire demon whom took the form of Connor in hopes of throwing them off, but it was no use, Sky unveils the demons tricks in each of those encounters. Now they were playing games.

When the two step forward through the final portal, they come to a wide open space- big enough to fight in. They knew the sly desire demon was luring them.

Sensing Dante's and Sky's power invisibly emitting from their bodies, the desire demon begins to speak seductively to them as she walks toward them with raven-like sway, "Umm. I sense much power from the both of you." The desire demon wraps herself around Dante's torso, pressing her breasts against his chest, making Dante feeling utterly uncomfortable in the presence of such a wicked creature such as she. This further encourages him into performing the dark art in order to make the demon suffer. She offers a deal, "We don't need to fight each other. Hahaha. Let's make a deal." She utters with malicious intent. She grasps Dante's jaw, about to force a kiss. Dante pushes her off him, wanting nothing to do with her.

In disgust, Sky screams and arms herself with her staff, "No! We won't take anything you're offering, demon! Let my brother go!"

The demoness just laughs, not noticing Dante's growing anger before her, "Foolish, dreamer! I can just take your beautiful, powerful- and if I might add -slender body through force if I have to!" She turns to Dante and muses with temptations of his inner most desires, she knows that Dante has been dabbling in blood magic as she read his mind, "What do you say, Dante? Hmm? You want to be free- so do I -to see the world and all its glory. But you want more, don't you- what you desire most? You want to prove that blood magic can be manage by capable mages such as yourself, but they'll just kill you, won't they? They'll never understand- and never will- will they?"

"Stop it!" Sky cries, but it seems Dante was becoming enthralled by the demons voice, but this was not the case, "Don't listen to her! Remember what you said about demons; that they will always lie and take?!" She was getting through to Dante, but not in a way she expected.

"No worries, dear sister." Dante speaks at last, but he didn't seem the same, he speaks in a more serious voice and wears an unwavering red-eye glare at the temptress, "Let me try something..." As if possessed himself, Dante slits both of his wrists, blood profusely seeps from the exposed wounds. Dripping from his fingertips, the blood hardens to become small whip-like tendrils; controlled by Dante himself. His tattoos begin to become a dark blood red: the color of his own blood. Then, his facial tattoo re-shapes itself to form around his eyes and cheeks into a more draconic appearance- making Dante seem more intimidating. A bright red aura envelops the mage, signifying his blood magic has been awaken. Before, he had only used a very small extent when he helped Jowan and Lilly flee from the tower; now he's about to unleash his power in its horrifyingly true form. There was pain across his entire body, but it quickly fades as it's replaced with a completely new sensation: the urge to kill.

Sky's fears were becoming a reality, there was no doubt that when Dante activated the dark power, their friends in the real world will be wanting to ask numerous questions. She wasn't afraid of Dante; she was afraid of what might happen to him if he were to lose what connection he has with the other Wardens. To Dante, having friends means more than anything to him; to lose this would no doubt send him into a state of deep depression. One thing came to the young mages mind: what would her friends think? But most importantly: what would their father think?

The desire demon anxiously grins, feeling Dante's immense power coursing through his veins, completely unaware that her fate has been sealed. She tries to use her powers against a fear-stricken Sky, but Dante anticipated this. He points and savagely binds the demon in his blood tendrils, coming out of his fingertips, by her arms and legs and neck, holding her down to the ground in a vulnerable state.

Dante could feel the demoness struggling to break free, but he stops her with saying, "Enough!" He shouts while breathing fire, "You, demon, have been nothing but a terror upon Connor's mind- a young boy, you parasite!" Dante continues to lecture the demon, he wants her to know exactly what he thinks about demons, "You demons whore yourselves for bodies, only to be unleashed upon the world to spread chaos and malice. I am not like those people who beg for power to smite their enemies, or act out of greed. I will NEVER bargain with the likes of you - or any of your hellish kin! I did not need a demon to learn blood magic, and I don't need YOU!" When he lifts his hands in the air, the tendrils rise, slowly lifting the defeated demoness above the ground. The demoness pleads him to stop but to no avail. Sky had nothing more to say; the demon cannot do much harm anymore, but they just can't allow it to live either.

With no more to say, Dante tears the demon apart limb by limb with his own blood. The demoness was no more when Dante drowns her in her own blood when she was nothing more than a dismembered torso. It was the most brutal thing Sky was unfortunate to witness; she knows this won't be the last she sees of his brutality.

The blood magic subsides as Dante's eyes return to their normal blue; however, his tattoos remain a permanent blood red, as well as retaining the shape it was altered to. His hands were blood soaked, but have stopped bleeding for Sky to heal them with her magic. That sensation of tearing flesh and breaking bone gave him a feeling of great pleasure, killing something so twisted.

Sky didn't say anything while she heals him, but Dante could tell that his sister was afraid by what he did. He assures her, "I'm - I'm sorry that you had to witness what I did. I... I gave into temptation. But that demon had to die anyway, for Connor's sake." Dante covers his face with his hands, saying, "How am I going to tell everyone what I did? Duncan once told me that Grey Wardens condone blood magic; they even used it in the Joining rituals." He had lost a good amount of blood from killing the desire demon in the gory manner he has done, making him feel a little dizzy.

She looked away disquieted at first, but then she sheds a glimmer of hope on the positives, "I think Cecilia and Alistair will understand if you tell them what you discussed with Duncan before he died. It'll be harder for you to gain back the trust you have with Thane - you two are like long-lost brothers - but it should not be too long before he forgives you. And as Tanya would put it, 'she won't give a nugs ass about it'. Aidan would see it useful in our quest. Sten and Leiliana would no doubt resent you; I heard, from Sten, what his people do to their mages in the Qun... it is brutal." Sky gives a weak smile, "Whatever happens, I'll still fully support you if none of them do. You're my brother, Dante; blood related or not."

Dante thought as much. He knew he made the right choice with talking to Duncan first, before he died. But he ponders what Thane, Morrigan, and everyone else has to say.

He deeply sighs, ready to face possible ridicule for the act he committed, "Let's get out of here..."

(Castle Redcliffe)

Dante and Sky awake to see the shocked faces of their fellow Wardens and companions. He was prepared to explain everything, no matter how afraid he is.

"Please... Allow me to explain, my friends."

Author's Notes: I had to make this chapter shorter for the sake of suspense. If I failed in that then I'm sorry.

I'm not sure if it was too soon for Dante to reveal his secret of his use of blood magic or not. But the next chapter well see his friends confront him about it. I mean, everyone has different views on certain topics, some will agree or tolerate, but others won't. And I wanted to be creative with the use of blood magic that observed fro watching the anime, "Deadman's Wonderland."

And as seen with Tanya, my characters will evolve over the course of the fanfic and may change little or drastically about themselves. They won't be without some scars along the way.

And I'm sorry if this took a long ass time.


	25. Ch 24 The Wardens Rest

(Castle Redcliffe)

Cecilia had her arms crossed in a disapproving fashion, like a scolding mother, "Please do, Dante, I want to hear the full story before I make my decision as to what to do with you, and what we have to work on; I want to be fair and have an open-mind." She was willing to be reasonable. As leader, she must have this quality.

The mage takes a glance around the room and notices that most of everyone wasn't present; Thane; Leiliana; Mytha; Sten (thank goodness for him); Aidan; Lady Isolde; Connor; and Tanya. The only ones present in front of him were Cecilia, Sky, Alistair, Griffin, and Morrigan. All looking rather shocked from his sudden transformation.

Morrigan wasn't as phased as the others, but she won't admit that, she too, got scared. She was just intently listening, waiting to add her own input.

Dante takes a deep breath and tells them everything to bring some peace of mind, "Okay. Back in the Fade, I used blood magic to kill the demon. I thought I could control my power, but... the temptation was so great, I wanted to make the demon suffer for trying to hurt Sky - and getting too close to me." He could barely look at everyone around him out of fear of dejection, "Back at Ostagar, I talked to Duncan, before he died, about me using blood magic. He told he that the Grey Warden's condone the use of blood magic. They've done this before in the past, and that the blood mages, they had before proved, to be most useful allies in the order; as well as play an important part in the Joining."

Alistair speaks up and confirms the mages claims, "This is true. It would make sense that you sought Duncan's word on the topic before you made this secret known." But he then brings up what happened during the two dumbfounded mages time in the Fade, "Not everyone in our party will tolerate this, however; Sten went mad and attempted to kill you, but Aidan and Tanya took him outside until our business here is done. Poor Lady Isolde ran like the wind with Connor in her arms heading towards his bedroom, screaming in fear. Leiliana had a panic attack, Thane and Mytha took her into a nearby room to calm down."

"I'll go help Leiliana." Sky offers as she got up. She wanted to make sure that the bard did not herself in the process.

Cecilia points her to the direction, "Of course - she's in the room to your right, down the hall near Eamon's study."

The elven mage made haste to aid the panic-stricken Leiliana, leaving Dante to converse with Cecilia, Alistair. and Morrigan.

"Why did you use blood magic n the first place, Dante? What compelled you to use forbidden magic?" Alistair asks, wanting to understand why.

Dante swallows the dryness in his mouth and tells them the truth, "Because I believe that blood magic is like any other magic in the world: as a useful tool like any other magic, but with blood instead of mana. Is it no different from using a sword and shield?"

"And demons - don't forget the demons. And what about your face?"

Agitated, Dante retorts as he stands up from sitting on the ground, getting in Alistairs face, enough for Alistair to smell Dante's sulfur breath (and feel the breath's heat) "Demons had nothing to do with how I acquired the skill! I killed that demon no matter how much she offered me - I made her suffer... And what about my face, huh?" He let out a low growl. Cecilia gives him a small mirror for him to see what changed on his face. Dante smiled, thinking the new blood-red markings are better than they were before.

Alistair could see something in the mage's eyes, there was something primal inside of him, it wasn't demonic, but something very strong. And dangerous.

"What Dante speaks makes complete sense." Morrigan defends, "If it's true that the Grey Warden's condone the dark practice, then allow him to use it against the darkspawn. I have nothing against him for it, as long as he doesn't do something foolish."

Dante turns to her with astonishment, "Finally - someone agrees with me." He backs away from the former templar, feeling more at ease (though the tension between was still there).

Cecilia lets out a long tiring sigh, she's going to have her handsful to quell the growing tension, "Alright. I will condone this. Dante can practice blood magic; on the condition he will use it against darkspawn only."

Then Alistair just had to add, "And please don't use our blood to fuel your power; I prefer not to be used as a fuel source, thank you very much."

"Understood." Dante concludes.

Sky comes walking in the room with Thane, Mytha, and a recovered Leiliana. When Dante sees them, he could sense even more tension coming from Leiliana more than usual - she didn't even want to look at him. Thane, on the other hand, shows more concern for his friend than anger; he doesn't want him to become an abomination. Mytha could only frown upon Dante for resorting to such magic. Sky has told them everything.

"So everything Sky told us is true?" Thane asks in disbelief. His eyes were red and puffy from crying for Leiliana's life, he was so scared. Mytha had to calm him down until he Sky came in and aided the fear-stricken bard.

"Yes." Dante again admits again, "Are you okay?" He puts his hand on the elf's shoulder. Thane allows the gesture.

Thane gives him a weak smirk and says, "Yeah... I will be. I know you didn't mean to scare everyone shit-less and few of them attempted to kill you. I was so afraid of losing my best friend and the woman - between you and me - I'm growing fond of." He notices the new markings on Dante's face, complementing warmly to keep things friendly between them, "I like your new markings."

"Oh! Thank you, though it was unintentional." Dante scratches his head.

Leiliana couldn't believe that Thane would still be friendly to Dante, she felt a power she would never understand; it- he frightened her. But after giving a second thought, she knows he harmed anyone, though there were many opportunities for he to do so. He did not take advantage of them. Though, she knows now to be on her guard whenever she's in his presence.

Cecilia and Alistair smiles to see that things won't be as chaotic as they thought; but there's still Sten to consider. It has been a long day for all of them, and everyone was tired. Cecilia and Sky went to Bann Teagan and Lady Isolde to tell them all was well, and they need no worry about Dante, this puts the nobles at ease. Lady Isolde allows them to stay at the castle for the night.

The dwarves and the Qunari enter back inside the castle after Sten had calmed, though still felt sour. Sky gave the three a summary of what had occurred with Dante; they reacted as she knew they would.

"So that's what the light-show was, huh?" Tanya was indifferent, "At least he got the job done, that's all that matters. Dwarves can't go into the Fade."

"This could be a very useful skill to use against our enemies - with proper skill and control." Aidan concludes.

Sten groans his stoic groan, cursing in Qunlat (his peoples language), "Vashedan! The Saarebaas: dangerous thing, has made himself known. I cannot trust him if he's not without an arvaarad, or in your case, a basvaarad: one who holds back evil. He is too dangerous to be left unchecked."

Sky assures him, "It's okay, Sten, we have it under control. He's staying with us."

Sten retorts with rising anger, "Do you, now? It appears not when his marking changed, and dark power emitting from his very body. You should have let me kill him and save you all the problems he would cause. Unfortunately, it is not my place to handle saarebas; assign a basvaarad as soon as possible."

"We will, but it's getting late. And Lady Isolde has allowed us to stay here for the night." Sky couldn't wait to sleep in a bed again - even it was just for one night without sleeping on the ground, and having to worry about bugs getting into her tent.

"Very well." Sten leaves to find his room to sleep in.

Just then, Sky sees Dante, Thane, and Tanya walking and laughing out into the castle grounds on the path that led back to the village below. She stops them and asks what they're doing. She was curious to know.

"We're going to the tavern for a friendly drinking contest to forget about todays events, and celebrate our victory against the demon!" Thane says with glee., "And I need to know if that maid got back home to her father, Owen the blacksmith, Cecilia mentioned. But Mytha and the others didn't want to come, however, so it's just us tonight."

Tanya chuckles of the thought of seeing the two lose in the bet, "Besides, I wanna see these two kiss each other if they both lose."

Both Thane and Dante blush in embarrassment, stuttering when they both said, "We won't lose!"

Sky giggles, she's glad that Dante is his old-self again, "Well you all have fun. But be careful: it's Dante's first time drinking and I don't want him to set the place on fire."

Thane and Tanya's faces were shocked with the sudden realization, they imagine that tavern in flames from Dante's flaming breath if he were to get shit-faced, and were now having second thoughts.

"... I think we should just have a friendly drink - no contests, no kissing, and no accidents that involve emulation - and talk about our feelings." Thane nervously grins.

"Awe..." Tanya said with disappointment, "Wanted to see who would win... Damn... Fine."

When the trio got to the village, Thane went to Owen's house to check on the maid. Owen was very happy for his daughter's safe return as promised; giving him renewed faith in others again.

(Tavern, Redcliffe)

The three made their way to the tavern, where they were joyously welcomed by the drunk militia and Bella, the waitress (now owner of the tavern). All the militia men were still celebrating their victory against the undead.

Thane bows in modesty, he walks over to the bar to stand right on top of it and makes a great announcement, "I bring news from the Castle!" Everyone intently listens to the elf, "I evil within the castle has been vanquished! And the Arl is alive!" Everyone in the tavern cheers and raise their mugs with utter jubilation. But Thane wasn't finished, "However, the Arl is not well and is in need of healing. Me, along with my friends will make sure that good Arl Eamon receives the best healing we could provide. Keep him in your thought and hearts as you all deserve this time of peace. Your curse is no more." Everyone cheered for Thane, gesturing for a round of ale for him, Tanya and Dante to join in the celebration.

Dante sniffs the brew, its stench was almost over powering, he wasn't sure if he could even drink it. He tries taking sip, but was hesitant to do so.

"Chug it!" Tanya encourages, "You don't sip ale, 'ya pussy!" She chugs her mug and slam it down on the table, the orders another.

"Who are you to call me a pussy?" Dante chugs the ale from his mug until the liquid was gone. He could feel the effects of the bitter alcohol kick in, but then suddenly fade like it never happen; but it made him happy none the less. It was exhilarating! He begins to feel much better.

"That a boy!" Thane remarks, taking a swig of his own mug.

The trio dranked away their whatever troubles that clouded their minds. For the first time, Dante felt at home with his friends. Surprisingly, he didn't get drunk after drinking so much.

Dante felt comfortable enough to share his inner thoughts about anything that came to mind, he pushes aside his empty mug and he shares wryly, "Are you guys still my friends? For what I did?"

"Uh?" Thane and Tanya exclaim with confusion.

Thane smiles brightly and said, "Of course. You didn't exactly do anything wrong - other than get a few people angry and worried." He shares his own thoughts on it in a way that astonished the sober mage. He takes another drink of his ale and said, "I was taught that a weapon - like your magic and my daggers, and Tanya's huge axe - are like bodies without a soul: they cannot function at their own will; but by the will of a person. We - the person - are the soul who wills the weapon to either kill or defend. It is our choice of what action we command the weapon to do. We ourselves are weapons, in a way."

Dante was moved by his friends words, he half expected such philosophy coming from someone so light-hearted. He smiles and warmly remarks, "I never looked at it that way. I understand. If only more people were to take your lesson to heart, then maybe everyone would have a more understanding of one another. There would be less ignorance and more tolerance." He moves his finger to trace around the mug, "I just wanted to make people understand that not all mages should be colored black. Not our fault that we're born this way. My father understands me more than anyone... I kinda miss him."

"Sometimes, I think about what would I have done differently to save the people I care about..." Thane says aloud, thinking back on the mistakes he made. No matter how hard he tries to forget, the bitter memories haunt him.

"No one's perfect." Tanya interjects, "I've made plenty of mistakes too; these scars on me prove it. I don't care you're born with magic; or the fact that you two are taller than me. We're comrades in arms." She drinks, but then realize who was missing: Leske, "You know, I miss my friend, Leske. You two would have liked him: he would be laughing with us and making snarky comments and shit of that nature. He would even talk about my sister, saying she's attractive; I know he doesn't mean it though. He always finds a way to get me to smile..."

Dante asks curiously, "He's been your best friend all your life, hasn't he?"

Tanya laughs a little before responding to him, "The best..."

"But?" Thane smirks, noticing the blush on the dwarfs face, "Do you like him more than just a friend?

Tanya was reluctant to spill more of her personal business, "I don't know... I mean, we've had casual sex with each other for pleasure before. We didn't want to die virgins." She takes another swig of her ale and slyly inquires, she enjoys seeing the two react as if they've seen something very odd,"You two still haven't gotten to tumble in the sheets."

Thane and Dante looked at each other, they weren't prepared for that response from her and didn't know what to say. It was awkward for the two virgin men.

Seeing the three Wardens, Bella gets a very clever idea of what to name the tavern. She no longer wants it to be just a normal tavern with no name; instead she wants a tavern with a good name that men and women would flock to. "I have the perfect name!" Bella thought positively to herself, "The Wardens Rest."


End file.
